All For You
by StephanySchreave
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto hacer por la persona que amas?, ¿mantenerte en las sombras con tal de no perturbar su felicidad?, ¿pero si ella no es feliz, que estarías dispuesto hacer para verla sonreír de nuevo?. Su regreso sera crucial cuando ella estaba dando todo por perdido. ¿Finalmente el destino pondrá todo en su lugar y su corazón con su verdadero dueño?
1. Prologo

**All For You**

 **PROLOGO**

 _Sin duda, Lakewood era un lugar lleno de recuerdos, algunos tristes, pero otros muy alegres, hubo amargas despedías, pero también encuentros felices e inesperados, todo eso fue parte de la esencia que envolvía ese lugar tan especial, sobre todo el portal de rosas, que tenía consigo la insignia de una noble familia, de la cual un hermoso joven era un miembro sumamente distinguido. A pesar de la muerte de su madre y de los varios kilómetros que lo separaban de su padre, su educación jamás estuvo descuidada, eso gracias a los cuidados de su tía abuela, pero no todo era lecciones de modales y etiqueta junto a sus primos, también había momentos divertidos que los llevo más de una vez a un severo castigo, todo con tal de no seguir una aburrida rutina._

 _No obstante, un día, algo haría que su vida se llenara aún más de luz y de color, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado que fuera de esa forma. Después de una larga sesión con su tía abuela acerca del árbol genealógico de la familia, como siempre fue a observar y admirar las rosas que con tanto esmero cuidaba, pero el sonido de un lastimero llanto capto su atención, al ver la imagen sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios lloraba enfrente del portal de rosas._

 _De sus labios una frase logro cesar las lágrimas de la pequeña, aquellas palabras que venían desde lo más fondo de su corazón logro que ella levantara su rostro, sus ojos, el verde esmeralda de sus ojos lo habían cautivado, pero su sonrisa lo había atrapado, ese sonido tan dulce se había convertido en su melodía favorita, pero su encuentro fue breve, su retirada fue inminente, pero albergaba una pequeña esperanza de verla de nuevo, era su mayor deseo._

 _Para su buena suerte este se vio cumplido cuando se celebró una pequeña fiesta en la mansión, a pesar de que su prima Eliza trataba de llamar su atención con su elegante y costoso vestido, la presencia de la rubia a pesar de sus humildes vestiduras fue aún más fuerte, no podía apartar sus ojos de ellas, se sintió un tanto molesto de que sus primos trataran de acapárala, pero él mismo se prometió que haría todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo con ella, regalándole hermosos recuerdos, como un bello vestido y su primer vals, pero no se conformaría con ello, haría hasta lo imposible para compartir más momentos inolvidables al lado de Candy._

 _Aquella niña alegre, a pesar de ser huérfana trataba siempre de dibujar una sonrisa, él quería mantener aquel semblante, Candy más que nadie merecía ser dichosa, sabia del pésimo trato que recibía en la mansión Legan, se sintió en más de una ocasión furioso e impotente por no poder hacer nada, hasta que una idea brillante acudió a su cabeza, escribir una carta a su tío abuelo expresando todo su sentir con respecto a la joven, después de ello solo le quedaba esperar. Mientras tanto trataba de estar a su lado siempre, darle a entender que él estaría para ella, con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo especial que era ya la rubia en su vida, un hermoso sentimiento crecía en su interior y ansiaba descubrir de que se trataba._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo logro con éxito crear una nueva estirpe de rosas en su honor, una hermosa rosa que solamente podía compararse con la belleza de su pecosa, decidiendo así un nuevo cumpleaños para ella, para su querida rosa, su "Dulce Candy". Una gran tristeza cayó sobre su vida al saber que ella se iría a México debido a la injustica que hubo contra Candy, otra vez el dolor se hizo presente, perder a una persona especial, no quería, simplemente no podía dejarla ir, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella se había ido, pero se encargaría de encontrarla sin importar el largo tiempo que costaría realizar dicha tarea._

 _Aquellos días lejos de ella, no logro apartar sus pensamientos de su imagen, sus ojos, su sonrisa, no podía pensar en otra cosa, pero un milagro llego al igual que el atardecer en Lakewood, salió al portal recordando su primer encuentro con anhelo, daría incluso su vida con tal de volver a verla, su corazón brinco de alegría al escuchar su voz, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos ansiando que el tiempo se detuviera, su regreso le había devuelto la felicidad a sus días, al igual que la noticia de su adopción, Candy formaría parte de la familia Ardley_

 _Estando ella en la mansión, podría estar más tiempo con ella y descubrir varias cosas en el proceso, como lo fue el "Príncipe de la colina", argumento su enorme parecido, pero le dio entender que no eran la misma persona, se sintió abatido pero a la vez molesto, sin embargo la rubia admitió que le gustaba por ser quien era sin importar que, esas palabras lo habían dejado mudo, robándole la respiración, sus sentimientos era correspondidos, pero en su corazón algo aún más grande nacía en su interior, imaginaba la hermosa dama que se convertirá, inevitablemente pensaba en un futuro junto a ella, deseando estar a su lado cuando eso sucediera._

 _Después de la breve separación que tuvieron y del rodeo en el cual participio gracias a la ayuda de Tom, tuvo la oportunidad de pasar una nueva experiencia al lado de su pecosa, pasearon por el pueblo compartiendo la alegría, el vértigo, la emoción, la euforia, pero también el temor, él no quiso admitirlo abiertamente, pero cuando el rostro de la adivina advertía una gran tragedia, dijo que no le temía a la muerte, la preocupación se vio reflejado en el rostro de la rubia, tal vez no le tenía miedo a la muerte pero si al no estar nunca más al lado de Candy._

 _Los días continuaron hasta la llegada del otoño y la cacería anual de zorros, su pecosa se presentaría en la sociedad y él le tenía preparado una sorpresa, pero necesitaba que estuvieran a solas, cuando logro su cometido no tomo en cuenta que el destino le preparaba otro camino, al querer demostrar sus habilidades como el gran jinete que era, una trampa para zorros lastimo gravemente la pata de su caballo haciendo que él fuera lanzado con un fuerte impulso, los segundos parecían cada vez más lentos y sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes antes de que su cuerpo cayera al piso._

- **"No quiero, aun no, quiero estar más tiempo a su lado, Dios, luchare sin descanso para que Candy sea feliz, lo prometo** "- una promesa que no solo la hizo para ese ser supremo sino también porque era su deseo.

- **¡Anthony!** \- el horror se hizo presente por parte de Candy, mientras que el joven de ojos color azul cielo deseaba constantemente una cosa: que la joven que amaba inmensamente fuera feliz, solo eso, ¿acaso?, ¿era demasiado?...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, próximamente, el primer capítulo.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. En el peor momento

**All For You**

 **Capitulo 1**

" **En el peor momento"**

" _Estoy buscando ese sentimiento perdido, yendo y viniendo en el mismo lugar"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

- **dialogo** -

"pensamientos"

 ** _"recuerdos (dialogo)"_**

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Estaba caminando sobre la nieve, sus pies parecían moverse por si solos, la inercia era la única fuerza que evitaba no detenerse ya que sus pensamientos aun rondaban sobre aquella despedida, era lo único que estaba en su cabeza, a pesar de tener un doloroso nudo en su garganta las lagrimas no se presentaron, solo las palabras: "Todo estará bien", "Fue lo mejor", hacían eco en su cabeza, la decisión ya estaba tomada, mirar hacia atrás no era una opción, solo quedaba seguir adelante, caminar, caminar, solo eso, era el adiós._

 _Tenia que irse lo mas pronto posible de Nueva York, no era capaz de quedarse en aquella ciudad por mas tiempo, aunque el tren que abordaba para dirigirse a Chicago no era de lo mas confortable, se sintió con mas libertad para que un par de lagrimas descendieran por sus cálidas mejillas, en medio de su ultimo recuerdo junto a su amor se dio cuenta que su temperatura no era nada normal, el inclemente frio había hecho estragos en ella, pero eso no importo al momento de dirigirse al ultimo vagón mientras pensaba que sus ilusiones, sus sueños de una familia de un hogar al lado de su amado nunca se harían realidad, nunca, era inaguantable al ver como se fue derrumbando todos sus sueños frente a sus ojos, esa realidad golpeo su cara al igual que el fuerte viento, un gran sufrimiento cayó sobre ella al darse cuenta que era el fin de su historia de amor._

- **Terry** -lo llamo por última vez antes de desvanecerse mientras que el tren seguía su marcha.

* * *

 _En la mansión de los Ardley en Chicago, las cosas habían dado un drástico pero interesante giro, dos jóvenes aprovechaban que todos en la mansión se habían retirado a descansar para reunirse en la sala, esa noche les regalaba una perfecta ocasión para charlar, tanto del pasado, los hechos recientes y el porvenir de la familia. La llegada de uno de ellos impacto a más de uno, pero su regreso era crucial para el futuro, no solo para el consorcio que pasaba por un momento difícil debido a la desaparición de la cabeza y representante de tan distinguido clan. Una parte de él estaba feliz por regresar al lado de los que amaba, a pesar de que las cosas eran totalmente distintas desde la última que estuvo con ellos._

- **La tía abuela esta mas tranquila desde tu regreso, lo pensó mucho antes de mandarte esa carta** -dijo un joven de cabello castaño claro que se distinguía por su elegancia no solo en sus modales si no también al vestir- **Sin embargo ahora se siente mal debido a tu rechazo** -vio como su acompañante miraba hacia la ventana dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

- **Estoy consiente de que me ha pedido perdón mas de una vez por aquel error que cometió, y he dejado muy en claro que yo…ya la perdone** -dijo mientras arrastraba esa ultimas palabras, su mirada se cubrió en una sombra de intensa melancolía.

- **Entonces, ¿ya no la quieres?** -pregunto al notar que para su acompañante le fue difícil desaparecer ese rencor en su corazón.

- **Si, la quiero, ella me crio, pero no puedo aparentar que nada ha cambiado, aunque con el favor que le estoy haciendo, confirmo lo que la tía abuela siempre había deseado, formar parte de las empresas y hacerme cargo de ellas siendo el sobrino directo del tío abuelo** \- comento con brevedad sin mostrar entusiasmo, pero esa declaración tenia un aire de misterio en la ultima parte.

- **¿Sobrino directo, que quieres decir con ello?** -cuestiono con sorpresa al darse cuenta que no sabia tal revelación.

- **Hay cosas que aun no sabes a pesar de que conoces muchos de los secretos de la familia, sobre todo en el que me vi envuelto por mucho tiempo** -argumento mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una contrariada sonrisa- **Pero incluso en estos momentos tuviste que sacrificar tu silencio** -

- **Lo hice por mi hermano, estaba consiente de que al principio se molestaría bastante conmigo, pero tenia que hacer todo lo posible para retenerlo y que no cometiera esa locura** -recordó su desesperación al no saber que hacer cuando su hermano estaba decidido en ir a la guerra, su ultima alternativa fue enviarle una carta a esa persona, poniendo en cada palabra sus esperanzas de que él lograría hablar con su hermano y que lo hiciera recapacitar.

- **Casi se desmaya al verme, pero al saber la verdad, vi la felicidad en su rostro pero esta fue borrada cuando le dijiste que siempre lo supiste y se lo ocultaste** -recordó cuando ese mismo día de su llegada descubrió que el joven inventor estaba a punto de marcharse a escondidas de todos, pero lo había descubierto, evitando que continuara su camino y haciendo que se enterara de la verdad.

- **Estaba furioso, no lo culpo, yo hubiera reaccionado igual** -sabia de lo que seria capaz su hermano a pesar de que normalmente no usaba la violencia cuando se enojaba, pero esto llegaba mas allá de sus limites- **Pero fue lo mejor** -

- **¿En verdad eso crees?** -cuestiono con duda haciendo que el castaño no comprendiera la profundidad de esa incógnita.

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** \- sus miradas se cruzaron y el silencio no duro por mucho tiempo.

- **Cuando hable con él, me dijo lo decepcionado que estaba de la familia, incluso de mí por permitir que todo esto me sucediera a pesar de que le dije que una parte de ello fue también mi decisión, no obstante parecía no estar orgulloso de pertenecer a la familia Ardley** -dijo, dando entender que tal vez el resultado no era lo que esperaba.

- **¿Entonces, Stear va…?** -pregunto con cierto temor, pero debía de enfrentar tal posibilidad.

- **No desistió** \- respondió lamentando también ese hecho- **Pero pude convencerlo de que lo pensara por mas tiempo, le hice entender que una decisión así no solo lo involucraba a él sino también a todas las personas que estamos a su alrededor y que lo amamos** -

- **¿Cuánto tiempo?** -cuestiono nuevamente manteniendo tal vez una mínima esperanza.

- **Cuando las cosas se calmen en el consorcio o mi tío regrese a tomar el lugar que por derecho le corresponde, después de eso yo también tendré que partir** -dijo con determinación, tenia un objetivo principal por cumplir y no había nada (hasta el momento) que lo detuviera por más tiempo de ello.

- **Puede que eso lleve bastante tiempo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, cierto?** \- sin embargo para el castaño existía un tema que quedaba aun en el aire.

- **Si, lo se** -sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la intención de retirarse del lugar- **Por lo que me has escrito estos últimos años, sé que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer** -se fue acercando a las escaleras mientras invocaba la aceptación dentro de su corazón – **Eso esta bien, finalmente encontró su felicidad** -esas palabras parecían ser dirigidas para él mismo que para su acompañante, quien solamente se dio cuenta que los sentimientos del recién llegado se quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo, nada había cambiado- **Que pases buenas noches, Archie** -dijo sin volver su mirada hacia él.

- **Si, que descanses** \- contesto dándose cuenta de que su oportunidad de abordar ese tema se había perdido, tal vez lo estaba evadiendo, trato de entender que no debía molestarlo por ello- "¿En realidad eso esta bien?"-se pregunto no muy seguro que la respuesta fuera un si definitivo, no después de todo lo que había sufrido esa persona quien recientemente había subido las largas escaleras de la mansión Ardley, no evito sentirse en parte, culpable de ello.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente todo parecía transcurrir con tranquilidad, eso fue lo que a simple vista notaron los sirvientes de la mansión mientras se servía el almuerzo en el amplio comedor, pero en realidad había una extraña tensión en el lugar, la tía abuela se mantenía callada pensando mil maneras de redimirse, Stear también parecía concentrarse en su comida pero también intercambiaba algunas frases con Paty, la joven de lentes no tenia idea que días antes su amado estaba a punto de partir de no haber sido por la intervención de Archie y su recién invitado, quien también formaba parte de la familia, por otro lado Annie sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona a pesar de que años antes no convivió mucho con él, recordó lo importante que fue, era y será en la vida de su gran amiga, eso no evito cierto recelo y desazón hacia Archie, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?, ¿Acaso aun siente algo por ella como para…?, esas y mas preguntas cruzaron por su mente haciendo que se distanciara de forma indefinida del castaño, y por ultimo, el recién llegado, quien tan solo respondía amablemente a las preguntas triviales que le hacían tanto Paty Annie, a pesar de que aquellos pensamientos no la dejaban en paz._

- **Madame Elroy** -se escucho de la ama de llaves quien llegaba apresurada al lugar con un rostro sumamente angustiado- **¡Madame Elroy, algo terrible ha sucedido!** -todos en el comedor se alertaron al escuchar eso a pesar de no tener idea de lo que se trataba.

- **Tranquilízate y di lo que pas** a-ordeno la distinguida dama mientras que su empleada trataba de estabilizarse.

- **La joven Candy** -al escuchar el nombre de la ojiverde varios en el lugar comenzaron a preocuparse, sintiendo una enorme desesperación al imaginarse lo peor.

- **¿Qué paso con ella?** -pregunto con angustia Archie mientras que la pelinegra a pesar de que también estaba alarmada por la situación se sintió a la vez triste por la reacción del castaño, pero también sabia que no era el momento de hacer reproche alguno, lo importante ahora era saber que sucedía con su hermana.

- **La estación del tren aviso que la encontraron desmayada en un vagón del tren que venia de Nueva York** \- dijo mientras una cuantas lagrimas descendían por su rostro, a pesar de que convivio con la joven por poco tiempo, sabia de lo noble y bondadosa que era con todo el mundo, era difícil no encariñarse con la ojiverde.

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces el recién llegado se levanto de su asiento siendo seguido por los hermanos Cornwell, todos con dirección a la estación de trenes, eso sin lugar a duda era otro acontecimiento que nadie esperaba y mucho menos alguien que no tenia contemplado dicho encuentro, el destino parecía jugar nuevamente con sus vidas, ¡pero de que manera!._

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿no se supone que en estos momentos debería estar con él?, ¿Por qué?"-pensó uno de ellos, pero todas esas dudas se mantuvieron alejadas al momento de verla inconsciente en la sala de espera, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de su terrible estado, la veía tan débil, tan desprotegida que rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a la mansión Ardley a pesar de lo que llegara a decir cierta dama, pero sabia que a esas alturas tenia una manera de convencerla sin aplicar negación alguna.

* * *

 _Escucho un sonido familiar, una alegre melodía que logro captar la atención de la joven, "La caja de la felicidad", inmediatamente lo identifico con el regalo que su querido Stear le había dado, ese ultimo encuentro que se había grabado en su mente, se veía tan decidido, esa determinación en sus ojos era el aviso de su partida, no evito sentirse triste, perdería alguien mas. Eso la llevo a otra imagen, caminando por amplio pasillo, al final de este se encontraba Terry con una encantadora sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos invitándola a estacionarse en ellos, Candy corría lo mas rápido posible pero la distancia se hacia cada vez mas larga e imposible de alcanzar._

- **Terry, no te vayas** -el dolor y el llanto nuevamente se hicieron presentes cuando cayó al suelo, rendida ante la idea de que nunca estará de nuevo con él- **No quiero, no quiero estar sin ti Terry** -con ambas manos cubrió su rostro dejando que sus sollozos fueran mas agudos, pero en medio de esa oscuridad sintió como alguien se arrodillaba frente a ella y la estrechaba cálidamente en sus brazos.

- **No llores** -escucho de esa persona, su llanto ceso y la sorpresa se hizo presente, esa voz, definitivamente no era de Terry.

- **¿Quién eres?** -la rubia pregunto aun siendo envuelta con gran gentileza que logro reconfortar su corazón, pero sus ojos no podían visualizar al dueño de esa voz tan conciliadora y bondadosa.

- **Luchare con todas mis fuerzas para que vuelvas a sonreí** r-respondió sin poder alejarla de la duda.

- **Pero, ¿Cómo?** -pregunto incrédula mientras que sus lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir ante esa idea un tanto absurda.

- **Estaré a tu lado siempre, hasta que seas completamente feliz, lo prometo** \- no supo como, pero confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que esa persona misteriosa había dicho, un aroma familiar hizo que sus parpados se sintieran cada vez mas pesados.

- **Ese aroma, es…de la 'Dulce Candy'** -cerro por completo sus ojos sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad al ser abrazada por esa persona, segundos después sintió una agradable sensación en su frente, era dulce, era un tierno beso con el cual sellaba su pacto.

 _Intento abrir nuevamente sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta que aquella visión había desaparecido al igual que esa cálida sensación, su visión fue bastante borrosa, confundida al no recordar como llego allí, aunque se dio cuenta que a su lado una silueta estaba atenta al verla recuperar la conciencia, trato de enfocar su mirada, pudo distinguir una rubia cabellera, unos serenos ojos azul cielo, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa llena de alivio._

-"¿Albert?"-se pregunto, pero su visión se estabilizo dándose cuenta de la realidad, abrió ampliamente sus ojos esmeralda mientras sentía que le faltaba la respiración- **No puede ser** -murmuro al intentar enderezarse pero fue detenida gentilmente por el joven que tenia enfrente.

- **No te levantes, soy medico** -la rubia no podía pestañear, creyendo que si lo hacia despertaría de ese sueño- **Sé que estas confundida, te encontramos desmayada en la estación de trenes, de no haber llegado a tiempo pudiste haber contraído una neumonía** -dijo, pero Candy no presto atención a sus palabras ya que en su cabeza el nombre de esa persona se repetía constantemente como lo hacia cuando era apenas una niña.

-"Es él"-una enorme felicidad invadió su corazón, las lagrimas que se estaban presentando en esos momentos eran de alegría, sin importarle las anteriores indicaciones se incorporo y abrazo efusivamente a la persona que estaba sentada al borde de su lecho- **¡Anthony!** -sus temores fueron desapareciendo al sentir que el rubio no se había desvanecido como en esos constantes sueños que tenia desde aquel terrible día, era él, estaba allí, con ella, de eso no había duda. Lo fue soltando poco a poco deseando nuevamente ver su rostro, ya no era solamente un joven apuesto, ya era todo un hombre, su belleza había madurado mas de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado que seria, sin embargo noto que sus finas facciones se dibujaba una incógnita.

- **Disculpa, ¿Acaso?, ¿Nos conocemos?** -su sangre se había helado, sintió sus brazos sumamente pesados dejando en libertad al ojiazul, sus labios estaban temblando sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, a lo contrario de lo que sucedía en sus pensamientos, con un sinfín de preguntas que en esos instantes no parecían tener una respuesta inmediata.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Los que ya me conocen, van a decir, ¿mas de lo mismo?, pues no, conforme vayan avanzando se darán cuenta de muchas cosas. Esta historia le tengo un especial cariño y mas porque la desarrollo en un punto donde Candy es muy vulnerable y hay que ver como su corazón y pensamientos reaccionan con esta llegada.**

 **¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **Besos.**

 **Chaito.**


	3. Comenzar de nuevo

**All For You**

 **Capitulo 2**

" **Comenzar de nuevo"**

" _Podría parecer coincidencia, pero sé que tu existencia es un milagro"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, todo era confuso, parecía que salía de un sueño para entrar a una pesadilla, pero no, tenia que asimilar que aquello era una realidad, el joven que tenia enfrente era Anthony, la persona que le regalo mas de un feliz recuerdo pero también un triste episodio en su vida, no entendía el como, incluso como había llegado a ese lugar, todo le pareció mas confuso y a la vez desolador._

-"¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿Acaso no me reconoce?"-sintió que su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, pero el rubio se alarmo al ver como la ojiverde tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, solo temblaba, mientras parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando el joven galeno trato de extender su mano para tranquilizarla, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente cerrando su mano sin poder tener contacto con la rubia.

- **Pase** -indico el ojizul, quien momentos después vio a sus primos y a las jóvenes que los acompañaban acercándose rápidamente a la enferma.

- **Candy, que bueno que despertaste** \- dijo aliviada Paty logrando así sacar a la ojiverde de su trance.

 **-¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunto poniendo sus manos a los costados y no preocupar mas a sus amigas, pero no evito que sus ojos se posaran en el ojiazul sin despegar su mirada mientras que él les explicaba a los hermanos Cornwell de su estado.

- **Estas en la mansión Ardley** -comento Annie tratando de comprender el shock que su amiga tal vez estaba pasando en ese momento- **Llamaron de la estación, te identificaron por una carta que tenias contigo…** -no se atrevió a decir mas, ya que esa misiva provenía de cierto actor inglés. Candy nuevamente se quedo pensativa hasta que vio la presencia de la temida tía Elroy atravesar la puerta, de inmediato recordó que los últimos sucesos con ella no fueron de lo mas agradable.

- **Yo…debo irme** -comenzó a retirarse las cobijas pero de inmediato el ojiazul, con claras muestras de preocupación se acercó apresurado.

 **-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** pregunto al mismo tiempo que la detenía y acercaba su mano a la frente de la ojiverde, quien de inmediato se estremeció al tener contacto con la firma mano de Anthony- **La fiebre no se ha bajado, será mejor que te quedes en la mansión por lo menos esta noche** -menciono con gentileza pero tal acto provoco una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la distinguida dama quien retorcía sus manos ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

 **-¡No puedo permitir eso, ella…!-** exclamo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada que su joven sobrino le sostuvo por varios segundos, Candy no evito sorprenderse ante el cambio de actitud de aquella estricta mujer.

- **Stear, Archie, tía necesito hablar con ustedes, vayamos al estudio** -los hermanos Cornwell salieron de la habitación, mientras que la tía abuela se había quedado algunos segundos solo para ver a la joven de cabellos rizados con desprecio y después retirarse del lugar- **Descansa, yo después vendré para ver como estas** -dijo con una amable sonrisa y así poder salir de la habitación.

 **-Candy, ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto la castaña al ver como su amiga nuevamente hacia el intento de incorporarse de su cama.

- **Debo irme** -cuando finalmente se levanto busco sus pertenencias pero sus amigas no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con ello.

- **Pero todavía no te sientes bien, además Anthony dijo que podías quedarte** -Annie al momento de mencionar el nombre del rubio detuvo por unos momentos a la ojiverde, pero después parecía estar mas decidida a irse del lugar, era como si quisiera escaparse lo mas pronto posible.

- **Estaré bien, al llegar a casa prometo no salir de mi cama hasta haberme restablecido** -Annie y Paty se miraban una a la otra, a estas alturas era imposible hacer desistir a su rubia amiga.

 **-¿Podrás Candy?-** pregunto la joven de antejos depositando su confianza en Candy.

 **-¡Claro!, ¿olvidan que soy una enfermera?, yo se de esto** -contesto terminando de ponerse su vestido y simulando una sonrisa, pero su tranquilidad nunca estuvo presente en ella.

 _Sin mas que decir tuvieron que acompañar a Candy hasta su casa, las tres jovencitas tomaron un carruaje, pero una de ellas estaba inquieta ante los últimos sucesos de esos días, su separación de Terry sin duda era un trago amargo que difícilmente superaría de la noche a la mañana, después su encuentro con el joven rubio, quien al parecer no la recordaba, pero era él y no entendía el porqué de su estado, eso también la hizo recordar la situación de su compañero y amigo Albert, sin embargo había partes que no comprendía del todo, Anthony parecía recordar a todos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo sus primos, la tía abuela y posiblemente a los hermanos Legan._

* * *

 _Ante un desolador suspiro había llegado a su casa, con dificultad fue subiendo las escaleras, aparentado estabilidad, Annie se encargó de tocar la puerta varias veces, hasta que finalmente Albert apareció en escena logrando que Candy se alegrara de volver a ver su rostro, sin embargo se desvaneció al momento que fue envuelta en un abrazo de bienvenida, pasaron varios minutos para que recuperara su conciencia y también su decepción, aun seguía atrapada en ese sueño, se incorporo de su lecho, buscando a su compañero y amigo, al verlo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes causadas por un remolino de emociones que era imposible de controlar._

- **Candy, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-** pregunto preocupado el rubio, mientras que la ojiverde sentía que la garganta se le cerraba, si mencionaba todo aquello que su mente gritaba, sin duda le causaría una gran tristeza, pero era necesario para lograr su desahogo.

- **Albert, yo…Terry y yo rompimos** -sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo quien se había quedado impactado por tal noticia- **Todo, todo termino** -dijo altivamente tratando de grabarse esas palabras, dolía, pero también ese dolor la llevo a otro acontecimiento que no esperaba encontrar y mucho menos en esa situación- **Y Anthony…-**

 **-¿Anthony?-** pregunto Albert logrando observar detenidamente las lágrimas de la pecosa, pero ese nombre, le provoco un repentino interés que ni el mismo comprendía con exactitud.

- **Él esta…vivo** -al decir aquello sintió que la felicidad acudía a su corazón, pero tan pronto como había llegado, de inmediato se desvaneció- **Pero él..-** no pudo terminar la frase ya que el llanto le arrebato totalmente el habla, no sabia que tipo de cambios llegarían nuevamente a su vida, no había temor alguno, pero la incertidumbre la estaba ahogando a pasos agigantados.

* * *

 _La tía abuela Elroy se había retirado del estudio con un rostro serio, ocultando cualquier signo desolador en sus ojos, pero estaba consiente que aquel sentimiento era una de las tantas consecuencias que debía de enfrentar por un error del pasado, sin embargo lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir una promesa, un secreto que llevaba consigo un enorme significado, pero minutos después esa misma promesa provoco que un joven de cabellos castaños claros, azotara la puerta tras de si con furia._

- **Archie** -llamo su hermano mayor saliendo del estudio tratando de alcanzarlo **-¡Archie, espera!-** el menor de los Cornwell se detuvo al final de pasillo, quedando enfrente de una gran ventana, mientras que mantenía sus dos puños apretados haciendo que el color de sus nudillos desaparecieran.

- **Simplemente no entiendo, ¿Por qué rayos nos pidió eso?, ¡es absurdo!** -dijo totalmente enfadado logrando ver el reflejo de su hermano en el cristal, en sus ojos también había impotencia dejando escapar un desolador suspiro.

- **Lo se, pero trata de entenderlo, tú mas que nadie debería de saberlo** -trato de que su voz no se alzara en forma de reproche, pero casi era inevitable, su hermano relajo sus hombros- **Cuando éramos niños prometimos protegerla, ¿lo recuerdas?** -toco el hombro de su hermano viendo como este mantenía la vista hacia el piso.

- **Sí, pero con todo esto no creo estar cumpliendo con mi palabra, y me odio por ello** -se sentía un ser insignificante, quien no merecía ni la más mínima atención por parte de la joven a quien prometió proteger, pero al mismo tiempo mentirle.

* * *

 _El llamado a su puerta no le permitió estar un momento mas bajo los brazos de Morfeo, cuando atendió a la persona en su puerta, no esperaba que las malas noticias continuaran en su vida, Albert había tenido un accidente, sin pensarlo detenidamente salió de su departamento a su búsqueda, encontrándolo en una peculiar clínica con un medico que en la primera impresión no transmitía confianza alguna, pero que logro un gran trabajo con su joven paciente, Candy internamente admitió haberlo juzgado mal, prometiendo llevar un seguimiento, tanto de su accidente como la de su amnesia._

 _Al día siguiente iniciaba nuevamente sus labores en el hospital, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y trabajando duramente esperaba distraerse de los últimos acontecimientos que la acechaban y amenazaban con cubrirla en un velo de tristeza. Durante la mañana recorría todos los pasillos ayudando a la gente, atendiendo a los niños, auxiliando a sus compañeras enfermeras, algo que de inmediato alerto al jefe del hospital, que a pesar de no tener idea del sobre esfuerzo de Candy, hallaba una manera de como aprovechar todo ese potencial que a la vez era algo alarmante._

- **Es gentil, amable, ¡todo un caballero!** -fueron las palabras que escucho la ojiverde mientras entraba a la sala de enfermeras.

- **Se preocupa por sus pacientes, es atento y su sonrisa, ¡Dios!, su sonrisa** -decía otra joven enfermera en medio de un suspiro.

- **Sin duda es lo mejor que le ha pasado este hospital, eso me alienta a levantarme todos los días y venir a trabajar** -comento una tercera con ojos soñadores.

 **-¿De quien hablan?-** pregunto con curiosidad la rubia, viendo que sus compañeras se miraban entre si.

 **-¿Acaso no lo sabes Candy?-** cuestiono con sorpresa la joven enfermera, mientras que la pecosa negaba con la cabeza.

 **-¿Cómo lo va saber, si estuvo de vacaciones?-** menciono otra recordando tan importante detalle.

 **-¿Es algo importante?-** pregunto nuevamente la rubia dejando ver un poco su preocupación al no estar informada de ello.

 **-¡Claro!, se trata de un nuevo doctor** -hablo una tercera sin dejar que sus ojos brillaran al mencionar aquello.

- **Lo llaman: 'El ángel del hospital'** \- hablo nuevamente la primera atrapando toda la atención de la ojiverde.

 **-¿El ángel del hospital?** -cuestiono aun sin comprender el todo.

- **Si, le dicen así, porque aparte de ser amable es buen mozo** -

- **Es una lastima que solo venga por las tardes a hacer sus residencias** -menciono una con aflicción que fue compartida con sus otras dos compañeras, Candy no se sentía con ánimos de continuar aquella charla, observando el reloj de pared indicando una hora que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto.

 **-¡Cielos!, es la hora que me toca descansar** \- dijo, pero sus compañera parecían distantes a lo que ella había dicho continuando con su charla en torno al nuevo residente, haciendo que la ojiverde se retirara del lugar, fue directamente a los jardines del hospital, donde los arboles todavía no recobraban su verde y esplendoroso follaje.

 _Por esos instantes lamento tener un horario de descanso, eso la hacia que sus pensamientos la acecharan nuevamente, preferiría mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en nada. Camino observando detenidamente los arboles, la primavera pronto llegaría y debía de aceptar que el tiempo seguía su curso, al igual que su vida._

- **Un nuevo medico** -pensó en voz alta tratando de ocupar su mente en algo que anteriormente no le hubiera causado tanta curiosidad **-¿Me pregunto como será?-**

 **-¿Cómo será quien Candy?-** escucho aquella pregunta a su espalda, después de dar un leve respingo su vista se dirigió hacia al dueño de esa voz.

- **Archie** -se sorprendió pero a la vez estaba alegre de su visita.

- **Lo siento, creo que interrumpí tus pensamientos** \- se fue acercando a un banco viendo como la rubia hacia un ademan con su cabeza negando lo dicho.

- **No importa** -se sentó junto a èl aprovechando aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba, algo que fue notado por el menor de los Cornwell.

- **Sabrás que esto no es un simple visita y yo sé que tienes dudas acerca de…Anthony** -menciono siendo difícil ya que tuvieron que pasar años para que ese nombre se volviera pronunciar.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió y porque dice no conocerme?-** pregunto mientras apretaba la falda de su pulcro uniforme blanco mitigando el dolor que comenzaba a surgir desde su corazón.

- **Candy, te diré todo, si prometes que algún día me perdonaras** \- dijo en modo de suplica algo que la ojiverde no comprendió en absoluto.

- **Pero Archie, ¿Por qué dices eso, de que tendría que perdonarte?-** cuestiono mirándolo fijamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero a cambio vio como el joven se mantenía cabizbajo y con un semblante abatido.

- **Solo, prométemelo** -dijo sin siquiera poder mirar a los ojos a Candy.

- **De acuerdo** -respondió a pesar de que no sabía el significado que tendría en un futuro cercano.

- **Gracias** -el castaño suspiro con alivio y con ello tomo las suficientes fuerzas para comenzar- **Cuando Anthony y tú, fueron encontrados en el bosque se dieron cuenta del alarmante estado de Anthony, el no despertaba, pasaron las horas y la situación no parecía mejorar a pesar de que el medico dijo que había posibilidades de recuperación, pero con una gran posibilidad de secuelas tras el gran golpe que sufrió en su cabeza** -

- **Como la amnesia…-** dijo en un susurro, pero a partir de eso las cosas seguían careciendo de sentido- **Entonces, ¿Por qué?-** sin evitarlo, los recuerdos de aquel día recobraron vida en sus pensamientos, causando que sus lágrimas se desbordaran al sentir nuevamente ese dolor tan intenso que la hacía desfallecer- **¿Por qué Archie?** -se levantó de su asiento sin que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y viendo finalmente de frente al castaño **\- ¿Por qué dijeron que había muerto?, ¡¿Por qué?!-** reclamo su derecho de saber la verdad, después de todas aquellas lágrimas, aquellas largas noches en donde su recuerdo era lo único que le quedaba para mantener las fuerzas de seguir adelante, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en sus sueños manteniendo esa hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin embargo el silencio se presentaba como una respuesta inmediata, el joven que aún permanecía sentado, desvió nuevamente su mirada y con ello, recordó la promesa que se había convertido como objeto de su desprecio.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, y estén listos para empezar este años nuevo.**

 **Chaito.**

 **Besos.**


	4. El Ángel del Hospital

**All For You**

 **Capitulo 3**

" **El Ángel Del Hospital"**

" _Las estaciones cambian de nuevo, trayendo consigo un nuevo presentimiento"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _El sonido del viento hacia eco en los arboles, aquellos que estaban a la espera de la calurosa primavera para hacer renacer su frondoso y verde follaje. Mientras que dos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio, ella con una espera ansiosa de una respuesta, él con una clara impotencia y agitación que se reflejaban en sus manos entrelazadas._

- **Fue decisión de la familia y de la tía abuela** -dijo finalmente pero aquella respuesta no era lo suficiente para complacer a la rubia, algo que Archie percibió con tan solo ver sus ojos verdes- **Para alejarlo de ti** -Candy estaba impactada, no creyó que su simple amistad causara tal atrocidad.

- **Yo…no…entiendo** -dijo mientras sentía que todo el mundo se tambaleaba, en primera: tuvo que elegir para darle fin a su relación con Terry y en segundo: la misma vida la alejaba del ser que tanto quiso en el pasado, ¿Qué querían para su vida entonces?, ella quería saber la respuesta.

- **La razón, créeme, fue muy absurda, pero deberías alegrarte de que esta con nosotros…** -trato de provocar una sonrisa en la rubia, pero fue inútil, sus pensamientos iban a un paso contrario a la alegría.

- **¿Cuál fue?** -pregunto tratando de alejar sus tristes recuerdos al verse sin Anthony, necesitaba y merecía saber la verdad, Archie comprendía totalmente su malestar.

- **El tío abuelo, por alguna razón, no se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios de la familia, incluso se llego a decir que huía de sus responsabilidades** -la ojiverde no podía creer eso de un hombre que le abrió las puertas de su familia- **Y como el tío abuelo William no tuvo hijos, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión es Anthony** -la joven enfermera no tenia idea de la enorme responsabilidad que su querido príncipe ya cargaba en sus hombros desde pequeño.

- **Todas sus esperanzas estaban con él-** dijo a modo de conclusión visualizando al joven adolescente de gran corazón e increíble nobleza.

- **Si, pero la tía abuela pensó que tu eras una mala influencia para nosotros, algo que a mi parecer me parece algo estúpido, pero…** -

- **¿Pero que?** -pregunto olvidándose por completo del gélido clima que comenzó a calarle en los huesos y provocaba que el vaho saliera de sus temblorosos labios.

- **Pensó que bajo tu influencia, cometería el mismo error que el tío abuelo y se deslindaría de sus responsabilidades** -

- **¡Yo nunca hubiera querido tal cosa!** -grito antes de que su garganta se cerrara por completo y cálidas gotas descendieran de sus mejillas- **Yo solo, yo solo deseaba verlo con vida, ver su sonrisa, incluso si debía renunciar a él, todo, menos verlo sin vida** -se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, si renunciar a todo lo que amaba era su destino, ella lo aceptaría sin pelear.

- **Él no lo hubiera permitido** -dijo el castaño sin poder soportar ver más las lágrimas de la pecosa- **No hubiera permitido verte sufrir, jamás** -a pesar de las palabras de aliento por parte de Archie, la ojiverde recordó su amarga despedida en Nueva York y trato de cuestionar, ¿Qué haría realmente el amor verdadero?, desafortunadamente la respuesta era demasiada turbia y solo el futuro aclararía esa incógnita.

- **Entonces, él está aquí para hacerse cargo de los negocios de familia, ¿cierto?** -pregunto con más serenidad mientras el castaño asentía levemente, intentando que las palabras aun no dichas se desbordaran por sus labios- **¿Cuándo regreso?** -volvió a preguntar mientras otra lagrima caía, lamentando por un momento no haber estado allí.

- **El mismo día en que te fuiste a Nueva York-** no pensó que aquella respuesta tuviera un gran impacto sobre ella, en la cabeza de Candy rondaban más preguntas, si se hubiera quedado en Nueva York, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ¿se hubiera enterado del regreso del rubio, a pesar de que él no la recordaba?.

- **¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?** –dejo escapar una pregunta con gran urgencia, pero que sin duda afecto al castaño, dejando que un largo intervalo de silencio se presentara nuevamente en el lugar- **¿Archie?** -lo llamo sin esperar verlo pálido y con una expresión tensa.

-"No olvides tu promesa Candy"-deseo profundamente dejando escapar un hondo suspiro- **El mismo día de la cacería** -sin creer lo que escuchaba, la ojiverde se levantó de su asiento sin poder dejar de ver al castaño, siendo una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

- **¿Cómo?, eso no puede ser posible** -las palabras mentira y traición resonaban en su cabeza- **¿Acaso tú y Stear?** -cuestiono sin importar que tan doloroso seria descubrir la verdad.

- **No, él no sabía nada de esto, yo, yo soy el único quien sabia la verdad sin contar a la Tía Abuela** -se levantó de su lugar tratando de acercarse a la joven, pero ella daba un par de pasos hacia atrás con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- **Ahora lo recuerdo, nunca me diste la cara cuando Stear me dijo lo que sucedió aquel día cuando me entere de la supuesta muerte de Anthony, no te importo, no te importo el dolor que sentí, ni si quiera el dolor que sintió tu propio hermano, ¿Cómo pudiste?** -las lágrimas nuevamente se sintieron más abundantes, haciéndole sentir aquel sufrimiento.

- **Lo siento, pero si decía algo la Tia Abuela se encargaría de mandarnos a Stear y a mi lejos de ti** -dijo apresuradamente, sin embargo, Candy no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, no le importaba en absoluto aquella explicación, ni ninguna otra para ocultar aquella verdad.

- **Cuando supe que estaba muerto, yo quería, deseaba estar a su lado, ¡yo no quería seguir viviendo si él no estaba a mi lado!** -Archie recordó aquello días, cuando la rubia tuvo fiebre y hasta había dejado de comer, nunca creyó que sus intenciones fueran esas, dejar de existir, aquel secreto estuvo a punto de matar a alguien.

- **Candy perdóname, no imagine...** -la ojiverde le dio la espalda mientras tapaba su rostro, se sintió estúpido al recordar aquella vez que se había enfadado con ella por ser amiga del aristócrata inglés, se dio cuenta lo egoísta que había sido durante tantos años, sin siquiera notar el dolor que la rubia vivía cada día, mientras ella intentaba mostrarse cada vez más fuerte.

- **Candy** -la voz de su amiga Annie se escuchaba desde lejos, haciendo que se arrancara rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras se daba cuenta que su amiga no llegaba sola.

- **Archie, no pensábamos verte aquí** -dijo la castaña, pensando que esa deducción era compartida por sus dos acompañantes, pero la realidad era otra, Stear ya imaginaba algo así, de igual modo la pelinegra, quien por un momento agacho la mirada, no obstante, trataba que aquello no se notara por más tiempo.

- **Si bueno, llegue hace poco, quise ver como se sentía Candy después de haber salido repentinamente de la mansión** -mintió, no obstante nadie quiso desmentirlo, mucho menos Candy quien trataba de dibujar una amplia sonrisa a pesar de que las palabras difícilmente querían salir de sus labios.

- **Es verdad Candy, ¿Por qué de un momento decidiste irte?, Anthony estaba preocupado por ti** -Stear menciono desconociendo que tanto Annie como Patty fueron cómplices de su escape, por otro lado la rubia agacho por un momento la mirada.

- **Sinceramente no me sentía parte de ese lugar, deseaba regresar cuanto antes a mi casa** -contesto tratando de sonar tranquila y sonriente, sin saber que el nombre del rubio había provocado que su corazón saltara como no lo hacía ya varios años.

- **Bien, ¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema?** -dijo repentinamente Patty tratando de animar un poco más el ambiente- **Candy, ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Terry?, seguramente estas caminado sobre nubes** -

- **Es cierto, esta mañana compre el periódico y mira lo que encontré-** Annie estaba a punto de extenderle la foto donde se encontraba el actor y la reseña de su éxito interpretando a Romeo, pero una inesperada reacción por parte de la enfermera se hizo presente.

- **No, no quiero verlo** -negó firmemente queriendo huir del lugar, pero tampoco deseaba ocultar por más tiempo la triste verdad- **Yo, no puedo mentirles** -nadie entendía porque Candy se encontraba en ese estado, eso comenzaba a preocuparles- **Rompí con Terry** -dijo la rubia en medio de un sollozo, la vida nunca le había causado tantos conflictos como ahora. Sin duda todos estaban impactados sobre todo los hermanos Cornwell, aquella declaración podría causar una gran diferencia. Tanto Annie como Paty se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

- **Candy, lo sentimos, no debimos** -menciono Paty con tristeza al ver el semblante de su amiga, quien a pesar de todo aún se mantenía de pie.

- **No yo no debí ocultar esto por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, no quiero que me pregunten al respecto** -menciono tratando por enésima vez deshacer el molesto nudo en su garganta mientras que sus amigas trataban de confortarla.

-"Terminaron, no lo sabía, perdóname Candy, ahora con lo que dije, lo único que te cause fue más dolor"-pensó Archie con pesar, deseando no haber dicho ni una sola palabra con respecto a Anthony, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, con aquella noticia, presentía que las cosas debían cambiar radicalmente.

-"Yo pensé que estarías feliz de volver a verlo, ya veo que no, eso significa, que cuando te desmayaste en el tren fue por el dolor que venias cargando, ¿Qué seguirá entonces?"-por otro lado Stear pensó casi de la misma forma que su hermano- **Archie, ¿Qué te sucede?** -dijo al ver como el elegante joven caminaba con la intención de irse de forma apresurada.

- **Él debe saberlo, ¿no lo entiendes?** -dijo en voz baja mientras su hermano mayor intentaba detenerlo mientras lo tomaba firmemente del brazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- **Lo sé, pero, ¿crees que lo acepte?, ¿Qué cambie de parecer?, bien sabes que cuando él toma una decisión no se echa para atrás** -estimó el joven inventor tratando de calmar a su hermano, sin embargo, cierta parte de él estaba de acuerdo con el menor y desechar por completo sus conjeturas.

- **Debe hacerlo, se trata de su felicidad, a algo que está dispuesto a renunciar y ahora con esto, no debe haber ningún impedimento** -su voz sonaba algo desesperada, sentía que debía remediar sus errores cuanto antes, deseando no estar involucrado más en el dolor que en esos instantes sentía Candy.

- **A pesar de todo sigo creyendo que amar a Terry no fue una pérdida de tiempo, me alegra que este con Susana** -la voz alegre de la rubia llamo la atención de los hermanos, dejando a un lado su reciente discusión- **Así que voy a olvidarlo y convertirme en una gran enfermera** -dijo con entusiasmo, pero detrás de ello todo era lo contrario- **Bien, debo irme, la hora del almuerzo termino, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto** -se retiró del lugar sin esperar alguna otra palabra por parte de sus amigos.

* * *

 _Le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar su rompimiento con Terry, que fueron víctimas de un cruel destino, pero no tan duro como lo fue ser alejada a través de una mentira del joven que marco su niñez, simplemente, no había una razón válida, ninguna justificación para aquella acción. Mientras caminaba sobre el suelo árido, de un momento a otro sintió que este se cubría de abundante pasto, y a unos cuantos metros el cuerpo inerte del rubio yacía sobre el piso, nuevamente con ese temor de descubrir algo que no deseaba, llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez sin tener una respuesta, en ese momento, anhelaba cerrar sus ojos y no despertar jamás._

 _Pero en el presente, él estaba vivo y la alegría invadió fugazmente su corazón al recordar que él la había olvidado, a ella y cada uno de los bellos momentos que vivieron juntos. Se repuso de inmediato cuando piso el interior del hospital, como siempre, acomodaba por enésima vez su cofia y se dirigía hacer sus rondas por el pasillo, varias horas después fue interceptada por una de sus compañeras diciéndole que el jefe del hospital deseaba hablar con ella, indicándole que debería ir de inmediato al despacho. Sin tener sospecha alguna de su repentino llamado, se dirigió tranquilamente a la cita, siendo cordialmente recibida por su jefe._

- **Quiero recomendarte para una tarea muy especial** -comento el jefe con seriedad, no obstante, aquello no era algo que Candy se imaginaba.

- **¿Qué tipo de tarea es?** -cuestiono mientras el hombre que tenía enfrente meditaba otra vez la situación, convenciéndose cada vez mas de que era lo correcto.

- **Recientemente, un joven ha entrado al hospital para hacer sus residencias médicas, sin embargo, solo asiste medio día y eso no evita que él quiera apoyarnos más de lo debido o de las horas que tiene disponible, a mi parecer es un médico con mucho potencial y reprimirlo sería cometer un grave error** \- argumento demostrando cierta admiración y respeto hacia a la persona en cuestión.

-"¿Estará hablando de ese doctor del que todas hablan?"-cuestiono, recordando el tema principal que había en los pasillos por parte de las enfermeras y alguna que otra paciente deslumbrada por dicho personaje.

- **Últimamente he visto que estas más enérgica en tu trabajo, por eso pensé que tu serias la más indicada para esta enmienda** -el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, no le permitió continuar y dar a conocer los detalles de aquella tarea- **Pase** -ordeno, esperando ser la persona que esperaba.

- **Buenas tardes, ¿me mandó llamar?** -los ojos de Candy se abrieron ampliamente al reconocer aquella voz, su corazón se aceleró y un repentino calor se hizo presente en su rostro.

- **Sí, pasa por favor, llegaste en un buen momento** -el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí acercándose más a la pequeña sala que había en el despacho, aun sin darse cuenta quien más se encontraba en el lugar- **Finalmente encontré a la persona que te asistirá y te acompañara mientras realizas tus residencias** -prefería asignarle esa tarea, que enviarla a un hospital móvil donde su vida correría peligro.

- **¿Enserio?, espero que esto no le provoque molestia alguna** -lo que menos quería era deshacer todo el sistema que conformaba el hospital de Chicago, simplemente por ser alguien que deseaba servir como cualquier médico que hacia sus residencias.

- **De ninguna manera, a partir de hoy ella te ayudara en todo lo que necesites** -Candy lo presentía, era ya casi una afirmación, esa persona de la que hablaban era ella.

- **No puedo esperar más para conocerla** -argumento con una sonrisa, mientras que la rubia sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

- **Me agrada escuchar eso, y no es necesario que esperes por más tiempo, en este momento te presento a tu nueva asistente y compañera** -el jefe miro a la rubia con ademan de que se pusiera de pie, dejando totalmente sorprendido al recién llegado- **La señorita Candice White, enfermera** -ambos cruzaron sus miradas, él mostró una gentil y amable sonrisa, mientras que ella se había quedado sin aliento al verlo tan apuesto y galante, vistiendo sus pantalones oscuros, camisa azul fuerte con una corbata de un azul más claro y llevando encima su pulcra bata blanca- **Candy, él es el nuevo residente del hospital, el Dr. Anthony Brower, lo asistirás en todo momento a partir de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?** -la rubia enfermera asintió firmemente, sabía que un cambio era bueno, sin embargo, hubiera deseado que no fuera algo relacionado con su pasado, no obstante, y sin importar los últimos sucesos, no podía dejar de admirar como había cambiado, los años lo habían favorecido bastante, sus ojos y su mirada eran más dulces pero a la vez hechizantes, sus facciones ya no eran de un adolescente, sino de un hombre sumamente atractivo y varonil, no cabía duda, que él era conocido como: "El ángel del hospital".

 **CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son vitamina para esta historia, en cuanto a sus preguntas, no voy afirmar ni desmentir nada y tratare de actualizar seguido, por lo menos cada tres semanas, a veces por trabajo o falta de inspiración me es difícil dar seguimiento, pero por ahora las ideas están fluyendo.**

 **¿Que les pareció este pequeño giro?**

 **Besos.**

 **Chaito.**


	5. ¿Coincidencia?

**All For You**

 **Capitulo 4**

" **¿Coincidencia?"**

" _Hay momentos en que estamos separados, pero siempre se conectan entre sí"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Los ruidos provenientes del pasillo lograron despertar su curiosidad. Termino de lavar los sartenes que había utilizado en la mañana para hacer el desayuno, se secó sus manos y abrió la puerta solo para encontrar como un grupo de personas subían una variedad de muebles por las escaleras; artículos sencillos, pero de muy buen gusto eran ingresados en la habitación que quedaba en ese piso._

\- **¿Vecinos nuevos?** \- se cuestionó el rubio después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Encogió sus hombros y pensó que sería un buen tema para comentárselo a la joven enfermera cuando regresara de sus labores.

* * *

 _Sabía que tenía que decir algo, no podía quedarse callada después de ser presentados formalmente como compañeros de trabajo, pero simplemente, su garganta no emitía sonido alguno, sus labios podían moverse ágilmente, pero las palabras no se hicieron presentes._

- **De hecho, ya nos conocíamos** \- comento el ojiazul mientras le regalaba una gentil y amable sonrisa a la ojiverde, quien nuevamente se había quedado paralizada ante el efecto nocivo que causaban sus ojos- **Candy es mi paciente** \- la rubia se sintió confundida y sorprendida por la declaración del joven médico.

- **¿Cómo?** \- más que una pregunta, era una expresión de asombro por parte del mayor, quien no pudo evitar ver fugazmente a la joven, la cual se mantenía totalmente boquiabierta.

\- **Es una larga historia** -contesto el ojiazul con cierto humor para después ver a la enfermera con cierto reproche a través de sus pupilas celestes- **Agradezco el apoyo, sé qué haremos un buen equipo, pero si me disculpa** -sin que nadie lo esperara, Anthony tomo firmemente la mano de la pecosa, quien de inmediato sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda- **Debo atender a mis pacientes** -ambos salieron del despacho sin esperar alguna palabra de su superior.

-"No lo puedo creer, Anthony es médico, pero creí que se haría cargo de los negocios de la familia Ardley"-después de que su cerebro saliera del shock ante el reencuentro que tuvo con el rubio, reflexiono acerca de la profesión y vocación del guapo joven, pero a la vez recordaba lo que había dicho Archie, estaba realmente admirada, tanto que ni siquiera podía ordenar una oración en sus labios mientras caminaban por los pasillos, y varias enfermeras y una que otra paciente la miraran con una mezcla de envidia y desconcierto- "¿A dónde me está llevando?"- no se atrevió a formular esa pregunta abiertamente, pero esta fue resuelta al verse adentro de un consultorio.

\- **Por favor toma asiento** -dijo después de cerrar la puerta y apuntar hacia una camilla junto a la ventana.

- **¿Qué?, ¿yo?, ¿Por qué?** -las palabras habían salido milagrosamente en forma de preguntas.

- **Si no mal recuerdo, aun no te doy de alta** -comento mientras sacaba de su maletín un estetoscopio, un termómetro, un bajalenguas y un pulsometro- **Te escapaste de la mansión Ardley, eso todavía te convierte en mi paciente** -dijo mientras se acercaba al lado de Candy y nuevamente la invitaba a sentarse.

- **No me escape, simplemente me fui de la casa** \- contesto torpemente a su defensa mientras se subía finalmente a la camilla. Estaba por continuar su discurso pero ágilmente Anthony le puso el termómetro en su boca, y por su bien sabía que debía mantenerse quieta.

- **Pero lo hiciste sin mi permiso** -argumento mientras le tomaba la presión, por un momento la ojiverde pensó que aquello no era una buena idea teniendo el corazón tan acelerado ante la cercanía que mantenía con el ojiazul y peor aun cuando está haciendo su labor de médico, sin embargo, noto una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que derretiría todo el polo sur. Tomo nuevamente el termómetro, reviso la temperatura y prosigo a tomar el bajalenguas- **Di A-** ambos dijeron la vocal por varios segundos hasta que el rubio fue revisando la garganta de la enfermera.

- **Le aseguro que no tengo nada, lo sé, porque soy enfermera** \- comento intentando que el rubio detuviera el chequeo, pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz de que se preocupara por ella aunque fuera solamente por obligación que exigía su profesión.

- **Y yo soy médico y una segunda opinión no está de más** \- por último tomo su estetoscopio para escuchar atentamente sus latidos, el ojiazul percato que aun persistía un ritmo cardíaco muy acelerado en la ojiverde, de un momento a otro su rostro se mostró totalmente serio mientras se retiraba lentamente el instrumento- **Me temo que necesitaras una inyección** -de inmediato la pecosa palideció al escuchar tan absurda y a la vez aterradora prescripción.

- **¿Qué?, ¡No!** -dijo con desesperación mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su pecho y el color rojo se estacionaba en sus mejillas al dar muestra de su pavor por las agujas, sin embargo, la risa cristalina de Anthony la absorbió por completo, ubicándola nuevamente en el portal de la rosas-"Su risa, no ha cambiado en nada"-ligeramente había mostrado una nostálgica sonrisa.

- **Tranquilízate, fue una ligera broma** -la enfermera se sintió aliviada pero a la vez indignada mostrando su entrecejo fruncido- **No te enojes, te ves mejor con una sonrisa** -aquellas últimas palabras lograron que Candy sintiera un agradable calor en su pecho y una pequeña esperanza nacer en su corazón.

- **Pues…no es justo** -con los nervios a flor de piel, la joven cruzo sus brazos fingiendo enojo.

- **Esto fue por haber escapado de la mansión, debiste quedarte hasta que en verdad te sintieras mejor, pudiste haber empeorado** -justifico mostrando una sonrisa divertida a pesar de que sus palabras fueran pronunciadas en forma de reprimenda.

- **Lo siento Doctor Brower-** dijo repentinamente avergonzada, aceptando finalmente su necedad al descuidar su salud y dejarse llevar por el deseo de salir de la mansión Ardley.

- **Dime Anthony** -mostro una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a la ojiverde, si hace años su sonrisa era deslumbrante, ahora, difícilmente podía despegar su mirada, era imposible no admirar el brillo de sus ojos azules, profundos y a la vez serenos. Algo en su interior vibraba con tan solo escuchar su voz, grave y sumamente varonil.

- **Pe…pero** -su lengua entorpecida y su acelerada voz impidieron formar correctamente una oración cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

- **Pero, no, Anthony, después de todo trabajaremos juntos** -el guapo residente había terminado de acomodar los instrumentos en su lugar.

- **De acuerdo, Anthony** -se sentía realmente extraña al pronunciar su nombre, aun le era difícil creer que nuevamente sería algo cotidiano, como cuando vivían en Lakewood.

- **Eso está mucho mejor Candy** -pero sin duda oírlo decir su nombre era sumamente mejor- **Bien, es hora de comenzar nuestros deberes** -dijo mientras hacía girar la perilla y la ojiverde regresaba nuevamente a la realidad.

- **Si** -no supo en que momento, ni en qué lugar fue, pero la tristeza poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

* * *

 _Había tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, que fue de él mientras ella lo creía muerto, ¿Qué hizo?, ¿Qué dejo de hacer?, ¿Qué lo llevo a ser lo que es ahora?, ¿Cuál era su meta, sus sueños?, ¿seguía siendo un apasionado de las rosas?, ¿de la libertad?, todas y cada una de ellas se desbordaban en su pecho, pero fueron de una consulta a otra, que lo primero que pudo hacer, además de apoyarlo, fue admirarlo, el cómo los niños lo adoraban y se alegraban de su visita, la gente mayor lo respetaba y seguía atentamente sus indicaciones, incluso tuvo que presenciar uno que otro coqueteo por parte de las pacientes jóvenes, no obstante, se calmó al ver como Anthony se comportaba como todo un profesional._

- **Es todo por hoy, mañana tenemos que asistir a una cirugía del Dr. Shield** -decia el ojiazul mientras el sol estaba por dar sus últimos rayos y se iba quitando su bata blanca.

- **No creí que el día se fuera tan rápido** -pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto con el rubio, quien no evito sonreír ante el gesto de la pecosa.

- **Debe ser porque realmente amas lo que haces** -argumento al llegar a la puerta de la sala de médicos, logrando que Candy lo mirara fijamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- **Has hecho un gran trabajo y creo que hacemos un gran equipo** -la rubia se quedó sin habla, provocando que se presentara un intervalo de silencio que el mismo Anthony no se sintió capaz de interpretar- **Bueno, creo que será mejor que te deje ir, descansa Candy** -la ojiverde abrió sus labios, pero nuevamente los cerro al ver como el galeno cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-"Si que eres un tonta Candy, tonta, tonta"-pensó mientras se golpeaba lentamente la cabeza y se dirigía a la sala de enfermeras siendo carcomida por el remordimiento.

- **¡Candy, Candy!, pero que afortunada eres** -la rubia salió de sus pensamientos al ser recibida por la euforia de sus compañeras.

- **Qué envidia, asistirás al Ángel del hospital** -menciono otra enfermera mientras mostraba unos ojos sumamente soñadores.

- **Menos mal ya tienes novio, porque si no, no te dejaríamos el camino libre** -comento otra dejando ver una amenazadora mirada, haciendo que Candy tragara difícilmente la saliva.

- **Sí, ¿verdad?** -dijo al sentirse repentinamente acorralada por una aura oscura que provenía de sus colegas, pero con una sonrisa logro escabullirse, apresurarse en su cambio de ropa y salir ilesa de la habitación- **Santo cielo, por un momento recordé a Elisa** \- se abrazó a ella misma mientras salía del hospital deseando llegar rápidamente a su casa.

- **¿Elisa, Elisa Legan?** -dio un leve respingo al escuchar aquella voz que la estremecía por completo, aunque por un momento se sintió molesta al saber que recordaba a la caprichosa y manipuladora joven- **¿La conoces?** -

- **Eh, digamos que si** -contesto sin evitar poner su mano sobre su nuca y ver como el joven comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

- **Ahora entiendo, seguramente no tienes muy buenos recuerdos de ella, ¿cierto?** -Candy asintió sin querer dar más detalles al respecto, pero lo que logro con su gesto fue una sincera carcajada por parte de Anthony- **Ella misma se lo gana, recuerdo que cuando ella era niña más de diez profesores particulares renunciaron, realmente no la soportaban** \- la enfermera abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, sabía que Elisa era insufrible, pero nunca supo que desde siempre fue así- **¿Vives cerca Candy?** -cuestiono el rubio, haciendo que la ojiverde le prestara su total atención.

- **Todos los días voy y vengo caminando, entonces realmente podría decir que si** -contesto con una sonrisa, sintiendo una armonía que hace mucho no disfrutaba.

- **¿Te molesto si te acompaño?** -el rubio pregunto mientras intentaba aclarar su garganta y de paso acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

- **No, pero, ¿no será mucha molestia?, tal vez quieras ir a casa y descansar-** estaba realmente feliz, su corazón latía rápidamente y en sus labios no dejaba de mostrarse una dulce sonrisa, no obstante, no quería ser una molestia para el ojiazul por mucho que deseara estar más tiempo con él.

- **No es ninguna molestia, además, está oscureciendo y no puedo dejar a una señorita caminar a solas, es peligroso** -dijo mientras se mostraba genuinamente preocupado.

- **Aunque no lo creas, se defenderme** -contesto mostrándose orgullosa de sus habilidades, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que el joven declinara su decisión de acompañarla.

- **¿En serio?, me gustaría escuchar alguna de tus hazañas** -comento haciendo que ambos comenzaran con su recorrido.

* * *

 _La joven rubia comento su anécdota más reciente al haber salvado a Neal de unos bandidos, sin duda el joven médico se sorprendió al escuchar tal enfrentamiento y no le extraño en que malos pasos pudiera encontrarse su primo, Anthony comenzó a decir sus días viviendo en Escocia, manteniendo en secreto la razón por la cual nació su deseo por ser médico, sin embargo, comento los difíciles días dentro de la facultad para lograr notas destacadas y así graduarse un año antes de lo previsto. Para Candy, a pesar de que aún había cosas por descubrir, se sintió contenta al escuchar una pequeña parte del pasado de Anthony, deseaba saber más, pero estaba consiente que su relación estaba comenzando prácticamente desde cero, tenía la esperanza de que él recordara, no obstante, por el momento se conformaba con saber y ver que estaba vivo._

- **Es aquí, llegamos** -detuvo sus pasos con lentitud al estar enfrente de aquella pensión que se había convertido en un verdadero hogar.

- **¿Vives aquí?** -cuestiono un incrédulo joven quien no dejaba de mirar aquella residencia.

- **Sí, sé que no se compara con la mansión Ardley** -con temor, pensó que Anthony estaba horrorizado al saber que ella vivía humildemente.

- **Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que esto es una gran coincidencia** -Candy levanto una ceja al no entender exactamente las palabras y la sonrisa del guapo médico- **Yo también viviré aquí** -

- **¿Qué?** -grito fuertemente, pero de inmediato tapo su boca con ambas manos, no podía creerlo, ni mucho menos entenderlo- **¿Pero cómo?, yo pensé…** -

- **¿Qué viviría con Tía Abuela?, no, prefiero ser independiente, o acaso, ¿no te agrada la idea de que seamos vecinos?** \- cuestiono fingiendo estar afligido, haciendo que Candy recordara esa vez que le hablo de su príncipe de la colina.

- **Para nada, al contrario, te doy la bienvenida-** dijo apresurada, pero a la vez sincera, logrando que el rubio mostrara nuevamente su deslumbrante sonrisa bajo la nítida luz de la luna llena.

- **Candy, que bueno que llegaste, tengo algo que contarte** -dijo Albert en forma de saludo al ver como la rubia atravesaba la puerta sin cerrarla, ella se fue acercando mientras el preparaba la mesa para la cena.

- **¿En serio?, yo también, pero tu primero** -contesto al ver como su amigo dejaba de arreglar la mesa.

- **Hay nuevos vecinos, aun no los veo, pero cuando lo haga no dudare en saludarlos** -la joven no evito reír un poco ante la emoción que representaba el hecho de tener más huéspedes en la casa- **¿Y tú Candy, que querías decirme?** -

- **Que en realidad no son vecinos** -contesto ella mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido por el mismo Albert, aquella mirada que solo mostraba al ver o hablar de cierto actor.

- **¿Cómo dices?** -cuestiono mientras intentaba descifrar la razón por la cual la rubia se mostraba tan alegre.

- **Pasa por favor** -la ojiverde hablo para que la figura del rubio de ojos azules abriera la puerta y lograr que Albert se quedara de una sola pieza, totalmente paralizado.

- **Con su permiso** -Anthony ingreso a la habitación tranquilamente, mientras que Albert no podía ni siquiera pestañar hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo doblego por completo.

- **¿Albert que sucede?** -cuestiono Candy totalmente alarmada mientras lo sostenía de un brazo para que no cayera violentamente arrodillado en el piso.

- **¿Se encuentra bien?** -el recién llegado se acercó rápidamente al mayor, después de que el dolor de cabeza se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco, fue guiado al sillón para recostarse.

- **Ya estoy mejor** -dijo realmente aliviado sin evitar mirar de reojo al joven que tenía su mismo color de cabello y ojos, era como si se viera en un espejo, aunque realmente no eran idénticos, sus semejanzas eran aproximadas.

- **Sera mejor que vayas a descansar y dejar que Anthony te revise** -argumento Candy sin esperar que Albert se enderezara rápidamente con una expresión llena de asombro y una mirada inquietante.

- **¿Anthony?** -pregunto, no con el afán de escuchar quien era exactamente.

- **Sí, soy yo y soy médico así que no se preocupe** -dijo para tranquilizar a Albert, sin embargo, ahora mostraba una mirada perdida y oscilante- **Sera mejor que descanse y…-**

- **Ya estoy bien, en serio, porque no mejor cenamos** -se paró de inmediato del lugar, sintiendo una gran necesidad de moverse y realizar varias actividades que habían renacido y surgido en su mente- **Anthony al ser nuestro nuevo vecino me gustaría que también te quedaras, ¿está bien?** -

- **Pero Albert…** -la joven se quedó callada al sentir su mano ser envuelta por los largos y cálidos dedos de Anthony.

- **Con gusto, gracias** -contesto el rubio con una sonrisa hasta ver como Albert regresaba a la cocina- **No te preocupes, si vuelve a suceder yo estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?** -la pecosa se sintió más tranquila no solo al escuchar esas palabras si no también sentir su contacto, el cual desapareció cuando Albert nuevamente apareció con un plato más para el invitado.

 _Después de que se sirvió la mesa, la charla se hizo presente, siendo amena y sumamente entretenida, desde la amnesia de Albert, hasta las actividades que habían tenido Anthony y Candy ese día, no obstante, para la ojiverde fue extraño y a la vez desalentador no escuchar nada al respecto de las memorias perdidas de Anthony, era como si realmente nunca se hubieran conocido, fue un duro golpe para ella, que lo único que pudo hacer era mostrarse fuerte y optimista ante las adversidades._

* * *

 _Cuando el reloj marco una hora antes de la media noche, Albert se aseguró que Candy estuviera profundamente dormida, la vio por varios segundos mientras llegaba a varias conclusiones acerca del futuro que les deparaba a partir de ese día. Salió del departamento para caminar unos cuantos pasos y tocar un par de veces a la puerta que tenía enfrente, intento estar tranquilo y paciente mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero al ver como esta se abría y se mostraba un joven totalmente despierto y sonriente, sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa._

- **Necesito hablar contigo** -dijo con voz firme y una mirada llena de determinación, digno de un líder.

- **Adelante** -el joven galeno le abrió el paso para que ingresara a la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta y solamente dejar que la verdad se presentara como la invitada de honor.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz dia del amor y de la amistad!**

 **Parece que todo fue fríamente calculado para esta publicación tan especial, este fue uno de los capítulos que he disfrutado hacer, habrá muchos mas que también espero que disfruten.**

 **Les tengo un regalo, si quieren estar al pendiente y tal vez estar expuesto a unos cuantos spoilers, acabo de crear una pagina en Facebook, pueden buscar como allforyoucandyFF o si no, ALL FOR YOU - FFCC , espero que le den like, miren las publicaciones, participen, daré referencias, uno que otro meme y si alguien quiere ser admin, solo avísenme.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero leerlas pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	6. Decisiones

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **Decisiones"**

" _Recuperarme a mí misma, de nuevo, me doy cuenta que no es como creí que sería"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al percibir los primeros rayos del sol atravesar su ventana y lo primero que vio fue su mano, aquella mano que ha sentido su tacto, la fiel testigo de que estaba vivo, respiraba, caminaba, sonreía. Un cosquilleo la recorría desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su pecho. Cerro su puño mientras la acercaba a su corazón, aceptando que era lo único que podía obtener de él si nunca llegaba a recordarla._

 _Se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día y escuchar al canto de las aves. No obstante el sonido de un coche la distrajo, haciendo que su mirada se topara con el lujoso auto que se había estacionado enfrente de su casa mientras que el chófer salía para abrir la puerta del pasajero. La sorpresa brillo en sus ojos al ver como el rubio caminaba con una postura recta al mismo tiempo que acomodaba una vez más su corbata que hacia conjunto al elegante y costoso traje hecho a la medida. Pensó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cuando el miro hacia atrás, hacia su ventana y una deslumbrante sonrisa la cautivaba hasta dejarla paralizada._

 _-_ **Buenos días Candy** \- hablo lo suficientemente alto como para hacerla reír de manera ansiosa.

- **Buenos días Anthony, madrugaste** -se sintió una boba al decir lo primero que su cabeza podía pensar en esos momentos.

- **Debo ir al consorcio todas las mañanas, ¿descansaste?** \- contesto de la misma forma para hacer sentir aquella plática de lo más trivial, pero para Candy no era así, era algo especial, mágico.

\- **Si, muchas gracias** – agacho por un momento su mirada mientras sus mejillas ardían descontroladas.

\- **Me alegro, recuerda que por la tarde asistiremos al Dr. Shield** \- estaba a casi nada de abordar el coche, no sin antes quedarse parado, callado, pensativo, contemplando por varios segundos a su asistente, para los dos fue algo fugaz, pero en realidad el tiempo no correspondía a su perspectiva- **Que tengas una linda mañana Candy** -

- **Gracias, igualmente** \- al terminar su frase vio como el chófer cerraba su puerta y de inmediato se subía por el lado del conductor y daba marcha.

* * *

 _Sin dejar de sonreír y con una energía que ni ella misma era capaz de describir se preparó para ir al hospital mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Albert al verla se contagió de esa misma alegría, aunque su mirada estaba contrariada por lo sucedido el día anterior._

-"Y saber qué días anteriores estaba tan mal por su ruptura con Terry, ahora, se le ve tan alegre, aunque, ella desconoce mucho de lo que está pasando, no me gusta ocultarle nada, pero también soy parte de todo esto"-pensó angustiado mientras servía la mesa.

- **¡Eso que cocinaste huele delicioso, Albert!** -el rubio se despertó de su trance notando que la pecosa no se había dado cuenta de su breve ausencia.

- **Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿mañana es cuando descansas verdad?** \- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento y ver como la joven asentía ya no tan animada, se culpó por ello de inmediato.

-"Lo había olvidado por completo, sé que el descanso es necesario, pero ahora con Anthony en el hospital"-la sonrisa que el apuesto doctor le regalo esa mañana hizo que se sonrojara y su corazón se alborotara- **Ehh…mañana toca comprar el mandado, ¿me puedes hacer una lista con todo lo necesario?** -

- **Claro Candy, por cierto Anthony se ve que es un buen muchacho** -aquello hizo que el sonrojo de la rubia se hiciera más notorio algo que le causo una leve sonrisa.

- **Si, en realidad lo es, a pesar de que no me recuerda** -intentaba sonreír pero ese detalle la seguía atormentando.

- **Debió pasar lo mismo que yo** -dijo en voz baja sonando pensativo- **Pero tengo la certeza de que te recordara, y si no es así…** -se quedó callado un instante al entender que estaba a punto de tocar un tema delicado debido a lo reciente con Terry, además estaba lo que había prometido la noche anterior.

- **¿Si no es así, que Albert?** -cuestiono con interés la ojiverde hasta que consiguió que su compañero aterrizara nuevamente a la realidad.

- **Se te hará tarde, ¿ya viste la hora?** -consiguió una vía de escape mientras miraba el reloj de pared que estaba en el comedor.

- **Es verdad, debo irme y prepararme para la cirugía de la tarde** -decía apresuradamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar- **Que tengas un buen día Albert** -

- **Igualmente Candy** -respondió con ánimo, pero al ver la puerta cerrarse dejo escapar un hondo suspiro y la ansiedad se reflejó en su mirada- **Yo también debo prepararme** -

* * *

 _Una hora después en el consorcio, un apuesto joven que intercalaba sus actividades entre el deber y su verdadera pasión, firmaba y ordenaba todos los acuerdos y contratos que había estado atendiendo esos días, tenía que tener todo listo para cuando el verdadero líder del clan se hiciera cargo de los negocios que estaban por llegar. Nunca llego a pensar que en tan poco tiempo se encontraría en esa situación, pero había algo más que no lo estaba dejando tranquilo, sin pensarlo demasiado su mano se dirigió al bolsillo derecho de su saco, saco un valioso objeto que podía estar oculto bajo su puño, pero cuando quiso abrir sus dedos, alguien toco su puerta manteniendo su puño cerrado y regresando ese objeto fuera de la vista._

- **Adelante** -la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un elegante joven de cabellos castaños, serio, preocupado y a la vez determinado- **Archie, no esperaba verte por aquí** -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- **Necesitamos hablar** -se fue acercando decidido a no irse de ir hasta conseguir lo que quería, un cambio.

- **¿Si es acerca de mi decisión?, no pienso cambiar de parecer, y menos ahora** -hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero el tiempo, la distancia, no podían borrar lo que ya había pasado.

- **Escúchame Anthony, las cosas no son como crees, algo paso, ella…** -el ojiazul sabia hacia donde se dirigía la charla y decidió escuchar atentamente, independientemente de lo que dijera su primo, una cosa si sabía, él cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

 _Una joven de cabellos largos y enroscados, que vestía un costoso vestido recorría los pasillos de la mansión Ardley. Estaba desesperada después de saber la verdad que había sido ocultada por varios años y que también la hizo sufrir en medio de una mentira, el dolor que había sentido por una perdida que ahora se ha convertido en el regreso que ni en sus sueños había imaginado. Sin pedir permiso, la joven entro en la sala donde su madre y la tía abuela Elroy se encontraban charlando._

- **Elisa, ¿Qué manera son esas de entrar?** -reclamo su madre molesta y avergonzada por la actitud de su hija.

- **Tía Abuela, dime donde está, quiero verlo** -se arrodillo a los pies de la distinguida dama, quien nerviosa tuvo que elegir bien sus palabras.

- **Levántate Elisa, escucha a tu madre** -desvió su mirada hasta que la susodicha se levantó atenta a lo que estaba a punto de decir la tía Elroy- **Anthony me pidió expresamente que la familia Legan no debía involucrarse en sus actividades como líder temporal de la familia** -decirlo le costaba, porque ella aún seguía sin comprender la decisión de su amado sobrino, pero era una de las tantas condiciones y ella sería capaz de cumplirlas con tal de recuperar algo de su afecto.

- **¿Cómo dice, porque?, nosotros también somos su familia** \- Elisa miro a su madre quien ya sabía de antemano la decisión y después a su tía abuela, confundida.

- **Lo sé querida, pero sus actividades y las obligaciones que está tomando a cargo, no le permite convivir con el resto de la familia** \- era una verdad a medias porque ni siquiera era capaz de sostener la mirada de la joven.

- **¿Y con los Cornwell y también con…?** -cuestiono con rabia y más ahora cuando el chisme más reciente acerca de una joven pareja de actores había llegado a Chicago, al saberlo le causo gracia y un placer mal sano, pero ahora, aquello no sería del todo beneficioso- **Ahora que no tiene a Terry, ahora ira por él, es una buscona, no lo permitiré, iré a verlo** -a pesar del reproche de su madre salió del lugar en busca de más información acerca del chico que siempre quiso que fuera suyo.

* * *

 _Había escuchado atentamente todo lo que había dicho su primo y seguía sin poder creerlo, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo semejante?, era una locura, pero sabía que había algo más atrás de todo esto y debía averiguarlo si es que quería dejar todo en orden e irse tranquilamente cuando llegara su momento._

- **Tienes que decirle la verdad** -sentencio el joven elegante mientras su primo le dio la espalda para ver el gran ventanal que estaba atrás del escritorio.

- **No lo haré** -dijo sin titubear.

- **¿Cómo dices?** -cuestiono incrédulo y capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- **Aquí hay algo muy raro y voy a investigar primero, por lo pronto no diré nada, si sus sentimientos no han cambiado, no tiene caso que yo diga algo** -dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con la misma intensidad que sentía estrujarse su pecho.

- **Anthony** -susurro intentando comprender como se sentía y como injustamente lo estaba presionando sin pensar lo mucho que estaría sufriendo, pero aun así, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

- **Ella esta vulnerable, si yo hago un movimiento, solo le causare confusión y tal vez más dolor** -negó repetidamente con su cabeza, quería hacer las cosas correctamente, pero sabía que su corazón actuaria por su cuenta, se daba cuenta de ello tiempo después de hacer o decir algo.

- **Que necio eres** -estaba a punto de argumentar algo más hasta que el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente.

- **Adelante** -ordeno el apuesto rubio mientras que un hombre de mediana edad ingreso a la habitación.

-B **uen día joven Anthony, joven Archie** \- saludo educadamente en una corta reverencia.

- **Buenos días George** -respondieron los primos en unísono.

- **Lamento si los estoy interrumpiendo, si gusta regreso…** -

- **Descuida George, ya me iba, estar aquí es como hablar con la pared** -dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, e hizo un último intento- **Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo Anthony, ella no es la única que está sufriendo, también estas tú** \- el rubio sonrió contrariado pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- **¿Me mando a buscar joven Anthony?** -cuestiono George intentando romper el melancólico ambiente que había dejado la charla entre los jóvenes.

- **Así es George, necesito que vayas a esta dirección** -tomo un pedazo de papel doblado y se lo entrego-H **abrá una persona muy importante esperándote, sabrás que hacer cuando lo veas** -no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro confundido de aquel fiel sirviente.

- **En seguida iré joven Anthony** \- dijo reverenciando nuevamente mientras el joven se lo agradecía.

 _Al estar nuevamente solo, se dirigió nuevamente al pie de la ventaba que estaba al fondo de la habitación y retomo lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, su mano nuevamente se dirigió a su bolsillo, finalmente abrió su puño para dejar ver ese valioso objeto que había conservado por varios años, era un tesoro, el recuerdo de un hermoso día en un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo. A pesar de la situación actual, de las nuevas noticias, él seguiría luchando para cumplir su promesa y sin con eso tenía que sacrificar su propia felicidad lo haría sin dudarlo, aunque no podía privarse de aquellos mágicos y breves momentos que pasaba con ella, no desaprovecharía ese tiempo, sería el único acto egoísta que se daba el lujo de darse._

* * *

 _La rubia enfermera a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse ocupada en sus actividades, no evitaba ver el reloj que se encontrara en alguna pared en cada habitación en la que se encontrara, ya sea si estaba en un chequeo rutinario, atendiendo una herida superficial, cambio de vendas, en el área de pediatría. No lo admitía abiertamente, pero quería que llegara la hora para volver a verlo, no quería aceptarlo, porque sería aferrarse a algo que posiblemente no se volvería a repetir, es como si su condena fuera nunca estar con esa persona, el recordar a Terry también era una tortura, lo iba dejar ir, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de doler de la noche a la mañana._

-"Solo soy su asistente, lo estoy ayudando, eso es todo"-se recordó prometiéndose a sí misma no ver el reloj nuevamente con ansiedad.

- **¿Candy, nos podrías leer un cuento?** -aquella petición venia de una niña que estaba internada junto con otros niños y que también estaban a la espera de una respuesta.

- **Claro, ¿Cuál quieren que les lea?** -los niños de inmediato comenzaron a dar sus sugerencias hasta que finalmente gano La Sirenita.

 _Al terminar de leer el cuento salió del pabellón infantil dejando que los niños tomaran su siesta, ya más tranquila y al dar la vuelta en una esquina se percató que un par de enfermeras caminaban apresuradas, eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero lo medito un poco y se alarmo al pensar que era algo urgente._

- **Van a los cuneros, ¿Qué habrá pasado?** -estaba preocupada al pensar que algún recién nacido estuviera grave, recordó un par de casos de bebes prematuros en el hospital que no evito también acelerar su paso y dirigirse en esa dirección.

- **Sosténgame, creo que me voy a desmayar** -escucho la voz de una de sus compañeras, las palabras eran preocupantes, pero el tono era demasiado meloso.

- **Es como un dios griego** -dijo otra mientras observo que no solamente eran dos enfermeras, eran ocho que miraban fijamente a través de un cristal en donde se podían ver a los recién nacidos en sus cunas.

- **Más bien es un adonis** -otra de sus compañeras menciono mientras las demás suspiraban embelesadas estando de acuerdo con lo dicho.

- **Pero, ¿de qué…hablan?** -la ojiverde dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto de admiración de sus compañeras, hasta que lo vio y lo único que pudo escuchar eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón y como todo su cuerpo, sobre todo su cara se encendía al rojo vivo. El doctor al que asistía, el mismo que había reaparecido hace pocos días a su vida sin recordarla, el mismo que lo conoció de niño y que ahora era un hombre, la persona que nunca pudo olvidar y que seguía pensando que era un sueño, una fantasía, estaba allí, sin su bata de médico, sin corbata, y con su camisa purpura abierta dejando ver parcialmente su pecho debido a que cargaba a uno de los prematuros, lo arrullaba con calma, pero al igual que sus demás compañeras estaba impresionada por su pecho, ¿en qué momento sus músculos se habían marcado como aquellas esculturas que solo se admiraban en libros y museos?, ¿Cómo podía ocultar ese cuerpo tan admirado con aquellos trajes a la medida?, ¿y porque no podía despegar sus ojos de él?, era como una especie de embrujo, ¿y porque algo dentro de ella, que nunca antes había sentido, le pedía con urgencia tocarlo?.

- **¡Señoritas!** -la voz de un médico hizo que todas despertaran de su ensoñación, incluyéndola a ella- **A sus puestos, hay pacientes que atender** -ella se quedó allí ya que su deber era asistir al doctor que había sido causante de aquel alboroto.

- **Si, Dr. Shield** \- todas torpemente, chocando unas con las otras se dirigieron a sus áreas sin poder, ni mucho menos querer olvidar aquella visión que habían estado admirando esos últimos minutos- **¿Usted es la enfermera que está asistiendo al Dr. Brower, cierto?** -

- **Si Dr. Mi nombre es Candy White, mucho gusto** -observo que aquel medico era tal vez cinco o seis años mayor que Anthony, había escuchado que era un médico brillante, aunque a muchos les causaba curiosidad que no caminaba bien debido a su pie izquierdo y lo hacía con un notable cojeo, en largas jornadas usaba el bastón, pero evitaba usarlo para evitar verse cansado o anciano, cosas que notablemente no padecía.

- **Es apenas un residente y ya está causando mucho alboroto** -menciono el medico de manera reprobatoria, pero Candy estaba lista para defenderlo, hasta que noto que sonrió, al parecer se trataba de una pequeña burla- **Pero sus técnicas son efectivas, había escuchado del abrazo del canguro, y la efectividad que tiene si se mantiene contacto con la piel, puede regular el ritmo cardíaco con los bebes prematuros que no estaban listos para dejar el vientre seguro de su madre** -la ojiverde estaba admirada por la dedicación que había tenido Anthony al realizar esa maniobra, se sentía un poco avergonzada por pensar en él de otra forma que no fuera la profesional, aunque ahora era ella quien necesitaba que algo o alguien normalizara su ritmo cardíaco.

-"Candy"-el ojiazul apenas se había percatado que alguien lo estaba observando, se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo y el bebé en sus brazos estaba restablecido, lo dejo en su cuna cuidadosamente mientras le daba indicaciones a la enfermera encargada de los cuneros, salió del lugar mientras se abrochaba la camisa y en uno de sus brazos cargaba su bata y corbata- **Hola Candy, disculpa la demora** -

- **Descuida, lo que hiciste fue admirable** \- esperaba no verse roja como el granate al tenerlo de frente sin poder evitar ver su camisa a medio abrochar, pero de inmediato agito su cabeza causando que el joven residente sonriera.

- **Buenas tardes Dr. Shield, estoy listo para la cirugía** -decía mientras extendía su brazo para un apretón de manos.

- **Puedes decirme Adam, no te gano con tantos años, no te dejes engañar por mi manera de caminar** \- correspondió a su saludo con una amistoso apretón de colegas **-Bien, es momento de ir al quirófano** -

* * *

 _Una taza de humeante té era su única acompañante, pero al parecer esperaba alguien más, debido a que había preparado una tetera más grande. Mientras su té llegara enfriarse un par de grados, se levantó de su lugar, inquieto, ansioso, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero en aquel entonces no sabía que papel tan importante jugaba en su propia familia, ni mucho menos en la sociedad. Recordó que tipo de vida llevaba, huyendo, evadiendo responsabilidades, y ahora por su culpa, alguien más se estaba haciendo cargo, alguien que no tenía la culpa, que había sufrido, apartado, "protegido", alguien que pago por sus actos y ni aun así le reprocho nada a pesar del sufrimiento por el que paso, él y sus seres queridos, sobre todo alguien a quien prometió proteger, ¿y que había hecho, a donde lo había llevado su egoísmo, su inmadurez?_

- **No puedo seguir así** -se dijo a sí mismo y tan pronto como termino de auto sentenciarse, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente. Sabia de quien se trataba y como debía actuar. Abrió la puerta y la persona al otro lado no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ni un cordial saludo- **George, hola** -el rubio hablo tratando de sonar calmado, hablarle como un amigo y no como un sirviente de la familia.

- **William** -ahora lo comprendía, ahora sabía a lo que se refería el joven Anthony al enviarlo a esa dirección.

" _ **Habrá una persona muy importante esperándote, sabrás que hacer cuando lo veas"**_

- **Pasa, te serviré un té, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar y de las cuales ya es hora de que me haga cargo** -

 _George lo había notado, el joven frente a él ya no era el muchacho que estaba dispuesto a huir en cualquier momento, no, era el heredero y cabeza de la familia Ardley, era William Albert Ardley._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Lo sé lo deje en la mejor parte, pero todo esta fríamente calculado para que lo asimilen, ¿que les pareció?, ¿no se acordaban de Elisa, verdad?, cuidado no bajen la guardia tan pronto.**

 **En este punto seguiré sin desmentir a nadie, las teorías se irán confirmando y descartando conforme vaya avanzando esta historia.**

 **Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por los comentarios y mas cuando vienen con teorías y alabando al guapo rubio que llego con una presencia y una determinación, así es, nos calienta mas que el sol de verano.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF, ira publicando mas cosas como vaya avanzando la historia, tampoco quiero dar spoilers.**

 **Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Lo que siempre fue

All For You

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Lo que siempre fue"**

" _No importa la distancia, incluso si no podemos abrazarnos"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Sus dedos se movían delicadamente mientras tocaba de manera magistral y melancólica Nocturne in B flat minor, Op. 9 no. 1, una pieza de Chopin que le llevo varios meses, incluso años de práctica interpretarla sin errores, a veces sentía que no tenía talento, mientras que la demás gente, sus padres adoptivos, su maestro e incluso las amistades de la familia pensaban que solo le faltaba dedicación, si era disciplinada podría tocar cualquier pieza sin importar que tan complicada este._

" _Siempre se la pasa con ese joven Cornwell, pero preferible eso a que se quede a practicar el piano, sola"_

 _Escuchaba comentarios similares, no sabía si lo pensaban en voz alta o lo hacían a propósito para que ella escuchara. No solo practicaba el piano por ser una señorita de alta sociedad, si no también encontraba algo de desahogo en ello y cierta calma en su corazón._

" _Ese muchacho es un gran partido, y sabiendo su origen es lo mejor que puede conseguir"_

 _Mucha gente cercana a los Britter sabía que ella no era su hija de sangre, la trataban como tal, pero no lo era y a veces se sentía menospreciada por eso, cuando lo único que quería era ser feliz, con los que amaba, sobre todo con Archie._

 _Pero él, había ocultado un secreto, algo sumamente importante para alguien a quien quería mucho, su hermana. No pudo evitar que una lágrima descendiera, pero sus dedos en vez de secar su mejilla seguían tocando las teclas. Le dolía pensar que su amor no era correspondido, que la vez que lo encontró discutiendo con Candy acerca de Terry en el colegio San Pablo, era un episodio que se retomaba nuevamente, ¿acaso él le había ocultado el paradero de Anthony con tal de que él pudiera estar con ella?. Su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse con agonía, quería gritar pero la única manera que encontró fue seguir tocando._

 _Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que Candy no haría caso al afecto de Archie. No podía odiarla, no quería hacerlo, sobre todo porque parecía que ella siempre se sacrificaba por todo. Desde que ella rechazo a los Britter con tal de no irse del hogar de Pony y seguir a su lado, ¿y que hizo ella?, a la primera oportunidad en que los Britter la tomaron en cuenta, como segunda opción, ella se fue, sin pensar en cómo le dolería a su hermana, ella siempre la cuido, ¿y que hizo ella?, solo estar allí, con miedo, sin poder decir nada, pero Candy siempre se mostraba feliz por tenerla a su lado, y quería estarlo, apoyarla ahora con su reciente rompimiento con Terry. Pero enfrentarse a Archie y confirmar sus sospechas, para eso no estaba lista, no, simplemente era una cobarde._

 _Un inesperado aplauso no se hizo esperar que la hizo despertar de su trance, y al ver de quien se trataba, sabía que debía de enfrentarlo, más tarde que temprano._

- **Tocas maravilloso Annie** -dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por el reciente comportamiento de la pelinegra.

- **Gracias, sé que necesito más practica** -respondió como lo había estado haciendo desde el regreso de Anthony a la mansión Ardley, neutral, sin la emoción que siempre mostraba al verlo, ilusionada al saber que la estaba tomando en cuenta, como su novia.

- **Annie, te has comportado de una manera extraña estos últimos días, casi no me hablas** -en un principio no lo había tomado en cuenta, estaba tan centrado en el reencuentro de sus primos, que al notar el comportamiento de Annie, no le presto mucha importancia, pero siendo Annie, ya era demasiado el tiempo y sabía que ella no era la misma.

- **Archie, yo siempre he intentado ser la mujer de tus sueños, pero estos días, al notar que habías ocultado algo tan importante, y que pudiera ser porque…** -

- **Espera, ¿de que estas hablando?** -la primera reacción del menor de los Cornwell fue interrumpirla, haciendo que ella respingara, seguía teniendo miedo, pero estar con esa incertidumbre la consumía lentamente.

- **Yo nunca seré suficiente para ti** \- se levantó de su lugar, temblando, al borde de las lágrimas.

- **Annie, no te entiendo** -trato de acercarse a ella, pero lo único que logro fue que ella le diera la espalda y alejarse más de él.

- **Estoy cansada Archie, cansada de intentarlo, de que a pesar del tiempo solo pienses en ella, a tal grado de ocultarle donde estaba Anthony, yo la vi, pensé que nunca lo superaría, y no sé si lo hiciste pensando que tenías una oportunidad, pero ambos sabemos que no, pero al parecer nos cuesta aceptar las cosas** -el castaño estaba dispuesto a rebatir su argumento, pero el orgullo de Annie fue tan feroz, un espectáculo nunca antes visto, que ya no se atrevía de decir algo congruente.

- **Annie** -la llamo en voz baja, ¿Qué había hecho?

- **Pero hoy ya no, y acepto que yo tampoco tuve una oportunidad, solo lastima y es algo que ya no puedo aceptar, lamento hacerte perder tu tiempo** \- se retiró dignamente pero sin mirarlo a la cara, pensando que siempre habría recibido eso de la gente, lastima, y siempre dependiendo de la bondad y amabilidad de la demás gente, ¿y que hacia ella?, aceptarlo sin intentar luchar por sí misma, definitivamente odiaba ser esa persona.

- **Nada me está saliendo bien** -dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración. Arreglaría las cosas con cada uno de ellos, pero por ahora regresaría a casa y pensar con claridad cómo iba a resolver todo.

* * *

- **¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!** -un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa se hizo a causa del puño de Albert que impacto la madera e hizo resonar las tazas vacías- **¿Acaso lo sabias George?** -lo miro duramente hasta recibir una respuesta

- **Lo sabía, lo supe apenas te fuiste a África** -contesto su mano derecha con culpa, pero ambos sabían que cuando eso pasó Albert nuevamente se incomunicaba.

- **Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?** -pensó en la tía abuela y en la complicada relación que llevaban desde que fue nombrado la cabeza de la familia- **Cierto, nunca me tomo en serio, sé que cometí la imprudencia de vivir mi vida, ¿pero porque encadenar a alguien más?** -

- **William, las acciones de Madame Elroy no tienen justificación, pero de no haber sido así y con lo de tu reciente desaparición, el patrimonio de los Ardley hubiera decaído considerablemente, el joven Anthony ha hecho un excelente trabajo como tu suplente** -comento de manera mesurada, siendo siempre la parte que hacia razonar y reflexionar al joven heredero.

- **Patrimonio, acciones, propiedades, dinero, ¿eso es suficiente para hacer creer a un miembro de la familia muerto?, ¿por creer que haría los mismo pasos que yo?, si eso es lo único que le importa mejor me hubiera dado por muerto a mí, total, nunca la necesite ni a ella, ni a su dinero** -estaba más que furioso, decepcionado, pero estaba decidido a hacerlos callar.

- **Desde la muerte de la Sra. Rosemary las cosas se complicaron** -recordó tristemente ese día, todo el mundo adoraba a esa hermosa mujer y el dolor que le causo a su hermano al no querer vivir más bajo el reglamento de los Ardley, la madre de Anthony siempre fue un ancla para Albert para seguir preparándose para ser un líder, aunque nunca lo desalentó de que siguiera su corazón.

- **Y al saber que Anthony había muerto, no tenía sentido que yo regresará a esa familia algún día, era lo único que me quedaba de mi hermana, y mi tía se atrevió** \- estaba consiente que gran parte de la familia era un nido de buitres, solo pensando cómo generar más ganancias y hacer todo lo posible para tener siempre los hilos a su favor, y lo hicieron sobre su propio sobrino, arrebatándolo de sus seres amados, sus primos, él, Candy- **¡Ya basta! Si mi tía quiere un líder, eso va a tener, y no permitiré que gente como ella pase sobre mí, veré por mi familia y no por su codicia** -se irguió determinado, él había nacido para eso y ya sabía que decisiones tomar sabiamente, además de contar con George, el honesto y fiel George.

- **De acuerdo William, el joven Anthony estaba listo para tu inminente regreso, me encargare de que la transición se haga de inmediato, no habrá problemas con…** -la mano de Albert hizo que detuviera su discurso.

- **A decir verdad, hay problemas, pero de otro tipo…** -dijo mientras una sonrisa que el mismo George no supo descifrar se perfilaba en el rostro de Albert- **¿Estarías dispuesto a ser mi cómplice en mi primera travesura en mi regreso como líder del clan Ardley?** \- ambos sonrieron, como esa vez cuando Albert decidió adoptar a una niña a petición de sus sobrinos.

- **Bienvenido de nuevo William** -acepto a modo de reverencia, sabía que las travesuras del rubio al final siempre se trataban de una noble acción, admitía que estaba ansioso por saber de qué se trataba esta vez.

* * *

 _Finalmente después de pasar varias horas dentro del quirófano y de una exitosa cirugía. El Dr. Shield se encargó de elogiar las habilidades del joven residente, demostrando que no solo era un distractor para las enfermeras, si no también excepcional, talentoso y comprometido con su trabajo. Mientras se quitaban la indumentaria quirúrgica Anthony escuchaba el deseo del Dr. Shield de trabajar seguido y de contar nuevamente con su ayuda en alguna cirugía aún más complicada, sin imaginar que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con profunda admiración, no solo porque era el Anthony que había conocido en un portal de rosas, el chico amable y de buen corazón, si no que profesionalmente hablando se sentía orgullosa de estar a su lado mientras ponía en práctica sus conocimientos y ser testigo de ello._

- **Excelente trabajo Candy, te felicito** -despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar esas palabras por parte del ojiazul.

- **Bueno…yo** -su comportamiento actual no se comparaba momentos antes dentro del quirófano, apoyando de manera precisa y acertada en cada orden.

- **El Dr. Leonard hizo una excelente elección al elegirla como asistente de Anthony, buen trabajo** -el Dr. Shield reconoció el esmero de la joven rubia, presentía que esa dupla tenía futuro dentro del campo médico.

- **Muchas gracias, aunque ese es mi trabajo** -contesto humildemente logrando que el rubio se sintiera conmovido.

- **Bien es todo por hoy, nos iremos a descansar Adam** -dijo el ojiazul al reacomodar su bata siendo acompañado por Candy.

- **Gracias de nuevo, a ambos** -contesto tomando su bastón, mostrando lo cansado que había sido estar tanto tiempo parado.

- **Candy** \- el rubio le llamo al detenerse en un pasillo haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- **¿Si?** -ella espero, mirándolo de frente, pero se quedó mudo, solo se miraban fijamente uno al otro varios segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido nuevamente.

- **Yo quiero…** -el sonido de un estomago hambriento se hizo presente haciendo que la joven enfermera le diera la espalda, sonrojada y tocándose su vientre para que no repitiera aquel sonido.

-"¡No puede ser!, ¡Qué vergüenza!, pasaron tantas horas y me salte la comida para cuando entramos a cirugía, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¡qué pena!"-escucho como Anthony hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara.

- **Me muero de hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?** -dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, pero ella aún no se atrevía a verlo a la cara- **Te estaré esperando en la entrada** -ella solo pudo asentir y camino velozmente hacia la sala de enfermería, dejando a Anthony con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que la vio dar vuelta a un pasillo.

 _Candy había llegado a la sala de enfermeras sin hacer ruido y sin escuchar el parloteo de las demás enfermeras, se vistió rápidamente y salió del hospital, pero antes de cruzar la salida lo vio allí, como una visión, un regalo de la cual no se sentía digna. Él estaba recargado en una columna fijando sus ojos hacia el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante. Si tan solo pudiera guardar esa imagen para siempre en sus recuerdos, no le importaba si a él le daba lo mismo, si solo estaba siendo cortes con ella, un caballero como siempre lo había imaginado desde niña, pero sin duda sus expectativas habían sido superadas._

- **¿Nos vamos?** -le pregunto al fijar su mirada en ella, lo único que Candy hizo fue asentir.

 _Habían llegado a un acogedor restaurante, Candy al entrar al lugar se dejó envolver por los aromas de la comida que se servía allí, estaba ansiosa por probar un bocado. Ambos fueron guiados a una mesa para dos decorada con un ramillete de flores silvestres y unas velas que hacían que el ambiente se volviera bohemio._

- **Pide lo que quieras, con confianza, yo invito** -menciono el rubio al ver como Candy veía atentamente el menú, indecisa por los platos y el valor que cada uno tenía, el precio de aquellos alimentos igualaba a la intensidad de su hambre.

- **¡No te molestes, en serio!** \- ella negó enérgicamente con su cabeza, pero lo único que logro fue que Anthony mantuviera su postura.

- **Me molestare si no aceptas** -sus palabras eran amenazantes, pero su sonrisa fue lo que la convenció.

- **De acuerdo** -de inmediato pidió un plato surtido de carne asada y verduras, el joven galeno se arriesgó a pedir lo mismo agregando un vino de acuerdo a los alimentos.

- **Candy, cuando despertaste aquel día, parecías conocerme** -aquello tomo por sorpresa a la ojiverde, quien no se sentía capaz de decir algo, solo apretar sus puños sobre su regazo- **Yo, no entendía porque hasta hace poco me hablaron de ti, sin embargo, realmente me gustaría conocerte, si me lo permites** -Candy lo miro y en su pecho sintió un brote de esperanza.

- **Claro, te contare todo, si tú me cuentas que fue lo que hiciste después del accidente** \- la comida finalmente se estaba sirviendo al igual que la condición que era por demás justa.

- **Lo haré** -dijo para después cortar un trozo de carne, acto imitado por la enfermera.

- **Esta delicioso** -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y soltar un leve carcajada, dejando cierta tensión de lado.

 _Candy comenzó a contar su historia, desde sus primeros recuerdos en el hogar de pony, su hermandad con Annie y Tom a quien le menciono que ya lo conocía, aun así el ojiazul negó y se disculpó lamentándolo. Prosiguió con la adopción de Annie y el encuentro con su príncipe de la colina, omitiendo el parecido que tenía con él, le dolería no tener la misma reacción que aquella vez. La decisión de servir a los Leagan y lo difícil que fue trabajar para ellos, hasta que fue adoptada por los Ardley. Fue necesario tomar un sorbo de vino para poder continuar._

- **Y ese día, cuando tuviste ese accidente y nos dijeron que…** -el solo hecho de recordarlo le quebraba de nuevo el corazón y la hacía romper en llanto, pero de nuevo tomo otro sorbo y se recompuso- **Tiempo después nos enviaron a Londres al Real Colegio San Pablo y en el trayecto conocí a Terry** -sus palabras se volvieron más pesadas y no se sentía capaz de hablar del actor frente a él y en su intervención para poder sobrellevar su supuesta muerte.

- **¿Y quién es ese Terry**?-pregunto el rubio de una manera un tanto desafiante que la misma Candy no sabía si era correcto continuar o no, pero después de todo para él, apenas se estaban conociendo, ¿Qué relevancia tendría contestar a su pregunta?

- **Fue alguien, con quien mantuve una poco convencional relación** -contesto logrando que Anthony se mostrara confundido.

- **¿Mantuviste?, hablas en tiempo pasado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente?** -cuestiono y luego espero, atento a que ella diera una respuesta.

- **Simplemente, no había otra solución** -respondió más para sí misma, cabizbaja. Anthony sabía que no era correcto y sano seguir invadiendo su pasado (por ahora).

- **Aquí está su cuenta señor, estamos a unos minutos de cerrar** -se acercó un mesero extendiendo una nota para darle a conocer el total a cubrir.

- **De acuerdo, muchas gracias** -respondió y de inmediato puso sobre la mesa el monto junto con un porcentaje extra que correspondía a la propina. Lo único que se le ocurrió para que la rubia no se sintiera obligada a continuar, fue exponer parte de su pasado- **Cuando desperté, no imagine que me dirían que había perdido varios meses de mi vida, me sentí frustrado y desesperado, aunque la Tia Abuela insistió que lo que había olvidado no era importante** -aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas de manera tan pensativa lograron que la ojiverde experimentara una sensación de agonía.

- **Ahora, lo entiendo…** -ella arrastro las palabras mientras su mirada se dirigía un punto muerto en la mesa.

- **Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso era mentira** -aquello fue suficiente para que Candy levantara de nuevo su mirada, esperando a que continuara- **Y no me equivoque** -él esbozo una sonrisa causando el mismo efecto en la ojiverde que en aquella mañana frente al portal de rosas **-Como te había dicho antes, hace poco supe que tú eras parte de mi familia y de mi vida** -la rubia acerco su mano a su pecho ya que sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría- **Y que estuviste presente en mi accidente, lamento mucho la angustia que te llegue a causar y también lamento no poder recordar nada** -dijo sonando impotente y frustrado algo que Candy no quería que Anthony sintiera.

- **¡No digas eso**!-negó rápidamente con su cabeza- **Debo confesar que me dolió el que me dijeran que estabas muerto** -el joven galeno era quien sentía un horrible malestar a causa de esas palabras y de aquellas lagrimas que comenzaban asomarse en esos orbes color esmeralda- **Pero verte de nuevo, vivo, una persona que ha luchado por sus sueños y en un médico respetable, me ha hecho inmensamente feliz** \- Anthony se había quedado atónito y paralizado por varios segundos, cuando pudo reponerse sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba hacer.

- **Candy, seamos amigos, sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿tu confiarías en mí?** -aquello Candy lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sabía que no podía pedir más de él y no sería capaz de obligarlo a que la recordara, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a empezar desde cero.

- **Sí, siempre confiare en ti** -estaba feliz, ahora más que nunca quería estar a su lado, conocerlo más, aunque su corazón ya sabía que rumbo fijar con tan solo verlo respirar.

- **Bien, es momento de irnos** -se levantó de su silla y galantemente recorrió la de ella, extendió su mano para que ella la tomara pero Candy se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros- **¿sucede algo?, ¿me vas a dejar con la mano estirada?** -pregunto amistosamente, aunque temía saber alguna razón desagradable para que ella no accediera a su contacto.

- **Mis manos** -Candy dijo mientras escondía una atrás de otra sobre su regazo. Y sin evitarlo ella recordó la primera vez que el chico de las rosas había visto sus manos cuando eran niños.

- **¿Qué tienen?** -pregunto mostrando preocupación por ser él, el posible causante de su negativa.

- **Son horribles** -no paso más un segundo de decir eso cuando él delicadamente la tomo recorriendo su brazo a partir de su hombro haciendo que ese recorrido la tomara de sorpresa y le robara el aliento, se quedó sin fuerzas al momento en el que el rubio tomo delicadamente su mano.

- **No son horribles, al contrario, son hermosas por todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora** -sus palabras dulces y sinceras le hicieron creer que estaba en un sueño. Anthony era el mismo y sabía perfectamente como su corazón iba a reaccionar. Ella estaba por agradecer, pero cuando él acerco su mano para ser besada por sus labios, pensó que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Su mente estaba en blanco y envuelta nuevamente en su embrujo- **Vámonos** -ella se levantó de su lugar sin rechistar y salieron del restaurante.

-"Quiero ser su amiga, pero mi corazón, no, debo aceptarlo y estar feliz por eso"-pensó, admitiendo que algo dentro de ella deseaba que él la recordara, como cuando eran conscientes de los sentimientos que tenían el uno al otro, pero otra parte de ella sabía que no era correcto, no solo por su reciente rompimiento con Terry, si no que debía respetar el corazón y deseos de su Deslumbrante Anthony.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡Holi!**

 **¿Que pasara ahora?**

 **¿Annie por fin esta digievolucionando?**

 **Al pobre de Archie nada le esta saliendo, que frustración.**

 **¿Que estara planeado Albert?**

 **¿Saben que es la Guerra Florida?**

 **¿Les gusta Juego de Tronos?**

 **¿Habra Hiatus debido a estos ultimos dos sucesos?**

 **Me temo que si, en Abril ni ustedes me haran caso y yo estare ansiosa por el estreno de la ultima temporada de GOT y tambien Avengers Endgame, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente cap esta en desarrollo y se publicara en 2 semanas como se tiene planeado, y de alli, posiblemente un breve Hiatus.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	8. Lo que siempre será

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Lo que siempre será"**

" _No puedo esperar para el futuro, pero no es el destino lo que importa"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Los susurros de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba desde el exterior, pero aquello no era la causa por la cual Candy daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre su cama, sin encontrar una posición adecuada para conciliar el sueño, pensó que tal vez era la presencia de cierto joven tan cerca, en la misma pensión y el hecho de revivir sus últimos recuerdos con él y no poder borrar su más reciente sonrisa de su cabeza._

" _ **-¿Y qué fue lo último que recordaste cuando recobraste la conciencia?-"**_

 _Ella se atrevió a preguntar estando a unos pasos cerca de llegar a la casa, ya no importaba si dolía su respuesta, lo soportaría._

 _Él medito su respuesta antes de contestar de la forma más detallada posible._

" _ **-Recuerdo que estaba cuidando las rosas del jardín, cerca del portal en Lakewood y que estábamos a unos cuantos días de una gala que estaba organizando la tía abuela-"**_

- **Fue casi antes de conocernos, que injusto** -al menos deseaba que hubiera conservado ese recuerdo, el primer encuentro que para ella fue importante y le dio fuerzas para soportar las injusticias de la familia Legan.

 _Suspiro por enésima, en ese recuerdo Anthony era un niño, un jovencito amable, noble e ingenioso que le robo el corazón. ¿Y ahora? Verlo como todo un hombre, que era capaz de robar las miradas de todas las féminas del hospital o de cualquier lugar en donde se encontrara. La imagen de su sonrisa fue remplazada por aquella en donde él cargaba al pequeño bebe cerca de su pecho y después el calor que sintió cuando él beso su dorso de su mano, su cuerpo reacciono a tal recuerdo. Se puso en posición fetal mientras sentía que algo extraño entre sus piernas, la hace sentir agitada, ansiosa, pero a la vez estimulada. Estaba tentada en usar una de sus manos para explorar de que se trataba, pero la vergüenza al no saber exactamente de qué se trataba la detuvo y se limitó en mover un poco sus caderas, pero un cosquilleo hizo que estirara sus piernas y se pusiera nuevamente boca arriba._

- **¿Qué fue eso?, nunca, había sentido algo igual** -puso sus manos sobre su rostro sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo- **¿Qué me está pasando?, admito que Anthony es apuesto, además de que sigue siendo el chico de siempre, ¿Por qué reacciono de esta forma tan diferente? ¿y porque siento que no es del todo bueno?** -tomo su sabana y se cubrió hasta la mitad del rostro como si se escondiera de alguien, esperando alguna respuesta, pero para su infortunio Morfeo había acudido a su previo llamado.

 _Ni los rayos de sol entrando por su ventana fueron capaces de interrumpir su sueño, solo fue hasta la insistencia de unos golpes leves en su puerta, ella se removió una vez más para conseguir una posición más cómoda y prologar el sueño que horas antes le costó trabajo conciliar, pasaron otros minutos y los golpes en su puerta se hicieron cada vez más fuertes al igual que el delicioso aroma del desayuno que provenía de la cocina._

- **Candy sé que es tu día de descanso, pero por favor, al menos sal a desayunar** -comento de buena gana Albert al entender la pereza que lograba apoderarse del cuerpo de la ojiverde.

- **Pero es muy temprano** -quiso cobijarse hasta la cabeza ya que la luz que entraba a su habitación era más intensa.

- **Ya casi son las 10** -Albert alerto, pero Candy tardo cinco segundos en reaccionar y levantarse como resorte de su cama.

- **¡¿Tan tarde es?!** -miro el reloj de pared y comprobó su mayor temor. Se vistió rápidamente sin evitar culparse internamente. Tenía que comprar los víveres y si no llegaba antes del medio día no conseguiría lo mejor.

- **¿Acaso estabas soñando algo agradable y no te querías despertar?** -Albert pregunto divertido mientras la veía salir de su habitación.

- **¡Albert!** -exclamo enseguida pero eso logro que recordara la extraña experiencia que tuvo esa noche, y para desviar la atención de ese tema, cuestiono rápidamente intentando sonar normal- **¿Te moléstate que llegara tarde y me perdiera la cena?** -

- **Para nada, Poupe estaba preocupado, pero le dije que tal vez estabas en buenas manos, ¿cierto?** -el plan de la rubia había fallado estrepitosamente haciendo que el rojo se volviera un color de lo más normal en su rostro además de las pecas-"Vamos Candy, sé que lo de Terry es muy reciente y no se los detalles de su separación, pero ambos sabemos que alguien más siempre ha estado en tu corazón, tal vez lo que haga pareciera favoritismo, Terry siempre me agrado, pero con el regreso de Anthony, mi plan seguramente funcionara"-tal vez hacia mal, tal vez era un pequeño capricho, pero debía hacer reaccionar a los rubios.

- **Sí, Anthony muy amable me invito a cenar, me había saltado la comida y mi estómago no lo aguantaba** -quería que aquello sonara más cómico que romántico, no quería hacerse falsas ideas.

- **Te tengo la lista de los víveres que necesitamos, te acompañaría, pero hay algo que debo hacer y me tomara toda la tarde** -menciono mostrándose sereno, pero eso no evito que Candy sintiera curiosidad.

- **¿De qué se trata?** -cuestiono mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a servirse sus alimentos.

- **Buscare trabajo, no es justo que pagues la renta y la comida, también quiero aportar** \- menciono ocultando lo que realmente tenía planeado hacer.

 **-Albert, no te sientas obligado, me comprometí a cuidarte hasta que recuperaras la memoria** -para ella nunca fue una carga pagar por todos los gastos, si con eso sabía que su amigo estaba a salvo hasta que recuperara sus recuerdos.

- **Solo perdí la memoria, no soy un inútil, por favor** -se veía necesitado por hacer algo más. Candy pensó que tal vez eso ayudaría a Albert para que recordara quien era.

- **Entiendo, perdóname por hacerte sentir de esa manera, de igual forma no te sientas presionado, ¿de acuerdo?** -no quería que se llevara una decepción en caso de que nadie estuviera interesado en contratarlo, pero siendo un hombre con tantas cualidades, tal vez no sería tan complicado como ella temía.

- **Hecho** -respondió entusiasmado. Segundos después alguien llamo a la puerta- **Yo abro** -se levantó de su lugar, se sorprendió e intento portarse como normalmente lo había estado haciendo enfrente de la visita- **Hola Stear, que gusto verte** -su sentimiento era genuino y más al saber que hace poco se evitó que fuera a la guerra, se dio una patada mental al haber sido tan condescendiente en su deseo, pero ahora todo sería diferente.

- **Hola Albert, fui al hospital pero me dijeron que Candy estaba descansando, ¿se encuentra contigo?** -saludo amigablemente, pero su semblante era serio y preocupado.

- **Sí, adelante, estás en tu casa** -lo deja entrar mientras que Candy se había levantado de su asiento, no habían podido hablar bien desde su despedida en la estación de trenes.

- **Stear** -la ojiverde vislumbraba que él era tal vez la única persona que comprendía el engaño que habían estado viviendo por tanto tiempo.

 _Después de que Stear comentara que ya había desayunado, solamente se quedó a conversar mientras que el par de rubios terminaran de comer y accedió además a acompañar a Candy por los víveres. Ambos fueron en su carro, tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que el inventor se atreviera hablar._

- **Se de lo que hablaron Archie y tú, pero no vine a interceder por el para que lo perdonaras** -Candy estaba tan absorta con la presencia de Anthony que había olvidado por completo la discusión que había tenido con el chico elegante, sin embargo no podía dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

- **No estoy enojada con él, estoy decepcionada** -dijo la rubia con tristeza. El perdón era uno de los dones que había aprendido en el hogar de Pony, pero era tan sencillo otorgarlo cuando se trataba de cosas insignificantes, pero sin duda la verdad sobre Anthony, no era una de esas.

- **Te entiendo Candy, a mí también me devasto la noticia de su muerte y el hecho de que mi propio hermano me lo ocultara, que todo era una farsa , me sentí un idiota, como si no pudieran tomarme en cuenta-** admitió enfadado al recordar cómo se enteró de la verdad días previos- **¿Pero sabes?, no lo justifico, pero de haber sido yo el que hubiera ocultado ese secreto por tanto tiempo, con la solo idea de que no te alejaran de nosotros, para seguir protegiéndote, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar** \- ambos se miraron por un instante, el castaño parecía determinado, pero la rubia estaba confundida, era cierto, nada justificaba lo que había hecho Archie.

 _Ambos dejaron el tema por un lado y se dedicaron hacer las compras, platicando de cosas triviales, Stear comentado que Paty nuevamente se reencontraría con su abuela y que tal vez sería bueno que todo el grupo se reuniera, aunque aún quedaba pendiente que Candy no tenía muchos deseos de ver al menor de lo Cornwell, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo asimilara. Al terminar, se dirigieron a un parque en donde se sentaron en un banco y se tomaron el tiempo para un respiro, desmenuzando un pan para que las palomas se acercaran._

- **Por cierto Stear** -la joven enfermera saco de su bolso un pequeño cofre que el castaño de inmediato reconoció- **Este invento, La caja de la felicidad, ¿era un regalo de despedida?** -por fin habían llegado a un tema que quería tocar, pero que no era tan sencillo ahora que lo enfrentaba.

- **Candy, yo…** -estaba nervioso, sus manos comenzaron hacer migajas en el pan sin arrojarlas.

- **¿Te ibas a ir, a la guerra?** -cuestiono a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, no soportaba que alguien de su familia se pusiera en peligro, porque eso eran los Cornwell para ella, su familia.

- **Es verdad** -lo sabía, pero escucharlo era aún más doloroso, ella comenzó a sentir como sus manos comenzaban a sudar frio- **Esa mañana en la estación era mi despedida, aquel día al anochecer me iría de la mansión para enrolarme, pero Anthony hizo su aparición** -de inmediato Candy sintió una inmensa paz al igual que la curiosidad por saber cómo paso.

- **¿Cómo fue su reencuentro, cual fue tu reacción cuando lo viste de nuevo?** \- para ella al saber que no era la única que parecía vivir ese sueño, esa alucinación, el miedo que sentía cada mañana y descubrir que la existencia de Anthony era un juego de su mente, le daba tranquilidad.

- **Al principio pensé que era una aparición, pero no esperaba verlo de mi edad, de la misma estatura y con una voz más grave de lo que recordaba** -su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse, la emoción de revivir ese encuentro hacia que unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaran, comenzó a sonreír contrariado, mientras secaba sus ojos y Candy se sintiera de la misma forma- **Éramos unos niños cuando se fue, me enfade con Archie, le grite, luego me calme al ser Anthony quien de nuevo se interpuso para separarnos** -un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llorar, pero no quería que Stear se detuviera- **Siempre lo hacía, era difícil pelearme con mi hermano cuando Anthony no estaba cerca** -una leve carcajada hizo su aparición sintiéndose más tranquilo, siguió- **Luego hablo conmigo, vio que estaba por salir con un par de maletas, me dijo que lo pensara bien, que pensara en el dolor que le causaría a mis seres queridos mi partida, y lo supe, porque recordé el gran pesar que me invadió al saber de su muerte, pero aun así le dije que quería hacerlo, mi sentimentalismo patriótico me orillaba a mantenerme firme con mi decisión, ¿pero sabes?** -Stear miro fijamente a la ojiverde quien aún temía por aquellas últimas palabras- **Al estar de nuevo, los tres juntos, no quiero ser yo quien rompa con eso, además esta Paty, si yo le causara el mismo sufrimiento que tu sentiste por Anthony, no me lo perdonaría** -

- **Stear, si tu intención siempre fue protegerme, ¿Por qué lo ibas hacer?** -Candy no lo entendía, si él sabía lo importante que era para ella.

- **Porque sabía que tu serias feliz con Terry** -esas palabras la paralizaron, ¿acaso todos daban por hecho que se quedaría definitivamente con él, que su amor era tan fuerte para lograr ese objetivo? **-Él te protegería, te amaría y te haría inmensamente feliz, pero no tenía idea, de que iban a romper, yo sé, que no quieres que te preguntemos como fue, y lo respetare por el sufrimiento que conlleva decirlo** -

- **Solo, necesito tiempo, es todo, son tantas cosas, estoy tratando de asimilar el regreso de Anthony y el hecho de que no me recuerde** -se repetía mil veces que debía ser optimista, y la imagen de Anthony en los últimos días, la amistad que le estaba ofreciendo, ayudaba con la tarea, pero no borraba el dolor de saber que su pasado con ella se había esfumado.

- **Estuve sorprendido por eso, creía que lo recordaba todo, entiendo que estas feliz por su regreso, pero no lo estas por completo porque te olvido, ¿no es así?** -había dado en el blanco, era como si le dijeran que aquellos recuerdos, su tesoro más preciado, sus días en Lakewood no valieran nada, pero aun así, para ella su valor seguía siendo lo mismo, saldría adelante.

- **Es cierto, pero al darme cuenta de que sigue siendo Anthony, no deja de ser importante para mí** \- allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada, Stear reconoció ese brillo en sus ojos cuando solamente hablaba del rubio, ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Terry, aquello hizo que tomara una importante iniciativa.

- **Haremos que te recuerde, déjalo en nuestras manos** -su principal promesa era protegerla sobre cualquier otra promesa que hubiera hecho.

- **¿Pero cómo?** -cuestiono, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ya que todo lo que había planeado, lo que había estado añorando le había salido mal.

 **-Tranquila, no intentare golpear su cabeza como lo hice con Albert, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento se rendirá ante ti** , "a pesar de lo que diga, él siempre se rendirá ante ti Candy, debe saber que aún es una persona especial para ti"-pensó ideando un plan y poder involucrar a Archie quien se veía necesitado de una especie de redención.

- **No pierdo nada** -susurro, no quería poner todas sus esperanzas en ese misterioso plan, mientras tanto no importaba si formaba un nuevo lazo con Anthony, sin importar que fuera totalmente diferente al que mantenían cuando eran niños.

* * *

 _Más tarde en el hospital de Chicago, un joven doctor debía privarse de la presencia de la enfermera que era su actual asistente, por un momento pensó que las horas se alargaban, no llevaba ni una hora allí y sentía que ya había pasado una semana entera. Trataría de sobrellevarlo, no pensó que su día empeoraría cuando al dar vuelta en un pasillo cerca de recepción reconoció la voz y las características de una joven singular que le hacia la vida imposible a quien no era de su agrado, caprichosa hasta los huesos con tal de llamar su atención y ganar su afecto, pero nada resultaba, no, ella no era el tipo de mujer con quien quisiera mantener una relación amorosa._

-"¿Pero que hace ella aquí?, le dije a la Tía Abuela que no la quería cerca"-se giró sobre sus talones y se escondió en la esquina para alcanzar a escuchar.

- **¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra Anthony Brower?** -pregunto altaneramente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no se iría de allí hasta no verlo.

- **¿Es usted una paciente?** -cuestiono la recepcionista sin dejarse intimidar, conocía al joven médico, podía declararse fan suyo, y el hecho de que viniera esa señorita, aunque parecía de buena familia, no parecía ser del tipo del simpático y agradable joven.

- **Eso a usted no le importa, solo quiero verlo** -no había cambiado para nada, él sabía lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos años y el daño que causaba a su paso, no le tenía miedo, pero en definitiva no deseaba cruzar una palabra con ella, era capaz de olvidar sus buenos modales y decirle unas cuantas verdades con palabras que no estaban dentro de su usual vocabulario.

-"Maldición"-detestaba profundamente que la Tía Abuela y su juicio la hicieran confiar en las personas equivocadas, por suerte él no era así.

- **Doctor Brower, ¿se encuentra bien?** -dos enfermeras se atrevieron a preguntar, a pesar de que se sentían intimidadas por la gallardía del rubio, sintieron curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que veían al sonriente doctor mostrar su entrecejo fruncido y una mirada llena de desprecio.

- **En realidad no** -contesto amablemente a las enfermeras quienes estaban embelesadas ante su carisma-Hay alguien en recepción que me está buscando y la verdad no tengo deseos de verla-ambas jóvenes se asomaron y vieron a la arrogante señorita en cuestión.

- **¿Acaso lo está acosando Doctor?** -cuestiono una de las enfermeras, quien tenía el cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas bajas. Pensando que era una loca admiradora del ojiazul que por su posición tan privilegiada se sentía con el derecho de tener algo con el apuesto doctor.

- **No me gusta expresarme mal de una señorita, sin importar el daño que causa** -las enfermeras no tenían la culpa y no tenían por qué escuchar palabras inapropiadas para unas damas.

- **¡Si no me dice me veré obligada a buscarlo yo misma!** \- se escuchó por todo el piso haciendo que ambas enfermeras se miraran en complicidad.

- **Lo entendemos Doctor, lo ayudaremos, Nancy llévalo con las demás chicas, yo me hare cargo de la señorita** -dijo la otra enfermera de cabello corto castaño caoba y ojos oscuros, los cuales ya tenían a la caprichosa joven en la mira.

- **Venga conmigo Doctor, no se preocupe** -el rubio la acompaño a la sala de enfermería logrando que todas ahogaran un grito al ver al "Angel del hospital" tan cerca- **Chicas, no es momento para eso, el Ang…digo el Doctor Brower necesita de nuestra ayuda** \- lo único que entendió Anthony fue lo de la ayuda, de inmediato todas se reunieron en la mesa, idearon un plan para mantener a la joven acosadora alejada del Doctor, quien le tocaría estar checando a los pacientes en el segundo piso, todas asintieron dispuestas a que esa chica no se le acercara- **Doctor vaya tranquilo atender sus pacientes, nosotros nos haremos cargo** -

- **En realidad, no quiero causar problemas** \- comento apenado pensando en las posibles consecuencias, tal vez lo mejor sería enfrentar el problema y acabar con el asunto.

- **Descuide, manejaremos esto con discreción** -todas asintieron sin dejar de admirarlo y una que otra dejo escapar un suspiro.

- **Está bien, si hay problemas avísenme** -fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar la sala de enfermeras, todas comentaron lo guapo y varonil que lucía de cerca y el intenso azul de sus ojos, que no darían por perderse en ellos.

* * *

 _Elisa había recorrido un par de pasillos en compañía de una enferma, quien accedió amablemente a guiarla con Anthony, sin embargo se cruzaron con una de sus compañeras, quien comento que el Doctor en cuestión no estaba en esa dirección y se ofreció a hacer el relevo para llevarla al lugar exacto. La pelirroja siguió recorriendo el hospital con el único objetivo en su mente, ver al rubio que por años creyó que había muerto, haría todo lo posible por quedarse con él, se preguntaba qué tan guapo se había puesto, si había conservado esa sonrisa, si sus ojos eran tan esplendorosos como recordaba. Estaba tan ensimismada en su idea de ser la futura señora de Brower que no se había dado cuenta que había cambiado de enfermera tres veces y ya habían recorrido medio hospital sin encontrarse con su adorado Anthony._

- **¡Oiga!, ¿A dónde me está llevando, porque no hemos visto a Anthony?** -cuestiono molesta al pensar que le habían tomado el pelo.

- **Ya le dije, es por esta dirección** -contesto manteniéndose firme, ya estaba acostumbrada a pacientes arrogantes y poco tolerantes.

- **Usted no me va a engañar, hablare con el Director del hospital a ver qué le parece que sus enfermeras estén jugando conmigo** -la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un lugar que si sabía llegar, la oficina del Doctor Leonard.

 _Al ver que no podía persuadir a la señorita, decidió advertir a sus compañeras y de paso darle aviso al joven que intentaban encubrir._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Les dije que no bajaran la guardia, que en cualquier momento Elisa haría su aparición.**

 **¿Ustedes por que creen que sea la insistencia de Anthony en no verla?**

 **Amo leer sus comentarios y sus teorias, hare lo posible por corresponder ese entusiasmo.**

 **Como dije en el cap anterior, "La Guerra Florida" es un evento que se presenta cada año en el Foro Rosa, dense la oportunidad de visitar el sitio y ver los increíbles trabajos que se presentan.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	9. Lo que nunca fue

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 8**

" **Lo que nunca fue"**

" _Estas atento a mí, todos los días. Por siempre estaré contigo"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _El ruido dentro de la oficina del director del hospital de Chicago, llevaba aquejando al respetado Doctor durante varios minutos, entre las exigencias de una joven que pertenecía a una familia de gran renombre en el país y las represalias de las enfermeras, que evitaban a cualquier costa ser castigadas debido al capricho de la joven, quien pedía que se le hiciera justicia debido a la burla de la que había sido objeto por el personal presente._

 **-¡Debe castigarlas, a todas ellas por burlarse de mí!** -grito altanera apuntando con su dedo al grupo de jóvenes, quienes no mostraron temor a pesar de sentirlo en algún momento.

- **En ningún momento hicimos eso Dr. Leonard, la estábamos guiando con el Dr. Brower** -dijo una sonando segura.

- **Es verdad, pero usted sabe que los médicos difícilmente están en un lugar fijo** -contesto otra quien ideo esa excusa y sus demás compañeras asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho.

- **¡Mentira!, si usted no hace nada, me asegurare que este hospital no reciba ningún fondo** -aquella amenaza logro que tanto las enfermeras como el Director se mostraran alarmados, permitiendo que Elisa cada vez estuviera más cerca de salirse con la suya.

- **Basta Elisa** -una voz firme se hizo presente, nadie se había dado cuenta que segundos antes, el rubio había entrado junto con otra enferma quien le había dado aviso del escenario que se estaba presentado en la oficina del director.

- **Anthony** -susurro sin poder creerlo, allí estaba, más apuesto que nunca, convertido en el hombre con el que desde niña había anhelado casarse, ser la envidia de toda la sociedad y dueña de ese corazón tan noble.

- **Dr. Leonard permítame ser yo quien arregle esto** -se dirigió apenado con su superior quien no evito mostrarse confundido, pero a la vez molesto por tal alboroto.

- **¿Sabe en qué posición está poniendo al hospital?** \- cuestiono preocupado, ya que no deseaba cumplir la petición de la joven y a la vez no arriesgar las aportaciones que ha tenido la sociedad para con el hospital, era su principal responsabilidad.

- **Descuide, aclarare algunas cosas con usted después, pero primero** -su afilada mirada se dirigió a la mimada joven que intento evitar desde su regreso- **Permítame hablar con la Srta. Legan a solas** -

- **Por supuesto, señoritas, todas a sus puestos** -se dirigió junto a las enfermeras a la salida, las cuales algunas se mostraron preocupadas por la amenaza y otras estaban furiosas, no solo por el despotismo de la joven, si no con las posibles intenciones que tenía con el apuesto doctor- **Les dejare mi oficina el tiempo que necesiten, con permiso** -un breve intervalo de silencio se hizo presente, pero este se rompió cuando Elisa sin dudarlo se lanzó al cuello del rubio, mientras que Anthony se mantuvo tenso y evasivo a esa muestra de afecto.

- **Anthony, yo nunca, nunca imagine que volvería a verte** -las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al soltarlo del cuello y estrecharlo en sus brazos con desesperación como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer, lo vio nuevamente de frente sin provocarle otra cosa más que seriedad a pesar de que sus lágrimas eran realmente sinceras y llenas de emoción.

- **Lo mismo digo Elisa** -el pensamiento era el mismo, pero el sentimiento era totalmente lo contrario. Logro soltarse de su abrazo y mantener cierta distancia para no darle una idea equivocada- **Supongo que hablaste con la tía abuela, ¿acaso no te advirtió de mi petición hacía con tu familia?** -fue directo, como debió haber sido antes del alboroto previamente provocado.

- **Sí, lo hizo, pero yo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué pediste algo semejante?, si siempre has sabido que yo…** -

- **Te sales con la tuya** -el rubio la interrumpió, aquello era verdad, sin embargo no eras las palabras que Elisa tenía en mente decir- **¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?** -

- **Primero fui al consorcio, cuando pregunte por ti, no me permitieron verte y me quede afuera hasta que te vi salir al medio día y te seguí hasta aquí, no imagine, que también eras Doctor** -la manera en que dijo esas últimas palabras, con un desprecio que intento ocultar, hizo que el joven galeno corroborara que había hecho lo correcto al alejarla, era una pena que aquello no se viera cumplido.

- **No debiste seguirme, no debiste desobedecer mis reglas y hacer un alboroto en el hospital con tus amenazas** -cerro fuertemente sus puños en un intento por no estallar y gritarle tantas palabras que se estaba reservando.

- **Yo solo…quería verte, con mis propios ojos** -intento acercarse de nuevo, pero él la detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- **¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?** -pregunto frustrada, deseando sentir el calor de su pecho con desesperación.

- **Ve a casa Elisa y no deseo tener nuevamente tu visita** -de nuevo, se estaba reprimiendo, algo que la joven Legan noto al verlo tensar su mandíbula, era atractivo pero a la vez era una alerta de que algo no andaba bien, algo estaba ocultando.

- **Anthony, sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho tus primos, te engañaron, yo no he hecho nada malo-** su vía de escape fue ponerse en el papel de víctima, al menos debía hacerle creer que había cambiado por un tiempo.

- **Te conozco desde que éramos niños, se cómo eres y de lo que eres capaz de hacer, se más cosas de las que tú te imaginas** -sonrió contrariado, se sintió levemente ofendido al ella creer que sería una presa fácil, seguía portándose como niña caprichosa.

- **¿Es por Candy, verdad? ¿Esa huérfana del hogar de Pony?** -Anthony respingo al escuchar esa manera de dirigirse a la enfermera que lo estaba asistiendo- **Entonces debes saber lo de Terry y de que ella lo sigue amando a pesar de todo, ¿acaso crees que fui yo la que hizo algo malo?** -noto que él se había quedado callado por varios segundos antes de fijar nuevamente su afilada mirada, pero en vez de sentir que había hecho mella en el corazón del rubio, al final fue ella quien se paralizo y el frio invadió su cuerpo.

- **Ese no es el tema, más bien, ¿eso a ti en que te afecta?** \- la pregunta estaba echada y ella tenía más de una respuesta para dar, pero sus labios no reaccionaban **-¡ah, ya se!, tú también estabas interesada en él y la culpas a ella por no haber sido correspondida por el hijo de un Duque, ¿no es así?** -sabía que la única manera de ganarle a Elisa, era hacerla caer en su propia telaraña de intrigas y no mostrar que sus palabras tenían efecto en él.

- **No, no, eso jamás, tu siempre has sido el único para mí y ahora que estas de regreso, podemos** -quería, necesitaba que ella le creyera, mitad cierto, mitad mentira, ¿pero que importaba si tenía la posibilidad de tener a Anthony a su lado?.

- **Suficiente** -la detuvo antes de que sus manos intentara nuevamente tocarlo- **Detesto que la gente haga planes por mí, se pensar por mí mismo** \- recordar cómo fue víctima de las decisiones de la demás gente lo enfurecía, sabía que era momento de dar por terminada esa breve reunión- **Sera mejor que te retires** -se fue acercando a la puerta, girando el pomo y dando la señal para que ella saliera.

* * *

 _Ella salió siendo escoltada por el rubio, cuando en realidad solo se estaba asegurando que saliera del recinto. Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada quien adentrado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a recepción en donde varios médicos y enfermeras atendían a los paciente que estaban por ingresar._

- **Anthony, cometes un error, Candy nunca te quiso, ella pensara en Terry aunque no estén juntos** -quería al menos dejar en claro que aunque ella se le estaba complicando ser la dueña del corazón de apuesto médico, no le dejaría el camino libre a Candy.

- **Elisa, basta de meter a Candy en…** -no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando todos en recepción vieron como la joven Legan se desvaneció en sus brazos- **Elisa, ¿Qué te sucede?** -un grupo de enfermeras y un médico se acercaron.

- **De inmediato, hay que ingresarla** \- menciono un médico para que acercaran una camilla y Anthony lograra recostarla, pero antes de soltarla logro escuchar su voz débilmente.

- **Yo no pienso rendirme** -siempre lo había sabido, que era una chica caprichosa y que haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quiere. Un nuevo juego daba comienzo y Anthony no jugaría con tácticas tontas de principiante, mientras que Elisa no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

* * *

 _A pesar de no haber ido al hospital y privarse de la presencia de cierto joven, Candy estaba contenta, y eso fue gracias a la visita de Stear, su charla acerca de sus planes y que haría todo lo posible para que Anthony la recordara, por un momento no pudo evitar adentrarse a un recuerdo, cuando el joven rubio fue a visitarla al establo para regalarle una rosa y no evito compararlo con la versión actual cuando le dio un beso en el dorso, cada momento con él eran un verdadero tesoro._

- **¡Candy!, ¡Candy!** -estaba soñando despierta y fue hasta que Albert que le hablaba desde la cocina logro regresarla a la realidad y darse cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta- **¿Podrías atender la puerta?** -

- **Eh, ¡sí!** \- sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar aquellos pensamientos por un momento- **Anthony** -el rojo de sus mejillas se hizo presente ante la presencia del apuesto medico quien mostraba una ligera sonrisa y entre sus manos sostenía un recipiente con un postre que extrañamente Candy, al ser una amante de los dulces, no presto su atención.

- **Hola Candy, buenas noches, vine a traerles un pay de limón como disculpa a Albert por traerte ayer tan tarde a casa** -dijo intentando no mostrarse apenado, pensando que estaba exagerando ante tal acto.

- **Ah, es Anthony, ¡eso se ve delicioso!** -comento Albert viendo la reacción que ambos se provocaban, intento no estallar en risas- **¿porque no entras y nos acompañas?** -pregunto para tener el gusto de seguir observando ese espectáculo.

- **No quiero ser una molestia, solo vine a...** -intento excusarse torpemente sin evitar cruzar su mirada fugazmente con la enfermera quien deseaba retenerlo, pero no quería decir nada para no ser invasiva.

- **Para nada, la cena ya está lista, Candy, por favor prepara otro lugar** -la rubia no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, simplemente corrió a la cocina mientras el aire finalmente entro a sus pulmones.

-"Mi corazón esta agitado y lo único que he podido hacer es decir su nombre"-las imágenes del apuesto médico, aparecían de nuevo en su cabeza, su sonrisa, el contacto, su pecho, la sensación que sintió en la noche-"Compórtate Candy, lo que menos debes hacer es hacerlo sentir incomodo ahora que te ofreció su amistad"-sabía que había un sentimiento ya conocido pero más intenso, pero aún no estaba lista para reconocerlo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y el miedo la hacía estremecerse, se dio cuenta que temblaba cuando intento tomar un plato e intentaba escapar de sus dedos.

- **Por favor Anthony, toma asiento** -ofreció el mayor sin darle tiempo al galeno de poder hacer una graciosa huida, pero había algo importante por lo cual tampoco deseaba irse- **Después hablamos** -dijo cerca en medio de un susurro, cruzando sus miradas haciendo que Anthony comprendiera que su anfitrión había captado su preocupación.

 _Un poco más calmada y mostrando su siempre actitud positiva, Candy puso lo necesario enfrente de su invitado quien agradeció afablemente, mientras que la ojiverde desviaba un poco su mirada cuando el joven médico la miraba también, sintiéndose una torpe al no comportarse de una manera natural. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente gracias a que Albert les comento de su nuevo trabajo en donde se encargaría de la limpieza, para Candy aquello le pareció algo muy bueno para empezar, mientras que Anthony sonrió internamente comprendiendo el significado oculto de aquella labor._

- **¡Lo sabía!, esto sabe delicioso** -argumento Albert al probar el primer bocado del postre de limón.

- **¡Es verdad!, no había probado algo tan delicioso** -secundo la enfermera quien se sentía en la nubes al probar algo que superaba por mucho cualquier postre que haya probado tanto en América como en Londres, podría asegurar que de todo el mundo.

- **¿Lo compraste en una pastelería cerca del Hospital?** -cuestiono Albert al desear saber la ubicación, quería tomarlo en cuenta para un gran evento que tenía en mente en un futuro.

- **En realidad lo único que compre fueron los ingredientes** -comento levemente apenado al no esperar aquella respuesta al éxito del pay de limón.

- **Eso quiere decir..**.-comenzó a decir la ojiverde cuando finalmente sus sentidos fallaron un segundo y dejo caer el tenedor.

- **¿Tu lo preparaste?** -cuestiono Albert asombrado y a la vez enorgullecido por el talento del joven.

- **No tiene nada de extraordinario, aprendí hacerlo en Escocia, con la cocinera que trabaja en la casa de mi padre** -lo dijo sin darle mucha importancia, era de las tantas actividades que hacía para ocupar su mente y alejarlo de ideas e ilusiones que terminaban en tristeza.

- **Debo felicitarte, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, que yo recuerde** -agrego tomando en cuenta quien más estaba en la conversación y quien hasta el momento no parecía sospechar nada.

- **Te lo agradezco** -respondió, no evito sentirse feliz, después de todo, la opinión de Albert, dejando de lado el estatus, era muy importante para él.

 _Me gustas._

 _Esas palabras resonaban en su mente sin dejar de admirar aquel joven, que para ella aun le era difícil creer que estaba allí, para ella seguía siendo un milagro, uno muy hermoso, el miedo la acechaba y creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, sus labios temblaban, mientras que su corazón agitado parecía repetir esas palabras._

 _Me gustas, más que a ninguno._

 _El peso de saber que estaban comenzando desde cero era más grande cuando parecía que ella era la única consiente del dolor que causa que para ella siempre él estuvo allí, estando cerca o lejos, lo tenía cerca, fuera una sombra, un recuerdo, un sueño, jamás se fue, o más bien nunca lo dejo ir, de las pocas cosas en las que fue egoísta y extrañamente lo decía, pero para alguien que la conocía perfectamente, sabia la verdad sin necesidad de decir una palabra._

- **¿No lo crees Candy?** -la pregunta de Albert la hizo aterrizar a la realidad, miro a ambos tratando de descifrar de que se perdió.

- **Disculpa, no escuche lo último, me distraje** -sacudió su cabeza despreocupada dando entender que era común en ella estar en las nubes, aunque uno de ellos estaba interesado, en que o en quien estaba pensando, pero por más que su corazón y sus deseos lo quisieran, su promesa lo mantenía a raya.

- **Le comentaba a Anthony que nos encantaría probar algún otro postre que sabe hacer** -respondió animadamente logrando contagiar a la joven enfermera.

- **Claro, y más si es un pastel de chocolate** -argumento dando entender su preferencia.

- **Por supuesto, para la siguiente ocasión** -allí estaba de nuevo, esa conversación sin palabras, un par de miradas, chocando, diciendo mucho y a la vez nada, sin parar de sonreír, sin preocuparse por lo demás.

- **Prepare algo de té** \- Albert se odio por un momento al romper ese momento, pero él estaba consiente que de seguir ese rumbo, no llegarían a ningún lado.

- **¡Yo te ayudo!** -dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo posteriormente sintiéndose apenados ante la risa de Albert.

"Son tal para cual"-negó con la cabeza levemente mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos- **Dejare el té preparándose, mientras Candy limpia los platos, Anthony, me gustaría seguir charlando contigo** -ambos asintieron sin sugerir otro plan.

 _Mientras que el agua comenzaba a calentarse y Candy tarareaba nuevamente la misma melodía que el dia anterior mientras limpiaba los platos, en su cabeza nunca se cuestionó de qué podrían estar hablando en la cocina sin su presencia. Todos su pensamientos se fueron nuevamente al pasado, comparando al joven que conoció en el portal con el que vio en la mansión Ardley esa mañana cuando regreso de Nueva York, intento una y otra vez y nada, todas aquellas diferencias eran físicas, pero más que diferencias, el tiempo realzo más sus cualidades. Había ocasiones en que se reprochaba que no era el momento de pensar en eso cuando la persona en cuestión estaba cerca, pero nuevamente regresaba a ellos al tener en cuenta que ella era la única que tenía acceso a esos pensamientos y era difícil no dejarse llevar._

- **Y bien, parece que algo te preocupa** -menciono Albert al ver que Candy estaba atrapada en sí misma, le alegraba no verla triste, aunque el posible responsable de eso, no parecía estar con ese mismo humor.

- **Elisa Legan, llego al hospital insistiendo que quería hablar conmigo, cuando lo único que hizo fue decir estupideces** -el mayor entendió la molestia que conllevaba la aparición de ese personaje- **Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, fingió un desmayo y fue ingresada de urgencia, insiste en que yo la atienda, por suerte hoy pude escaparme y salir a mi horario normal** -comento con tono de burla dejando relucir su indignación.

- **¿Porque la tía en una cosas si habla de más?** -cuestiono enfadado Albert, sin duda los Legan sería el primer problema a remover de los Ardley, lo lamentaba mucho por el esposo de Sara, aunque después de todo, él permito el comportamiento de sus hijos.

- **A mi también me gustaría saber, mañana hablare con el Dr. Leonard y si es necesario usare...otras medidas** -ambos sabían la actuación que estaba dando la menor de los Legan y que el joven médico debía responder con cautela si quería ganar ese estúpido juego.

- **Parece que ya lo tienes resuelto, entonces, ¿quieres mi bendición, mi permiso?** -cuestiono divertido intentando que Anthony se relajara un poco y no mostrara ese ceño fruncido.

- **Solamente no me gusta abusar del poder y más cuando por derecho te corresponde** -masajeo su frente tratando de liberar tensión y mostrando su sentir.

- **No te detendré y la tía abuela tampoco está en posición de hacerlo, si haces lo correcto o lo que este a tu alcance cuando se trata de proteger a los que más amas** -Anthony levanto su mirada como alguien que fue atrapado en una escena del crimen.

- **Albert yo, no debo...** -estaba a punto de reafirmar algo que desde su regreso, ha sido el motivo por el cual decidió callar e inventar otra historia donde el dolor no fuera su sentencia.

- **El té ya está listo** -Candy exclamo alegremente sosteniendo una bandeja con el juego de té, en donde la tetera desprendía un agradable olor a menta.

- **Gracias Candy** -respondió Albert sonriente dejando de lado la conversación con su invitado, quien tuvo que remplazar ese semblante de preocupación por una ligera sonrisa que se vio reflejada en la enfermera.

 _Los tres nuevamente conversaron de trivialidades, Candy se sentía mas ella misma, dejaría sus sentimientos por un lado un momento, aunque era inevitable tener esos fugaces momentos en donde su único deseo era acortar la distancia con su invitado, su cuerpo se lo pedía como le pedía respirar. Anthony se sintió más tranquilo y relajado de tener el apoyo para resolver uno de sus problemas, días antes no había pensado que estaría en esa situación y envuelto en un dilema en el cual creía estar seguro de su respuesta, pero la duda se estaba disfrazando en una mirada, una sonrisa, hasta en una taza de té, nada estaba dicho y debía encontrar más respuestas para seguir o no huyendo. Por otro lado Albert, los observaba, las miradas, las sonrisas, había una atmósfera que al parecer ellos ignoraban, porque en medio de ellos había dolor, miedo y secretos, por lo cual esperaba que su plan aportara algo importante a la situación._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente la joven enfermera regreso al hospital con energías renovadas, el brillo de sus ojos la hacían resplandecer haciendo que tanto personal como pacientes prestaran atención a ese detalle, su buen humor se contagiaba en cada pasillo, algunos pensaban que siempre era así y amaba su trabajo, otros que había tenido alguna buena noticia y unos pocos, que parecía una chica enamorada. Tanto ellos como la joven concordaron que no había posibilidad o motivo para desaparecer aquella sonrisa, no hasta que entro a la sala de enfermeras antes de poder ir a comer sus alimentos y esperar la incorporación de cierto rubio._

- **¡Pero alguien debe ir hacerlo!, no podemos dejarla que se muera de hambre o que se queje con el Dr. Leonard de nuevo** -argumento una de sus compañeras, mientras las demás negaban con la cabeza con claro rechazo a no cumplir con aquella enmienda.

- **Simplemente no puedo, es insoportable, no me importa si es de una familia importante** -respondió otra haciendo que ahora sus compañeras asintieran dejando en claro que todas estaban de acuerdo.

- **¿Que sucede chicas?** -cuestiono Candy logrando captar la atención, era la única en ese cuarto que estaba alegre y era claro que era ignorante de la situación.

- **De una paciente que es de lo más arrogante y está en la habitación especial, nadie ha diagnosticado lo que realmente tiene** -comento otra de las enfermeras.

- **Seguramente nada, pero insiste en que sea atendida por el Dr. Brower** -dijo la anterior terminando su frase en tono acongojado siendo seguida por sus demás compañeras. Candy se sorprendió por lo último, e indignada pensó que se trataba de alguna admiradora terca por querer llamar su atención, sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto.

- **Entonces seré yo quien le lleve de comer, ¿les parece?** -la ojiverde argumento, después de todo ella era la asistente del médico a quien la supuesta paciente insistía en ver.

- **¿Segura Candy?** \- cuestiono la enfermera que a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo en alejarse de la insolente actitud de la paciente, se le debía atender sin hacer ninguna distinción.

- **¡Claro!, déjenmelo a mí, no se preocupen** -menciono antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse a la habitación con el carrito donde tenía la bandeja de alimentos. En algún momento recordó la última vez que atendió a un paciente en el cuarto especial en el Hospital San José, la dulce e incomprendida Catelyn, y no podía olvidar al Sr. McGregor y su devoción por su amiga Miena. Deshizo el nudo de su garganta mientras tocaba un par de veces la puerta.

- **¡Pase!** -dijo la paciente postrada, animada mientras se acomodaba sus caireles una vez más. Pero el enfado reapareció al ver esa cabellera rubia bajo esa cofia, de entre todas las enfermeras, le tenía que tocar esa maldita huérfana.

- **Buenas tardes, le traje su...Elisa** -sin duda ese era el peor de los escenarios en cuanto a una paciente que insistía en ver a Anthony. Y de pronto, lo que parecía ser un grandioso día, la aparición de Elisa Legan logro darle un prematuro fin.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **¡Hola, todo el mundo!**

 **¡Hola Dr. Nick!**

 **Jajaja, pequeño chiste.**

 **Seguramente no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, pero para las que me esperaban ansiosamente, ya estoy de vuelta, aun sin un nuevo capitulo de Sweet Candy, aun me estoy reponiendo de Avengers Endgame y el final Game of Thrones, devastada en ambos, pero mas con el ultimo.**

 **En fin, agradezco su paciencia y sus bellos comentarios, peticiones, teorias, preocupaciones, etc...**

 **Elisa haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, maldades, Candy tratando de manejar tanta confusión, Albert intentando que la situación avance y Anthony, bueno el es hermoso, no le podemos pedir mas, jajaja, esta bien, es un hombre determinado y decidido, ya verán al ver como sigue avanzando esta historia.**

 **¿Que creen que hará Anthony para enfrentar a Elisa, tomando en cuenta que es el actual CEO del consorcio Ardley?. No es un hombre cualquiera, todo mundo lo sabe.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	10. Lo que nunca será

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 9**

" **Lo que nunca será"**

" _Cuando sientas que no puedes más. No llores. Estaré a tu lado"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Entre el estudio y algunas actividades físicas que realizaba para despejar su mente, también estaba el cocinar, sobre todo repostería. La señora Fraiser, encargada de la cocina en la mansión de su padre en Escocia, era una persona que además de amable y cariñosa, era de las pocas personas que conocía el verdadero sentir del joven amo Brower, con una sonrisa un día en el que sus exámenes ya habían terminado en su primer año en la facultad, se acercó al rubio que miraba en un punto fijo al azar a través del impecable jardín, mantenerlo de esa manera era una actividad que ya estaba tachada de su lista de tareas. Lo invito ese día como otros más a preparar el postre que se serviría ese día. A pesar de que sus pensamientos lo hacían sentir inquieto, preocupado y algunas veces con angustia, el preparar un postre era terapéutico y lo hacía relajarse por algún momento._

 _Por eso cuando tuvo esa desagradable visita en el hospital y el suceso que casi lo hace llevarlo a una crisis, no dudo por un momento en sacar los ingredientes necesarios y realizar el ritual que dio como resultado los elogios de Albert y Candy. Además de eso recibió la aprobación para tomar las medidas necesarias en caso de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control. Sin embargo la ira era de las pocas cosas que lo hacían querer tomar el control absoluto de todo, como si quisiera enderezar las situación que el mismo destino se empeñaba en torcer o que para él eran complicadas, pero el querer estaba a veces lejos de hacer lo correcto, y ante todo, Anthony Brower era un hombre honorable, así fue criado y así quería seguir siendo, haciendo las cosas correctas, no puedes esperar nada bueno si alguien sale lastimado. Lo sabía perfectamente al haber sido víctima de las decisiones ajenas._

 _En esa mañana para iniciar sus actividades, el coche que le fue asignado por el consorcio, lo llevo a uno de los complejos deportivos más exclusivos de Chicago, que además tenía un área privada para los Ardley y estaba cerca de las oficinas. Sin cuestionar su preferencia se dirigió al área de boxeo, que además de tener los sacos y las peras recubiertas de cuero, había un ring para algún amistoso encuentro. Vestido con pantalones grises deportivos y una remera blanca de manga corta de algodón, que si bien no lo exponía al fresco clima matutino, lo ayudaba a transpirar con algo de comodidad para la actividad que iba a realizar. Calzando los botines que su padre le ayudo elegir, comenzó a hacer calentamiento, desde dar vueltas en el recinto, saltar la cuerda, una serie de abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas, que si las enfermeras del hospital estuvieran presentes, serian ellas las que necesitarían atención medica ante la rutina que realizaba para poder mantener ese físico. Al finalizar, usando sus ya gastados guantes color ladrillo, se dirigió al saco de box donde conecto varios golpes como su padre le haba enseñado, boxeo al estilo de la marina. Cada golpe le ayudo a canalizar sus emociones, pero ante todo sus dudas y frustraciones. Algunas veces imagino golpear a un joven de cabellera castaña, deseaba saber lo que realmente había pasado y si verdaderamente era necesario hacer lo mismo con el de carne y hueso. Sin embargo debía de ser cuidadoso con sus manos si es que quería seguir salvando vidas._

 _Exhausto y con los músculos adoloridos, se dirigió a las regaderas para una ducha que logro que la tensión de sus hombros finalmente desapareciera. Al terminar se vistió con otro de los costosos trajes hechos a la medida, decidiendo mentalmente que retomaría esa misma actividad el día siguiente y los que seguían de ese hasta el fin de su estancia. Ya en el consorcio, George le informo la decisión del tío abuelo, retomar su posición, pero todo a su tiempo y de manera tranquila para no desestabilizar lo ya logrado con su administración, por lo pronto, se estaría informando de todos los tratados y negociaciones que se estaban llevando desde entonces. Parecía una mera excusa, pero no podía hacer más nada que aceptar, él confiaba en Albert._

- **George, necesito que prepares algo para mí** -le pidió, pensando que la acción que tomaría seria drástica en caso de que las cosas no se resolvieran por las buenas.

- **Sera como usted diga joven** -dijo serenamente al momento de que el rubio le contara detalladamente su plan y posteriormente retirarse para cumplir con su misión. Por un momento Anthony se sorprendió por la actitud de George, pero supuso que cualquiera que conociera a los Legan no se opondría a su decisión, a excepción de su Tía Abuela. La mañana pasó entre revisión y firma de contratos, que no sabía si sentirse feliz o no de ir a lo que realmente amaba hacer, sus hombros nuevamente se tensaron.

* * *

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido, que fuera alguien de una familia importante, su insistencia en que Anthony la examinara personalmente y el que ninguna enfermera quisiera atenderla, se sintió tonta e ingenua por no haberlo visto venir, era lógico que en algún momento ella aparecería en escena, después de todo y para su pesar, a ella si la recordaba ._

- **Tenía que ser la buena para nada de Candy, será mejor que te vayas, Anthony vendrá pronto** -respondió mientras apretaba sus sabanas intentando reprimir las ganas de sacarla ella misma, pero no debía dar muestras de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- **Elisa, no deberías estar aquí** -no era necesario que ella misma realizara el diagnóstico para saber que todo era un capricho para ver al rubio y ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

- **Tu tampoco debiste entrar en nuestras vidas** -respondió entre dientes, sin embargo recordó algo que no evito dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro- **Después de todo tampoco debiste entrar a la vida de Terry, ir a Broadway para ser rechazada** -comenzó a burlarse al ver que la palidez en la joven rubia le hacía resaltar sus pecas, Candy no evito recordar desde el boleto roto hasta la despedida en aquellas escaleras de hospital- **Debes de estar apenada, después de todo Terry prefirió a esa invalida de Susana** -

- **¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de Susana!** -no estaba dispuesta a dejarla que se expresara así de alguien que había salvado la vida de alguien importante para ella, aunque era parte del porque las cosas no salieron como ella y tal vez muchas personas esperaban- **Aun así ella es más bella que tú aunque no pueda andar más, tu por otro lado, deberías dejar que un paciente real ocupe este espacio, con la salud no se juega** -

- **¿Y tú desde cuando puedes decirme lo que debo hacer?** -cuestiono, aun sintiéndose ofendida por la reciente comparación, aun así, consideraba que tenía otra carta a su favor- **Además no voy a permitir que interfieras con Anthony, no dejare que lo tomes como premio consolación** -la rubia estaba horrorizada con esa acusación, sin embargo no sabía exactamente cómo responder a su defensa.

- **¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante?** -lo medito, cualquiera que viera su historia, aquella afirmación de la supuesta paciente no era tan descabellada, pero ella no pensaba de esa forma, ¿que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba?

- **No importa lo que digas o si todavía no has olvidado a Terry, no volveré que alejes a Anthony de mi vida otra vez** -Elisa nunca olvidaría el día de la cacera, en donde la culpable en su mente siempre fue y será Candy, ella lo sabía y más cuando mostraba esa cara de angustia y dolor al recordar el cuerpo inerte de Anthony sobre el árido pasto- **No seré tan estúpida como Susana, pero lograre que al final Anthony no pueda estar contigo** -la rubia se tensó en su intento de que no notara que estaba temblando, ¿y si realmente fue su culpa?, no quería mostrar miedo, ella era valiente, ella debía ser fuerte, pero, ¿porque cada vez era más difícil?

- **¡Basta!, no es lo mismo, además...** -no pudo decir más, el nudo de su garganta se manifestó al recordar algo que bien a Elisa la alegraría aún más. Anthony no la recordaba. Por lo menos su orgullo no le permitió darle ese gusto, quería huir, pero no parecía la mejor de las alternativas.

* * *

 _Suspiro una vez más para tomar valor y enfrentar la situación, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del cuarto especial, pero al escuchar los reclamos de Elisa que lo involucraban a él y a otra persona, no pudo evitar mantenerse quieto, quería respuestas, pero conforme avanzaba esa acalorada discusión y percatarse que Candy se había quedado a mitad de una frase, sabía que era momento de hacer su aparición._

- **Anthony** -Elisa lo llamo alegremente al verlo entrar sin importarle que no había llamado a la puerta. Por un momento el rubio la vio pero rápidamente fijo sus ojos en la enfermera quien parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

- **Tengo que retirarme, permiso** -dijo en una breve aterrizaje al presente, pero sin atreverse a mirar a las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación, si lo hacía, estaba segura que no soportaría mantener esa fachada de chica fuerte.

- **Candy** -susurro el galeno al ver que pasaba a su lado sin decir más, miro nuevamente a Elisa, pero con un deje de desprecio que la dejo paralizada, sin la oportunidad de retenerlo al ver como salía de la habitación. Quería seguirlos, pero no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con el Dr. Leonard y no poder justificar su repentina recuperación.

* * *

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado se había dirigido al lugar en donde regularmente se iba a descansar y donde raramente alguien pasaba por allí, se sentó en la banca de siempre y solo se quedó mirando a la nada mientras las lágrimas por fin resbalaron por sus mejillas y la realidad nuevamente parecía darle una bofetada para que despertara, nada estaba bien, su separación con Terry, el regreso de Anthony sin ningún recuerdo juntos, pensó que podía con todo, que saldría adelante, sin embargo, su corazón se oprimía y se sentía atormentada al no saber si estaba enfrentando la situación de la manera adecuada, ella que cuando siempre surgía algo, encontraba el camino que parecía llevarla a la felicidad, pero sentía que ya había errado en varias ocasiones, algo salía mal y debía ser fuerte, lo aceptaba con una sonrisa, pero a veces se sentía cansada de ser fuerte, pero no tan cansada como en ese instante._

- **Te encontré** -un respingo hizo que viera como el preocupado y apuesto rubio se acercaba, sentándose a un lado de ella- **¿Qué cosas horribles te dijo Elisa?** -cuestiono, sorprendiéndola, ya que daba por hecho que había sido lastimada, cuando intento disimular que no fue así.

- **No fue nada, solo necesitaba aire fresco** -inhalo intentando calmarse y cesar el silencioso llanto, pero era inútil, al ver que Anthony le extendía un pañuelo hecho con una suave tela. Lo tomo sin la fuerza suficiente para levantar su mirada.

- **Por favor Candy, ya te lo dije y te lo repito, puedes confiar en mi** -dijo suavemente cuando la tomo delicadamente del mentón para mirarse directamente a los ojos sin imaginar el efecto que estaba causando en ella, su corazón nuevamente galopaba- **¿Acaso es por Terry?** -aquella pregunta tan directa la paralizo dejándola sin aliento, no sabía qué hacer y más cuando parecía que Anthony trataba de leer su reacción, al no tener respuesta y ver que otra lagrima se escapaba, el rubio la seco con su pulgar manteniendo su mano en la mejilla de la joven quien de inmediato sintió una calidez que la hacía delirar- **Por favor Candy, quiero entenderte, ayudarte, que no sufras, dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso con él?** -necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y acceder a su petición, aunque omitiendo la parte en el que él estaba involucrado como también causante de su melancolía.

- **Terry, él estaba ensayando para su obra en donde seria estelar, Romeo y Julieta, junto con su compañera, Susana Marlow, pero ese día las luces del escenario cayeron, Terry estaba debajo de ellas pero Susana se interpuso y perdió una pierna** -se detuvo por un momento viendo como Anthony escuchaba atentamente sin intención de interrumpirla, carraspeo un poco y continuo- **Ella lo hizo por salvar a Terry porque lo ama, y por no querer sentirse una carga para él, intento quitarse la vida, por eso yo** -su voz comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes haciendo que el rubio sin perder un segundo la abrazara, al principio la tomó por sorpresa, pero después se sintió protegida, en casa, como si un nuevo camino se abriera ante ella y dejar el anterior atrás- **No tenía opción, ambos lo aceptamos, él ahora esta con Susana y yo estoy aquí...** -

" _Contigo"._

 _Se aferró a ese abrazo a pesar de que aún se sentía confundida, le dolía confesar esa parte de su historia, pero se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Anthony, sentir su pecho, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, el embriagante aroma que desprendía y la incitaba a quedarse allí por siempre, pero a la vez se sentía mal, mal porque era como si sus sentimientos y recuerdos con Terry carecieran del valor que una vez ella les dio y los mantuvo en un pedestal, mal porque para el rubio solo era una amiga, no aquella a la que le regalo una rosa y le regalo un cumpleaños, pero no podía evitar estar feliz por su existencia, sentir ese deseo de estar cerca, aún más cerca de lo que estaban ahora. Un grito y después el llanto, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo evitarlo. Su corazón era un completo caos y necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuera sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho._

" _¿Cómo debería sentirme?"_

" _¿Qué es este sentimiento tan diferente que siento por Anthony?"_

" _¿Y porque siento que es tan doloroso?"_

- **Lo siento tanto Candy, de verdad** -le dijo después de que su llanto cesó, se separaron un poco dándole la oportunidad de regalarle una mirada dulce y comprensiva mientras tiernamente borraba cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas dando un breve recorrido a sus pecas- **Te prometo que estaré a tu lado si el dolor de ese suceso te invade de nuevo, no dudes en acudir a mí, hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a sonreír** -el galeno nuevamente la acerco a su pecho mientras una frase recurría en su mente pero que no se atrevía decirla en voz alta. No mentía cuando dijo que haría cualquier cosa para hacer que ella volviera a sonreír.

 _Cualquier cosa._

* * *

 _Se aseguró de que su asistente estuviera más tranquila e incluso le sugirió que se tomara el tiempo necesario para descansar, sin embargo ella se negó anteponiendo su deber sobre sus problemas personales. Tomaron su rutina evitando el cuarto especial a pesar de que Elisa se negaba a ver a alguien que no fuera el Dr. Brower. Al final del día Candy no evito sentirse desanimada cuando Anthony se excusó diciendo que había un pendiente que lo retendría más tiempo en el hospital. Ante la insistencia de que se fuera a descansar, la ojiverde solo sonrió y se dispuso a caminar ella sola con sus pensamientos bajo el crepúsculo._

- **Pase** -ordeno esperanzada cuando la noche hizo su llegada. Grande fue su regocijo cuando el joven a quien tanto había esperado entraba por el umbral-A **nthony, te estaba esperando** -dijo sin dejar de sonreír y en sus ojos emitiera un brillo como si estuviera admirando un valioso diamante.

- **Elisa, acabo de hablar con el Dr. Leonard aclarando toda esta situación** -comento manteniendo su actitud mesurada estando a varios pasos de la cama en donde estaba postrada- **Entendió que no tienes nada y acepto que te retiraras sin necesidad de que le ofrezcas disculpas** -

- **¿Disculpas, de que estas hablando?, es él y todas sus enfermeras las que me tienen que pedir disculpas, incluso la inútil de Candy** -aquello le parecía ridículo, se sentía indignada porque no reconocieran su status y la trataran como la persona superior que ella creía ser.

- **¿Porque la odias tanto?, tu naciste con una familia que te quiere y sin carecer de un techo y comida** -el rubio trataba de entender, o al menos escuchar alguna pobre excusa sobre su repudio hacia la joven enfermera.

- **Porque obtuve siempre lo que había querido, todo, menos una cosa, y ella simplemente apareció** \- recordó los primeros días, le divertía humillarla como a cualquiera que no poseyera una posición privilegiada como ella, no era por algo en particular- **Y sin siquiera esforzarse, tuvo tu atención, tu cariño, odiaba admitirlo, pero la querías a ella y no a mí, eso no fue justo** -las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, a pesar de que eran reales, las más reales que había derramado, para el ojizaul solo provoco algo de lastima- **No podía dejar que fuera feliz, después de que fue ella la culpable de tu accidente, no era justo** -de manera cautelosa el rubio se acercó para sentarse a la orilla de la cama lo suficientemente cerca para estirar su brazo y tomar la mano de la joven que estaba apoyada sobre las sabanas.

- **Lo lamento Elisa, a pesar de todo, lamento yo ser el causante de que te sintieras de esa manera, pero el juego ha terminado** -el tiempo apremiaba y era momento de que se tomara una decisión.

- **¿De qué hablas?, te dije que yo no me rendiría** -estaba determinada a continuar con su lucha. Anthony ya tenía en claro que ella ya había tomado su sentencia.

- **Creo que no me he explicado bien, no pienso jugar este juego, voy a terminarlo** -la puerta se abrió y varios hombres vestidos con trajes formales entraron a la habitación, la joven se tensó y tuvo el reflejo de querer huir, pero el fuerte agarre del rubio la mantuvo en su lugar mientras dos hombres llegaron a sostenerla de los hombros mientras el pánico apareció en su rostro, y sus ojos sin poder pestañar miraron a Anthony en busca de una explicación- **Me he visto con la penosa necesidad de indicar mi actual posición en la familia con el Dr. Leonard** -fue explicando mientras que de su bata sacaba una jeringa y una ampolleta con un líquido que fue extrayendo cuidadosamente con la aguja- **Como médico él es mi superior, pero siendo el actual Director Ejecutivo del corporativo Ardley le fue imposible negarse a mi petición de sacarte de aquí** -Elisa comprendió que al Dr. Leonard no le era conveniente negarle algo a uno de los hombres más poderos de Chicago y tal vez de los Estados Unidos.

- **Anthony, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué?, tú no eres así** -ella se removió en su lugar, luchando para poder escapar, nunca en su vida sintió la crueldad ser dirigida hacia ella, y nunca imagino que el causante fuera el inesperado comportamiento del chico al que ella decía amar.

- **Evito que hagas un escándalo al salir** \- se acercó un tercer hombre para hacer que estirara su brazo para poder introducir la aguja- **El porqué lo hago, te lo diré antes de que haga efecto el sedante, la primera, por desobedecer mis reglas, segunda por negarte a retirarte cuando te lo pedí amablemente** -observo como Elisa comenzaba a perder fuerzas y los hombres comenzaban a recostarla nuevamente en la cama- **Y la tercera, por lastimar mis rosas, sobre todo una en especial-** la joven Legan recordó que después del funeral intento llevarse sus rosas, pero al ver los ojos afilados comprendió a quien se refería y con lágrimas en los ojos, en un extraña mezcla de frustración y de tristeza se dejó ir por el cansancio.

* * *

 _Para nada estaba feliz, para nada le causaba gusto realizar ese tipo gestiones. Silenciosamente todos salieron de la habitación mientras uno de ellos cargaba la joven y fue cubierta con una ligera manta para cubrir sus vestimentas de dormir. Discretamente pudieron salir del recinto por los pasillos menos transitados y por la puerta trasera donde se encontraron algunos carruajes y coches con la insignia de la familia Ardley, en uno de esos vehículos fue ingresada la joven. Al salir el rubio manteniendo su seria expresión miro hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso, ubicando al Dr. Leonard, estaba tranquilo, en el joven no veía una amenaza sino un aliado, eso fue lo que le dio entender cuando estaba renuente en aceptar su propuesta._

" _ **-Mírelo de esta forma, en mi posición puedo proteger al hospital de la gente como los Legan que con amenazas se creen con el derecho de pasar por encima de cualquiera. Mi intención no es la misma, de ser así no me molestaría en hablar con usted, yo lo respeto y sobre todo porque amo lo que he logrado hacer aquí como médico que como Director Ejecutivo-"**_

 _Aquellas palabras tan sinceras, y sobre todo apasionadas hacia su trabajo como médico lo habían convencido. Siempre reconoció que era un prodigio, había llegado al hospital con una variedad de recomendaciones, el hecho de que su familia de origen lo ponía en ciertas dificultades, no era motivo para desechar su talento. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza que fue respondido por el joven como forma de despedida, esperando no estar de nuevo en esa penosa situación. Anthony subió a uno de los carruajes aun sin dar la señal para retirarse del lugar, al entrar se sentó a un lado de George, mientras que delante de ellos se encontraba una elegante y refinada mujer de edad media con una expresión que intimidara a cualquiera, pero que en ellos no causo ningún efecto._

- **Buenas noches Sra. Legan** -el rubio saludo cordialmente aunque no esperaba la misma respuesta por ella al ver que sus facciones se endurecían- **Espero que entienda la razón por la cual nos encontramos de esta manera tan desafortunada y si no es así, permíteme acláraselo…** -

- **Ella solo quería volver a verte, nunca pudo superar tu muerte, no debiste ser así…** -interrumpió frustrada, a pesar del comportamiento impulsivo y caprichoso de su hija, ella siempre estaría de su lado.

- **Usted dígame, en mi posición, ¿Cómo me puedo dar a respetar si una joven como su hija no obedece una sencilla regla?** -cuestiono firme, logrando desestabilizar el juicio de Sara, sin embargo aún le parecía absurdo el resultado de esa desobediencia, era exagerada.

- **Hay maneras, y como el líder de los Ardley deberías de saberlo** -pensó que con ello lograría que el rubio se sintiera reprendido, pero nada, noto que en sus ojos había algo más, escondido y que sin duda su acción fue totalmente personal.

- **Dudo que usted o sus hijos sean los indicados de decirme como hacer las cosas, por favor, no hable de cosas que no conoce, como el respeto al prójimo** -el azul de sus ojos se habían convertido en puro hielo, como si pudiera ver a través de sus pecados, su opresión dirigida hacia una pequeña de ojos verdes.

- **Eres un insolente, hablare con la tía abuela, esto es un atropello** -estaba temblando de rabia, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de abofetear al joven, pero sabía que no correría con suerte si ejecutaba esa faena, que lo único que le quedo por hacer, era recurrir a una autoridad más grande que ella.

- **Puede desahogarse con la tía si gusta, es cierto que ella fue la encargada de ponerme en esta posición, pero incluso ahora, ya no tiene voz y voto en mis decisiones, incluso si un día decido buscar a otro Presidente del Banco de Chicago** -parecía que se estaba burlando, pero su voz fue franca y afilada al dar esa advertencia.

- **¡No te atreverías!** -la mujer no evito saltar sobre el joven al ver amenazado el puesto de su esposo, sin embargo George fue rápido al detenerla, esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, por más que quería ponerlo en su lugar, su mirada altiva y su autoridad la derrumbaba a cada golpe.

Poder es poder.

- **Doy por terminada esta conversación, no sin antes advertirle, que si algún miembro de su familia comete el error de desobedecerme o cometer alguna estupidez, pueden ir despidiéndose de Chicago** -ante el aviso contundente del joven líder de los Ardley, Sara se había quedado completamente muda, retirando su mirada hacia otro lado del carruaje sin atreverse a despedirse de él al verlo descender del carruaje, por un momento Anthony pensó que Sara estaría deseando que realmente estuviera muerto, no evito sonreír levemente contrariado- **George, asegúrate que la Señora y su hija lleguen con bien a su destino** -el aludido asintió despidiéndose respetuosamente del rubio- **Mañana pasa por mí a la misma hora, iré caminando a casa** -le dijo a su chofer cuando los demás habían hecho su retirada, el hombre obedeció mientras tomaba la orilla de su sombrero en señal de despedida.

 _Se había quedado solo, exhausto, había sido un día demasiado largo, pero al fin había logrado varias respuesta, entre ellas, el por qué Albert desde joven rehuía de su puesto, no lo culpaba, el ser una persona poderosa, no evitaba ser acechado por las desgracias y dolores de cabeza, sin embargo ansiaba con que llegara el día en el que su tío por fin tomara posesión y por fin dedicarse enteramente a su profesión. Odiaba haber llegado a ese grado, a las amenazas, incluso se sintió mal gozar de ese dominio al tratarse de los Legan, no obstante eso lo convertía en uno como ellos, nadie vería que él estaba respondiendo la injustica con justicia como él pensaba._

" _Solo ella respondería con misericordia"_

 _Camino adentrado en sus propios pensamientos, recordando la respuesta a su gran pregunta, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía, se sentía impotente y de nuevo sintiendo el deseo de querer controlar las cosas que no estaban a su alcance. Al llegar finalmente y ver la luz iluminada del cuarto que le pertenecía a la joven enfermera, se sentía con la fuerza de cumplir con su promesa, como lo había hecho al protegerla, también mantenerse callado, ahora lo que menos quería era abrumarla al decirle todo lo que llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo cuando dio por hecho la situación en su adolorido corazón. Solo el tiempo, el tiempo le daría la respuesta para su siguiente paso, no estaría tranquilo irse de esa manera cuando el momento llegara._

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡Dracarys!**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Que les pareció este capitulo?**

 **Confieso que he disfrutado mucho al escribirlo, creo que aquí se confirma y se niegan muchas cosas, ¿les estoy causando angustia ahora?, ¿que cosas creen que están pasando por la cabeza del guapo rubio?, ¿Creen que se excedió, que fue justo o que le falto?.**

 **Por fin Candy se atrevió hablar de lo sucedido con Terry, aunque si, tal vez fue injusto que Anthony lo supiera, ¿pero quien mas en el mundo podría confiar si la mira de esa manera?**

 **Si me lo preguntan, si, Anthony tendría el trasero de América, no podía tener ese físico de a gratis, ojala fuera posible y si, sigue calentado mas que el sol de verano.**

 **Los amantes de GOT habrán notado este guiño de mi eterna Reina Daenerys de la Tormeta Targaryen: "Responderé a la injusticia con justicia"**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por la paciencia, seguiremos en marcha.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	11. El Intruso

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 10**

" **El Intruso"**

" _Cierro los ojos, no sabiendo que tan hermoso es el mundo"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Habían pasado algunos días cuando le dijo a Candy que el cuarto especial había sido desocupado para alguien que realmente lo necesitara. Sabía que la joven seria curiosa al querer saber los detalles de la salida de Elisa del recinto, sin embargo, solo se limitó a sonreír y argumentar._

- **Se fue sin decir una palabra** -omitió la parte de que fue en contra de su voluntad- **No te preocupes, no creo que la veamos pronto por aquí** \- excluyó también la advertencia de romper de nuevo sus reglas.

 _A Candy no le quedaba muy claro y hasta le parecía extraño que siendo Elisa Legan se fuera por su propio pie y de haber hecho un escándalo, alguna de las otras enfermeras ya hubiera esparcido la noticia en todo el hospital. Pero al no ser así, decidió confiar plenamente en las palabras del rubio, por quien quedaban cosas por aclarar en su corazón, aun no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para regresar el pañuelo que tenía grabado su nombre en donde seco sus lágrimas esa tarde en donde le contó lo sucedido con Terry. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se ponía nerviosa mientras apretaba la suave tela dentro de su bolsillo, lo había hecho tantas veces, que se excusaba en no dárselo y lavarlo de nuevo._

-"Para cuando se lo regrese no quedara ningún pañuelo"-pensó abochornada las veces en que sus intentos se derrumbaban con tan solo verlo sonreír.

* * *

 _Habían pasado algunos días cuando finalmente la Tía abuela Elroy hizo acto de presencia en el corporativo Ardley, pidiendo presentarse con su sobrino. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, había enojo, decepción, asombro, aunque en sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero como nadie se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, era imposible percibir tan inusual detalle, solo el joven que estaba dentro de la oficina principal._

 **-Tía, esperaba verla antes de lo esperado** -el ojiazul no se mostró sorprendido mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla, con su mano extendida la invito sentarse.

- **Entonces, ya sabes a que he venido** -correspondió el gesto e intento sonar severa aunque se sentía mal al sentirse con el derecho de usar ese tono de voz.

- **Fui claro con mis condiciones a cambio de ser el líder, aunque no creo ser el líder que usted esperaba, ¿por eso esta aquí, verdad?** -cuestiono, a pesar de que en lo laboral no tenía absolutamente nada que reprocharles, un muchacho joven y prometedor le daba estabilidad al consorcio, cuando aún se mantenía el mito de que William Ardley era ya un anciano.

- **Sara con lágrimas en los ojos me suplico que no dejara que su familia fuera objeto de tu prepotencia e insolencia, que te has convertido..**.-

- **¿En un monstruo, en su peor pesadilla, que mas dijo, que desearía que estuviera muerto?** -la distinguida dama se había quedado pálida, incapaz de decir algo más para defender a cualquiera de los Legan- **¿Es eso tía, prefiere verme muerto antes de lastimar a sus amados Legan?, debió haberlo pensado antes de pedirme ayuda** -se fue levantando de su lugar, dándole la espalda y dirigiendo su mirada al exterior, no quería que viera que también le afectaba hablarle de esa manera, tan cruel y dolida.

- **William y tu son lo más importante que tengo, lo que hecho, solamente ha sido para protegerlos** -se atrevió a levantarse y acercarse unos pasos, pero al ver la expresión sombría y amarga de su sobrino reflejado en el cristal, le recordó el gran error que había logrado que su relación con Anthony fuera tan frágil.

- **Pues puede regocijarse de los resultados tía, me he convertido en el líder en el cual su palabra debe respetarse y logro que me convirtiera en eso que llama la Sra. Legan, pero no creo que ella desee que usted los proteja con el método que utilizo conmigo** -finalmente se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, viendo como ambos se estaban haciendo cada vez más daño. El orgullo de Elroy fue remplazado por una profunda tristeza, la cual se reflejó al dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

- **Déjame compensarlo, todo lo que perdiste, incluso si quieres estar con...** -fue diciendo mientras intentaba acariciar sus rostro como cuando era un bebe que daba feliz sus primeros pasos, o cuando sus mejillas estaban coloradas después de correr jugando con sus primos, o cuando lograba salirse con la suya y era perdonado por sus travesuras.

- **Así no funcionan las cosas tía, no hay nada que compensar, solo con que cumplan mis condiciones, será suficiente** -dijo después de evitar que la mano de su tía tocara su piel y demostrarle que ese niño sonriente y amoroso con ella, ya no estaba allí, lo había matado, solo era un hombre cumpliendo un favor. Desviando su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación y regresando nuevamente a su lugar frente al escritorio, evito derrumbarse- **Y por los Legan no se preocupe, no hare nada, a menos de que comentan un error, y yo sé que intentara evitarlo** -la tía abuela se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo y asintió levemente tratando que el nudo en su garganta la dejara hablar.

- **Cuídate mucho Anthony** -se despidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- **Usted también tía** -hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sonreír, pero incluso esa sonrisa, tenía más rastros de dolor que de cordialidad. Era verdad, que era el más consentido, pero al mismo tiempo era al que más se le exigía, a veces envidaba como trataba a los hermanos Legan, no podía recordar alguna vez, ni una sola en la que fueran objeto de sus severos regaños. Pero no era por eso por el cual los mantenía a raya, en parte quería darles una lección y evitar que hicieran otra fechoría que resultara impune.

* * *

 _Después de haber comido sus alimentos, Candy camino por los pasillos del segundo piso, sabía que ya era la hora para encontrase con cierto rubio, pero hasta el momento no se había cruzado con él, hasta que una escena similar a la de unas semanas atrás se presentó frente a ella, pero ahora todas miraban hacia el jardín lateral del hospital, no escuchaba exclamaciones, si no susurros, unos mostrando enfado, otras ansiosas y pocas dando ánimos._

- **¿Que sucede chicas?** -cuestiono agachándose un poco para alcanzar a ver hacia donde dirigían su atención, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, pero ahora en señal de alerta y expectación.

- **Sandy decidió confesarle sus sentimientos al Dr. Brower** -comento una dando por hecho que la respuesta seria favorecedora para la joven. Candy reconoció que Sandy, era una enfermera de las más guapas del hospital, con una figura grácil como bailarina, cabello castaño medio, ojos color miel, piel blanca y tersa a la vista, varios Doctores jóvenes ya habían intentado la hazaña de conquistarla, pero hasta ahora, parecía que Anthony lo había logrado sin haber hecho absolutamente nada.

-"Era de esperarse, cualquiera que te conociera se quedaría deslumbrada por ti"-pensó con melancolía sin evitar que su mano apretara nuevamente el pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Tenía miedo, desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto mostrar interés por alguien más que no fuera ella. En su mente aparecieron los acontecimientos recientes, sus sonrisas, como tocaba su mano, el otro día la tomo para besarla, la manera que la hacía sentir en sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo, los celos aparecieron en ella, desbordándose al no ser capaz o con el derecho de hacer algo.

- **¡Miren!, ella se está retirando** -menciono otra, todas mostraron asombro al ver como la joven enfermera se alejaba del lugar como si en cualquier momento estuviera por estallar en llanto.

- **Pobrecita, al parecer el Doctor la rechazo** -argumento alguien cerca de Candy al mismo tiempo que veía como el joven galeno se retiraba por el lado contrario de la joven, con la mirada seria, aunque parecía esconder un aire de misterio y desolación.

-"Desde tu regreso no te había visto con esa mirada, tan triste, ¿acaso hay algo que estas ocultando, será que tu corazón sufre por alguien más?"-la ojiverde temía por la respuesta, no quería pensar que en ese tiempo en el que estuvieron alejados, el rubio le habría entregado su corazón a alguien más.

- **Ahora que recuerdo, Candy, unos jóvenes te estaban buscando, están en la sala de espera** -comento una de sus compañeras alejándola de aquellas conjeturas y percatarse que las demás se habían retirado después de presenciar el rechazo que obtuvo Sandy.

- **De acuerdo, gracias, enseguida iré** \- sonrió levemente para que no notaran su angustia-"En sus años viviendo en Escocia, puede ser posible que haya conocido a alguien, no puedo culparlo, no me recuerda, pero aun así, siento que mi pecho duele"-puso sus manos cerca de su corazón, como si con eso evitara que se rompiera. Al llegar a la sala de espera, pestañeo varias veces e inhalo profundamente para evitar que alguna lagrima se escapara, toco un par de veces la madera, hasta que escucho una voz familiar- **Stear** -se alegró al verlo sentado en la cómodo y antiguo sillón, pero su rostro cambio al ver a su acompañante- **Archie** -dijo casi arrastrando su voz, haciendo que el joven elegante aún se sintiera atormentado.

- **Hola Candy** -pero eso no evito querer cruzar una palabra con ella, al saber por su hermano la realidad de sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a redimirse y de alguna forma reparar el daño que había causado el quedarse callado.

 **-Candy, ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos hace semanas?, apenas ayer termine los últimos ajustes** -menciono rápidamente el mayor de los Cornwell para romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- **Oh, es verdad, ¿y cuál es exactamente el plan?** -cuestiono mientras que Stear la guiaba para que tomara asiento y poder contestar con detalle a su pregunta.

- **Me mencionaste que hay veces en los cuales le lees cuentos a los niños al aire libre** -la rubia asintió sin comprender si estaban en el mismo canal y era algo que no estaba relacionado con los recuerdos perdidos de Anthony- **Pues bien, hoy les presentaremos una función que despertara la atención de cierto Doctor** -guiño el ojo, sin embargo para la rubia no quedaba del todo claro.

- **¿De qué se trata?, no logro entender-** cuestiono la joven enfermera. Los hermanos Cornwell ya sabían que cierto rubio trabajaba con ella y que sería más fácil si el plan se ejecutaba de una forma que pareciera de lo más casual y una buena obra para los niños.

- **Es muy sencillo, veras…** -el mayor fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien llamaba la puerta.

- **Pase** -la rubia a pesar de que estaba ansiosa por escuchar el plan, no podía dejar de lado si alguien llegaba a pedir su ayuda en alguna emergencia.

 **-¡Anthony!** -los hermanos Cornwell se levantaron de su lugar al ver a su primo entrar al lugar con la intención de buscar a la rubia.

- **¿Pero qué hacen aquí y porque están distrayendo a Candy?** -cuestiono el ojiazul mientras cruzaba sus brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

- **Oh Anthony, ¿te han dicho que te ves muy bien con esa bata blanca?** -pregunto Archie disimulando estar impresionado mientras se acercaba a su primo quien lo miraba acusadoramente.

- **¡Es verdad!, todo un profesional, salvando vidas, rompiendo corazones** -secundo Stear diciendo lo último en voz baja mientras lo empujaba con su codo y guiñaba un ojo.

- **No me cambien el tema y respondan** -argumento mientras alejaba a ambos hermanos con sus manos.

- **La verdad Anthony, es que no me he sentido bien, ¿verdad Stear?** -el joven elegante se fue acercando a su hermano para que lo sostuviera en brazos fingiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- **Sí, y la primera persona en quien pensamos fue en Candy, perdón si no vinimos directamente contigo, pero como Candy es más linda que tú, así que…** -los jóvenes se abrazaron al ver que el rubio iba hacer la finta de golpearlos.

- **Par de bribones** -el rubio sabía que era un chiste local referente a lo de Elisa y sus primos pudieron aprovechar esa oportunidad de jugarle esa broma. Pero bien valió la pena cuando la risa de Candy estallo en el lugar sin poder aguantar esa escena, haciendo que los tres paladines se quedaran atónitos ante la reacción de la rubia.

- **Lo siento, no pude evitarlo** -unas lágrimas se le fueron escapando mientras intentaba calmar aquella alegría que la estaba invadiendo- **Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no los veía a los tres juntos, de esa forma, que yo no pude evitar** -el llanto se hizo presente a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo.

- **Candy** -dijeron los tres en unísono, sintiéndose de la misma manera, pero uno de ellos fue el primero en acercarse a ella y posar su mano en su hombro.

- **No me malinterpreten, estoy muy feliz por verlos así** -a modo de reflejo saco el pañuelo de su bolsillo y al tener al dueño enfrente no evito sonrojarse- **Anthony, tu pañuelo, perdón yo debí devolvértelo antes** -dijo torpemente sin saber que hacer exactamente, hasta que el abrazo del rubio fue la única respuesta.

- **No te preocupes, puedes conservarlo, de alguna forma evitare que vuelvas a derramar otra lágrima a menos que sean de alegría como ahora** -Candy nuevamente se dejó envolver por las palabras y el abrazo firme del joven galeno, sin importar que no estaban solos en la habitación.

- **Como se hace el tonto y no se da cuenta que otra vez nos está ignorando como antes** \- susurro el menor de los Cornwell indignado, estaba claro que entre los dos había algo pero aun así había un muro que los hermanos aun no comprendían.

- **Descuida hermano, tal vez finalmente se esté dando cuenta de que ha estado cometiendo un error** \- respondió el joven inventor con el mismo volumen, pare después carraspear y llamar la atención de los rubios, que al separase no pudieron evitar el leve sonrojo en ambos- **Bien chicos, creo que ya es el momento de mostrarles mi nuevo invento** -

- **¿Un nuevo invento?** -cuestionaron al mismo tiempo los rubios que se miraron mutuamente para saber si el otro sabía algo al respecto, pero ambos ignoraban a que desastre los llevaría ahora los inventos de Alistear Cornwell.

* * *

 _Tanto los jóvenes como los niños que se encontraban hospitalizados en el área de pediatría, se dirigieron al exterior ahora que el clima era menos gélido en los últimos días, la primavera ya estaba dando aviso de su inminente llegada. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol Candy y Anthony se sentaron en el pasto junto con los demás infantes, mientras que la más pequeña de todas, Tammy una niña de 5 años que había llegado con una peritonitis y estaba en sus últimos días de observación debido a su corta edad, se acercó al joven médico quien la recibió en sus brazos, no era de muchas palabras, pero el rubio sabia interpretar cada uno de sus gestos._

- **Ven aquí preciosa** -dejo que la niña de cabellos castaños recostara su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven dándole la protección que sus padres no le podían dar en esos momentos.

-"Que tierno, seguramente será un excelente padre"-pensó embelesada la joven viendo aquella adorable y tierna imagen, pero de inmediato se reprendió por ese pensamiento-"¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso?, es muy joven y yo, estoy enloqueciendo"-sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente alguna otra fantasía que los involucraba a ambos y el fruto de su inexistente unión.

- **Dama y caballero, niños y niñas** -el llamado de Stear logro captar la atención de los presentes, viendo que atrás de él había un pequeño escenario simulando un mini teatro vacío- **El día de hoy presentaremos una obra que los dejara cautivados y que despertara los anhelos profundos de algunos** -guiño el ojo nuevamente dirigiéndose a ambos rubios que seguían sin comprender la intención del mayor de los Cornwell- **Esta obra se titula, El príncipe de las rosas** -sin duda aquel título logro que Candy se quedara de una sola pieza, solo había una persona que poseía ese título en su corazón y estaba a pocos centímetros de ella- **Archie, por favor haznos el honor** -se dirigió a su hermano quien tenía un delgado libreto mientras que hacia una mueca con claras señales de disgusto.

- **¿Porque tengo que hacer yo la voz de chica?** -cuestiono fastidiado una pregunta que a su hermano mayor ya lo tenía agotado emocionalmente.

- **Quedamos de acuerdo que de los dos tu tenías la voz más aguda** -respondió entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír dando entender que todo estaba bajo control- **No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ellos** -sus ojos pasaron de ver a su hermano al par de rubios que estaban a la espera de que comenzaras.

 **-De acuerdo, solo por eso** -resoplo resignado, se los debía, en especial a Candy **-Erase una vez, una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados...** -comenzó a decir mientras su hermano mayor movía unos cuantos botones que estaban en esa caja que formaba ese escenario.

 _Un títere que parecía una linda muñeca con un vestido que tenía el toque del buen gusto del elegantísimo Archie hizo su aparición. La obra fue comenzando contando la historia de aquella niña que un día al borde de las lágrimas se había topado con un príncipe, El príncipe de las rosas, todos los niños estaban atentos y entretenidos, mientras que Candy sabía perfectamente esa historia, porque era su historia, pero sin mencionar su nombre ni tampoco el del príncipe, conforme avanzaba la enfermera miraba de reojo para ver alguna reacción del apuesto galeno, pero no encontró nada, estaba atento, pero no parecía que algo dentro de él había regresado, se desilusiono cuando la obra termino, todos aplaudieron sin lograr otro efecto. Los hermanos Cornwell se miraron uno al otro, pensando que su mensaje había sido claro y más en la última parte cuando la pequeña niña rubia había crecido en una bella señorita y se había alegrado por el regreso de su príncipe años después que fue liberado del hechizo._

- **Excelente obra chicos, ¿no les pareció?** -argumento el rubio quien pregunto a todos sus pequeños pacientes, quienes estaban alegres de tan magnifico espectáculo- **Te felicito Stear, es la primera vez que veo que tus inventos funcionan y que decir del vestuario, sé que fue obra tuya Archie** -ambos hermanos estaban perplejos y también decepcionados.

-"Pensé que el mensaje había sido claro, no puedo ser más directo"-a pesar de que Stear había mejorado sus inventos después de crear la caja de la felicidad, no podía saborear ese triunfo.

- **Anthony va a sacarme canas verdes, ¿porque se hace el tonto?** -alcanzo a decir el menor de los Cornwell mientras el medico con la ayuda de la enfermera ayudaban a los niños para poder regresar a la sección de pediatría.

- **Lo sé hermano, mi invento funciono, pero aun así siento que hemos fallado, hubiera preferido que se descompusiera a último momento, pero sin duda este resultado es aún peor** -argumento con pesar el joven inventor, tantas noches sin dormir bien solo para que su primo lo felicitara sin mostrar alguna otra reacción.

- **Chicos** -ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la rubia, que a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa, una sombra de tristeza destellaba levemente en su mirada- **Agradezco lo que hicieron, de verdad, fue algo maravilloso, pero será mejor dejar las cosas como tal** -suspiro como si con ello dejara ir cualquier esperanza.

- **Candy** -susurraron en unísono, ella respondió intentando ensanchar su sonrisa y regresar con sus pequeños pacientes. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de retirarse el joven rubio los alcanzo en la entrada ya habiendo subido todos los artefactos al coche de Stear, los hermanos no evitaron verlo con decepción y molestia.

- **Se lo que están pensando, pero hay una buena razón** -comento enseguida cuando parecía que sus primos no estaban dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra.

- **Parece que te burlas de nosotros, o más bien te burlas de ella** -respondió enfadado el menor un momento antes de ingresar al vehículo.

- **No es el lugar para hablar** -argumento el joven galeno mientras miraba en todas las direcciones por si alguien en especial hacia su aparición- **Mañana los esperare en consorcio, les explicare todo, lo prometo** -trato de ser breve y conciso, esperando que sus primos accedieran a la petición.

- **Espero que sea una muy buena razón** -puntualizo el joven inventor al subir por el lado del piloto y dar arranque el motor- **Allí estaremos-** dijo antes de pisar el acelerador y dar marcha dejando a un pensativo Anthony regresar a sus actividades.

 _El rubio se percató de que la ojiverde no estaba al tanto de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Por un momento sintió culpa, pero no era el momento de arrepentirse, debía seguir adelante, simular que todo era normal, que todo estaba bien y bajo control. Sin embargo en su cabeza se formaban ideas, maneras de reacomodar las cosas como eran, de otra forma no podía sentirse tranquilo cuando llegara el momento de partir nuevamente._

* * *

 _Después de varias semanas manteniéndose ocupada con prácticas en el piano y ayudando a su madre en colectas y obras de caridad, finalmente pudo conseguir un tiempo libre que coincidiera con el día de descanso con Candy, se sintió mal mantenerse distante, más cuando aún no le quedaba claro su separación con Terry y el regreso de Anthony, había dejado que lo enfrentara sola, cuando ella siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba._

- **¡Annie!,¡Hola!, ¡Por aquí!** -la rubia agito su mano con la energía que siempre la caracterizaba, eso logro tranquilizar a la joven, quien se acercó a su amiga en aquella mesa del restaurante que quedaba en el centro donde se habían puesto de acuerdo para almorzar.

- **Perdón Candy, ¿te hice esperar mucho?** -dijo después de que Candy la abrazara brevemente para que ambas pudieran sentar y poder leer la carta.

- **Llegue un poco antes, no te preocupes, ¿cómo has estado?** -cuestiono la rubia dejando de lado el menú para prestar más atención a su amiga.

- **Bien, he estado haciendo muchas cosas, nunca creí que las colectas de caridad llevaran tanto tiempo-** la joven desde niña creyó que su madre con tan solo pedir, se le daba, cuando en realidad, se invertía tiempo en socializar y asegurarse que ese dinero se utilizara debidamente- **¿Qué hay de ti, como te has sentido?** -cuestiono intentando escoger correctamente sus palabras.

- **Mucho trabajo, también, yo debo seguir adelante** -respondió mirando brevemente hacia abajo, no quería preocupar a su hermana, pero había causado todo lo contrario.

- **Sabes, en una de las reuniones que hubo con mi mamá, escuche un rumor, acerca de que un actor de Broadway se casaría con una joven que le salvo la vida y perdió una pierna** -Annie vio como la rubia comenzaba a perder color y sus ojos miraban varias direcciones con tal de evadirla-Mencionaron como se llamaba, pero yo me negué a creerlo-

- **Es cierto Annie, es verdad, por eso Terry y yo, rompimos, él parecía indeciso y tome la decisión por ambos-** se presentó un intervalo de silencio antes de que el mesero llegara para tomarles la orden.

- **Yo, lo lamento, perdón si te incomode** -la pelinegra no esperaba ese giro, y sabía que para Candy sería mucho mayor el impacto.

- **Son cosas que pasan** -sonrió levemente, con esa respuesta la rubia daba entender el cierre del tema y Annie estaba dispuesta a no indagar mas hasta que ella fuera capaz de abrirse más- **Me imagino que todo va bien con Archie** -ahora los papeles se invertían, la pelinegra era la que desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

- **Rompimos hace días** -la rubia no tenía idea cual sería la causa, pero al ver a su hermana tan segura de sí misma, sin derramar una sola lagrima, pensó que tal vez ella fue quien tomó la decisión, algo que sin duda la dejo sin palabras- **Recuerdo que desde que conocí a Archie estaba empecinada a que estuviera a mi lado, entendí que eso no era justo para ambos, si llego estar con alguien, quiero que este seguro y que tenga el deseo de que este conmigo** -la comida finalmente había llegado, dándoles tiempo de reacomodar toda la información recién adquirida.

- **Yo solo deseo que seas feliz Annie** -menciono la rubia con una sonrisa, logrando que esta se reflejara en rostro de la joven Britter.

- **Yo también quiero que los seas Candy** -respondió Annie extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Candy. Ambas sabían que no estaban pasando por un buen momento, pero al tomarse de las manos, parecía que la carga y el dolor desaparecía por un breve momento.

* * *

 _Más tarde al despedirse de Annie en la entrada y ver como un carruaje la llevaba a su próximo destino, rechazando la oferta de ser llevada a su casa y no desviarla, se dirigió a los puestos ambulantes, tentada a comprar un helado de chocolate, había almorzado bastante bien, pero siempre guardaba un pequeño espacio para el postre. Pero al momento de hacer su pedido el ruido del rechinar de unas llantas que iban a una imprudente velocidad, logrando que la gente alrededor reprochara dicha conducta, hasta que este se estrelló con un poste haciendo que su conductor saliera disparado a pocos metros de allí. Alarmada, la joven enfermera se dirigió para mitigar un posible daño en la persona, que a pesar de haber cometido una barbaridad al conducir de esa manera no dejaba de ser un paciente._

- **¿Está usted bien?** -Candy fue cuidadosa al ponerlo boca arriba, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al ver a quien estaba atendiendo- **¡Neal!** -sin duda no era un encuentro agradable.

- **¡Candy!** -sin embargo para el joven de los Legan un acumulo de emociones se hacían presentes al tener cerca aquellos ojos verdes.

- **Él está bien, por favor váyanse** -anuncio la rubia para que la gente regresara a sus actividades y no tener espectadores que la harían sentir aún más incómoda- **Mira, te lastimaste** -le indicó al levantar su mano izquierda raspada. De su bolsillo tomo un pañuelo, recordando fugazmente que el pañuelo que Anthony dejo que conservara, estaba en un lugar especial donde tenía otros tesoros. Intento concentrarse y usar su pañuelo para improvisar una venda y que la herida no estuviera expuesta a una infección- **Creo que estas bien, pero puedes ir mañana al hospital por una revisión** -le recomendó tomando en cuenta el niño malcriado y delicado que siempre había sido.

- **Diablos, no gracias, estoy bien** -respondió bruscamente mientras retiraba su mano pensando que se había mostrado orgulloso.

- **Está bien, hazle como quieras** -Candy a pesar de que estaba tratando con un cretino, logro mostrarle madurez y que aquello no se lo había tomado personal- **Discúlpame, me retiro** \- dignamente se levantó y se retiró del lugar sin dejar de farfullar el pésimo comportamiento de Neal ante su gesto de amabilidad.

-"Esa chica me ha salvado dos veces"-pensó al ver como la enfermera se iba alejando, le era difícil despegar su mirada de la silueta de la rubia, lo hizo en un momento cuando sus ojos se toparon con el nombre que se repetía en su mente grabado en el pañuelo que estaba protegiendo su mano-"Pensé que la odiaba, ¿pero porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Por qué me persigue en mi mente?"-estaba a un paso de esa gran revelación mientras su otra mano sentía la suavidad del pañuelo con la yema de sus dedos. Deseaba verla de nuevo, comprobar que lo que estaba sospechando era verdad y de ser así, elaborar un detallado e infalible plan de conquista.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡Gripa salte de este cuerpo trabajador!**

 **Bueno mas que gripa es rinitis que solo me esta dejando una molesta tos.**

 **En fin, hola.**

 **Si, puede que haya sido un capitulo no tan emocionante, pero sin con una carga de drama, y al final, ¿que dijeron, que me olvide de Neal Legan?, es momento de decir ¡NO LO HAGA COMPA! jejejeje.**

 **La breve reaparición de Annie, ¿de que creen que hablaran los tres paladines?, ¿que hara Anthony ante la aparición de cierto personaje?, si saben como va esto, si, retome el hilo original del anime despues de que Candy va al hospital movil.**

 **Si quieren saber mas, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio.**

 **Amo sus comentarios, y amo sus teorias. Muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	12. El oficio de un cobarde

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 11**

" **El oficio de un cobarde"**

" _Puedes ver la luna de esta noche. En tu tranquila y cálida mirada"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Al día siguiente una joven y alegre enfermera recorría los pasillos del hospital con energías renovadas, a pesar de que el plan que había trazado Stear en tratar de estimular los recuerdos de Anthony había fallado, no podía quejarse de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, sin importar que solo fuera por el trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando se daban el tiempo para hablar de sus vidas y hacer una que otra broma privada. Su amistad sin duda se había fortalecido, pero aún estaba esa vocecilla en su corazón que gritaba cada vez que lo miraba acercarse, cuando la miraba o cuando sonreía. Se sentía inquieta y nerviosa al tratar de darle un nombre a ese sentimiento y un miedo terrible al ver que tal vez no era correspondido._

- **Candy, tienes visitas en la sala de espera** -una de sus compañeras la intercepto dándole el aviso.

- **Muchas gracias, enseguida iré** -se dirigió al lugar, pensando que los hermanos Cornwell no se habían rendido y tenían un nuevo plan- **Permiso** -dijo después de tocar la puerta y abrirla para acceder a la sala. Se sorprendió que la persona que estaba allí no eran ni Stear ni Archie, se fue acercando con cautela y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba del joven que había tenido el accidente automovilístico el día anterior- **Así que tú eres la vista, Neal** -

* * *

 _El joven rubio había descendido del auto no sin antes agradecer a su chofer sus atenciones y deseándole un excelente día. Fue entrando al hospital sintiendo la calma y la paz que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días, sin embargo había varias cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, uno de ellas era el tema de cierto joven, los reportes sobre él eran los mismos, su actuación en la obra no se comparaba con el día del estreno y su padre, el Duque, no parecía dar señales de involucrarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estallara. El otro tema, era él mismo y su autocontrol, la manera de contenerse cuando estaba con ella, pensó tontamente que llevando una amistad podría manejarlo, pero más pasaba el tiempo y más se hundía en ese sentimiento que ha intentado sellar por su bien, pero todo parecía inútil, y el huir no era un opción en esos momentos._

- **¡Doctor Brower!** -la enfermera en recepción capto su atención, logrando que el aterrizara a la realidad y regalarle una sonrisa.

- **Buenas tardes Caroline, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?** -se acercó a recepción sin percibir como la enfermera estaba embelesada e ilusionada de que recordara su nombre.

- **El Dr. Leonard me pido que le avisara que en cuanto llegara pasara a su oficina, que era muy importante** -dijo intentando sonar lo más seria posible, pero ante la presencia del joven, era difícil evitar utilizar un tono más dulce de lo normal.

- **De acuerdo, muchas gracias por el mensaje, que pases buen día** -el joven se retiró siendo seguido por la mirada de la enfermera, no todos los días se contaba con el privilegio de hablar con un joven tan encantador y gentil como lo era el Dr. Brower.

- **Pase** -escucho Anthony al interior de la oficina, entro sin saber que esperar de aquella improvisada reunión.

- **Buenas tardes Dr. Leonard, me informaron en recepción que quería verme** -el joven dejaba a un lado su faceta de líder para demostrarle una vez más que solamente era un médico dispuesto a servir a la gente y acatar las órdenes de su superior.

- **Así es, por favor toma asiento** -respondió sin moverse de la silla que hacia conjunto con su escritorio. Cruzo sus manos cerca de su barbilla, mostrándose calmado para lo que estaba por decir- **Primeramente quisiera comentarte que en unas semanas habrá una gala en la alcaldía, en donde claro, estará el alcalde presente con la finalidad de recaudar fondos, no solo para el Hospital Santa Juana, si no varios hospitales en Chicago, te lo comento no solo por tu profesión si no como un importante miembro de la familia Ardley, le vendría bien que una figura tan importante estuviera y atraer la atención de gente que pudiera ayudar** -

- **Si de algo ayuda no solo me gustaría asistir si no también aportar** -respondió serenamente, tomo en cuenta la dificultad que implicaba pedir ese favor 'personal' al actual líder de los Ardley y a la vez médico residente en el Hospital.

- **No, yo no quise...** -estaba levemente apenado de que pensara que sínicamente le pidiera u ordenara asistir y además sentirse con la obligación de donar.

- **De verdad, no es problema, he visto las dificultades que se presentan por falta de recursos con mis propios ojos y seguramente esto mismo se presenta en todo el país, sobre todo ahora en tiempos de guerra, así que más que sentirme presionado, me siento alagado de que se me tome en cuenta para hacer algo al respecto con la situación** -respondió firme, por fin podría hacer uso de su poder en algo sumamente bueno y estaba completamente seguro de que Albert estaría de acuerdo.

- **Te lo agradezco mucho** -dejo pasar varios segundos, antes de mencionar la otra situación que se presentó horas antes- **Hay algo más, un joven que se presentó como Neal Legan me pidió de favor que le permitiera hablar con la enfermera White** -al ver como los ojos del joven médico se agrandaron en señal de alerta, supo que el apellido Legan definitivamente no era recomendable mencionarlo en su presencia, aun así decidió continuar- **Incluso me pidió que le diera permiso en el caso de que ella aceptara reunirse con él afuera de las instalaciones** -no sabía cómo descifrar la expresión del rubio ya que pasaba de incredulidad, a duda, indignación y hasta capaz de dejar escapar una sonrisa burlona.

- **¿Quien se cree ese idiota?** -susurro sin dejar de apretar sus dientes logrando que el Dr. Leonard no escuchara con claridad- **Dígame algo, ¿lo amenazó a usted o al hospital?** -cuestiono al pensar en una represalia debido a la manera en la que Elisa fue retirada del recinto.

- **No realmente, lo pidió como un favor al ser parte de la familia Ardley, aunque parecía no ser conveniente rechazar su petición** -respondió pensativo eligiendo bien sus palabras, tratando de ser lo más detallado posible y al mismo tiempo no alterar al joven residente.

 **-Entiendo, agradezco que me informe de esto y si vuelve a pasar no dude en decirme** -ya había escuchado suficiente, se levantó de su lugar no quería perder más el tiempo para saber el resultado de ese encuentro- **Mantengo mi palabra de que nadie va amenazarlo a usted o a cualquiera que esté en este hospital en nombre de los Ardley, primero se las verá conmigo** -para el Dr. Leonard le era extraño ver al joven frente a él con ese semblante serio y calculador, cuando la mayoría del tiempo se le veía sonriente, disfrutando su tiempo como médico en el Hospital.

- **Así será y te lo agradezco nuevamente** -el Director nuevamente le agradeció, no queriendo imaginar en que aprietos se hubiera visto de no tener el respaldo del joven líder de los Ardley.

- **Me retiro Dr. Leonard** -se despidió como el subordinado que era, no quería que eso cambiara debido a los problemas que seguía trayendo la familia Legan-"Al parecer no ha cumplido con su parte Tía Abuela"-se sentía decepcionado, la tristeza dejo de ser tan recurrente como antes al enterase de cualquier acción errónea hacia a él por parte de Elroy Ardley.

* * *

 _Estaba preocupado, pero más que preocupado estaba furioso, sabía que la calma y la tranquilidad no podían durar demasiado tiempo. Pensaba en todas las posibles maneras en la que muy cobardemente Neal se desquitaría con Candy por lo de su hermana, porque el muy imbécil no era capaz de darle la cara, después de todo, fue él quien dio y ejecuto la orden. No pudo dar con una respuesta correcta cuando al dar la vuelta en un pasillo choco con alguien, de inmediato se sintió culpable por su descuido._

- **Discúlpeme no me fije, ¿se encuentra bien?** -pero reconoció aquella voz femenina que logro que su semblante cambiara por completo.

- **Candy** -ella por otro lado olvido que era lo que le estaba molestando minutos antes que esquivo a todo mundo, molesta por la impertinente presencia de Neal.

- **Anthony, lo siento yo...** -el rojo más brillante tiño sus mejillas, estaba apenada y nerviosa al ser él la persona con la que había chocado por estar distraída y cegada por su furia.

- **No, soy yo el que debe disculparse, ¿estás bien?** -sin pesarlo la tomo de los hombros buscando alguna señal de que estuviera lastimada o hubiera alguna señal de que había sido agredida no solo por el choque si no también por algún rastro que haya dejado Neal sobre su ánimo.

- **Sí, solo me distraje es todo** -cada vez que él la tocaba, por mínimo que fuera, sentía que nada podía estar mal y lo que le había propuesto Neal no se comparaba con la sensación que disfrutaba en ese momento, pero siempre quedaba el deseo de más. Anthony siempre lograba opacar la presencia de cualquiera.

- **Me alegro** -suspiro aliviado al no percatar alguna lagrima o miedo en sus ojos, al contrario parecían estar más brillantes cada día- **Tenemos un día bastante ajetreado, comencemos si queremos salir a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?** -la enfermera respondió entusiasmada, y era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

* * *

 _Neal no comprendía que había hecho mal, ¿o era acaso que no sabía cortejar a una chica?, admitió que era la primera vez que estaba enamorado, y que no era cualquier chica y que tal vez era por eso por lo cual su táctica había fallado. Por lo cual decidió preguntarle a una sirvienta, después de todo Candy alguna vez lo fue y tal vez su forma de pensar era la misma y deseaban las mismas cosas: Un chico apuesto y rico que las sacara de esa vida miserable. Tomo en cuenta su consejo y le pareció adecuado continuar, a pesar de lo que llegara pensar su hermana, quien por cierto llevaba varios días encerrada en su cuarto sin recibir a nadie a excepción de algunas veces de su madre. Pensó que solo era un simple capricho que pasaría en algunos días por lo cual no le tomo tanta importancia su encierro, hasta resultaba mejor, así no interferiría y podría actuar con libertad y si lograba su objetivo haría hasta lo imposible para que nadie los separara y si terminaba en boda, mucho mejor._

 _Con un ramo de rosas espero pacientemente afuera del hospital, vio como ella alegremente se despedía de sus compañeras aunque parecía esperar que alguien más saliera del recinto, por lo cual aprovecho para acercarse y poner el ramo frente a su rostro y finalmente acaparar su atención. Sin Terry de por medio no podrían interponerse entre él y Candy, bendijo el dio en que las luces cayeron sobre Susana para obligarlo a quedarse con ella y abandonar a la enfermera._

- **¡Neal!** -exclamo su nombre al ver que era el portador de ese vistoso ramo- **¿Me estabas esperando?** -cuestiono incrédula a que el joven retomara la invitación que le había hecho horas antes.

- **Si** -respondió con ímpetu extendiéndole las flores a la rubia para que las aceptara, sin embargo ella no respondió al gesto- **Candy, ¡acepta las flores y acepta salir conmigo!** -los ojos verdes pasaron de ver las rosas y luego ver al joven Legan, sin evitarlo una leve carcajada escapo de sus labios.

- **Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de salir contigo en una cita** -la rubia estaba confundida, no sabía en qué momento Neal había comenzado a interesarse en ella, pero sin duda no aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de él.

- **¿Y quién rayos te crees para negarte?** -cuestiono dignamente sin fijarse que una figura se acercaba y se ponía a un lado de la rubia con demasiada familiaridad.

- **Alguien que no tiene tan malos gustos** -el dueño de esa voz poso su mano en la espalda de la joven a la altura de cintura para indicar que la estaba respaldando, aunque para Neal fue una clara señal de posesión sobre la rubia.

- **¡Tú no te…!** -estaba a punto de indicarle que no se entrometiera pero al verlo fijamente, se paralizo, esos ojos azules, mirándolo de una manera tan letal y tan ya conocida- **No puede ser, los rumores, eran ciertos…** -dio un par pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer el ramo de rosas, trastabillando pero logrando mantenerse de pie. Había escuchado que Anthony no había muerto, y que se haría cargo de los negocios de los Ardley, pero pensó que era una pésima broma y una manera de vender noticias, pero al verlo de frente, logro creer que el rubio había regresado desde la misma tumba.

- **Me lastima saber que no te de alegría mi regreso, Neal** -argumento con ironía mientras sonreía logrando que el arrogante joven se sintiera amenazado.

- **¿Pero cómo rayos…?** -estaba completamente pálido, pero al verse en ese penoso semblante frente a Candy, decidió restablecerse y no rendirse en sus intentos- **Bueno, eso no importa, no dejare que te entrometas entre Candy y yo** -dijo tratando de sonar seguro mientras se reacomodaba el saco y pasaba sus dedos sobre su caballera castaña.

- **Neal, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?** -la rubia estaba roja pero esta vez del coraje, se sentía apenada de que Anthony creyera que entre Neal y ella pudiera haber algo y otra, que él pudiera estar interesado en ella, dejándole como respuesta solo abatimiento. Sin embargo la carcajada del joven galeno se hizo presente, Candy no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto, cuando de repente el agarre de su cintura se hizo más firme, atrayéndola más a él, haciendo que su corazón retumbara en su pecho.

- **Si sabes cual será el resultado, será mejor que no lo intentes, no me provoques** -para la rubia era usual ver Anthony sonriente, amable y noble, pero verlo en esa faceta retadora y con esa mirada tan desafiante, hacía que sus rodillas temblaran al ver su rostro tan de cerca y un deseo dentro de ella iba en aumento- **Vamos a casa Candy, dejemos que mi primo hable con su madre y aclare sus ideas** -pero al dirigirse hacia ella con esa deslumbrante sonrisa, solo logro que asintiera mientras la dejaba nuevamente en libertad.

- **Que se vayan al cuerno los dos, pero ya vera, esta vez yo seré el vencedor Anthony** -murmuro al ver como se iban juntos. Recordó brevemente su infancia, Anthony era el prodigioso, Anthony siempre fue el consentido de la Tía abuela, Anthony había nacido para la grandeza, para Anthony el mundo estaba a sus pies, pero para él, ni en las apuestas tenia suerte, debía jugar sucio si es que quiera ganar.

* * *

- **Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Neal** -la rubia se atrevió hablar a unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa.

- **No, no me debes ninguna disculpa** -Anthony trato de sonar calmado, pero con tan solo recordar el atrevimiento de Neal, lo hacía sentir furioso.

- **Es solo que no lo entiendo, él siempre me trato mal y ahora dice que quiere salir conmigo, simplemente no entiendo** -la joven pensó que Neal había creado otro tipo de tortura para atormentarla.

- **Por fin se dio cuenta que eres preciosa** -cegado por la rabia, pensó que aquellas palabras se habían pronunciado solamente en su mente pero al percatar que su acompañante se había detenido, la furia fue remplazada por la pena, haciendo que su mano tratara de ocultar su rostro pero lo único que pudo cubrir fueron sus labios, sus mejillas visiblemente estaban rojas y opto por desviar su rostro hacia otro lado- **Bueno yo…** -una cosa era decírselo de forma indirecta diciendo que sus manos eran hermosas, pero ahora, cuando las cosas eran más complicadas, decir aquello sentía que lo complicarían aún más.

-"Me dijo que era preciosa, ¿escuche mal?"-pensó también sonrojada y tímidamente poso su mirada sobre el rubio quien parecía apenado y con la necesidad de querer esconderse-"Cuando éramos niños no le costaba decirme esas cosas, con Neal se comportó tan seguro y determinado, ahora verlo tan tímido y a la vez tan frágil, ver todas esas facetas en él, me hace tan feliz"-quería calmar la euforia por lo recién sucedido y que podía conocer un poco más a Anthony- **Creo que aun así no saldría con él** -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y siguió avanzando, ambos en silencio tratando de reacomodar sus ideas.

* * *

 _Después de tener una agradable cita con Paty, al caer la tarde se dirigió a su taller que estaba en la mansión y le permitía trabajar con tranquilidad. Era de las pocas, si no que la única habitación en donde la servidumbre no ponía un dedo, era su desorden y como tal él sabía exactamente donde estaba la herramienta o artefacto que necesitaba. Recordó que antes de querer partir a la guerra lo había arreglado y ahora, volvía tener el mismo desorden de siempre. Se acercó a su último invento, ya había mejorado con los autómatas, pero no evito sentir tristeza al sostener en sus manos los dos títeres que formaban una pareja en la obra, porque la realidad era otra. Recordó que días antes él y su hermano habían llegado al consorcio, donde Anthony les explico, quien dudaba en decirles porque sabía que no le correspondía hablar de ello, pero si con ello dejaban a un lado sus planes, apremio a que era momento de que les dijera algo que había descubierto en los días en el que Elisa fue internada en el hospital._

- **¡¿Que estás diciendo?!, ¿así de fácil?, ¿pero quién se cree que es?** -cuestiono exaltado Archie cuando el rubio termino de contarles lo sucedido antes del regreso de Candy a Chicago bajo ese alarmante estado.

- **No entiendo, ¿él de buenas a primeras acepto eso?** -por otro lado Stear movía la cabeza en clara señal de negación.

- **He mandado que lo investiguen a él y a las personas más allegadas, todo es verdad, su honor se antepuso ante todo, incluso ante ella** -Anthony susurro lo último con pesar.

- **¿Honor?, te lo mencione muchas veces en mis cartas y no puedes negarlo, ese sujeto es un bribón y un rebelde, ¡no puede ser honorable si le rompió el corazón a la mujer que dice amar!** -no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, solo quería ir a Nueva York y romperle el mismo la cara a ese sujeto.

- **¿Ahora entiendes que la situación es más complicada de lo que es y por la cual yo no puedo decir nada?** -cuestiono casi al mismo tono que su primo, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado.

 _Le rompió el corazón_

- **¿Nos estas dando entender que a pesar de que ellos terminaron, eso no quiere decir que ellos dejaron de...?** -Stear no se atrevía terminar aquella pregunta, sobre todo al ver los ojos de su primo, lo supo, y fue doloroso verlo.

- **Su historia fue truncada, se cómo es eso y tampoco quiero aprovecharme de ello** -menciono el rubio intentando que su voz sonara firme, aunque levemente se entrecortaba.

- **¿Acaso piensas hacer algo?** -cuestiono Archie sin poder creer las intenciones que tenía su primo.

- **No lo sé aun, sé que últimamente su trabajo a decaído, y posiblemente pronto toque fondo y él...** -le costaba trabajo también continuar, sabia como el corazón de un hombre enamorado reaccionaba ante la ausencia de su ser amado.

- **Venga por ella, ¿es eso?, ¿vas a esperar a que él venga y se la lleve?** -cuestiono duramente el menor de los Cornwell, mientras que el mayor incrédulo miro al rubio quien sin poder emitir algún sonido, asintió.

- **No, no Anthony, él no hará eso, ¿qué va hacer entonces con su compromiso?, no va estar con las dos, ¿o sí?, y más que nada, ¿crees que ella se va ir con él como si nada?** -Stear parloteo, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a ambos, intentando que alguno le diera las respuestas- **Anthony, yo sé que aún le importas, lo sé, la he visto, no puedes, no renuncies** -dijo desesperado, suplicándole a su primo que no cometiera semejante error.

- **Mi hermano tiene razón, su sonrisa ha regresado gracias a ti, a pesar, a pesar de que no le has dicho la verdad, ella es feliz a tu lado** -secundo el menor, intentando cambiar su tono, cambiar de estrategia y que su primo finalmente reaccionara.

- **Ella es feliz porque una persona especial de su infancia resulto estar viva, ¿quién no estaría feliz con eso?** -cuestiono sin dejarse llevar por las alentadoras palabras de sus primos- **Eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos por él hayan cambiado, ustedes mismos la vieron en la estación de trenes** -decía mientras apretaba ambos puños, intentando no sentir esa sensación agonizante en su pecho- **Sé que lo que les pedí es muy egoísta y cobarde, ¿acaso no saben lo difícil que es para mí, enfrentar todo esto?** -dijo agotado y avergonzado de sí mismo, por no poder enfrentarse con la verdad, esconderse él y a su corazón bajo una muralla de mentiras. Se sentía alguien patético.

- **Lo lamento Anthony, hicimos una promesa y la cumpliremos** -menciono el mayor viendo como su primo estaba a nada de caerse en pedazos.

- **Tratare de ya no insistir tanto, lo siento** -Archie por su lado, le dolía ver a su primo al borde de una crisis, siempre lo considero el más valiente de los tres, pero ante aquella afrenta, era un milagro que aún se mantuviera de pie, admitía que siendo él, no lo hubiera soportado. También debía de arreglar sus propios asuntos.

 _Regresando al presente El joven inventor se dejó caer en su silla mientras un suspiro cargado de frustración escapaba de su pecho. No había soltado sus muñecos y ahora dirigía su mirada a la representación de Candy como si realmente ella estuviera frente de él._

- **Lo lamento Candy, sé que te dije que te ayudaría, pero verlo así** \- negó con su cabeza abatido por la situación de su primo- **No me queda de otra que ser un simple espectador, lo siento** -se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, eran demasiados ángulos y una sola verdad, pero él no tenía en claro cuál era realmente.

* * *

 _Había pasado casi una semana en la cual tuvo que aparentar que aquellas palabras no habían salido de sus labios, sin embargo fue inevitable los sonrojos y el nerviosismo cuando ella le sonreía, se acercaba a él e incluso cuando alagaba su trabajo. Temía que sospechara algo y que toda la fachada que había construido en su regreso se viniera abajo, si las cosas fueran diferentes él no temería en mostraste totalmente como es, pero la cruel realidad era otra. Como en cada día y como en cada momento desde ese entonces, atormentado, dejo caer su rostro sobre el escritorio como si con eso pudiera pagar un castigo que el mismo sentencio._

-"Menos mal hoy le toca descansar"-dejo que su frente siguiera descansando en su escritorio dejando escapar un suspiro, estaba aliviado que ella descansara aunque su deseo por verla se mantenía, hacia que tuviera una lucha interna. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina- **Adelante** -levanto su rostro y se acicalo rápidamente, la seriedad se presentó en su rostro al ver que uno de sus investigadores cruzaba la puerta.

- **Sr. Brower le tengo noticias y también lamento decirle que tan pronto como sucedió, la prensa lo hará público mañana** -aquel hombre le extendió la revista al rubio que se exhibiría al día siguiente, logrando que se paralizara unos segundos. En la portada de The Scandal, apareció el rostro que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado los últimos días.

 **-Estén al pendiente, lo más seguro es que venga a Chicago, manténganme alerta si encuentran a un joven con estas características y sobre todo vigilen el Hospital Santa Juana y a la Srta. Candice White** -emitió la orden y con ello le dijo una vez más a su corazón que debían mantener la cordura si es que querían proteger a la ojiverde. Sin imaginar que al día siguiente después de un altercado con Neal, Candy estaría leyendo la misma publicación con angustia, sin poder dejar de temblar.

* * *

"Una príncipe caído, Terry Grandchester la nueva estrella defrauda las expectativas de sus seguidores, su paradero es desconocido…"

 _Aquellas palabras seguían rondando su cabeza, preocupándola, impotente y de alguna manera culpable, mientras que ella seguía adelante con su vida e incluso que todos sus pensamientos habían estado dirigidos alrededor de la alegría por el regreso y la presencia de Anthony, sin ponerse a pensar que Terry sufría al lado de alguien que le había salvado la vida, pero aun así no amaba. ¿Acaso estaba mal, se estaba equivocando de nuevo?, pero no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos por el joven médico y más cuando parecía que estaban avanzando a algo. Antes de empezar su ronda, se aseguró de guardar la revista en uno de los cajones que se encontraba en el mueble de la sala de descanso de las enfermeras, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que horas más tarde no identifico que cierto joven llevaba varios segundos llamándola._

- **¿Candy estas bien?** -cuestiono el rubio al tocar a su asistente y ver que ella despertó de su trance y trato de restablecer su ánimo instantáneamente.

- **Ah, hola Anthony, sí, estoy bien, ¿acaso me notaste algo raro?** -ella definitivamente había ignorado los llamados del ojiazul, pero este en vez de cuestionarla más, solo sonrió y recobro la seguridad en sí mismo, dejando a un lado al muchacho asustadizo de los últimos días.

- **No, y si te pasara algo, estoy seguro que me lo dirías** -aquello logro que la ojiverde se sintiera abatida, no se sentía preparada para hablar del tema-"Ya lo sabes, estas preocupada por él, descuida Candy, no te presionare, pero haré todo lo posible para que puedas sobrellevarlo"-pensó y después de unas rondas se le ocurrió una improvisada y brillante idea **-Candy, ¿te parece bien si a la salida me acompañas a un pastelería que está cerca?, quiero probar y aprender hacer nuevos postres** -la rubia estaba sorprendida pero no por ello evito que por primera vez en el día sonriera de verdad.

 **-¡Claro, me encantaría!** -estaba ansiosa no solo por el paseo si no también por probar aquella repostería- **Me gustaría llevarle algo a Albert, ¿sabías que compro un auto nuevo con lo que gano de su nuevo trabajo?** -finalmente se había abierto una charla habitual dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones.

- **Debe de irle muy bien** -sonrió deseando que pronto le fuera mejor cuando finalmente tomara su puesto en el consorcio.

* * *

 _En la salida, Anthony se había entretenido nuevamente en llenar un reporte no sin antes decirle a Candy que lo esperara en la salida, que la alcanzaría en breve. No obstante cuando la joven se acercó a la salida un hombre de traje se dirigió a ella, indicándole que alguien la esperaba en calidad de urgente, ese alguien, se trataba de Terrence Grandchester._

-"Terry, pero Anthony…"-miro hacia atrás esperando que el rubio apareciera y explicarle el suceso-"Perdóname, debo ir y darle fin de una vez a todo"-pensó convencida dejándose llevar por lo que deseaba su corazón y que Terry pudiera entenderla.

- **Estoy listo** -menciono el rubio ya en la puerta sin percatarse que segundos antes un coche había dejado el recinto junto con la enfermera- **Candy** -dijo en un intento por llamarla pero su atención fue dirigida a sus primos que habían llegado en el automóvil de Stear- **Chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?** -se sintió levemente molesto de que llegaran a irrumpir su salida con Candy pero al ver sus rostros lo comprendió- **Oh vaya, ya lo saben** -

- **Lo que dijiste se está cumpliendo, puede que realmente venga hacia acá** -comento el mayor de ellos con ligera angustia.

- **Por eso queríamos saber cómo se encuentra y de alguna manera distraerla** -argumento Archie intentando encontrar a la joven mirando a los alrededores- **¿Dónde está?** -

- **Ella debería estar aquí…** -sintió que su sangre se helaba al ver a uno de sus hombres acercarse apresuradamente- **¿Qué sucede?** -

- **Un hombre, se ha llevado a la Srta. White** -comunico con seriedad, pero al ver el semblante de su jefe, sabía que aquella información era insuficiente.

- **No te entiendo, ¿Qué hombre?** -el rubio comenzaba alterarse y sus primos sabían que aquello no era nada bueno.

- **Un hombre, que está al servicio de la familia Legan, le dijo a la Srta que un hombre, Terrence Grandchester la esperaba** -los tres paladines estaban alarmados por escuchar ese nombre, pero al desmenuzar aquella información había incoherencias.

- **Pero acabas de decir que el hombre que se lo llevo está al servicio de los Legan** -Stear fue el primero en dar una conclusión que no llevaba a ningún lado con respecto al desaparecido actor.

- **¿Acaso se la llevaron con engaños?** -cuestiono el menor de los Cornwell temiendo que esa familia sería capaz de seguir lastimándola a pesar de las advertencias de su primo.

- **¡Neal, ese gusano!** -exclamo el joven rubio con rabia al comprender que el joven Legan aún era demasiado estúpido como para traspasar sus reglas, pero lo que más le dolía sin duda es que haya utilizado ese nombre para atraer a Candy- **¿Sabes a donde se dirigen?** -el hombre asintió- **Bien, que nos guíen y por favor denle aviso a mi tío** -aquello ultimo lo dijo en voz baja sin que sus primos percataran esa orden ya que estaban más apresurados por abordar el coche.

 _Candy al llegar a la abandonada mansión que estaba en la cima de la colina del lago Michigan, estaba confundida, en parte estaba contenta de encontrarse con el joven y saber que estaba sano y salvo, sin embargo, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debía decirle?, su historia, aunque truncada, parecía haber finalizado en Nueva York, ¿debería contarle acerca de la reaparición de ese joven que nunca pudo olvidar, pero él sí?, ¿él sería capaz de comprenderla, de que estaba luchando por ser feliz como se lo había prometido en aquellas escaleras de hospital?. Por otra parte temía, temía llegar a lastimarlo en caso de que el insistiera con sus sentimientos hacia ella y hubiera decidido a renunciar a Susana, pero eso debió ser en su tiempo, ¿él aceptaría que ya era demasiado tarde? Sin embargo, la risa macabra que se escondía entre las sombrías le indico que todas esas dudas debían responderse en otra ocasión._

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos, aun me molesta la garganta, pero esperemos que solo sea eso.**

 **Si, seguramente me odian, o me aman, o ninguna de las dos, pensaran que estoy mas loca que una cabra, pero a veces hasta yo me dejo llevar por esta historia, cada personaje tiene una manera de ser que solamente me dejo guiar, ¿suena tonto?**

 **¡¿Que pasara ahora?!**

 **Anthony le dijo que no lo provocara, y en vista de la situación, de la información que se ha revelado en este capitulo, debe estar sufriendo mucho, pero es Anthony el hombre mas noble y valiente, aunque parezca que se infravalora un poquito. ¡Basta!, revelo demasiado.**

 **En cuanto a la pregunta de mi querida mayely leon de Colombia(Me encantaria conocer Colombia) dire que para el siguiente capitulo estaremos a la mitad de la historia, pero aca entre nos, se viene lo bueno, la tension ya se siente la cuestion es que cuando se manifieste, ufff, hasta aqui me detengo.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	13. El deber del valiente

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 12**

" **El deber del valiente"**

" _No sé dónde esta sensación de extrañarte sigue brotando de una sensación dolorosa que no se puede explicar por palabras"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Mansión Legan 10:00 p.m._

 _Desde que regreso a su casa, le era difícil distinguir si era de día o de noche, al principio le pareció desesperante, como si hubiera entrado a un remolino y la corriente fuera mucho más fuerte que ella, trato de pelear, luchar contra ello, pero no había manera, ya en los recientes días la resignación había llegado a pesar de que la rabia persistía, la fuerza con la que se caracterizaba se había desvanecido. Recordó en los primeros días cuando se restableció de la inyección que recibió en el hospital, tiro el mantel y todo lo que estaba encima del comedor cuando insistió en que lo intentaría una vez más y que esta vez lo haría mejor, pero su madre solo la miro fríamente cuando la debilidad invadió su cuerpo. La comida que había ingerido tenía la sustancia y la dosis adecuada para dejarla sin fuerzas y dormirla nuevamente._

 _Todos los días hasta ahora, la dieta consistía en carne magra, verduras y esa sustancia que difícilmente podía percibir en el agua o en el jugo de naranja que tomaba cuando veían que se restablecía. Ante la sed, era difícil resistirse a cualquier líquido, y si se negaba, seguramente lo pondrían en la comida, y aunque se negara a ingerir un alimento, una inyección bien podía realizar ese trabajo._

 _Anthony realmente la estaba orillando a terminar el juego, y tenía todo el poder de los Ardley para despojarla de todas las comodidades si él quisiera, después de todo, no creía que ni siquiera el Tio Abuelo se lo impidiera. ¡Ese anciano!, seguramente cuando muera, Anthony se convertirá en el líder definitivo y ella no estaría allí, a su lado para gozar de ese poder, probablemente sería la huérfana del hogar de Pony quien sería la nueva matriarca de los Ardley. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella?, simplemente sentarse junto al balcón ver la vida pasar hasta que ella se rindiera o algún otro suceso cambiara su actual posición. ¿No podrían mantenerla siempre de esta manera, o si?_

- **Anthony es el único capaz de superar al hijo de un duque** -dijo sin poder evitar compararlos una y mil veces, su conclusión era esa, y pensando que su verdad era absoluta, para Candy también lo seria y ella nuevamente cedería ante la presencia del rubio a pesar de haber sembrado la incertidumbre de que ella nunca olvidaría a Terry Grandchester- **Seria una idiota si no lo hiciera** -atrás habían quedado los días cuando su cabello estaba perfectamente ensortijado, solo estaba suelto en unas ondas disparejas y enfundada en una bata que estaba cerca de ser relevada por otra después de varios días de uso.

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin preguntar por su autorización, a lo cual ella se levantó de su lugar para ver que varias de sus mucamas entraban y comenzaban a invadir sus pertenencias. Tomo las suficientes fuerzas para poder reprochar tal comportamiento pero al ver a su madre con el rostro pálido y la mirada que reflejaba el pánico, sabía que algo anda mal._

- **¿Que pasa madre?** -cuestiono, presentía que algo grave había sucedido al ver como sacaban las maletas y estas se llenaban con sus costosos y finos vestidos.

- **Nos vamos de Chicago, a nuestra propiedad en Florida** -comento en una mezcla de impotencia y rabia, mientras que sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

- **Pero, no entiendo, me mantuviste sedada en todo este tiempo, es obvio que yo no hice nada, entonces, ¿porque?** -no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había visto Anthony, sus ojos, eran como el hielo, aquello fue mil veces peor que haber sido escupida por el hijo del duque.

- **Neal, se encargó del último clavo del ataúd** -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de retirarse del lugar y encargarse de lo demás que debía hacerse para partir. Se sentía responsable por no verlo venir, siempre dio por hecho que su hijo, a pesar de ser mayor no actuaba por su cuenta, casi todo era por voluntad de Elisa, pero querer involucrarse sentimentalmente con esa huérfana, sin duda era imperdonable sobre todo para el actual líder de los Ardley, aunque fuera por diferentes motivos a los que ella expresaba.

- **¿Qué fue lo que hizo?** -se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer al piso. No obtuvo respuesta, pero lo que si sabía, es que nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 _Horas antes…_

 _El motor del auto resonaba ante la velocidad en la que estaba forzado a trabajar, con ello el viento chocaba contra ellos, pero ninguna de esas cosas importaban cuando la vida e integridad de un ser amado estaba en riesgo, tanto el conductor como los pasajeros no podían evitar la ansiedad que les causaba pensar lo que le podría pasar a la joven enfermera._

- **Stear, ¿no puedes ir más rápido?** -el galeno iba de copiloto culpándose de no saber manejar los coches en ese lado del mundo donde el volante estaba del otro lado, de otra forma no le importaría el alto riesgo de arre basar la velocidad en la que iba el joven inventor.

- **Es lo más rápido que puedo ir, además estoy pisándole los talones a los hombres que contrataste** -respondió estando a un par de metros de distancia del coche que iba adelante y los estaba guiando, era lo más cerca de lo que se arriesgaba estar.

- **¿Qué tienes planeado hacer cuando lleguemos?** -cuestiono Archie en la parte de atrás en un intento para que su primo no presionara a su ya estresado hermano mayor.

- **Dejarlo por lo menos inconsciente, hacer que él y toda su familia dejen la ciudad** -en sus pensamientos estaba otra palabra, pero aunque fuera su deseo no era lo correcto y legal.

- **¿Hablas en serio, quieres que te ayudemos?** -cuestiono Stear dejando notar su agrado por darle a Neal su merecido.

- **Créeme hermano, Anthony no va necesitar nuestra ayuda para romperle la cara, al contrario, vamos a intervenir para que no cometa un crimen** -ante el argumento de Archie, el rubio no dijo nada a su favor, haciendo que Stear tragara saliva con nerviosismo, no deseaba estar en el lugar de Neal Legan.

- **Ante esta situación, ¿te has puesto a pensar que Candy sepa la verdad?** -cuestiono el conductor, haciendo que su hermano estuviera atento varios segundo a alguna reacción por parte de su primo.

- **Estoy dispuesto a cualquier riesgo, con tal de que ella este a salvo** -respondió el rubio con determinación, cualquier promesa, cualquier secreto, cualquier mentira no valían nada en comparación con el bienestar de Candy.

 _El coche estaba por arribar la colina en donde se encontraba la mansión, sin imaginar el apuro en el que se encontraba la ojiverde, quien al verse encerrada y la burla que emitía Neal, condicionándola a que saliera con él o si no se quedaría encerrada. Se dirigió al balcón, viendo que el lago se extendía debajo de la colina. Estaba a punto de arriesgar nuevamente su vida, como lo había estado haciendo desde que tiene memoria, pero esta vez, sentía que era diferente, tenía más miedo y la tristeza comenzó a invadirla. Salto sobre la cornisa y se sostuvo por el balcón, empezó a escuchar los ruegos de Neal para no cometer esa locura, pero nada de eso importaba, porque en sus pensamientos unos ojos azules como el cielo aparecieron entre su más recientes recuerdos._

-"No moriré, no ahora cuando estas de nuevo en mi vida, no ahora que ya estoy segura de lo que siento por ti"-fue allí cuando finalmente lo comprendió, ante esa situación, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él, en su deseo de volverlo una vez más, verse reflejada en esos ojos una vez más- **Anthony** -susurro dejando caer una lagrima y tomar valor para bajar por la enredadera con la idea de bajar lo más posible para no caer a una gran altura al agua. Sin embargo sintió un vacío nacer en su estómago cuando la enredadera se rompió haciendo que ella cayera directo al agua en medio de un grito.

- **¡Candy!** -grito Neal al entrar apresurado en un intento por detener a la rubia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Por suerte vio que ella emergió del agua aparentemente sin ningún rasguño, y eso en vez de aliviarlo, lo lleno de ira al ver que había logrado escapar y se alejaba sin mirar atrás para llegar a la orilla- **Candy, no vayas a creer que me di por vencido** -estaba encerrado en su cólera que tenía la guardia baja para cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro para girarlo y tomarlo de la solapa de su camisa para lograr darle un golpe directo a la cara.

- **Maldito infeliz, ¿Qué le hiciste?** -su rabia era incomparable a la del rubio que lo había noqueado por unos segundos haciendo que su cabeza pensara que todo estaba girando, pero logro ver en sus ojos, una furia incontrolable.

- **No lo que hubiera deseado** \- aquella respuesta hizo reaccionar más al galeno haciendo que lo tomara de ambas solapas al casi punto de asfixiarlo.

- **¿Y sus gritos, hiciste que saltara al lago?** -Anthony cuestiono mostrando en su mirada una sombra de preocupación y agonía, pero sus manos mantenían la furia con la que su corazón ardía.

- **Ella sigue como si nada y sigue siendo una ingenua, mira que creer que vino pensando que aquí estaría su amado Terry** -sin embargo Neal al ver que nada le había salido bien, no le importaba lo que Anthony estuviera dispuesto hacer, no quería ser el único en llevarse una derrota. Supo que había funcionado cuando el rubio recargo su espalda en el balcón, inclinadolo y a punto de ser arrojado al lago.

- **Anthony, ¡no!** -dijeron los hermanos Cornwell que se habían mantenido al margen, pero al saber el impacto que tenían esas palabras sobre su primo, ver nuevamente el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y ser envenenado con el odio. Podría ser que solamente fuera una amenaza, pero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

- **Finalmente sabes a lo que sabe la derrota, dime, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Qué se siente que no lo puedes tener todo?, ¿Qué se siente que ella ame a otro?** -cuestiono rematando con una risa incontrolable, por primera vez en la vida sintió que ambos estaban a la misma altura, sin Candy, sin su amor. Por su parte Anthony, era lo que siempre se había estado preguntado desde aquel verano en Escocia, revivió ese recuerdo, cuando los vio y tomo la decisión que lo hacía sentir el arquitecto de su destino. Con ese sufrimiento resurgiendo en su corazón fue como alejo a Neal del balcón y lo lanzo al piso dentro de la mansión, no obstante, él no dejo de reír. En su deseo por callar esa burla se acercó y lo remato nuevamente con su puño logrando que finalmente quedara inconsciente, dejándole a Anthony los nudillos enrojecidos.

- **Llévenselo, quiero que los Legan se vayan de la ciudad esta misma noche** -el actual líder de los Ardley había ordenado, y el grupo de hombres que los había guiado asintieron llevando a rastras el cuerpo de Neal. El silencio reino cuando el rugir de los motores se alejaba de la colina, los hermanos Cornwell esperaban que el rubio dijera o hiciera algo, hasta que finalmente camino hacia al balcón, apoyando sus manos sobre esta y dejando caer su cabeza-"Ya lo sabía, lo sé, pero…¿Por qué no deja de doler?" –inhalo mientras levantaba su mirada, recuperando su determinación y apoyándose en su propia fuerza para seguir adelante.

- **Señor** -el líder del grupo que trabajaba para su familia y estaba a cargo de la investigación acerca del desaparecido actor, lo llamo-L **a señorita White se encuentra a salvo, su tío la intercepto en la carretera** -dijo de manera discreta logrando que los primos nuevamente no escucharan nada, sin embargo respetaban aquella privacidad.

- **Gracias, sigan manteniéndome al tanto** -con ello despidió al hombre permitiendo que los dos hermanos se atrevieran a invadir su espacio personal- **Ella esta salvo, la llevaron a su casa** -ambos hermanos suspiraron aliviados, pero aún seguían preocupados por el estado emocional del joven galeno.

- **Anthony, vámonos, tienes que descansar** -el chico elegante apoyo su mano sobre la espalda del ojiazul.

- **Vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa** -argumento el joven inventor indicándoles salir del lugar.

- **No** -aquella negativa sorprendió a sus primos, pero con una leve sonrisa se atrevió a sugerir otro lugar- **Llévenme a la mansión Ardley** -no quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero no se atrevía encontrarse con la rubia, sus sentimientos aún seguían en caos, por lo cual necesitaba estar una noche lo más alejado de ella y reacomodar las emociones que atormentaron nuevamente su corazón.

* * *

 _Cuando subía las escaleras para llegar a su departamento, se dio cuenta de lo adoloridos que estaban sus músculos ante tanta tensión que había sufrido horas atrás, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, subía pesadamente cada escalón, sin embargo ese peso no se comparó con el que su corazón sintió cuando vio la puerta que pertenecía al departamento vecino, se detuvo llegando al piso sin dejar de mirar aquella puerta con melancolía._

-"Anthony, perdóname por no haberte acompañado"-a pesar de que aquella falta no parecía ser grave, para la rubia, la culpa fue inmensa y más cuando se dejó llevar por las mentiras de Neal-"Debería ir a disculparme, pero, ¿qué le diré?, seguramente pensara que es una tonta excusa, no quiero que crea que aun siento algo por Terry, no, ahora que ya se lo que siempre mi corazón ha gritado por años y que me daba miedo escuchar, ¿qué hago?, quiero verlo, pero si lo hago, mi deseo de abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo seguramente lo incomodare"-su lucha interna hacia que sus manos temblaran. Albert solo se dedicó a ver como ella miraba fijamente esa puerta, hasta que creyó prudente interrumpir esa angustia.

- **Candy vamos, entremos, necesitas descansar, no me gustaría que te enfermaras** -apremio el rubio logrando que la oji verde asintiera, resignada a que no era un buen momento para ver al joven galeno que había invadido sus pensamientos.

- **De acuerdo** -pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo para el siguiente día, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y seguramente cometería una imprudencia, para mañana estaría más estable y se sabría comportar sin estar tan alterada.

* * *

 _Los tres jóvenes habían llegado a la mansión siendo Anthony el más tenso y callado de los tres, los hermanos Cornwell aún seguían atentos a sus movimientos, no sabían a ciencia cierta si comenzaría a gritar, a buscar a Neal o incluso buscar el mismo a la persona que la rubia esperaba encontrar en esa mansión de la colina, ¿para qué?, no era difícil adivinarlo._

- **¡Anthony!, ¿cómo es posible lo que has hecho?** -fue el reclamo de la tía Abuela quien le dio la bienvenida- **Expulsaste a los Legan de Chicago, ¿te has vuelto loco?** -la mirada afilada y enfurecida del joven la hizo callar, vio cómo su sobrino se estaba conteniendo, su respiración era agitada como si en cualquier momento fuera hacer erupción, por su bien era mejor no provocarlo.

- **No pienso hablar con usted, es todo lo que diré** -se dirigió a las escaleras sin mirar atrás con dirección a la habitación que desde pequeño era suya y la estaba usando de escape para no escuchar a Elroy Ardley.

- **¿Que le ha pasado a Anthony?** -cuestiono la tía a los hermanos Cornwell que se miraron uno al otro, meditando en si esta vez su tía abuela estaba preparada para aceptar la verdad- **Vengan conmigo al estudio y me lo dirán todo** -cuando los tres llegaron, el primero quien se atrevió hablar fue Archie.

- **Neal intento aprovecharse de Candy, tía** -aquellas palabras la dejaron atónita, sin creer en lo que estaba escuchando, estaba dispuesta a denegar aquella acusación.

- **Eso no puede ser verdad, Neal viene de una familia con una educación ejemplar, por otro lado Candy...** -

- **La engaño diciendo que Terry Grandchester la buscaba, se corrió el rumor de que estaba desaparecido y a pesar de que rompieron, ella, no dudo en encontrarse con él** -argumento Stear con el afán de que la tía dijera el mismo discurso de siempre, siendo un escudo para los Legan.

- **Pues fue muy ingenua para creer semejante cosa** -los hermanos estaban indignados de que no hubiera manera de que Elroy Ardley no viera a Candy como la culpable, no importaba el argumento. La terquedad y necedad venían de familia.

- **Al verse atrapada en la mansión que está en la colina, Candy se arriesgó a saltar al lago, por suerte ella está sana y salva** -termino de decir el más joven, aunque sabía que no serviría para que la tía abuela cambiara de parecer.

- **¿Y cómo voy a saber que Candy no provoco al pobre de Neal?** -cuestiono haciendo que los hermanos se rindieran, era inútil.

- **¡Basta!, Anthony hizo lo correcto, expulsar esa familia es lo mejor que le ha pasado a los Ardley, son unos parásitos de la sociedad** -Archie estaba cansado, años y años intentando que la tía abuela viera la verdad de esa familia, cuando en realidad ellos se habían aprovechado de ella para poder salirse con la suya.

- **¿Cómo te atreves?** -las facciones de aquella mujer se habían endurecido y a pesar de que su mirada era intimidante, Archie no se dejó doblegar, no era como antes cuando lo amenazo de no decir nada, la presencia y la unión de los tres jóvenes los fortalecía para hacerle frente.

- **Candy fue educada por dos buenas mujeres, no dude de eso** -retomo Stear el tema con respecto al origen de la rubia y que la tía abuela dirigiera su mirada hacia a él y no hacia su hermano- **Anthony hizo bien en no razonar con usted, creo que ya estaba seguro de cómo sería el resultado, le aconsejo algo tía Abuela, si sigue así, no solo perderá Anthony, también a nosotros dos, vamos acompañar Anthony, Archie** -le indico a su hermano quien se sentía enervado a pesar de que la verdad fue dicha.

 _Sin importar que tal el vez el rubio necesitaba tiempo a solas, los hermanos Cornwell no estaban dispuestos a quitarle el ojo de encima además de que no querían que tuviera toda esa carga emocional en sus hombros, tantos años separados, todo el tiempo en el que tuvo que enfrentar sus tristezas él solo, no estaban dispuestos a que continuara así, el destino nuevamente los había reunido y harían lo posible para no ser separados nuevamente._

- **Anthony, ¿podemos entrar?** -cuestiono el joven inventor después de tocar un par de veces la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo alguna respuesta- **¿Se habrá dormido?** -se dirigió a su hermano quien no creía que eso realmente fuera la razón.

- **No lo creo** -Archie acerco su mano a la manija de la puerta viendo que esta no se encontraba asegurada- **Anthony, vamos a entrar** -aviso el joven pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la habitación a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas estaba vacía y con la ventana abierta haciendo que el viento meciera con suavidad las cortinas.

- **¿Se habrá ido a su departamento?** -pregunto dudoso el mayor, sin tener una idea inmediata de otro lugar en donde pudo haber ido.

- **No, pero se me ocurre un lugar, vamos** -indico el chico elegante siendo seguido por su hermano, quien decidió dejarse llevar para obtener una respuesta.

* * *

 _Después de un baño caliente que pudo relajar un poco sus músculos y evitar un posible resfriado, se encontraba en su habitación secando con una toalla sus rizos dorados, vistiendo su cómoda bata de dormir, trataba de pensar que todo aquello solamente se había tratado de una pesadilla, pero aun así había demasiados pensamientos que la atormentaban. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua para creer que Terry la vería de esa forma?, ¿Por qué ella acepto y no insistió en esperar a Anthony?, era la persona con la que se sentía segura, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado._

-"Si él no hubiera tenido ese accidente, si él no se hubiera ido"-las lágrimas resbalaron en su rostro ante la angustia de recordar esa tarde de otoño en la cacería de zorros- **Tal vez fue lo mejor, no involucrarlo, nunca me lo perdonaría, si algo le pasara** -su vista se dirigió a su ropero donde se acercó para sacar el baúl donde encontraba sus más valiosos tesoros, llevándolo entre sus manos se sentó cerca de su ventana siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sacando aquella moneda que no se pudo gastar sin comprar y la foto, aquella foto que antes de su regreso la hacía sentir que aún estaba allí con ella, sonriente, pero ahora, el hombre en el que se había convertido lograba que naciera el agonizante deseo de estar con él, más y más cerca, ya no podía más, aunque no quería que saliera lastimado, el hecho de que algún día no estuviera cerca, le oprimía el pecho- **¿Qué debo hacer?** -sus ojos vieron la luna en busca de una respuesta mientras la foto de aquel joven estaba pegada a su pecho.

* * *

 _Los hermanos habían recorrido el amplio campo trasero que conformaba el terreno de la mansión Ardley, siendo guiados por la luz de la luna llena. Cuando llegaron a su destino Stear se sintió un tonto al no pensar en ese lugar, después de todo presumía de ser el genio en la familia. Ambos treparon el árbol con algo de dificultad al no poseer las habilidades que tenían de niños y mucho menos las de cierta rubia enfermera, cuando lograron llegar, entraron encontrando a Anthony, sentado junto a la ventana donde se hallaba un telescopio, su mirada siendo atrapada por la belleza de la luz de la luna ensimismado en sus pensamientos._

- **Como siempre llegando primero, eh Anthony** -comento el mayor intentando romper el hielo mientras que los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaran después de haberse esforzado en subir el árbol.

- **Pero esta vez quien recibió la reprimenda fue alguien más** -agrego Archie al recordar que antes eran ellos quien escapaban del castigo y se refugiaban en ese lugar.

- **Sigue siendo como la recordaba y sigue cumpliendo su propósito** -volteo a verlos dándole la espalda a la ventana mientras que sus primos se sentaban al otro extremo de la mesa que estaba a mitad de la habitación que a pesar de ser más pequeña que una habitación de la mansión, los tres cabían cómodamente- **Al fin me di cuenta que no podía estar en el mismo techo que la tía abuela y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a mi casa, por eso…** -

- **¿Piensas dormir aquí?** -cuestiono Archie quien no evito recordar cuando Candy tuvo que quedarse en ese mismo lugar después de que no le fue permitido quedarse en la mansión.

- **Solo por hoy, realmente no quiero regresar** -contesto cabizbajo, con una voz un tanto suplicante para que no lo convencieran de lo contrario.

- **De acuerdo, si él se queda, yo me quedo** -aquella declaración de Stear llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes, siendo su hermano el que no parecía estar de acuerdo en pasar esa incomodidad de no dormir en su placentera cama.

- **Está bien, lo haré** -acepto sabiendo que solo sería por esa noche y su primo realmente lo necesitaba a pesar de que no lo decía abiertamente.

- **Yo…supongo que no puedo convencerlos de lo contrario** -ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el rubio galeno.

- **La necedad es de familia, lo sabes** -argumento Archie escondiendo un leve reproche en sus palabras.

- **¿Vas a continuar, en buscar a Terry?** -pregunto el mayor, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, quería escucharlo después de lo sucedido con Neal.

- **Sí, cuando lo encuentre quiero saber su versión y que está dispuesto hacer por ella, no pienso interferir entre los dos** -aunque parecía convencido, sus ojos y su voz se apreciaba el dolor que siempre mostraba al hablar de ese tema.

- **Entonces, si eso llega a suceder, ¿tu idea es regresar a Escocia no, acaso hay algo que no nos has dicho?** -cuestiono el chico elegante con los brazos cruzados, siempre supo el plan, hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, esperar el regreso del tío abuelo o que todo se estabilizara e irse, cuando en ese entonces se creía que Candy no regresaría de Nueva York.

- **Antes de que tú y la tía abuela me pidieran que regresara, estaba haciendo los preparativos para iniciar mis residencias, el mismo día que me llegaron las cartas, recibí esto** -el joven saco un sobre algo gastado con el sello roto conservando aun la cera moldeada con el escudo de la Universidad de Edimburgo. Mientras que Archie la abría, Stear se acercó con una pequeña lámpara que conservaban en la casita para poder leer claramente el contenido. Observo como sus primos se mostraban asombrados, orgullosos y felices, sin embargo, también eso era la razón por la cual tenía planeado seguir con su vida en el viejo continente.

- **Te felicito Anthony, pero aun así…** -la voz de Stear se debilito al tomar en cuenta lo que conllevaba su decisión.

- **No es motivo para darlo por hecho** -Archie exclamo haciendo que ambos lo miraran provocando que continuara- **Puede que algo que no esperabas llega a pasar, ¿estarías dispuesto a quedarte?** -había prometido no insistir con el tema de Candy, sin embargo era inevitable no plantearlo de una forma distinta.

- **Solo cuando pase, podre saberlo, por ahora, solo diré que ese es mi plan hasta el momento** \- no quería guardar esperanzas, ni que su espíritu optimista lo dominara como lo hacía en cada cosa, ahora se trataba de un corazón ajeno y el rumbo al que pertenecía.

* * *

 _Se aseguró de que estuviera dormida, el cansancio y la agitación de ese día la habían vencido, pero para él, aún tenía que hacer una última parada. George, sigiloso y mesurado lo esperaba afuera de la pensión, no hicieron falta más palabras para recordar hacia donde iban. Mientras tanto la dama que habitaba la mansión de Ardley no se había movido de la sala en donde solo el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar y le daba calor contra la temporada que estaba por cambiar en poco tiempo, pensaba en más de una forma para que las cosas se restablecieran para los Legan, por momentos dudaba si era lo correcto, pero nunca le dieron motivos suficientes para sentirse traicionada o usada, sus sobrinos siempre fueron condescendientes con ella. No llegaba a ninguna conclusión sin que nadie saliera lastimado, no estaba en posición de imponer cuando había una advertencia de por medio. La puerta sonó a pesar de que advirtió que quería estar sola._

- **Les dije claramente no que no recibiría a nadie** -anuncio, esperando que la persona que se haya atrevido a importunarla se fuera.

- **Lo lamento madame Elroy, pero es importante** -reconoció la voz de George, y cuando se trataba de él, sabía que se trataba de asuntos de consorcio, pero aun así, no estaba de humor para eso.

- **Mañana hablamos, por hoy no quiero tener más visitas, vete** -fue tajante sin sonar tan estricta, si no cansada, sin embargo su petición fue negada cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándola paralizada al ver que George venía acompañado.

- **¿Ni siquiera tratándose de mí, Tia Elroy?** -cuestiono sin dejar de lado el tono juguetón que siempre lo caracterizaba. George por su parte dio una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a tía y sobrino a solas.

- **William, regresaste** -había demasiadas emociones, quería reprocharle, decirle que todo este tiempo estaba preocupada, disculparse por dejarle demasiada carga, por mentirle, y a la vez expresarle la felicidad de ver que estaba bien y a salvo.

- **Si tía, regrese y vine para que hablemos de Anthony** -contesto con frialdad, el temor la invadió al esperar un fuerte reproche por su sobrino al haber inventado que el joven había fallecido, el hijo de su querida hermana Rosemary- **Y de Candy, quiero que me lo diga todo y que también escuche lo que tengo decidido para ambos** -argumento con determinación mostrando al líder y cabeza de los Ardley al cual Elroy solo podía obedecer.

- **Pero, ¿por qué?** -cuestiono como acto de reflejo y creyendo que solo lo había pensado.

- **Es lo justo y en parte es un daño que usted cometió** -acuso a pesar de que la dama aun no creía haber cometido algún error con tal de protegerlo, pero al recordar su expresión tan dura y en como la miraba con cierto desprecio, pensaba que tal vez estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio, sin embargo, ella no era la única que lo estaba haciendo- **Yo por mi parte cumpliré mi palabra de ser el líder, ya no pienso escapar** -un nuevo acuerdo, un nuevo plan para reparar el daño y crear un nuevo destino, el que debía de ser y un nuevo precio por pagar, estaba a punto de pactarse esa noche, sin que los verdaderos involucrados supieran que una vez más su futuro estaba siendo construido por alguien más.

* * *

 _Vio su espalda, como el viento mecía sus rizos dorados, robando su atención más allá del cielo iluminado por las estrellas. Estaba allí y su corazón latía con fuerza, nuevamente estaban en la mansión que estaba en la cima de la colina, ella estaba en el balcón y él estaba adentro a un par de metros de ella, quería acercarse, pero estaba paralizado._

- **Candy** -susurro.

 _El terror se apodero de él cuando vio que ella se subía al balcón._

- **Candy, espera, ¿Qué haces?** -con desesperación quiso acercarse, pero parecía que su propia sombra lo detenía.

- **¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer?** -una voz parecida a la suya retumbo en el lugar- **¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?** -vio como ella suavemente volteo para ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y el dolor en su rostro- **Vas a perderla, eres un cobarde** -la rubia suspiro una última vez antes de dejarse caer hacia precipicio. Sintió que un abismo se abría desde su estómago, mientras perdía el control de sí mismo.

- **¡Candy, no!** -el rubio despertó agitado y empapado en sudor, sentía un nudo en su garganta y una lagrima resbalando en su mejilla, toco su rostro en un intento por atraparla, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que sentía a pesar de que se trataba de una pesadilla. Sus primos seguían profundamente dormidos y no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido y el miedo que sintió al verla caer, el reproche que su propio corazón le hacía al desear sellar lo que sentía por ella- "¡Basta!, no puedo, ella fue por él, lo único que no puedo perdonarme ahora es verla sufrir, si algo le llegara a pasar, yo"-apretó sus puños haciendo que el color de sus nudillos desapareciera, sin importarle el dolor de su puño derecho-"Candy, no importa lo que deba hacer, tú debes ser feliz"-miro a través de la ventana, la luna llena y lo primero que vino a su mente fue su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

 _A pesar de que había dormido toda la noche, aun se sentía agotada, de vez en cuando un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios, pero al llegar la hora en la que se encontraría con el galeno una pizca de energía la invadió, aunque también estaban los nervios de cómo le explicaría su ausencia del día anterior, estaba tan distraída al encontrar alguna manera de justificarse, que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la miraban con melancolía, el dueño de esa mirada tuvo que borrar de inmediato ese semblante para poder dirigirse a ella._

- **Candy, buen día** -el cómo iniciar la charla era lo más difícil, por lo cual para él, ya era un logro.

- **Ah, hola, Anthony, ¿cómo estás?** -trataba de controlarse, los latidos de su corazón que parecían gritar el nombre del rubio, o el desbordamiento de ideas para excusarse del día anterior.

- **Bien, espero que tú también lo estés** \- respondió con esa sonrisa amable que atrapaba a cualquiera, pero era demasiado modesto que ni el mismo se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba y más a la persona que tenía enfrente.

- **Yo, lamento no haber estado ayer...lo que paso fue...que...este...yo** -no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que el día anterior la hacían no rendirse y anhelar estar a su lado, que la hicieron comprender quien era el dueño definitivo de su corazón.

- **Descuida, debería ser yo el que te debe una disculpa, debí pensar que estarías cansada, lo lamento, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, ¿de acuerdo?** -no importaba que razón le daría para disculparse, le dolía que no fuera honesta, cuando él sabía la razón, la misma que lo hacía rabiar al recordar las intenciones de Neal, pero sabía que no soportaría escuchar de sus labios que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con el hijo del duque.

- **Pero Anthony** -sentía que una brecha entre ellos se había abierto mientras él caminaba adelante de ella por unos milímetros, pero no querida alarmarse y continuar con su trabajo, sin embargo no duro mucho cuando al ver que tomaba el pomo de la puerta del consultorio y fijo su vista en su mano derecha, enrojecida y levemente amoreteada- **¡Anthony, tu mano!** -el joven pensó en quitar su mano, pero su cuerpo no reacciono, ansiando el cálido contacto de la joven, sintiéndose débil y su corazón bombeando rápidamente.

- **Estoy bien, solo me lastime en casa con la puerta** -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no se había dado cuenta del aspecto de su mano a pesar de la leve molestia que sentía al flexionar sus dedos, por no haber dormido como se debía, de la casa del árbol se fue directo a la oficina, dejando el entrenamiento diario por ese día. Tampoco le podía decir que estaba a poco de dejar a Neal sin dentadura, todo con tal de borrar esa siniestra sonrisa de su rostro- "Ese imbécil"-de pronto se sintió un idiota por sentir decepción de que ella no fuera honesta con él, cuando él mismo tenía más de una cosa por decir.

- **Debes ser más cuidadoso, tus manos son importantes para salvar vidas** -era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le reprochaba algo, al darse cuenta de ello no evito sonrojarse de la pena.

- **No te preocupes, seré más cuidadoso** -retiro su mano suavemente, ambos sintiendo como si una burbuja hubiera estallado, cada uno intentando aterrizar a su propia verdad, desconociendo y malinterpretando el sentir del otro.

 _Ella pensando que solo la miraba como amiga y que había dejado su corazón en Escocia._

 _Él pensando que la desaparición del actor de Broadway la tenía angustiada, pero con lo fuerte y decidida que era, no se dejaría vencer, aunque su corazón la hacía cometer la imprudencia de creer que la esperaría en la mansión de la colina._

* * *

 _Habían pasado varios días, y a pesar de que ambos cumplían con su deber como normalmente lo hacían, con seriedad y risas algunas veces, Candy se sintió desanimada de que el joven no volviera mencionar el tema de la pastelería a la que quería ir, pensando que cualquier avance que hubieran tenido, se había esfumado. Pensó en algún momento ser ella quien le propusiera retomar esa salida, pero siempre había algo que la detenía o la interrumpía, sin imaginar que el joven ocupaba sus pensamientos en la investigación que estaban realizando sus hombres, encontrando una que otra pista, hasta que en una mañana en el consorcio, llego el no tan anhelado resultado._

- **Señor, encontramos a un joven que cumple con las características, aquí en Chicago** -aunque no era una confirmación, algo en su interior sabía que era él y que debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

- **¿Saben su ubicación ahora, lo están vigilando?** -cuestiono levantándose de su lugar, sin querer esperar un momento más.

- **Sí, podemos llevarlo ahora mismo** -respondió, conociendo las intenciones del ansioso joven, quien sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar, siendo escoltado por ese grupo de hombres.

-"Si aún la amas como aun creo, debes ser tú, lo sé"-pensó, no solo por el hecho de deducirlo todo tan acertadamente, si no comprendiendo el sentir de esa persona.

- **Es aquí** -se habían estacionado afuera de un local, que parecía un modesto restaurante bar, aunque parecía cumplir más la función de lo último.

 _Bob's Saloon, era el nombre del establecimiento, bajo del vehículo indicando a sus hombres que esperaran afuera y si llegaba a necesitar algo, les haría saber de inmediato. Le tomo varios segundos en agarrar valor e intentar controlarse, siempre fue un joven de palabras pero de vez en cuando los golpes se interponían ante su voz, cosa que no deseaba hacer si no era necesario. Entro, encontrando un lugar desolado, mesas vacías a pesar de ser un lugar cuidado y de buen aspecto, hasta que su mirada se topó en la barra en donde el barman limpiaba sus tarros y un joven como de su estatura estaba recargado sobre la madera sin dejar de sostener un vaso que al parecer contenía licor._

- **Barman, deme más whisky** -el joven pego su vaso varias veces a la barra exigiendo más bebida.

- **Ya has bebido suficiente** -por otro lado el encargado al ver el estado del joven, no estaba dispuesto a darle más aunque con ello no recibiera más ganancias.

- **Usted no se meta, deme whisky, rápido** -el joven levanto más la voz, siendo prepotente sin impórtale nada más, solo beber y perderse en ello.

- **No, no, lo que usted va hacer es crearme más problemas, ¿no entiende?** -el barman estaba acostumbrado a la gente necia y no se dejaría intimidar por cualquier ebrio- **¡Borracho!** -

- **¿Cómo se atreve?** -aquello había sido un insulto por el joven y por ello tiro el vaso provocando que el cristal se rompiera cerca del empleado.

- **¡Va tener que pagar por eso!** -reclamo viendo que otros vasos fueron afectados por la rabieta del joven, ahora solo le quedaba recoger lo pedazos sin cortarse.

- **El que muestra así las cicatrices, es que ha tenido dolorosas heridas, profundas heridas** -levemente mareado por su estado logro levantarse de su lugar comenzando a recitar unas cuantas líneas teatrales, sin darse cuenta que un joven que llevaba rato observando lo miraba atento para así resolver la duda que lo llevo hasta allí- **¿Que luz entra por vuestra ventana?** -con aquella línea, aquella duda se había resuelto.

-"Es él"-pensó, acercándose lentamente a la barra y tomando asiento cerca de la persona que había estado buscando, intentando mantenerse tranquilo y seguir observando.

- **¿Se le ofrece algo joven?** -cuestiono el barman al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

- **Lo mismo que él, por favor** -aunque no tenía intención de beberlo solo lo estaba haciendo para ver la reacción del castaño, quien giro su cabeza sobre su hombro pero sin poder identificar quien era, sin darle mucha importancia continua.

- **Es el este y Julieta es el sol, aparece rubio sol y mata a la envidiosa Luna** -cada línea, cada palabra, lo decía con devoción, como el gran actor que era, el también hijo de su actriz favorita.

- **Nada mal, Terry Grandchester** -el castaño se quedó callado, sorprendido de que un total desconocido mencionara su nombre.

- **¿Terry?, yo no soy ningún Terry** -celoso de su privacidad decidió negar su identidad, sin embargo el joven lo encaro, viendo que vestía ropa elegante a la medida, era de su edad y de estatura, a diferencia de que era rubio y el azul de sus ojos era más claro, le parecía familiar, pero nadie llegaba a su mente, no lucia como un periodista, tal vez pudiera ser un fan.

- **Para ser actor, eres pésimo mintiendo** -no había duda, era idéntico a las fotos de los periódicos y revistas, además de las referencias que había recibido de su primo, encajaban con el joven frente a él, al mismo joven que vio en un verano años atrás.

- **¡Ya te dije que no soy Terry!** -comento furioso dejando soltar un certero puñetazo, que hábilmente el rubio lograr esquivar.

- **Olvídalo, eres peor peleando** -ese comentario logro provocar al actor quien continuo lanzando golpes sin poder conectar alguno, su frustración fue mayor cuando el desconocido rubio detuvo uno de sus puños, para después tomarlo del antebrazo y doblarlo hacia su espalda logrando inmovilizarlo- **Me siento ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba más de ti, que patético** \- quería fastidiarlo a pesar de que no respondió con ningún golpe y opto por la defensa.

- **¿Quién demonios eres?** -cuestiono no solo por saber su identidad, sino también para saber qué tipo de persona era-"Sabe de boxeo y de defensa a pesar de que parece de familia rica, ¿qué clase de sujeto es este?"-uso todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse finalmente, y darse cuenta que su oponente no puso más resistencia en su agarre.

- **Oigan, si van a pelear, háganlo afuera** -el barman estaba harto y más cuando no esperaba que el rubio, quien parecía alguien distinguido y de modales se prestara a eso.

- **Discúlpenos, terminara en un momento** -confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que el actor aprovechando esa distracción soltó otro golpe, que por poco le da en pleno rostro al joven, pero por milésimas de segundo pudo reaccionar- **¿Acaso no te puedes calmar un segundo?** -cuestiono antes de darle un gancho al hígado, logrando que el actor al estar en un estado etílico y con la fuerza que habían usado, el dolor por fin lograra dejarlo rendido en el piso, viendo por último la ligera y burlesca sonrisa del rubio, aun le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba a quien.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Chan, chan**

 **¿A que no se esperaban eso?**

 **¿Que creen que le pase a Terry, entrara finalmente a la AA? y no me refiero a Actores Anonimos jajaja.**

 **Perdón por mi ausencia pero toda mi cabeza se me fue en lo de mis vacaciones, era la primera vez que salia del pais, así que bueno, los nervios, la emoción de todo, pero al final todo super bien :D**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Yo se que parece que estos rubios son leeeeentos, y andan malinterpretando el sentir del otro. Lo que siente Anthony, es casi lo que yo siento al ver muchos fics TerryXCandy, es de, ah, la gente lo prefiere a él y Candy, también, pero bueno por parte de mi rubio favorito se revelo una pequeña pista del porque desistió años atras, ¿cual creen que sera ese recuerdo?.**

 **Para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar Tsuki de Namie Amuro, la traducción y el link de la canción esta en la fanpage del fic. Como he estado viendo muchos doramas coreanos, tal vez ponga una cancionsita en coreano como referencia, aunque se atemporal o no va de acuerdo al japones de un anime, en fin.**

 **Muchas gracias, por su paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	14. Bienvenido a Chicago

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 13**

" **Bienvenido a Chicago"**

" _Después de que el viento ha pasado_

 _Siempre deja un arcoíris"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _El sonido constante del reloj de péndulo hizo que poco a poco recobrara la conciencia, abrió los ojos con pesadez, desorientado por no saber qué día era, el reloj indicaba que eran casi las nueve, pero ante la luz tenue no podía asegurar si era de día o de noche, ni mucho menos en donde estaba._

- **¿Qué demonios, en donde rayos estoy?** -cuestiono sintiendo un inmenso dolor de cabeza, que solo podía significar una cosa: resaca. Se levantó de la mullida cama hacia la ventana más cercana, abriendo las cortinas en par en par dejando que la luz brillante del sol lo deslumbrara, cegándolo por varios segundos sin darse cuenta que un par de mucamas entraron a su habitación.

- **Despertó** -menciono aliviada, ya que todo el personal el día anterior fue informado del huésped que se hospedaría algunos días en la mansión.

- **Buenos días Sr. Grandchester** -saludo la otra de igual forma, ya que el joven había llegado al recinto inconsciente y el joven amo no había dado la razón de su estado.

- **¿Quiénes son ustedes, en donde estoy, como llegue…?** -un leve dolor a su costado se hizo presente, al igual que un recuerdo surgió frente a él, un vaso de whisky, vidrios rotos, un hombre rubio, un gancho en el hígado y una sonrisa burlona- **Ese desgraciado** -dijo entre dientes mientras sostenía el área golpeada.

- **Lo sentimos Señor, pero nuestro amo nos pidió discreción, él mismo hablaría con usted y le explicaría todo** -respondió apenada, pero le debía lealtad y respeto a su amo.

- **Nos pidió que lo atendiéramos hasta entonces, enseguida le preparamos la tina de baño y le traeremos el desayuno, le pedimos disculpas por no responder a sus dudas** -ambas se inclinaron en señal de respeto y se dirigieron al baño a cumplir con su primer deber.

 _El castaño no estaba conforme con esa explicación estaba por atravesar la puerta para salir del lugar, pero había dos hombres con trajes negros justo en la salida de la habitación sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Se asomó rápidamente por la ventana viendo el mismo resultado, deduciendo que la casa estaba llena por esos esbirros._

- **¿Es que acaso me tienen secuestrado?** -cuestiono molesto, si no fuera porque se sentía débil iría contra ellos sin importar si terminaba mal herido.

- **En el ropero podrá encontrar ropa que esperemos sea de su agrado, permiso** -fue lo último que la mucama dijo para reverenciar de nuevo, y ambas se retiraran de la habitación.

 _No le quedo de otra que seguir las sugerencias, era verdad que llevaba días sin tomar un baño. Ya estando en la tranquilidad, sumergido en aquella tina, no pudo evitar pensar que lo había llevado hasta Chicago. La frustración, la tristeza, la desesperanza, su actuación era un desastre, para lo único que era bueno y todo se estaba yendo al demonio, el teatro le había dado mucho, pero también le había quitado lo más preciado haciendo que el rencor se reflejara al no dar lo mejor de sí. Si no hubiera sido por ese accidente, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si no hubiera dejado que ella tomara la decisión, si la hubiera detenido, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba y no se fuera._

 _Al salir de su baño, se sintió con más energía a pesar de que su ánimo ansiaba por otro trago. Vio la ropa, elegante, fina, costosa y que era de su talla. Llevaba tiempo sin usar prendas que lo hicieran verse como el hijo de un duque. El almuerzo estaba en una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, estaba hambriento y no podía negarse a una deliciosa comida recién hecha, sin embargo antes de degustar los alimentos la puerta sonó._

- **Adelante** -pensó que tal vez era nuevamente las mucamas para ver si se le ofrecía algo más.

- **Veo que ya te has recuperado, me alegro** -aquella voz hizo que el castaño se levantara de su lugar en señal de alerta.

- **¡Tú!, ¿Quién demonios eres y porque me trajiste aquí, que pretendes?** -pensó que no podría tratarse de un simple secuestro, era vigilado pero no estaba amordazado y tenía las atenciones básicas, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

- **Mantén la calma, te acompañare en tu almuerzo, vaya que hoy si se lucieron, no todos los días hospedan a una celebridad** -vio cómo se sentó tan sereno enfrente de él sin sentirse intimidado por su enojo.

- **¿Me vas a responder o no?** -cuestiono siendo más moderado al ver que las mucamas traían más platillos a quien parecía ser el amo de esa mansión.

- **Puede que no te agrade saberlo** -respondió en un tono ligeramente burlon- **Tratare de que sepas lo necesario** -no era conveniente llevarle la contraria en ese momento, no ahora cuando aún le faltaba recuperar todas sus fuerzas para contratacar, lo único que podía hacer era averiguar lo que estaba dispuesto a contestar.

- **¿Te envió mi padre, la compañía Straford, la familia de Susana?** -cuestiono para ahorrar algo de tiempo y no guardar demasiada incertidumbre.

- **Ninguno de ellos, y si crees que el móvil es el dinero, olvídalo, y tampoco está en riesgo tu vida** -descarto varias de sus incógnitas, pero no por eso daba con el motivo por el cual estaba "alojado".

- **¿Entonces porque carajos me trajiste aquí?** -cuestiono intentando que su "anfitrión" se sintiera un poco amenazado, pero nada, él bebía otro sorbo de café con tranquilidad.

- **Reformulare tu pregunta, ¿Acaso tu sabes porque estás aquí, en Chicago? ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?** \- aquel contrataque fue inesperado, ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto sabia y no sabía?

- **Yo…solo** -lo medito por un momento, todas sus malas decisiones dieron como resultado el que estuviera comprometido con una mujer que no amaba, refugiarse en el alcohol como un cobarde cuando no enfrentaba una situación, y su corazón, sus pasos lo llevaron a la ciudad en donde vive su musa, que a pesar de no poder ir por ella, pedirle que intentaran ver otra solución, quería acortar los kilómetros de distancia que lo separaban de ella, y si tuviera oportunidad verla en la distancia, no se atrevía a hacer algo más, aun no.

- **Supongo que te reservaras esa respuesta, no obstante, la razón por la que te trajo aquí, me impide que te deje ir en tu condición** -seguía sin comprender, ¿a qué se refería a su condición?- **Sería una pena que te vieran ebrio y comprobar que eres un príncipe caído como dicen las revistas** -dijo tranquilamente mientras estaba probando lo que habían preparado ese día.

- **¿Y a ti que te importa mi reputación o lo que digan de mí?** -cuestiono, no quería pensar que se tratara de un fanático obsesionado.

- **Sinceramente, ese es tu problema, pero alguien quien me importa mucho si y pienso protegerla del despojo en el que estas empeñado a convertirte** -¿protegerla?, supuso que se trataba de una mujer, tenía una respuesta viable y a la vez decepcionante.

- **¿Acaso tienes un amorío con mi madre?-** aquella deducción hizo que el rubio soltara una sonora carcajada, al parecer su sospecha era errónea.

- **Me alagas, de verdad, tu madre Eleonor, la admiro, es mi actriz favorita, pero no, ni siquiera tengo el placer de ser presentados** -contesto mientras se levantaba de su lugar habiendo terminado su desayuno.

- **Entonces, si no me vas a decir lo que realmente sucede, te exijo que me dejes ir** -argumento levantándose de su sitio para mirar de frente al rubio.

- **¿Dejarte ir?, ¿tienes otro lugar a donde ir?, ¿acaso tienes planeado regresar a Nueva York?** -aquella pregunta enmudeció al joven actor quien internamente se negó a esa idea despavorido- **Por tu expresión dudo que sea tu mejor opción** -pauso por un momento y darle una sugerencia- **Te dejare ir, si cumples tres retos** -la expresión incrédula del inglés no se hizo esperar.

- **¿De qué hablas? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos** -estaba indignado, ¿acaso le estaban tomando del pelo?- **¿Qué clase de idea tan estúpida estas diciendo?** -a manera de que no podía ser rival digno ante los golpes en su condición se fue por los insultos.

- **Estúpido seria que al salir de aquí fueras al primer bar a emborracharte, claro, en tu caso parece ser tu más brillante idea estos últimos días, ¿cierto?** -era verdad, era su vía de escape pero no por eso era lo correcto, detestaba que lo dijera con sarcasmo, pero odiaba más que tuviera la razón, sin decir más opto por sentarse nuevamente resignado a que el engreído rubio que tenía enfrente continuara- **Haremos esto, tres retos, si yo gano contestaras honestamente a lo que te pregunte, si tu llegaras a ganarme en ese instante, te podrías ir, no importa si no cumples los retos restantes, no pondré objeción** -se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta.

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber?, ¿y porque demonios parece tan confiado de que él ganara?, no importa, a la primera que gane me largo, aunque no tenga idea de que hacer, nadie me lo tendrá que decir"-decidido y confiado se dignó a responder- **¿Y porque crees, en caso de que llegaras a ganar, que contestare a alguna de tus preguntas?** -

- **Tendrás mala fama, pero al final sé que eres un caballero, y este es un pacto de caballeros y lo que hayamos acordado aquí mismo, se cumplirá, ¿tenemos un trato?** -vio como extendió su mano como si se tratara de cualquier hombre de negocios acordando un contrato. Aunque parecía disfrutar molestarlo, tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en su palabra, sin embargo sabía que había un misterio más grande en él, posiblemente la razón por la cual él fue llevado a esa mansión.

- **Pacto de caballeros** -se levantó de nuevo de su lugar y respondió al apretón de manos. Noto que el rostro del rubio era amable pero el apretón fue ligeramente hostil, haciendo que la rivalidad hacia él continuara en aumento.

- **Bien, descansa, si necesitas algo Ally y Beth, las mucamas, te atenderán** -vio como al soltar su mano se dirigió a la salida sin darle tiempo decir algo más.

- **A pesar de esa sonrisa amable, tengo la leve sensación de que no le agrado** -se dirigió a una de las ventanas y vio como un coche se había estacionado afuera del recinto, siendo el chofer quien bajaba para recibir al rubio y abrirle la puerta para que abordara- **Parece ser alguien importante, pero también un engreído que se cree con el derecho de tenerme encerrado, pero ya vera, no sabe realmente con quien se está metiendo** -confiado de que al recuperarse por completo le daría una lección, paso el resto del día descansando y siendo atendido por el servicio de aquella mansión.

* * *

 _Como no había fijado ni un día ni una hora exacta, trato de no parecer sorprendido al ser escoltado al día siguiente a la biblioteca que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, una habitación tranquila, pero al menos algo diferente a las cuatro paredes en la que estaba recluido. Vio a su anfitrión sentado en un elegante sillón victoriano que hacia juego con el que estaba enfrente, dejando en medio, una mesa del mismo estilo estando a unos cuantos metros de la chimenea._

- **Buen día Grandchester, espero que hayas descansado** -observo como el rubio se levantó de su lugar, nuevamente con esa sonrisa actuada- **Siéntate, ¿gustas algo de tomar, café, té?** -se fue acercando a una mesa de servicio donde estaba la tetera, las tazas y las infusiones.

- **¿Tendrás Whisky?** -cuestiono burlesco, no quería ser el único con el derecho de divertirse a pesar de su situación de "prisionero".

- **Creo que será té con dos de azúcar** -ignorando su intento de provocarlo preparo dos, uno para cada uno y se lo ofreció al mismo tiempo que tomaba nuevamente su asiento.

- **Tengo la sospecha de que no vamos a tomar el té tranquilamente, así que habla, ¿Cuál es tu primer reto?** -cuestiono desafiante y con la ansiedad de poder irse de allí inmediatamente.

- **El primer reto será mental** -dijo mientras hacia una señal y uno de sus sirvientes se acercó con un tablero y varias piezas- **Supongo que sabes jugarlo** -como primera respuesta, el actor sonrió de forma altanera.

- **Mi padre me enseño muy bien el ajedrez, hasta el momento solo él me ha vencido** -desde niño lo aprendió y nunca había tenido un digno rival como su padre.

- **Bien, espero que pronto seamos dos** -sonrió confiado, logrando que el castaño frunciera el ceño, pero no se dejaría provocar tan fácilmente, solo se concentraría en ganar- **Tu empiezas** -acepto su turno, era lo menos que podía hacer ante esa situación, tomando una de las piezas negras que tenia de su lado, sacando su peón en D4, a lo cual su rival respondió con su ficha blanca poniendo su peón E5, logrando ser derribado por el peón del hijo del duque quien no evito sonreír ante ese primer ataque

- **Es una pena que me vaya de aquí sin que te diga lo que quieres saber** -

- **Al contrario, yo espero que disfrutes de tu estancia, todo el tiempo en el que te encuentres y seas completamente sincero con tus respuestas** -el rubio movió su caballo C6 representando una posible amenaza en el peón del actor.

- **Lástima que mi estancia va ser corta, aunque agradezco la atención** -Terry para evitar una desventaja movió su caballo a F3 para defender a su peón _._

- **Realmente no planeaba que te quedaras para siempre, pero si algunos días que te ayudaran a reflexionar-** su contrincante respondió mientras inesperadamente movía a su Reina a E7, haciendo que su peón este en una peor circunstancia.

- **¿Reflexionar?, ¿crees que lo que paso es tan sencillo?, solo porque pareces ser un millonario excéntrico, ¿te crees con el derecho de tenerme de rehén?** -para tratar de mejorar su situación movió su alfil a F4 para apoyar a su peón, sin embargo, aquella acción provoco que el rubio sonriera con regocijo.

- **Me hago cargo de estas propiedades mientras su verdadero dueño toma el poder, y no eres un rehén, eres un invitado y como mi invitado tengo que ver por tu bienestar, aun si con ello debo protegerte de ti mismo** -movió a su Reina a B4 en una posición lista para atacar a su Rey y darle un Jaque _._

- **¿Protegerme?, más bien parece que solo quieres tomar el papel de mi verdugo, pero no, gracias, puedo hacerme cargo-** rápidamente cambio su alfil a D2 para proteger ahora a su Rey.

- **De eso no me cabe duda, pero no eres lo único que debo proteger de tu autodestrucción, te lo dije antes, me da igual si te pasa algo, pero a esa persona, estaría devastada y no puedo permitirlo** -su oponente de nuevo mueve a su Reina a B2 entrando de lleno a su lado del tablero.

- **Está más que claro que no te agrado, acabemos rápido para que no tengas la desgracia de estar en mi presencia** \- no se lo dejaría tan fácil, Terry nuevamente mueve su alfil para dejarlo en C3 y estar listo para atacar a la amenazante Reina.

- **He escuchado información de ti, pero no te he conocido lo suficiente para crearme un criterio propio y terminar por odiarte** -sin embargo el rubio movió su primer alfil a B4 siendo ahora la nueva amenaza a su Rey.

 **-No me interesa que me conozcas ni yo conocerte a ti-** decide sacar a su Reina en D2, no obstante su alfil es atacado por el blanco, por lo cual en un intento de revancha mueve a su Reina para matar al alfil, pero al ver el tablero después de su último movimiento se dio cuenta de su error y no quedo más que observar como el rubio movía a su Reina C1.

- **Jaque Mate** -no podía creerlo, era un partida tan sencilla que no lo vio venir, además de que su contrincante sabía que como iba a reaccionar- **En esta ocasión quise ganar con mi Reina, a pesar de que estuvo amenazada, siempre salió adelante** -tomo la pieza que la representaba mientras la miraba con añoranza- **Bien, ahora tienes que responder, ¿La razón por la cual estas en Chicago y no en Nueva York con tu prometida Susana Malrow, es porque todavía estás enamorado de una dama que vive en esta ciudad?** -aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta, quería escucharlo.

- **Yo…solo, aunque la ame, no puedo faltar a mi palabra** -aquella ferviente respuesta pareció complacer y a la vez exaltar a su anfitrión quien se levantó de su lugar, aunque no quería mostrarse inquieto, despertó su curiosidad al querer saber cómo había llegado a esa deducción- **¿Qué tanto sabes y porque eso te altera?** -

- **Quedamos que yo hago las preguntas y decido que es lo quiero que sepas, ahora escúchame, si realmente la amas y piensas que un compromiso sin amor, por obligación y que hará infeliz a más de uno, es más fuerte por lo que sientes por ella, eres más patético de lo que pensaba** \- seguía sin entender porque decía eso y porque rayos estaba tan interesado en su compromiso.

- **¿Acaso conoces a Candy?** -la pregunta hizo reaccionar al rubio, sintiendo como estaba siendo atravesado por su mirada- **¿Cómo sabes de ella, como la conoces?** -lo tomo de la solapas sin notar un cambio en sus ojos, lo vio por varios segundos antes de que sus hombres lo sostuvieran y lo alejaran de él.

- **Por favor llévenlo a su habitación, es todo por hoy** \- dijo sin dejarlo de mirar, no estaba dispuesto a admitir o negar lo que se había cuestionado.

- **Suéltenme, se irme solo** -rezongo soltándose del agarre de esos hombres, hubiera podido con ellos dos, pero no estaba seguro si podría con la docena que estaría afuera a la espera de una señal- **No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero en el siguiente reto, sea lo que sea me largare de aquí** -sostuvieron su mirada por unos segundos antes de ser escoltado por los esbirros del rubio hasta su habitación- **¿Acaso me tiene aquí por Candy, estará evitando que me acerque a ella, será que él…?** -cuestiono en la soledad de su habitación, apretando sus puños, más determinado en dejar aquel lugar, aunque aún no tenía idea de lo que haría al salir.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente a la misma hora, fue llevando al jardín trasero que tenía un campo amplio, distinguió dos dianas separadas a dos metros de distancia y a unos dieciocho metros del rubio quien se encontraba a un costado de una mesa viendo los arcos y las flechas que se utilizarían en esa ocasión. El actor no evito sentirse afortunado, su puntería por demás era buena y con ello podría llevarse su primera victoria._

- **Pareces de mejor humor** -dijo el rubio a modo de saludo mientras le extendía un arco para el uso de aquella disciplina- **Hoy haremos un reto físico-mental, tiro con arco, espero que tu puntería sea mejor que tu actitud de ayer** -allí estaba de nuevo, provocándolo, no lo iba permitir, no ahora que estaba dispuesto poner toda su concentración en dar en el blanco.

- **Siendo así, ¿no temes a que apunte una flecha justamente en tu corazón?** -a pesar de eso no pudo evitar dar una advertencia a modo de juego mientas simulaba tirar una flecha invisible justo en lugar señalado.

- **Estoy seguro de que ella no te lo perdonaría** -alcanzo a escuchar a pesar de que se trataba de un susurro- **No creo que estés dispuesto a tirar por la borda un pacto de caballeros, se nota que para ti es mucho más importante que otra cosa** -no sabía si aquel tono fue de burla o de reproche, pero sin duda sabía que lo estaba desafiando.

- **Espero que si seas un hombre de palabra cuando gane, empecemos de una vez** -evito cruzar nuevamente palabra con él antes de tirar su ultima de diez flechas que le fueron asignadas.

- **Bien, veamos si estás listo para mi siguiente pregunta o volverás a terminar con una botella de whisky antes del atardecer** -ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las dianas, los dos fueron tan acertados, sin embargo, una de las flechas del castaño había alcanzado a rozar el primer círculo rojo, casi saliendo por completo del amarillo, mientras que todas las flechas del rubio se mantuvieron en el radio del área amarilla- **Me temo que tu hígado descansara otro día más** \- no le hacía gracia por lo cual le quedo esperar cuál sería su siguiente pregunta **-¿Crees que Susana Marlow te ama o simplemente está obsesionada contigo como para retenerte a su lado?** -

- **¿Qué cosa dices?, ella se iba a quitar la vida, no podía…dejarla** -seguía tocando temas muy delicados, sin embargo tenía que ser sincero con sus respuestas como habían pactado.

- **Te lo planteare de la siguiente manera, si fueras tu quien se puso en riesgo por la mujer que amas, ¿le exigirías que se quedara contigo y que además ella no sintiera lo mismo que tú, lo harías?** -lo pensó detenidamente, si Candy, no sintiera lo mismo que él, por mucho que la amara, no podría, ¿Qué clase de monstruo seria?

- **¡No es lo mismo!, yo soy el único que la mantiene aferrada a la vida** -recordó la vez en la que la actriz le confesó sentirse mal por querer mantenerlo a su lado y lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos.

- **A costa de tu sufrimiento, no solo tuyo, si no la de cierta dama** -respondió indignado como si no creyera que tan desafortunado era la situación por la joven por la cual parecía estar preocupado.

- **¿Qué sabes de ella, de Candy, las has visto, acaso está sufriendo?** -cuestiono no queriendo imaginar esa situación, él ya la había visto ante la pérdida de un ser querido y lo difícil que fue que ella lo superara.

- **¿Y apenas te dignas a preguntarlo, acaso no era tu deber en primer lugar hacerla feliz?, ¿dejaste que al primer obstáculo los derrumbara?** -un intervalo de silencio se hizo presente, con el hecho de que Terry meditara eso, era suficiente, no esperaba que respondiera en ese instante- **Creo que ni siquiera debiste haberte metido en su vida** -el rubio se alejó de allí sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

"¿Y si es verdad?, si todo iba terminar así ¿no hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido?, pero yo, no, me niego a esa idea, Candy para mí, lo es todo, ¿y que rayos he estado haciendo?"- el resto del día, su cabeza dio vueltas entre recuerdos, desde los más felices hasta el fatídico día en aquel hospital en Nueva York.

* * *

 _No sabía que esperar de su ultimo reto, no podía decir que todo había sido ventajoso para su anfitrión, cuando habían sido disciplinas en las cuales destacaba y en las cuales parecía que el rubio había tenido la certeza desde un principio de que siempre ganaría. Por eso en el cuarto día de su estancia, al entrar en uno de los salones de la mansión no mostró sorpresa ni mucho menos la confianza de ser finalmente el vencedor, ¿acaso trataba de alguna forma humillarlo mientras lo mantenía hospedado y de paso siendo interrogado?_

- **Viendo que estas totalmente recuperado, el día de hoy será un reto físico y de destreza** -argumento el rubio mientras le extendió un florete- **Eres libre de descargar toda esa frustración conmigo, pero te advierto, soy el mejor esgrimista de mi familia** -Terry no se dignó a decir una palabra y decidió expresarse con el movimiento de su florete, atacando con agilidad logrando complicarle la batalla a su anfitrión, que de igual manera parecía estar desahogándose en cada choque que hacia el acero, la batalla se fue intensificando hasta que uno de ellos logro tener ventaja y romper el largo del florete dejando desarmado a su contrincante. Ambos agitados, el rubio sostenía su florete dejando su punta en el cuello de un desarmado Terry, sin mostrar miedo ante la mirada afilada de su anfitrión, quedando a la espera de una peligrosa estocada- **Da gracias que soy un caballero** -el rubio bajo su arma, haciendo que el castaño tuviera un deja vú, sabía que eso había pasado antes.

"Me venció, en todo, ¿de dónde rayos ha salido este sujeto?, la única persona que había considerado a mi nivel, era Albert, es verdad, ahora que lo veo bien, él me lo recuerda mucho, dudo mucho que estén relacionados"-pensó mientras observaba como dejaba su florete en una de las mesas, recordando a su amigo que vivía al día, era difícil emparentarlo con el joven de enfrente que parecía gozar de todas las comodidades, es más, era difícil compararlo con algún otro joven de sociedad como los hermanos Cornwell y mucho menos con la escoria de Neal Legan.

- **Mi última pregunta es, cuando restablezcas tu vida, ¿estarías dispuesto a reconsiderar otra alternativa a tu situación con Susana Marlow?** -cuestiono aunque esta vez no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules, claros, miraban otro lugar de la habitación.

- **¿Pero qué…?-** cuestiono incrédulamente ante aquella interrogación.

- **Contesta, ¿lo harías, lo considerarías?** -se había atrevido mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, no sabía si interpretar esa pregunta como una exigencia o una súplica.

- **¿Por qué estas interesado en eso, porque no me lo dices?** -pregunto aun sin comprender que le daba el derecho de ponerlo en esa encrucijada, la cual Candy había evitado al tomar ella la decisión.

- **Parece que no llegaremos a ningún lado si permanecemos aquí, cámbiate, iremos a dar un paseo y ver si con eso encuentras la respuesta-** el rubio se fue del lugar sin considerar alguna opinión que tuviera el joven actor.

 _Minutos después ambos estaban en los asientos de atrás de un automóvil, viajando en silencio alrededor de diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad ya que ninguno se atrevía a preguntar o decir algo que acabaría en una discusión. El auto finalmente se detuvo en lugar que Terry había reconocido y se negaba en creer._

- **¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?** -cuestiono al ver como el rubio descendía del vehículo- **¿Qué rayos estas tramando?** -

- **Baja, necesito que me des una respuesta** -apretó su puño ante aquella orden, aquello era jugar bajo- **Sé que no estás listo para que se vean, me asegurare de que eso no pase, te doy mi palabra** -tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que finalmente el castaño se dignara a bajar.

 _Siguió al rubio dentro del recinto, quien al parecer dominaba el terreno, subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba una oficina, toco un par de veces, al recibir una respuesta, el rubio le pidió que lo esperara un momento, no paso más de un minuto cuando un señor de edad avanzada enfundado con una bata blanca salió para presentarse como Director del lugar y pedirle amablemente que entrara. Al ingresar vio al rubio parado con una mirada cálida observando algo al exterior del lugar y que se podía ver a través de la ventana, se acercó a él fijando su mirada al mismo lugar que el rubio, evito que sus ojos se empañaran y que su corazón se detuviera, el aire le comenzó a faltar al ver a su pecosa sentada al pie de un árbol rodeada por varios niños quienes estaban atentos al cuento que estaba recitando la joven enfermera, seguía igual de hermosa como la recordaba y esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba._

- **A pesar de las adversidades, siempre ha salido adelante** -Terry ubico que esas palabras, las había dicho justo después de ganar con su Reina en el ajedrez.

- **¿Acaso tu…?** -esas palabras, esa mirada tan cálida que le dirigía, no podía tratarse de otra cosa, esa persona tenia sentimientos por su pecosa.

- **Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es lo que harás tú, necesito saber si estás dispuesto a luchar por ella** -aquella no era una declaración de guerra, ni mucho menos presentarse como un oponente, ya que su principal problema era su situación Nueva York.

- **Yo, regresare al teatro y le daré un rumbo a mi vida** -contesto mirando de nuevo a la pecosa reír mientras ella y todos sus pacientes cantaban una canción que formaba parte de su relato- **Es lo primero que necesito hacer** -

- **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, un día a la vez, ¿Cuándo piensas irte?** -argumento de manera amistosa, sin poder ocultar que estaba conforme con aquel avance.

- **Esta misma noche si es posible** -respondió determinado dando la seguridad de que no haría otra cosa que los desviara de su objetivo.

- **Permíteme ser quien te lleve a la estación** -ofreció amablemente, estaba convencido de que cumpliría con su propósito.

- **Después de este embrollo aceptare tu oferta** -era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que no sintieron tensión alguna.

* * *

 _Al anochecer el rubio escolto al joven actor, encargándose de comprarle un boleto de primera clase, al tratarse de su invitado siguió comportándose como un caballero y un excelente anfitrión. Lo acompaño hasta su vagón para poder expresar su última indicación._

- **A pesar de todo, debo darte las gracias, creo que de no ser por ti, estaría vagando sin rumbo** -menciono el actor a unos pasos de abordar.

- **Sé que te dije que no me importaba lo que te pasara, pero me alegro de que estés dispuesto de encontrarte a ti mismo** -argumento mostrándole al castaño que era un hombre de valores y justo, ¿podría Candy sentir algo por esta persona? El llamado para abordar se hizo presente y no podía irse sin saber al menos algo.

- **¿Podría al menos saber el nombre de mi anfitrión y el que ha sido capaz de vencerme?** -aquella pregunto logro que el rubio riera de buena gana ante la afirmación que se dignó decir el orgulloso hijo del duque.

- **Me puedes decir Tony, puede que pronto tengas noticias mías, si llegas a recibir una invitación y asistes, sabré que la has elegido** -estaba siendo apresurado para abordan el tren que solo le quedo despedirse del misterioso y peculiar sujeto.

- **Hasta pronto Tony** -

- **Buen viaje Terry, cuídate-** el rubio se quedó hasta que vio partir el tren que llevaba al hombre que se había ganado el corazón de Candy en aquel verano en Escocia, sonrió contrariado al haberlo conocido y no poder odiarlo- **Ahora entiendo porque es tu amigo Albert** -

* * *

 _Días antes cuando Anthony salió del Bob's saloon con dos de sus hombres cargando a cuestas a un Terry inconsciente después de ese gancho en el hígado. No esperaba ver a su tío con cara de asombro y preocupación, presenciando como se llevaban al castaño para ingresarlo a uno de los autos._

- **¡Anthony!, ¿Qué rayos hiciste?** -lo reprendió, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo en casi todas sus decisiones, aquella fue una de las más descabelladas.

- **No lo mate, tío, si eso te preocupa lo hospedare unos días en la mansión que dejaron los Legan** -argumento tranquilamente sin embargo no logro que Albert estuviera conforme- **Ya me habías dicho que es tu amigo, te doy mi palabra de que no lo lastimare** -

- **Ese no es el punto, creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos, detendré esto ahora** -antes de que pudiera dar una orden fue detenido por su sobrino quien lo había tomado del brazo.

- **Solo serán unos días, lo juro, hasta que se restablezca, dejare que haga lo que quiera cuando se recupere** -intento fervientemente convencerlo, sin embargo presentía que tendría que hacer algo a cambio.

- **De acuerdo, eso te dará la oportunidad de conocerlo y como al parecer estarás ocupado con él le diré a George que me ayude con los pendientes que tengas en el consorcio** -contesto mientras se soltaba de su agarre y logrando que el joven médico sonriera agradecido.

- **Muchas gracias Albert** -

- **Nada de gracias, tendrás que cumplir las próximas órdenes que te daré como patriarca de la familia Ardley, sin objeción alguna** -por primera vez estaba presenciando a su tío como una figura de autoridad, no evito sentirse feliz de que al fin tomara ese papel.

- **Lo que tú digas** -respondió orgulloso sin estar dispuesto a negarse.

- **Bien, sé que la siguiente semana habrá un gala por parte del Hospital, llevaras a Candy como parte de la familia Ardley** -aquella petición a pesar de emocionarlo, iba en contra de lo que intentaba lograr al tener a Terry como su huésped, pero como había dicho antes no podía negarse y una parte de él no quería.

- **De acuerdo, ¿algo más?** -cuestiono sin tener idea que su tío escondía un importante propósito con sus peticiones.

- **Si, al pasar la gala tendrás que preparar el banquete y el baile que se hará para mi presentación y regreso a la familia Ardley y así haré el anuncio de que me hare cargo finalmente del consorcio** -aquello abrumo y alegro al joven Brower quien por fin podría dedicarse por completo a su profesión, pero un dolor en su pecho le advertía de que su estancia en el país se acortaba.

- **Para mí será un honor, no importa si debo cruzarme con la Tía abuela en la mansión para hacer los preparativos…** -estaba efusivo e inquieto por ir planeado aquello que tardo segundos al ver como Albert negaba con la cabeza.

- **No, no, no se hará aquí en Chicago** \- a lo lejos, George quien estaba en un automóvil por el lado del piloto vio como Albert al fin mencionaba el lugar en donde quería hacer su festejo de regreso y no evito reír al ver como Anthony, incrédulo, palideció al conocer perfectamente la ubicación, no tuvo fuerzas para replicar, a lo cual el joven patriarca lo golpeo amistosamente en el hombro, dejándolo congelado y acercándose en donde estaba su fiel asistente.

- **Creo que lo dejaste en shock William** -le menciono mientras subía por el lado del copiloto.

- **Es parte de mi plan y aún falta la mejor parte** -la travesura de William Albert Ardley comenzaba a ser una realidad, sin importar lo que resultara entre la reunión de su sobrino y su amigo, no evitara que pase lo que tiene en mente.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Este mes ha sido tan largo que hasta alcance a publicar, de todo ha pasado, casi una tercera guerra y luego el coronavirus, valgame.**

 **La neta, hasta yo esperaba mas de este capitulo, pero hasta los mismos personajes a mi sentir, creo que actuarían igual, bueno, esa es mi percepción, si esperaban algo emocionante, mil disculpas, ¿fui cruel con Terry?, ¿que si puse a Anthony demasiado perfecto?, no chicas, ya están viendo que Anthony tiene sus fallas(amigo date cuenta), pero próximamente y con la intercesión de su servidora y claro del tio Abuelo, haremos el milagro, que hasta la Rosa de Guadalupe se quedara corta.**

 **La canciones que me inspiraron fueron las del OST de Crush landing on you(Hermoso dorama, esta en Netflix) pero en especial Flower, esa letra con el sentir de Terry, uff que belleza, aunque las mejores canciones para inspirarme obvio son para Anthony.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios y sobre toda la espera.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	15. La Gala

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 14**

" **La Gala"**

" _Estaré a tu lado_

 _Esperando tu sonrisa mientras tanto"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Habían pasado varios días desde que no pisaba las oficinas, todo gracias a la ayuda que tuvo de Albert con la asesoría de George, aquello le servía para adentrarse más en su papel como líder, sin embargo debía mantener la fachada de que el tío Abuelo seguía ausente, aunque en realidad estaba muy al tanto de los movimientos de las empresas que manejaba la dinastía Ardley. En su escritorio vio el correo más reciente entre ellos un elegante sobre que llamo su atención, al ver el contenido recordó dicho evento que se celebraría en pocos días y por estar ocupado con el actor de Broadway, no lo tenía muy presente. Aquella invitación iba dirigida para Anthony Brower Ardley el actual Director Ejecutivo del consorcio Ardley, más que invitarlo como a un médico lo invitaban como el empresario. Resoplo ante lo incomodo que le resultaba, pero si con ello atraía más gente a contribuir lo haría._

" _ **llevaras a Candy como parte de la familia Ardley"**_

 _Se removió de su silla mientras su corazón retumbaba y un intenso calor invadía sus mejillas. Frustrado, oculto su rostro con ambas manos y un largo suspiro se hizo presente como si con ello lograra calmarlo. Cuando parecía estar más estabilizado miro nuevamente la invitación._

- **Debo decirle, si, se lo diré de forma natural, como lo ha sido siempre, no debe de haber problema** -exhalo para dejar ir la ansiedad y comenzar a enfocarse en los varios archivos que tenía que revisar, contratos que firmar, pero cada vez que veía esa invitación, el nerviosismo se hacía presente.

* * *

 _Las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas en su totalidad a la clase alta que residía en Chicago, a excepción de los Legan los cuales se habían ido por razones misteriosas como se comentaban en los cotilleos. Sin embargo en la mansión Britter la llegada de esa invitación representaba una inminente aclaración con respecto a la vida sentimental de Annie en su familia._

- **Supongo que iras con el joven Archibald** -comento la Sra. Britter sin pensar cómo afectaría eso a su hija adoptiva.

- **No madre, iré con ustedes, Archie y yo, no separamos** -decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, sabía que eso solo postergaba dolor, pero no con ello desaparecía.

- **¿Cómo?, ¿acaso él?** -cuestiono suponiendo que el joven Cornwell fue el que tomo la decisión.

- **Fui yo, madre, a pesar de que él lo hubiera deseado, no se hubiera atrevido a romper conmigo, fui yo quien decidió quitarle esa responsabilidad** -en todo momento intento dibujar una sonrisa, mientras un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba detener un par de lágrimas que lograron escaparse.

- **Oh Annie** -su madre estaba conmovida por la madurez que había mostrado aquella chiquilla tímida y débil, comprendía los sentimientos de su hija, Archie Cornwell no parecía mostrar devoción, solo afecto como cualquier amiga y nadie merecía eso de la persona que amas, mucho menos su hija, que aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, la tomo en sus brazos para que pudiera desahogarse- **Tranquila, no es el único en el mundo, no pienses que tu padre o yo te vamos a reprender, solo queremos que seas feliz** -la pelinegra se aferró al abrazo de su madre mientras un sonoro sollozo se hacía presente, lo prometió, esa sería la última vez que lloraba por él, con eso podría dejar ir a su primer amor.

* * *

 _Horas más tarde, el Dr. Leonard junto con su invitada recorrían el hospital mientras charlaban sobre la situación actual con los pacientes que venían de la guerra y lo mucho que será de ayuda la gala para recaudar fondos que difícilmente el gobierno pudiera solventar ante la alta recepción de heridos y refugiados que llegaban al país._

- **Actualmente contamos con un joven médico que llego de Escocia, estudio en la Universidad de Edimburgo, graduándose con honores, además de que fue admitido en ese programa especial, sin embargo está realizando sus residencias aquí** -comentaba orgulloso el Director pero no por eso evito mostrarse intrigado por las acciones de ese médico.

- **La Universidad de Edimburgo tiene un excelente y estricto programa de estudio, conozco al médico a cargo de ese programa especial, es un grupo de élite, debe de tratarse de un verdadero prodigio, estoy intrigada por conocerlo** -comento la invitada mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, también estaba interesada por saber el motivo que llevo a ese joven venir y poner en riesgo su lugar en aquel grupo tan especial al que fue convocado y no solo eso, había aceptado ir a la gala para ver cómo se estaba portando cierta ex alumna de su escuela, hasta que la vio al final del pasillo caminando sonriente, deslumbrante al lado de un joven bien parecido en su bata blanca- **Esa es Candy, ¿Quién es el Doctor que está a su lado?** -se detuvo percatándose que ni la enfermera ni su acompañante los habían visto.

- **Oh, la enfermera White, está asistiendo al , el joven del que le acabo de hablar, vamos para que se lo presente** -quedo atrás aquel día en que le había dicho que Candy era una revoltosa a su maestra, ahora le parecía uno de sus elementos más ejemplares, no evito sonreír por ese logro.

* * *

- **Candy, antes de ir a otra consulta, hay algo que quiero contarte** -menciono el rubio haciendo que la enfermera se detuviera mostrándose curiosa. Saco la invitación que había visto esa mañana del bolso de su bata- **¿Tienes idea de que es?** -se la mostró de frente, logrando que Candy estuviera tentada a tomarla.

- **No, ¿Qué es?** -el joven galeno hizo un movimiento rápido y alzo la invitación para alejarla del alcance de la rubia, sin poder evitar reír al ver los intentos fallidos de la pecosa por alcanzarla- **No es justo, eres más alto que yo** -dejo de saltar cuando un brazo en la cintura la inmovilizo evitando que tropezara, haciendo que su rostro estuviera cerca del joven quien la sostenía, fueron aquellos breves segundos los suficientes para que su vista se dirigiera a los labios del rubio y un intenso deseo brotara en ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando Anthony la fue soltando y le extendía el sobre- **Es una invitación a una Gala** -comento al descubrir el contenido.

- **¿Te gustaría ir?** -soltó en un breve ataque de valentía, causado por la agitación provocada al tenerla en sus brazos, aunque aquella euforia debía reservarla solo para él y no fuera correspondida.

- **¿Yo?... ¿enserio?...si…me…me encantaría, ¡claro!** -elevo su voz haciendo que retumbara en todo el pasillo, aunque en realidad quería gritar, saltar a sus brazos y jamás soltarlo, y después, la imagen de sus labios apareció haciéndola sonrojar.

- **¡Torpe!, estas en un hospital, no tienes por qué ser tan escandalosa** \- la rubia palideció al reconocer aquella voz, logrando que se pusiera rígida, enderezando su postura captando la atención de Anthony.

- **Mary Jane, lo lamento** -respondió avergonzada, no solo por tenerla enfrente, sino también al Dr. Leonard y sobre todo Anthony, preocupándola por lo que estaría pensando.

- **No has cambiado nada, o tal vez un poco** -dijo lo último fijando su vista hacia el joven médico quien respingo al verse descubierto por la manera en que veía a Candy.

- **Déjenme presentarlo, Mary Jane este es el joven del que te hable, el Dr. Anthony Brower** -el Dr. Leonard procedió a presentarle al talentoso médico.

- **He escuchado de usted jovencito, espero ver si lo que todos dicen es cierto y que usted es un genio** -argumento la experimentada enfermera, era difícil creer que un joven con tan buena apariencia fuera tan excepcional.

- **Yo no me atrevería llamarme genio, simplemente amo lo que hago** -respondió el rubio, quien modestamente no se daba cuenta de las excelentes referencias que dejaba a su paso, él solo hacia lo posible por ayudar a la gente.

- **Dr. Brower, le presento a la directora de una de escuelas más reconocidas de enfermería del país, Mary Jan** e-el talentoso medico se percató del motivo por el cual Candy cambio repentinamente de actitud: estaba enfrente de su maestra.

- **Es un placer conocerla** -menciono con su característica sonrisa mientras extendía su mano esperando la respuesta por parte de la experimentada Mary Jane, sin embargo se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente su mano sin corresponder el apretón.

- **El gusto es mío** \- respondió manteniendo ambas manos en su espalda a la vez que el joven galeno, ligeramente apenado retiro su mano, Candy por su parte se sintió molesta, estaba a punto de hacerlo notar hasta que Mary Jane continuo- **Y espero que el gusto no quede aquí, tengo la intención de asistirlo los días en los que me quedare en Chicago** -aquello no solo sorprendió al Director del hospital, si no también a Candy quien se había quedado sin palabras al ver como su mentora estaba interesada en las habilidades del rubio, estaba admirada y orgullosa. Mientras que Anthony se sentía alagado y ligeramente apenado, le era difícil aceptar que era alguien tan reconocido por el hecho de querer ayudar y salvar a la gente- **Dr. Leonard, ¿está de acuerdo con mi petición?** -

- **Yo, pensé que solo venia de visita para la gala** -respondió apresurado, sin embargo la dura mirada de Mary Jane fue suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de su dialogo- **Por supuesto, Candy por favor re intégrate con tus compañeras mientras Mary Jane esta con el Dr. Brower** -aquel suceso tan inesperado logro que la joven se desanimara.

- **De acuerdo Dr. Leonard** -sonrió en un intento de que nadie lo notara, pero para el ojo experimentado de su mentora, no pasó desapercibido, de igual modo, noto que su acompañante compartía ese sentimiento.

-"Parecen ser un par de torpes, vamos averiguarlo"-pensó divertida, notando cierta característica que ambos tenían estando cerca uno del otro- **Espero que por su parte no exista ningún problema** -logro sacar al joven galeno de sus propios pensamientos, quien se mantuvo taciturno desde que hizo su petición.

- **De ninguna manera, será un honor colaborar con usted** -se restableció mostrando su característica cordialidad que deslumbraba a las jóvenes a su alrededor sin exceptuar a la enfermera de ojos verdes.

- **Perfecto, vayamos a su siguiente consulta** -dio un paso adelante en señal para dar comienzo su participación en el Hospital Santa Juana.

- **De este lado por favor** -indico el rubio extendiendo su brazo en dirección hacia la siguiente habitación **-Con su permiso Dr. Leonard** -se despidió de su superior quien solo asintió deseándole suerte internamente, sabia lo difícil que era lidiar con la Directora de la escuela de enfermeras **-Nos vemos después Candy** -dijo intentando no hacer notar su pesar de ya no tener su compañía, aunque sabía que en algún momento seria así, era una sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

- **Lo estoy esperando Dr. Brower** -llamo altivamente Mary Jane haciendo que el galeno respingara.

- **Anthony, la invitación** -dijo la rubia extendiéndole el sobre con la intención de devolvérsela.

- **Conservarla, después de todo iremos juntos** -sonrió y sin darle tiempo para que dijera algo más se apresuró a donde estaba Mary Jane para retomar su jornada.

-"Juntos"-sonrojada y con el corazón retumbando, esa palabra se repetía en su mente, replicando la grave y resonante voz de Anthony. Atolondrada e ilusionada se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras, ignorando la mirada perpleja del Dr. Leonard que no entendida lo que estaba pasando. Sin dejar de sonreír y tarareando una canción, acerco aquella invitación a su pecho- **Un momento, ¿que se supone que me voy a poner?, no tengo nada** -se detuvo de repente alarmada al tomar en cuenta ese detalle, sin estar consciente de que varias personas la miraban extrañados ante su comportamiento **-¡Ya se!, le diré a Annie y Paty que me ayuden** -todos se sobresaltaron ante su exclamación, sin embargo Candy continuaba con su euforia que ignoro tal suceso.

 _Debido a ese cambio de asistente, Candy lamento no ser acompañada por el rubio cada vez que salía de trabajar, sus horarios difícilmente coincidían, ella salía antes y él siempre se quedaba a terminar otras consultas, reportes e incluso cirugías de emergencia. En las pocas veces que se lo encontraba en los pasillos, notaba como tanto las enfermeras y pacientes murmuraban halagos a su paso, algo que no había percibido debido a que siempre quedaba atada a la presencia del galeno y la gente a su alrededor desaparecía. Ahora se dejaba llevar por la euforia colectiva entre las féminas, era realmente abrumador ver que tenía admiradoras a su alrededor, aceptando que también era una de ellas, pero, ¿y si ella era diferente?, se preguntaba constantemente para recaer melancólicamente en una misma respuesta: no, solo somos amigos._

* * *

 _En su día de descanso se había citado con Annie y Patty en el centro de la ciudad, al recorrer las diversas tiendas, se fueron aconsejando una a la otra sobre el color y el estilo que les favorecía. Mientras que sus amigas habían escogido y comprado el vestido que usarían ese día, no fue hasta que vieron en el aparador un hermoso vestido color crema de raso con una falda recta con dos capas, mangas a tres cuartos, cuello cuadrado, un listón ancho color negro que formaba un moño en la espalda, la tela estaba bordado con diseños elegantes del mismo color de la prenda._

- **¡Que hermosos vestido!** -la enfermera exclamo al ver una prenda que siendo de una tienda de alta costura no era para nada extravagante a lo que había visto últimamente.

- **Te verías bien con ese vestido Candy, vamos entrar para que te lo pruebes** \- Patty la animo tomándola del brazo, pero la rubia no se movió un centímetro porque su vista estaba fija en el precio que estaba en la parte inferior del aparador.

- **¿Ya vieron el precio?, es altísimo, no me alcanza** -comento desanimada, a pesar de que Albert comenzó aportar para los gastos del departamento y la comida aun así no contaba con la cantidad necesaria.

- **¿Y si te ayudo a completarlo?** -cuestiono Annie sin poder soportar que su amiga renunciara nuevamente a algo que quería, que aunque fuera por algo frívolo podía y deseaba ayudarla.

- **Sí, y yo también** -comento Patty, sintiendo también que era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- **¡No!, de ninguna manera, ¿y si mejor me prestan uno?** -prefería resignarse de no comprarse ese vestido en lugar de atenerse a la ayuda monetaria de sus amigas.

- **Candy, por favor, hazlo por nosotras** -Annie la había tomado del otro brazo ya que Patty no la había soltado y con ello la podían sostener para que no escapara.

- **Annie tiene razón, tu siempre nos has ayudado, por lo menos déjanos hacer algo por ti** -secundo la chica de anteojos sin dejar de ver a la rubia quien nuevamente vio el vestido y no pudo evitar sucumbir a esa suplica.

- **Prometo que les devolveré el dinero** -con esa frase, sus amigas rápidamente la arrastraron dentro de la tienda, aunque no se sentía entusiasmada con aquel trato una parte de ella deseaba usar aquel vestido y poder impresionar a alguien especial.

* * *

 _El ocaso estaba haciendo su llegada y con ello el fin de una larga jornada. El joven galeno estiro sus brazos para poder destensarse, el día siguiente era la tan esperada gala. Las últimas horas que compartió con la afamada Mary Jane y su asistencia habían por fin terminado. Hubo momentos en el que se sintió intimidado pero dispuesto a aprender de la experiencia de la mentora de Candy. Recordar el nombre de la pecosa lo hacía sonreír, estaba ansioso por ir juntos a la gala que temía no poder contenerse._

- **Luce como un joven enamorado Dr. Brower** -la voz de Mary Jane lo sorprendió no evitando que su cara se pusiera roja.

- **¿Yo?, enamorado de mi trabajo, eso sí es un hecho** -trato de reír de la manera más natural posible intentando desviar el tema.

- **Vamos, en vez de tratar de engañarme, acompáñeme con una taza de té, nos vendrá bien después de todas estas rondas** -el rubio no intento contradecirla, sabía que era inútil y decidió acompañarla en una pequeña sala de descanso en donde había todo lo necesario para disfrutar de un relajante té de menta.

 **-No sé qué le hace pensar que la estoy engañando** -el ojiazul sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, y más si se trataba de alguien quien se había ganado su respeto y su admiración.

- **Me gustaría hablar de algo primero, ¿Por qué decidió convertirse en medico?** -Mary Jane decidió desviar por completo la conversación, no quería que el joven se cerrara rápidamente.

- **Por dos razones, principalmente mi madre** -un breve silencio se hizo presente llamando la atención de la longeva enfermera- **Ella murió cuando era un niño, los médicos de aquel entonces no dieron un diagnóstico preciso, solo decían que era una rara enfermedad, trataba de no expresarlo, pero con el pasar de los años, me sentía frustrado** \- la melancolía de nuevo lo invadió al recordar los momentos que compartió con su madre, su amor por él y por las rosas, el hermoso ser que era- **Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar que si hubieran dado con algo específico, pudo haberse tratado y evitado, que ella se fuera, para mí, ha sido un dolor tan grande que no se lo deseo a nadie, quería encontrar la manera de saber que le había pasado realmente y evitar que alguien más sufriera por perder a un ser querido sin saber exactamente la razón y que pudo haberse tratado** -

- **Lamento su perdida, por eso quisiste entrar al grupo de élite de investigación en Suiza, ¿cierto?** -aquello sorprendió al joven, ya que muy poca gente sabia de su admisión, pero de inmediato pensó que el Dr. Leonard le había comunicado dicha información- **¿Se lo has dicho?** -cuestiono, para Anthony no le fue difícil saber a quién se refería que solo pudo quedarse callado- **No sé qué ha estado intentando hacer, pero no es a mí a quien ha estado engañando, Candy es una de mis estudiantes que tiene algo especial y al parecer eso no pasa desapercibido por sus ojos** -aprovecho la oportunidad que tenía para decir lo que había alcanzado a percibir en esos días- **Podrá comprender muchas cosas si la mantiene a su lado, ojala no sea lo suficientemente torpe para cometer un error, que bien usted ha dicho, pudo evitarse** -vio como el joven se quedó pensativo, que aunque en el fondo quisiera ser totalmente honesto, la situación no se lo permitía **-¿Y cuál es su segunda razón?** -cuestiono la enfermera en un intento por regresarlo a la realidad.

- **Cuando era más joven, tuve un accidente, al caerme de un caballo…** \- la noche fue llegando mientras que Anthony contaba esa parte de su vida que había hecho un cambio brusco en su destino.

* * *

 _Finalmente el día de la gala había llegado, ese día Candy tenía el permiso de trabajar solamente medio día y a pesar de que cierto Doctor no asistiría ese día, el hecho de que irían juntos a ese evento la tenían de muy buen humor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los pacientes y sus colegas, incluyendo a su maestra que pudo observarla minutos antes de interceptarla._

- **Espera un momento Candy** -hizo que la joven se detuviera antes de continuar con su jornada.

- **Buenos días Mary Jane** -la rubia esperaba que no se tratara de una reprimenda y tratar de enumerar mentalmente si pudo haber cometido un error.

- **Con todo este trabajo no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, tomate un descanso** -aunque no era la máxima autoridad en el hospital, Candy no podía ignorar dicha orden. Ambas se dirigieron a la misma banca en donde la rubia suele usar en su tiempo descanso- **Veo que ya te acoplaste a esta ciudad y al hospital** -

- **Así es, siento que encontré un lugar en donde puedo estar por mucho tiempo** -había reconocido después de varios años en donde se movía de un lado a otro y de por fin haber descartado la idea de que alguna vez pensó en Nueva York como su siguiente lugar de residencia.

- **¿Qué paso con el paciente de la habitación 0?** -pregunto, al ser esa la causa por la cual la joven enfermera tomo la decisión de permanecer en la ciudad.

- **Sin avances, en realidad, sin embargo decidió entrar a trabajar, no quiere dejarme toda la carga** -comento viendo como su maestra asentía en un claro gesto de aprobación hacia la iniciativa que había tenido Albert- **Por cierto, ¿Qué opinión tiene de An…no, digo, el Dr. Brower?** -se corrigió de inmediato con nerviosismo pero estaba intrigada por saber el punto de vista de su mentora, quien no paso por desapercibido ese tropiezo.

- **Es joven, pero no por ello deja de ser muy talentoso y apasionado por su trabajo, es y será un gran médico, estoy ansiosa por ver hasta donde llegara** -aquellas palabras lograron alegrar el corazón de la joven ante la aprobación de alguien tan estricta como lo era Mary Jane **-Y también tiene alborotadas a las enfermeras y pacientes, es difícil negar que es muy buen mozo** -comento firmemente notando la expresión de disgusto de su alumna- **Parece que eso no te tiene muy feliz** -dijo mirándola fijamente, obligándola a ser totalmente sincera con ella- **Te gusta** -sentencio.

- **¡Mary Jane!** -exclamo totalmente sonrojada y sin tener escapatoria.

- **Y no solo eso, te gusta mucho a tal grado de que estas locamente enamorada de él** -la rubia estaba temblando, avergonzada, su corazón y su expresión no mentían, era verdad- **Por lo que veo, no se lo has dicho** -Candy fue totalmente expuesta, era imposible engañar a alguien que había visto pasar tantas historias en su vida **-¡Torpe!, no pensaras en darte por vencida, eres de las personas más persistentes que conozco, ojala no me decepciones** \- la rubia estaba tomando aquello como un regaño cuando en realidad estaba siendo apoyada por la experimentada enfermera, tardo varios segundos en comprenderlo.

- **Prometo que no lo haré** -le dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa, mientras un recurrente pensamiento se hacía presente-"Algún día se lo diré, aunque no sienta lo mismo"-sabía que ese momento llegaría pero por lo pronto atesoraría todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasara con él.

* * *

 _Vestido con un elegante traje de tres piezas hecho completamente a su medida, saco y pantalón de un color azul oscuro casi llegando a negro, mientras el chaleco era de color gris oxford haciendo contraste, camisa blanca y una corbata color borgoña que se acomodó una vez más antes de tocar la puerta del departamento que se encontraba al lado del suyo._

- **Ah, hola Anthony, luces muy bien** -argumento un sonriente Albert al abrir la puerta y recibir al joven que trataba de aparentar serenidad- **Pero pasa, Candy no debe de tardar** -

- **Gracias** -dijo a la vez que ingresaba al lugar sintiéndose repentinamente desorientado- **Deberías asistir** -se le ocurrió decir en un intento de no quedarse callado siendo presa de la ansiedad.

- **Para nada, eso eliminara el factor sorpresa de la gran fiesta que estas por preparar** -respondió dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que parecía su sobrino aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, estaba demasiado nervioso por ir a solas con Candy, casi como una cita pero con la debida precaución de que ella no descubriera lo que sentía.

- **Por cierto, la fiesta…** -Anthony se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación de la joven enfermera se abría. Al verla vestida con ese hermoso vestido, resaltando su piel y su cabello suelto con un cinta formando una diadema, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y ese deseo por acercarse a ella se apoderaba nuevamente de él.

- **Ya estoy lista** -la rubia también estaba abrumada por lo apuesto que se veía su acompañante que por un momento pensó que el sonido de su corazón se escucharía en la sala.

- **Te ves muy bien Candy, ¿no lo crees Anthony?** -Albert se divertía con la expresión de ambos jóvenes y ver que ambos se habían quedado nuevamente adentrados en su propia burbuja e intento de una manera sutil hacerlos regresar a la realidad.

- **Sí, se ve hermosa** -dijo sin pensarlo mucho logrando que ambos se sonrojaran intensamente.

- **Espero que se diviertan mucho-** los fue encaminado a la puerta al ver que ninguno se movía ni un centímetro- **Hablaremos de ese asunto la próxima vez** -dijo al dirigirse al joven galeno que solo le quedo asentir antes de que la puerta se cerrara dejándolos afuera.

- **¿A que se estaba refiriendo?** -cuestiono Candy sin poder evitar sentirse curiosa.

- **No es nada** -respondió aun tratándose de un asunto que requería de su total discreción, en cambio ofreció su brazo en un gesto de caballerosidad para escoltar a la rubia- **¿Vamos?** -los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

- **Sí, vamos** -tomo su brazo sintiendo lo fuerte y cálido, brindándole esa sensación que sentía cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía que era el comienzo de un sueño y que si era así, ojala nunca despertara.

 _El coche los esperaba afuera, al abordar se dirigió al_ _Orchestra Hall, el primer punto a reunirse los invitados de la gala para presenciar a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago a interpretar alguna piezas. El hermoso edificio llevaba pocos años en operación pero ya era un lugar concurrido para los amantes de la música clásica. Los jóvenes habían llegado entre algunos flashes de periodistas que estaban cubriendo el evento. Anthony nuevamente escolto a su hermosa acompañante hasta el lobby en donde pudieron ver la gran concurrencia de gente que vestía de manera costosa y elegante._

-"Espero no encontrarme a Elisa o Neal"-aquel detalle no lo había tomado en cuenta hasta que llego al lugar y observo varias personas con el porte y opulencia de los Legan.

- **Candy, Anthony, que bueno que llegaron** -se escuchó decir de la voz delicada de Annie en un intento por no levantar la voz al ser un evento social.

- **Annie, es bueno ver a alguien conocido entre tanta gente** -dijo animada y aunque estuviera en la segura compañía de Anthony, le alegraba realmente ver a su amiga- **¿Has visto a los demás?** -fue cuidadosa al no nombrar al chico elegante.

- **No, aun no** -respondió con una ligera sonrisa dispuesta a superar aquel tema.

- **Seguramente llegaran tarde, no suelen ser muy puntuales** -comento el joven médico con tal de aligerar el ambiente y tomarlo con humor.

- **¡¿Qué has dicho, el pianista no llego?!** -se escuchó el exclamo de un hombre a pocos metros de los jóvenes.

- **No, al parecer tuvo que salir de la ciudad a último momento** -comento otro que aparentemente era el director de la orquesta.

- **Pues resuélvelo** -demando antes de dejarlo en medio de un terrible dilema.

- **Iré a ver qué sucede, los veré después** -argumento Annie antes de dirigirse a aquel hombre que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- **¿Te parece si buscamos nuestros lugares?** -cuestiono el ojiazul al notar que Candy se sentía intimidada ante toda esa gente importante, era cuestión de tiempo de que se acostumbrara y que también llegaran sus primos junto con Patty.

- **Si** \- ambos entraron al recinto quedando impresionados por la belleza y la arquitectura del lugar, a diferencia de un teatro, no tenían palcos y decidieron tomar los mejores lugares.

 _No paso mucho tiempo cuando se hizo la primera llamada y varias personas fueron entrando para tomar su lugar, entre ellos estaban los hermanos Cornwell junto con Patty y pudieron sentarse junto a los rubios, fue cuestión de minutos para que se llenara el Orquesta Hall y la tercera llamada se hizo presente para dar comienzo el concierto._

- **Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Annie?** -aquella pregunta que Patty le había realizado a Candy capto la atención de Archie, quien se había sentido extraño al no tenerla a su lado, pero aún estaba decidido darse su espacio.

- **No lo sé, tal vez está junto a los señores Britter** -contesto la joven enfermera e intentando buscarla entre tantas personas, pero el telón se había subido y con ello la Orquesta sinfónica de Chicago hacia su presentación en medio de aplausos.

 _Se tocaron un par de piezas sin la necesidad del acompañamiento del piano, que aún permanecía en el escenario, hasta que una figura ya conocida hacia su llegada en frente de la audiencia en medio de aplausos, dejando sorprendido a más de uno, en especial al menor de los Cornwell._

- **Es Annie** -dijeron al unísono Patty y Candy al ver a su amiga tomar asiento enfrente del piano, dando comienzo al Concerto para Piano no. 1 in E minor, Op. 11, Mov. 2 de Chopin.

 _Había un intro en la pieza, la pelinegra estaba nerviosa y recordó como en un arrebato se había ofrecido a realizar la hazaña de tocar enfrente de tantas personas en compañía de una Orquesta, ya que no era lo mismo que hacerlo a solas con un público reducido. Sus padres que aunque estaban preocupados no la retuvieron, sería una pieza sencilla para compensar aunque sea un poco la ausencia del pianista principal. Dio un largo suspiro y se llenó de valor para que sus manos dejaran de temblar y así poder comenzar su parte, solo se dejaría llevar por la música. Más que tratar de hacer alarde de su talento, quería aportar a la causa de forma directa ya que después de todo, el dinero era de sus padres, no de ella, quería demostrarse a ella misma de lo que era capaz de hacer. Su interpretación no estaba siendo admirada solamente por el público, si no por sus amigos, sus padres, pero hubo dos personas en especial que estuvieron encandilados con su apasionada actuación. Al terminar la pieza los aplausos se hicieron presentes y ella no podía dejar de temblar, pero esta vez no era por el nerviosismo si no de la euforia, disfrutando como el sonido de los aplausos retumbaba el lugar, sentía que aquello era adictivo._

 _Al terminar el concierto todos serían recibidos en la casa del alcalde de la ciudad, como lo había estado haciendo en los eventos de ese tipo en la ciudad. Candy se sintió más cómoda al familiarizarse con el ambiente, permitiendo que los periodistas les tomaran alguna que otra foto, al ingresar al gran salón pudieron reconocer a un colega._

- **Dr. Shield, que bueno verlo** -argumento la joven enfermera acercándose al médico junto con Anthony.

- **Es bueno también verlos aquí, fui invitado por el Dr. Leonard y a la vez poder informar a la gente acerca de la necesidades que tiene actualmente el hospital, al principio quise negarme pero después de escuchar ese concierto, quede fascinado con la pianista, que hermosa era** -los rubios se miraron uno al otro impresionados por la sinceridad del médico.

- **Si gusta, puedo…** -la enfermera estaba por proponerle presentársela, pero fue interrumpida por los aplausos que provocaron la presencia de la tímida Annie quien llegaba junto con sus padres, quienes no evitaron mostrarse orgullosos de su hija.

- **Me disculpan, iré a presentarme** -a pesar de la leve cojera en su pierna izquierda se movió ágilmente para llegar frente a la pelinegra.

- **Al parecer se ha ganado un admirador, ojala Archie no se moleste por eso** -comento divertido el ojiazul, pensó que su primo se lo tenía bien merecido.

- **Por lo menos es uno** \- resoplo la rubia al mirar a su alrededor, la mirada de varias jóvenes sobre su acompañante, quien como siempre no se daba cuenta del magnetismo que poseía ante las jóvenes.

- **¿Cómo?** -cuestiono el galeno al no haber entendido lo que había dicho la pecosa.

- **Candy, Anthony al fin los encontramos** -expreso Stear a un lado de Patty dejando atrás a un Archie que tenía su vista fija en dos personas que conversaban y reían a causa de una anécdota.

- **Oye, ¿Quién ese hombre que está hablando con Annie?, se ve que es apuesto** -la castaña dijo lo último en voz baja para que Stear no alcanzar a escuchar.

- **Es el Dr. Adam Shield, es médico en el hospital Santa Juana y quedo muy impresionado por la presentación de Annie** \- también Candy hablo en voz baja para que Archie no escuchara, pero estaba absorto en ver a los recién mencionados que no presto atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- **¿Quieren algo de beber?, yo si-** cuestiono y respondió rápidamente el menor de los Cornwell en una clara excusa para acercarse más a donde estaban el médico y la pianista revelación.

- **Archie, espera** -lo llamo su hermano pero fue inútil- **Iré a tráelo, no quiero que cometa una imprudencia** -se fue alejando sin darse cuenta que el rubio también quería ayudar.

- **Yo también…** -no pudo terminar de decir cuando el Dr. Leonard lo había llamado.

- **Dr. Brower, me gustaría que me acompañara para presentarlo con unas personas** -por un momento el joven había olvidado que estaba asistiendo como parte de la familia Ardley por lo cual tuvo que aceptar la petición.

- **De acuerdo, las dejare por un momento, disculpen** -el rubio se dirigió a ambas pero lo lamentaba profundamente por Candy, trataría de que aquella reunión fuera breve.

- **No te preocupes, ve** -la rubia respondió con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrarse desanimada, desde de todo Anthony estaba cumpliendo con un papel que realmente no le correspondía: ser líder de un clan.

- **¿Qué te parece si bebemos algo?** -sugirió la joven de anteojos a lo cual Candy asintió aceptando dicha sugerencia. Ambas se dirigieron a una mesa donde vieron varias copas con un líquido rosado, ambas tomaron sus copas, mientras que Patty miraba a donde se había ido Stear, Candy nuevamente se sintió atrapada a la presencia del apuesto joven, viendo cómo se desenvolvía con la gente que recién había sido presentada.

-"Tan seguro de sí mismo, si, así siempre ha sido"-ya eran pocas las veces en los que lamentaba la pérdida de memoria del joven y únicamente se enfocaba en el grandioso hombre que se había convertido- **Creo haber bebido esto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde** -se dijo al saborear la dulce y burbujeante bebida, demasiado agradable para su paladar.

- **Es champagne, seguramente lo bebiste en algún otro evento** -comento Patty ante la interrogativa que invadía a su amiga.

- **No creo poder recordar en cual** -dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo, debía admitirlo, era deliciosa. Un sorbo tras otro, intentaba recordar mientras su mejillas se teñían de rojo, se detuvo al escuchar a unos cuantos metros mencionar el nombre de cierto actor.

- **La última vez que estuvimos aquí se presentó la compañía de Straford, con ese apuesto actor, Terry Grandchester** -Patty vio cómo su amiga se congelo por un momento y también presto atención a lo que decían aquellas damas.

- **Sí, que tragedia lo que le sucedió, quedar atado en un compromiso con Susana Marlow por salvarle la vida** -la amiga de Candy se quedó pasmada ante tal declaración, ella ya sabía que habían terminado pero no la razón, respetaba el silencio y dolor de su amiga.

 **-Candy, ¿es cierto eso?** -murmuro Patty y antes de que su amiga pudiera responder, tomo otra copa de uno de los meseros que fue pasando, sin embargo, ella seguía sin despegar su mirada del rubio.

- **Sí, es verdad, había dejado atrás el tema, que había olvidado por completo contártelo, lo siento** -se sintió mal por haberle ocultado algo así a su querida amiga y que se enterara de esa forma.

- **Descuida Candy, sé que no debió haber sido fácil y a la vez entiendo lo que te sucede Anthony** -capto por un momento la atención de la rubia, lo cual la incito a continuar- **Él siempre ha sido una persona importante para ti, y el hecho de que no recuerde esos momentos de tu infancia también te entristece, pero al verlos hoy juntos, me sentí tranquila, te ves tan deslumbrante y feliz cada vez que está cerca, sé que algo muy bueno saldrá de esto** -Patty había resaltado el presente y el posible futuro de la pecosa, que era lo que realmente importaba.

- **Yo también espero que sea así** \- argumento la rubia que en un momento capto la mirada del joven galeno, quien respondió con una sonrisa seguida de un guiño, no solo sus mejillas se había sonrojado si no todo su rostro que en un impulso tomo de un sorbo su bebida, sentía que el piso se movía ligeramente.

- **¿Alguien sabe quién ese joven apuesto que esta allá?** -cuestiono una de las damas que estaban cerca de ellas, refiriéndose al ojiazul.

- **Es Anthony Brower, y al parecer está tomando el puesto de líder en el clan Ardley y no solo eso, también es médico en el Hospital Santa Juana** -comento otra.

- **¿Tan joven?, seguramente muchos hombres de negocios habrán puesto sus ojos sobre él para presentarles a sus hijas, es un gran partido** -aquello hizo que Candy casi se ahogara con su bebida, provocando que tomara otra copa rápidamente para evitar dicho percance.

 **-Pero también dicen que es el causante de que los Legan no estén hoy en el evento** -aquello hizo que ambas jóvenes prestaran su total atención.

- **¿Cómo dices?, ya se me hacía extraño, nunca faltan a estos eventos, viven de la atención** -

- **Al parecer los expulso de la ciudad por un desacuerdo que tuvieron** -Candy le costaba trabajo creer aquello y más cuando nuevamente miraba al joven mencionado, no creía que fuera capaz de tal cosa.

-"¿Sera eso cierto?, ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho?"-se cuestionó descartando por completo el engaño de ambos hermanos, una en el hospital y el otro por haberla orillado a ir a aquella mansión abandonada-"No, sea lo que sea yo confiare en Anthony"-fue lo que pensó antes de sentir que el piso se movía mas rápido.

- **Señores, he venido a agradecerles y a despedirme** -Mary Jane se había acercado a los médicos que seguían en medio de una charla.

- **¿Tan pronto Mary Jane?** -pregunto con sorpresa el Dr. Leonard.

- **Sí, mañana tomare el primer tren y debo madrugar, me dio mucho gusto estar estos días, en especial por poder asistir a un joven tan talentoso** -finalmente la experimentada enfermera había extendido su mano hacia al joven, sorprendiendolo, quien acepto alagado ese gesto habiéndose ganado el respeto de una persona tan renombrada- **Espero grandes cosas de usted y no solo me refiero en lo médico** -ambos recordaron la charla que tuvieron el día anterior.

- **Hare lo que este a mi alcance** -termino el saludo al ver que cierta rubia era acompañada por su amiga, intentando que ella pudiera caminar de manera recta- **Candy, ¿estás bien?** -las intercepto preocupado en el lobby luego de que se había disculpado con el Dr. Leonard y compañía.

 **-Oh Anthony, no me di cuenta cuanto había bebido, lo siento mucho-** Patty estaba apenada, no fue hasta que Candy comenzó a sentirse mareada cuando se sintió culpable de que la bebida le estaba haciendo efecto.

- **So..solo necesito aire fresco, es todo** -dijo la rubia arrastrando las palabras e intentando caminar por si misma sin embargo no pudo dar más de tres pasos, por suerte el agarre del rubio detuvo su caída y sin dudar en ningún momento la había cargado en sus brazos notando que se había quedado inconsciente.

 **-Se desmayó, ¿estará bien?** \- la preocupación se detono al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

- **Descuida, estará bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, despídeme de mis primos por favor** -argumento en un intento de tranquilizar a la castaña, quien asintió confiando plenamente que Candy estaba en buenas manos, como aquel día que había llegado a la mansión Ardley desde la estación de trenes.

-"Ese sonido, su corazón"-la rubia pensó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y podía escuchar ese sonido que ansiaba escuchar aquella tarde de cacería, una sonrisa surco en sus labios al comprobar que esa noche de Gala aun latía.

 _Ya dentro del coche, fue recuperando lentamente su conciencia aunque la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas. Se sentía débil y las pocas fuerzas que tenía fue para levantar su rostro y observar en donde se encontraba, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a su lado el rostro de la persona que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, de cada respiración, pero no estaba del todo segura que aquello fuera una realidad, parecía como si estuviera meciéndose sobre una nube, como en un sueño._

- **Candy, ¿estás bien?** -dijo el ojiazul el ver que los hermosos ojos de la pecosa se abrían y no dejaban de mirarlo.

- **Ahora que estás conmigo, lo estoy** -sin contenerse acerco su mano al rostro del galeno, sonriendo al percatase de lo real que se sentía- **¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que pensé en ti?, ¿el dolor que sentía al darme cuenta que ya no estarías a mi lado?** -el rubio se quedó paralizado al ver como un par de lágrimas caían del rostro de la ojiverde- **Siempre pensaba en ti en mis momentos más difíciles, incluso aquel día en el barco, yo…** -un sollozo se hizo presente, mientras que sus dos manos ahora estaban sobre el rostro del joven

-"El barco, ¿acaso se refiere a él?"-pensó con tristeza e intento reunir las suficientes fuerzas para detener la confusión en la que supuso, estaba siendo envuelta Candy.

-"Realmente deseaba que fueras tú, Anthony"-recordó esa vez en la que creyó inútilmente que estaban en el mismo barco, que aún seguía vivo.

- **Candy yo…** -antes de que pudiera retirar sus manos de su rostro aunque su corazón suplicara por mas, las manos de ella estaban ahora atrás de su cuello reduciendo el espacio entre los dos.

- **Aunque este sea un sueño, siempre quise que fueras el primero** -dijo en susurro antes de acercar sus labios, pero la oscuridad había llegado antes de saber si había culminado aquel deseo que llevaba arrastrando hace mucho tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Espero no recibir amenzas o algo asi, prefiero saber que les parecio este capitulo, la aparición especial de Mary Jane, no se ustedes chicas, pero no es muy comun que metan a este personaje a los fics, ademas quise declarar a Mary Jane es totalmente #TeamAnthony.**

 **Agradezco mucho los comentarios, la paciencia, mas que nada porque el trabajo me tiene agotada, no solo fisicamente, si no mentalmente y a veces la imaginación no anda funcionado.**

 **Recuerden que es epoca de primer guerra, pero Suiza siempre siempre siempre fue y ha sido neutral, por lo cual, lo digo desde ahorita, Anthony no corre, ni correra ningún peligro en mi historia, es un promesa, ya fue suficiente con lo que hicieron en la historia original, fue sacrilegio.**

 **Ojala todas se encuentren bien ante el brote de coronavirus, aun esta leve en mi pais, pero esperemos que no pase de eso, me mantendre encerrada y poder escribir por completo esta historia.**

 **Recomendación** **musical: Maybe - Lee Hae-Ri**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	16. La Petición del Tío Abuelo

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 15**

" **La Petición del Tío Abuelo"**

" _Está bien, seguramente todo saldrá bien_

 _Ayúdame con las gotas de mis mejillas"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Tardo varios minutos para que los intensos rayos del medio día lograran incomodarla un poco. La sonrisa de su rostro mostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando estar recostada sobre esa suave y mullida cama, las sabanas eran frescas, pero a la vez le aportaban el suficiente calor en su cuerpo para hacer más cómodo su sueño, pero lo que más le fascinaba, era el aroma que desprendía la almohada, ese aroma que su corazón reconocía como un lugar seguro, porque pertenecía a una persona en especial._

 _Llegar a esa conclusión hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y reconocer en segundos que esa no era su cama y mucho menos su habitación. Se enderezo demasiado rápido como para sentir un repentino mareo._

- **No puede ser, ¿acaso estoy?** -examino cada rincón de aquel lugar, que aunque era muy parecida a su propia habitación, existían algunas diferencias, había una estantería llena de libros que fácilmente pudo deducir eran de medicina, tenía una mesa parecida a la de ella pero con varios retratos, pero se detuvo un momento al ver una silla que tenía su ropa casual ya que aún estaba con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior- **Anthony** -varios imágenes pasaron por su mente, ellos dos juntos en el coche, ella tomándolo de la mejilla, pero no recordaba de que estaban hablando- **Santo cielo, ¿Qué habré hecho?** \- conmocionada se cubrió los labios, al no tener idea hasta qué punto pudo haber llegado.

 _Al levantarse vio de nuevo el escritorio con un espacio y el material justo para redactar las cartas al capitán Brower, quien era el remitente de los sobres que estaban a un costado, justo cerca de un marco en donde salían ambos mientras el rubio aparecía con su diploma en sus manos después de su graduación. La tomo entre sus manos apreciando los felices que se veían juntos, después de todo se alegraba que el rubio pudiera estar al lado de su padre. Regreso el marco en su lugar, quedando junto a una fotografía donde salía los hermanos Cornwell con su uniforme del Colegio San Pablo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus queridos primos, tomo otro donde se podían poner dos fotos, aparecía él con sus compañeros de la facultad, de pie, tan apuesto que facilmente logro arrancarle un suspiro, le llamo un poco la atención un joven con ojos rasgados y una persona mayor que posiblemente era su maestro estaba en medio, sentado, todos con una mirada seria, como todos unos grandes y respetables médicos. Sin embargo con la otra foto tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver que todos incluyendo el maestro hacían gestos graciosos, desde sacar la lengua, ponerle orejas a otro, jalarse la parte inferior de un ojo, frunciendo la nariz, emular que hacían un grito, pero de los más graciosos fue el maestro que hacia viscos y de Anthony que sacaba la parte inferior de su perfecta dentadura._

- **Me alegra ver que vivió una época muy feliz en la facultad** -lo regreso a su lugar y fijo su mirada en un libro que estaba cerca y había una foto boca abajo entre las paginas, con sus dedos intento sacarla pero se detuvo en un instante- **¿Y si esa foto es de…?** -pensó que tal vez se trataba de la joven que quizá dejo atrás en Escocia, por lo cual, siendo presa del miedo y la tristeza retiro su mano de allí, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar la verdad.

 _Salió de la habitación con la necesidad de ir al baño, echarse agua fría en la cara y terminar por despertarse de una vez. Se dirigió a su destino sin contar que alguien más estaría ocupando el baño, su sorpresa y conmoción fue mayor al ver que se trataba del huésped de ese departamento quien solamente había salido con una toalla cubriéndolo desde la cintura para abajo dejando la parte de arriba al descubierto con varias gotas escurriendo por su pecho, abdomen y brazos aunque se estuviera secando el cabello con la toalla que tenía sacudiendo en su cabeza._

- **¡A…Anthony!** -la rubia, totalmente avergonzada se cubrió el rostro y dio media vuelta, pero fue inútil borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

- **Lo…lo siento mucho Candy, no sabía que ya habías despertado** -argumento de igual manera avergonzado, al vivir solo y dar por hecho que Candy dormiría más tiempo, había tomado una ducha sin tomar en cuenta que la situación terminaría de esa manera, se había confiado demasiado.

- **No, no, yo lo lamento, es tu casa después de todo…yo, yo debí tomar en cuenta tu privacidad** \- aún no se atrevía ni siquiera abrir los ojos aunque estuviera dándole la espalda- **Yo solo quería entrar a, ¿a qué iba?, ah sí, a lavarme la cara** -con toda aquella conmoción lo había olvidado por completo, después de todo ya estaba totalmente despierta y su argumento ya parecía absurdo- **Si gustas puedes entrar a tu habitación yo iré a mi departamento** -

- **¿Estas segura?, debes tener hambre además hice algo que te ayudara con tu resaca** -aquella palabra hizo que el estómago de la joven gruñera dejándola desarmada- **Si gustas puedes cambiarte en mi habitación, Albert trajo algo de ropa** -

- **¡No!, úsala tú, por favor yo puedo cambiarme en el baño** -el galeno se dio cuenta que Candy no se movería un centímetro a menos de que él entrara a su habitación o huyera a miles de kilómetros de Chicago, así que opto por entrar rápidamente y traer consigo la ropa para la joven.

- **Toma, puedes usar la otra habitación** -se la extendió pero ella continuo con los ojos cerrados e hizo lo posible para que sus manos llegaran hacia ella, sintiendo como su piel expuesta se erizaba ante un fugaz toque.

- **Gracias** -respondió esperando el sonido de la puerta, indicando que Anthony ya estaba fuera de su vista-"Pensé que mi corazón iba explotar"-pensó mientras se tocaba el pecho y su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse. Y aunque antes ya lo había visto con el pecho descubierto, era totalmente diferente al ver que estaba semi desnudo.

* * *

 _Ya estaba totalmente vestido y con el cabello cepillado cuando se acercó a su mesa mientras se doblaba las mangas de su camisa blanca. Tomo el libro abriéndolo exactamente donde estaba aquella fotografía que le fue enviada poco antes de que le rogaran por su regreso, cuando creía que por fin ella sería feliz aunque estuviera lejos, pero el destino lo trajo de regreso al país que no tenía planeado pisar nuevamente y todo debido a la desaparición de su tío, con quien se retomó un acuerdo que días atrás quedó pendiente._

 _La noche anterior cuando llevaba a Candy en sus brazos y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para que Albert abriera su departamento, encontró una nota en donde le indicaba que esa noche tenía que salir y al día siguiente llegaría a primera hora, pero que dejaba a Candy en sus manos y que debía cuidar de ella._

- **¿Pero cómo es que…?** -susurro al no poder creer que su tío había premeditado el estado la rubia, era eso, o había sido vigilado-"¿Acaso nos han estado espiando?"-no sentía miedo, sino más bien invadido, pero no podía hacer nada, ni juzgarlo cuando él también había utilizado ese recurso.

 _No tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su propio departamento y con la intención de que la joven se sintiera más cómoda la llevo a su habitación, recostándola suavemente, aunque ella seguía sin soltarlo del cuello, logrando de nuevo que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración, inevitablemente sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por sus labios, trago duramente mientras que los latidos de su corazón resonaban ante el silencio que otorgaba la noche. ¡Dios, cuento deseaba hacerlo!, pero él era un caballero, su honor y su razón no le permitía dejarse llevar por ese deseo que su corazón pedía a gritos con cada latido, no quería atentar contra su suerte, por lo cual para calmar su ansiedad la beso tiernamente en la frente mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuello sintiendo nuevamente ese vacío como cada vez que rompía contacto con ella. Le quito los zapatos y la cobijo abrigándola para que durmiera cómodamente, antes de salir, decidió que lo que había pasado esa noche sería un simple sueño._

 _Se levantó temprano como de costumbre cuando decidió obtener alguna respuesta del departamento de al lado. Toco un par de veces, lo suficiente para que Albert se dignara a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, ofreciéndole a su sobrino pasar y así hablar tranquilamente._

- **Llegaste temprano, ¿o acaso nunca saliste y querías que Candy se quedara conmigo?** -se le ocurrió decir al querer descartar por completo la idea de que estaban siendo vigilados.

- **Por supuesto que lo hice** -respondiendo fingiendo estar ofendido, pero no dejaría que Anthony descubriera sus planes, no todavía- **¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, por cierto, ¿sigue dormida?** -cuestiono intrigado por los detalles.

- **Lo está, bebió un poco y puede que despierte tarde** -con ello le daba entender que no había pasado algo más entre ellos, notando la decepción reflejado en el rostro de su tío- **¡William Ardley!, ¿acaso pensante que nosotros?, entonces, fue verdad, nunca saliste** \- estaba totalmente rojo pero no se sabía ciertamente si era de coraje o de vergüenza.

- **¡Ya te dije que no! y por favor, ponme atención porque es acerca de la fiesta** -dijo sabiendo desviar por completo el tema, logrando que Anthony se mantuviera atento a lo que estaba a punto de decir- **Hare que George mande un comunicado al Hospital Santa Juana, para excusar a Candy de faltar el día de hoy y para que tú puedas faltar las siguientes semanas, de igual modo en el consorcio, deberías irte en estos días** -

- **¿Cómo, tan pronto?** -cuestiono decepcionado de que nuevamente no estaría trabajando a lado de la pecosa, añoraba tanto esos días, ademas del suceso que aunque se prometió dejarlo como un sueño, era difícil de olvidar y recurrente e en sus pensamientos.

- **Sí, ¿acaso no querías que tomara mi puesto lo más pronto?** -pregunto aunque también noto la tristeza reflejado en esos ojos, pero aquello le daba entender que su travesura surtiría efecto.

- **Tienes razón, preparare mis maletas, espero que no se desmayen del susto al ver que estoy vivo** -sonrió contrariado, aun le costaba trabajo hablar del engaño en el que se sus seres queridos fueron envueltos incluso de las personas que trabajaron para él.

- **Créeme se alegraran mucho de verte** -puso su mano sobre su hombro, prediciendo lo mismo que el sintió al saber que Anthony, el hijo de su querida hermana estaba vivo.

 _Regreso al presente y cerro el libro dejando adentro aquella valiosa fotografía que al parecer no fue descubierta por la pecosa que había dormido en su habitación. Le resultaría difícil explicarle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y para él, no era necesario que ella lo supiera. Salió de su habitación para calentar de nuevo el café, recalentar el guiso que había preparado y poner a freír unos huevos revueltos. Estaba tan absorto en preparar todo que no se había dado cuenta que Candy llevaba varios minutos observándolo con fascinación, preguntándose, ¿habrá algo que no haga bien? Pero al poner los platillos en la mesa se dio cuenta de su presencia._

- **Candy, no te quedes allí, ven siéntate, ya está listo** -pensó que tal vez aún estaba apenada por el incidente que había pasado en la mañana, a menos de pudiera recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero para aligerar el ambiente, intento comportarse con naturalidad.

- **Muchas gracias, huele bastante bien, ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?** -la rubia lo que menos quería era crear un silencio incomodo, por lo cual opto por sacar tema de conversación.

- **¿Recuerdas que les hable de la cocinera que trabaja en la mansión de mi padre en Escocia?** -observo como la rubia asentía mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos que estaban en una canasta en medio de la mesa **-La Sra. Fraiser me enseño todo lo que se, tanto de cocina como de repostería, cuando estudiaba solía tener hambre a media noche y para no molestarla le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar, y me ha sido de mucha ayuda ahora que vivo solo** -comento al mismo tiempo que le servía las tazas de café y así empezar a comer.

- **Está delicioso** -dijo al saborear el guiso, hasta podía admitir que era mucho mejor del que preparaba Albert, pero solo esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Anthony- **Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, vi las fotos que estaban en tu escritorio** -repentinamente el rostro del ojiazul palideció y espero a que ella continuara- **Parecían que se divertían tú y tus compañeros en esa foto** -comento con una sonrisa y el aire regreso a los pulmones del joven ante la falsa alarma.

- **Ah, sí, por lo general en las fotos siempre está la costumbre de salir serios, pero tuvimos la idea de hacer algo diferente, algo que reflejara que somos humanos y que a pesar de las dificultades que pasamos estudiando, tuvimos tiempo para divertirnos y que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos** -no evito reír al recordar cómo se ponían de acuerdo que gesto escogerían para posar en la fotografía y al ser reveladas las risas que arrancaron que hasta incluso su profesor se quedó con una copia de la fotografía de una generación que sin duda había marcado una diferencia-"Espero que ninguno de ustedes haya ido al campo de batalla"-preocupado, deseo fervientemente aunque sabía que eso era inevitable cuando las personas como él eran necesitadas para atender a la gente herida.

- **Había uno con los ojos rasgados, ¿también era de Escocia?** -recordó a uno de sus compañeros que destacaba de los demás.

- **No, Kang Chul, él vino desde muy lejos, de Corea, fue con nosotros a la facultad para aprender más de la medicina occidental, gracias a él pude aprender de su cultura y también de la medicina que usan en el oriente** -recordó lo difícil que fue entenderse ya que sabía muy poco el idioma pero gracias al grupo que se había formado lograron que lo perfeccionara- **Candy, hay algo que debo contarte** -aquellas palabras hizo que el estómago de la rubia diera un vuelco.

- **Sí, es acerca de anoche, si dije o hice algo, lo lamento mucho, no recuerdo absolutamente nada** -dijo rápidamente la joven al no querer que aquel momento tan agradable se tornara incomodo por los errores que quizás había cometido y era incapaz de recordar.

- **¿En serio no recuerdas nada?** -cuestiono lentamente, pero intentando no sonar contrariado.

- **No, ¿acaso hice algo malo?** -quería y no quería saber a la vez, pero si había sucedido algo terrible estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo.

- **Descuida, si no lo recuerdas, no te atormentes por ello** -había dicho como una lección de vida, sin tomar en cuenta lo duro que era para la rubia escuchar esas palabras.

- **Tienes razón, seguramente no tengo porque preocuparme** -hizo un esfuerzo para que no se formara un nudo en su garganta, que incluso el sabor amargo del café había ayudado un poco-"Él más que nadie lo entiende, por un momento había olvidado de su condición"-

- **Se trata del Tío Abuelo** -soltó finalmente antes de que ambos se hundieran en su propia melancolía.

- **¿Qué sucede con él, acaso?** -cuestiono con incertidumbre al saber hacia dónde la llevaría después de saber la respuesta.

- **Se comunicó recientemente conmigo y me pidió que fuera preparando su regreso** -fue una sorpresa para la joven al saber que finalmente su padre adoptivo había dado señales de vida- **Por lo cual saldré de la ciudad y me ausentare un tiempo del hospital** -aquello sin duda le cayó como balde de agua fría a la pecosa, ella que ya comenzaba acostumbrarse a su presencia y que deseaba que aquello no acabara.

- **¿Y va ser mucho tiempo?** -cuestiono cabizbaja mientras apretaba la tela de su falda.

- **Puede que un mes, más adelante te enteraras de los detalles, lo prometo** \- él tampoco quería mostrarse triste al tener que separarse, aunque estaba consciente de que en algún momento lo haría.

-"Los Ardley y sus misterios, ¿hasta cuándo se detendrán?"-ya había sido testigo de lo lejos que había llegado esa poderosa familia para proteger sus intereses, el haberle ocultado la verdad sobre Anthony, comenzaba hartarse de todo ello- **Entiendo, estaré atenta a cualquier noticia** -mostro como siempre una sonrisa aunque con ello no reflejara que estaba feliz- **¿Cuándo planeas irte?** -dijo la indeseada pregunta.

- **Pasado mañana** -contesto el rubio intentando mostrarse sereno, mientras que repentinamente Candy se sintió sin aire.

- **¿Tan…tan pronto?** -cuestiono, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría guardar la compostura. No supo en que momento pasó de estar de una hermosa noche de Gala, para despertar y encontrarse con esa noticia.

- **Sí, mañana será mi último día y de paso hablare con el Dr. Leonard** -quería dejar las cosas en orden y que el Director del hospital supiera de su ausencia no únicamente con el comunicado de su tío.

- **Ya veo** -respondió viendo su comida y sin tener el suficiente valor para verlo, si lo hacía se ahogaría en un sollozo que intentaba contener- **Sera mejor que coma y después me vaya para que puedas prepararte** -continúo comiendo ya sin hambre, sin darse cuenta la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Anthony al escuchar esas palabras tan despreocupadas por parte de la rubia.

-"Candy, fui un tonto, como pude creer en un momento tú…"-sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de falsas ilusiones antes de poder continuar con su desayuno.

- **Todo estuvo delicioso y perdona las molestias ocasionadas anoche** -dijo la rubia ya estando afuera del departamento con su vestido del día anterior en sus brazos, mientras se despedía del ojiazul, ambos sintieron de nuevo esa enorme barrera que los separaba.

- **No fue ninguna molestia, gracias por acompañarme ayer, espero haya sido de tu agrado** -dijo manteniendo su sonrisa que en ciertos momentos como este era cada vez más difícil de sostener.

- **Lo fue** -dijo sinceramente logrando sostener su mirada, había tantas cosas que decir pero tan poco valor para pronunciarlas- **Nos vemos mañana entonces, cuídate** -bajo su mirada de nuevo mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba a su departamento.

- **Tú también Candy** -respondió el ojiazul justo antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir su puerta y así ingresar a su departamento.

 _Al estar ambos en sus respectivos departamentos, dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro. Anthony recargo su frente en la puerta, pegándose levemente en ella en un intento de ubicarse de nuevo en su realidad, mientras que Candy recargo su espalda en su puerta mirando hacia arriba y parpadeando rápidamente intentando no derramar una lagrima, pero fue en vano al sentir que una descendía por su mejilla y Albert al salir de su habitación, dándose cuenta de la llegada de Candy alcanzo a ver con preocupación aquel gesto._

- **Candy, ¿estás bien?** -aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que la joven se deslizara hasta el piso y romper en llanto mientras abrazaba aquel vestido que había portado el día anterior con el deseo de haber impresionado a su acompañante, pero no lloraba por eso. Albert se acercó a ella, sentándose a un lado de ella, esperando a que ella respondiera.

- **Anthony, él…** -se atrevió a decir pasado varios minutos logrando captar la atención de Albert **-Se ira por un tiempo, tal vez un mes o más, pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme así, no se ira para siempre, pero aun así tuve unas inmensas ganas de llorar cuando me lo dijo, pero no podía hacerlo, él se sentiría confundido, incomodo** -decirlo hacia que el nudo de su garganta fuera más doloroso y sus lagrimas incrementaran- **Creo que estoy siendo muy inmadura-**

- **Tranquila Candy, llora si es necesario, no te sientas mal por hacerlo, si Anthony no comprende por lo que estás pasando, eso no hace que tus sentimientos no sean importantes y no debes sentirte culpable por ello** -menciono Albert mientras acariciaba su cabeza en un intento por consolarla, aunque en el fondo se sentía responsable por toda esa situación-"Ojala me perdones Candy, pero será por poco tiempo, tu parte en mi plan pronto comenzara"-sonrió sabiendo que las partes involucradas de su plan sentían lo mismo aunque lo desconocían uno del otro.

* * *

 _Para el día siguiente su equipaje estaba casi listo, en el consorcio tuvo una reunión con George para entregarle y explicarle un reporte en donde detallaba los pendientes, el fondo que se daría al Hospital y las estrategias propuestas ante una posible recesión ante la guerra, todo con tal de ver por los trabajadores y a la vez que los accionistas estuvieran de acuerdo para no perjudicar a nadie y que Albert pudiera manejarlo como dueño del consorcio. Por la tarde en el hospital platico con el Dr. Leonard intercambiando impresiones y opiniones de La Gala y de la experimentada Mary Jane, y la razón principal que lo llevo a reunirse con él, el comunicado que envió el patriarca de la familia Ardley, a lo cual no se opuso y lo considero como unas vacaciones, sin evitar expresarle que lamentaba no contar con su colaboración en el Hospital._

- **Si todo resulta como lo he estado planeado, puede que no regrese al Hospital Santa Juana** -Anthony sintió la necesidad de aclarar sus intenciones, aquellas con las que se aferró desde que llego de Escocia.

- **Entiendo, me lo comentaste el primer día que entraste a trabajar aquí, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas en el momento que decidas regresar** -comprendió y lamento las condiciones con las que había llegado a trabajar en su hospital, pero era razonable dejarlo ir si una mente tan brillante como la Dr. Brower era requerida en Suiza.

 _Al salir de la oficina del Director no tardó mucho en encontrar a su compañera de rondas, como lo había hecho últimamente, distraída, viendo fijamente por la ventana, la miro por un par de minutos, preguntándose si sería la última vez que la vería así. Tuvo que recuperarse de inmediato de la melancolía antes de dirigirle la palabra, ella por su lado, como siempre le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa sin imaginarse que ella también se estaba mentalizando que no se verían por un tiempo a pesar de que en su pecho tenia nuevamente ese presentimiento, muy parecido al que tuvo días antes de la cacería de zorros. Para los que habían visto a la enfermera y el medico trabajar, les parecía un día como cualquier otro, sin imaginar que dentro de ellos habían pensamientos que no los dejaba en paz._

 _La mañana siguiente al dar los primeros rayos del sol, el equipaje de Anthony estaba siendo acomodando dentro del coche que la empresa le había proporcionado junto con su chofer, ya no quedaba ningún pendiente, incluso con el casero con él que había acordado pagarle dos meses por adelantado, dejando abierta la posibilidad de un regreso, ya sea para quedarse o recoger el resto de sus pertenencias. Al terminar, su chofer le abrió la puerta del automóvil para que abordara, sin embargo se quedó estático un momento y miro hacia atrás, justo hacia la ventana en donde lo saludo el día siguiente que supo que estaría viviendo en ese pequeño condominio, respiro hondo antes de mirar hacia adelante y poner un pie dentro del vehículo._

- **¡Anthony!** -aquel llamado lo detuvo por completo a excepción de su corazón, que comenzó a latir rápidamente. Miro nuevamente hacia atrás esperando que aquello no fuera producto de un sueño, pero no, allí estaba, en aquella ventana que había observado antes, justo a tiempo- **Que alivio que aun te alcanzo, solo quería desearte buen viaje y a pesar de lo que suceda, espero que nos veamos pronto, ¿puedo confiar en eso?** -la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al joven, quien se sintió ansioso por no poder poner su mano en su pecho y calmar su alocado corazón.

-"Solo tú puedes lograr que esto me pase"-reflexiono sonriendo, en el fondo esa esperanza revivía y se aferraba a no desaparecer- **Si, nos veremos pronto Candy, tenlo por seguro** -dijo, logrando que ambos pudieran compartir una sincera sonrisa, dejando por un lado los miedos y las dudas, dejándose llevar por lo que sus corazones deseaban creer.

 **-Bien, creo que esto resultara mejor de lo que esperaba** \- regocijándose comento para sí mismo Albert, quien discretamente veía esa despedida desde una ventana que estaba en la sala.

* * *

 _Esa mañana el Sr. Whitman no iría a la finca del Sr. Watson como se tenía planeado, ya que el día anterior le había llegado una nota de la casa de los Ardley para solicitarle que asistiera ese día, no venía escrito el motivo, pero supuso que era tal vez para la contratación del nuevo jardinero que se encargaría de esa propiedad, él por su parte llevaba años sin ocuparse de ese puesto, sin embargo iba cada tanto para asesorar y aconsejar al jardinero en turno para el cuidado especial de aquellas rosas, a pesar de la tristeza que le invadía ir a ese lugar, su amor por las rosas y el recuerdo del dueño de estas, le daba fuerzas para poder recorrer los jardines y seguir cuidando de ellas a su manera._

 _Al llegar al lugar, vio que todo el personal se encontraba haciendo una fila en la puerta principal, como si esperaran a alguien importante, no entendió entonces porque había sido llamado si él ya no trabajaba allí oficialmente y no estaba la persona que se encargaría entonces del jardín de esa mansión para lo que supuestamente había sido llamado. Uno de los empleados le indico que se uniera a la línea, lo hizo, pero estaba dispuesto a reprochar a que se debía todo eso, no obstante, se quedó callado al ver que un lujoso auto se estaciono finalmente en la entrada, el chofer descendió mientras que el personal se mantuvo rígido al desconocer de quien se trataba. Pero al ver a la persona que descendía del auto no podían creerlo, la mayoría llevaba años trabajando en esa mansión y estaban conmocionados al reconocer de quien se trataba. El sollozo de Dorothy se hizo presente aunque intento sellar sus labios con su mano, pero las lágrimas de ella y de varias mucamas se intensificaron al escucharlo hablar._

- **Buenos días, tal vez no todos me conocen, soy Anthony Brower y a partir de hoy viviré en esta casa** -inclino con elegancia su cabeza mostrando su respeto hacia la gente que tenía enfrente, viendo sus reacciones, sonriendo y reconociendo a cada uno, hasta que al final se sintió sumamente emocionado al identificar aquel hombre que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, estático esperando que no desaparecía- **Sr. Whitman** -se fue acercando a él mesuradamente para no provocarle un shock.

- **Jo…joven Anthony** -dijo con voz entrecortada sintiendo que sus piernas ya no dieron para más, haciendo que el joven amo se acercara rápidamente y atenderlo rápidamente.

- **Sr. Whitman, ¿está bien?, por favor…** -estaba por dar una orden hasta que sintió el abrazo de aquel hombre que necesitaba corroborar que era él.

- **En verdad es usted, ¿pero cómo es posible?** -dijo al soltarlo, y observar que ya no era el joven adolescente que ayudaba con esmero en el jardín, sino un hombre, un caballero que mantenía ese misma mirada, la misma esencia, de eso no había ninguna duda.

- **Se lo contare después de asegurarme que está bien, por favor, ayúdenme a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones** -ordeno a varios de sus empleados para cargarlo y llevarlo a la primera habitación que estaba al subir. Se aseguró que una de las mucamas trajera una de sus maletas en la que venía su estetoscopio, para revisar la presión del Sr. Whitman quien estaba sorprendió por la seriedad y dedicación con la que realizaba aquella labor- **Su presión ya se estabilizo, espero que ya no tenga sobresaltos, lamento haber sido el causante de este** -suspiro aliviado aunque se sintió culpable por la reacción que había tenido, al ser una persona mayor.

- **¿Acaso usted es médico?** -cuestiono asombrado y a la vez entusiasmado con aquella suposición.

- **Lo soy, siempre me considere un amante de la vida** -declaro, aunque al momento se dio cuenta de la tristeza que invadió Sr. Whitman.

- **Es verdad, siempre lo fue, por eso aquel día que usted…** -a pesar de que aquello se trataba de una mentira, el sentimiento, el pesar y el dolor que sintió ese día fue autentico.

- **Realmente lamento lo que le hicieron creer a usted, a la gente que me importa** -Anthony nuevamente se sintió abatido, frustrado e impotente por los estragos que en ese entonces se ocasionaron por su supuesta muerte- **Le contare absolutamente todo y la razón por la que estoy ahora aquí, habrá momento en los que va querer juzgarme o cuestionarme, pero por favor, espero me comprenda** -la sonrisa de cierta pecosa se hizo presente nuevamente en su mente y con ello dio comenzó su relato.

* * *

 _Por la tarde, casi cuando el sol estaba a punto de caer, con una rosa en su mano, se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado el Sr. Whitman. En su camino varias cruces con nombres que seguramente pertenecían a la familia Ardley estaban escritas, subió a una pequeña colina en donde estaban dos cruces que lograron paralizarlo. El nombre de su madre escrito en una de ellas, dejando aquella rosa a un lado de otra que estaba por marchitarse, agradeciendo internamente a la persona que dejo aquel detalle, antes del accidente era un lugar que casi no visitaba ya que prefería mantenerla viva en sus pensamientos como ella le había dicho, razón por la que cada día luchaba para que nadie más sufriera una pérdida de esa manera._

- **Hola Mamá, estoy de regreso aunque creo que todo este tiempo has sabido en donde estoy** -sonrió ligeramente a pesar de la enorme mentira que representaba aquella cruz que estaba al lado, con su nombre escrito y un ramo de flores, era difícil saber que sentir en ese caso, agradecimiento o aversión. Por lo cual en un impulso y al menos acabar con una mentira, tomo una de las palas que estaban cerca y comenzó a cavar, y mientras más lo hacía, una rabia, mezclada con atisbos de tristeza se hacían presentes hasta llegar al féretro, que con desesperación abrió, deteniéndose, temblando al ver lo que supuestamente serían sus restos- **Rocas** -sudando, agitado, susurro y una lagrima escapo al igual que la ira que sintió al ver como habían acabado con uno de sus más grandes sueños, todo lo que había perdido, como habían manejado su vida a su antojo- **¡Unas malditas rocas!** -tomo una y la lanzo lejos con frustración al saber que no podía regresar el tiempo atrás, evitar aquella tarde de verano en Escocia, estaba dispuesto a lanzar otra para saciar la cólera que lo estaba consumiendo hasta que el sonido del seguro de una arma siendo retirado se escuchó cerca de su nuca.

- **Levántate** -ordeno furioso sin necesidad de levantar la voz. Anthony por su parte no estaba asustado, aun con la roca en su mano y con la cabeza gacha se levantó lentamente- **Manos arriba y suelta esa roca** -el rubio obedeció, no entendía porque tenía esa roca en su mano, pero después de ver aquella tumba profanada, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar justificación alguna- **Gira lentamente y me dirás, ¿Por qué desenterraste la tumba de mi amigo?** -aunque no obedeció, aquella pregunta logro que el acusado reaccionara, prestando más atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **¿Tu amigo?** -cuestiono sorprendido, pero no era con temor si no con cierto agrado.

- **Sí y te dije que te giraras** -respondió firme sin dejar de apuntar hacia la cabeza del intruso.

- **Dime, ¿lo apreciabas mucho, lo extrañas?** -cuestiono con voz profunda y serena mientras mantenía sus brazos arriba.

- **Eso no te incumbe** -respondió dubitativo perdiendo firmeza por un momento al apuntar a la cabeza del joven que aun le daba la espalda- **Yo hice la pregunta primero, gira y responde** -

- **Sera un placer, amigo** -se giró lentamente encontrándose frente a un joven casi de su estatura, cabello castaño medio y semi largo con un sombrero vaquero, que aunque había dicho alguna vez que no lo recordaba, ese sorpresivo y peculiar reencuentro no le permitió decir aquella mentira- **Tom** -vio como el susodicho era incapaz de parpadear mientras bajaba su rifle y ponía de nuevo el seguro.

- **No puede ser** -con su mano frotaba sus ojos mientras que el rubio bajaba tranquilamente sus brazos mostrando una ligera sonrisa- **Anthony** -aunque sintió una enorme alegría inmensa al corroborar que no era una alucinación, el desconcierto lo invadió dejándolo inmovilizado.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **No actualice tan rápido pero tampoco tarde meses en hacerlo, espero esto suceda para el siguiente episodio. Tal vez este les pareció apresurado en la trama pero una parte que necesitaba que pasara así con este ritmo, ya vamos mas de la mitad de la historia, ustedes quieren ver acción, yo trato de llegar mas rápido ese punto, se los aseguro. Aunque me emociona mucho este episodio por el Sr. Whitman y Tom, dos personajes que apreciaron y que no pude dejar de lado el dolor que sintieron al perder a Anthony.**

 **Y no me olvide del casinolosetalvezsifueseresolveraalgundialosabremos beso, sera cuestión de ver mas adelante.**

 **¿Un pequeño adelanto?, solo puedo decir que para el siguiente veremos a los hermanos Cornwell preguntándose porque su primo se fue sin avisarles y bueno, ¡se vienen muchos muchos songfics!, ya es demasiado spoiler por hoy.**

 **Este año tampoco entrare a la Guerra Florida, estoy en contingencia pero aun estoy trabajando Home Office.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, créanme que son la gasolina de esta historia, me sugirieron poner esta historia también en Wattpad, si tengo cuenta, pero no sé, ¿que opinan?, soy muy fiel a este portal.**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **#Quedateencasa #Juntosvenceremos**

 **Besitos.**


	17. Lakewood

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 16**

" **Lakewood"**

" _Aunque no entiendo el amor y_

 _Sigue vagando por ella"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Dos días después de la noche en donde se celebró la gala a beneficencia de los hospitales, el reportaje de la cobertura del evento se pudo imprimir en el periódico de ese día a nivel nacional, siendo vendido en los puestos de periódicos o lanzados a las casas en donde se tenía la suscripción._

 _En Florida el pequeño Guillermo mientras repartía el diario, no tenía la menor idea que un rostro conocido estaría entra las fotos del evento social que se había celebrado en Chicago, sin embargo un experimentado y eminente medico reconoció no solo el rostro de la joven que la había visitado meses antes y que había ayudado a su sobrina a salir de su encierro._

- **Vaya, vaya no esperaba ver a este muchacho por aquí, y los dos parecen una linda pareja** -opino el Dr. Klaise mientras examinaba la foto a través de su monóculo.

 _En la propiedad de los Leagan, Sara rompió la publicación recién haberla visto, por odio, por rencor, y para evitar que algunos de sus hijos retomaran ese tema por el cual habían sido arrastrados a ese lugar, ser exiliados de Chicago y de los Ardley._

* * *

 _Mientras que en Chicago, en la mansión de los Britter, al esperar que sirvieran el desayuno, el Sr. Britter leía la pequeña nota en donde se destacaba la actuación de su hija, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella._

- **Mamá, Papá** -la joven logro que ambos le prestaran atención- **Adam me invito a desayunar y pasear por el parque** -dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa, aunque en realidad si lo estaba, sin embargo a la vez se sentía emocionada.

- **¿Es el apuesto médico que se presentó contigo en La Gala?** -cuestiono Jane Britter con una sonrisa, aunque eso provoco el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

- **Eh sí, me comento que descansaría el día hoy y me pidió que fuéramos a desayunar a algún lado** \- cuando lo conoció quedo abrumada al ser la primera vez que un joven se acercaba, no era porque antes nadie más lo haya intentado, pero la presencia de Archie siempre los detenía y más al notar que ella solo tenía ojos para él.

- **Un día invítalo a cenar, será agradable conocerlo** -comento el Sr. Britter, a lo cual su esposa asintió estando de acuerdo.

- **¡Papá!, apenas nos estamos conociendo, quizá después, no lo sé** -una campana anunciaba la llegada de una vista, indicándole a la joven su retirada- **Debo irme, con permiso** -Annie al abrir la puerta vio un ramo de flores cerca de su rostro, las tomo deslumbrada por el grato e inesperado gesto- **Muchas gracias** -

- **Buenos días Annie, ¿estas lista?** -saludo galante y totalmente atento a las expresiones que mostraba la joven que tenía enfrente, le era imposible despegar su vista.

- **Sí, vamos** -mientras que Annie, con una sonrisa empezaba a darse una oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo, sin cometer el error de idealizar algo.

* * *

 _En Nueva York, una hermosa joven en silla de ruedas había recobrado el ánimo al presenciar el regreso de Terry a la ciudad, no quería presionarlo, ni cuestionarlo, temía que cualquier movimiento incitaría el voluble carácter del joven, que a pesar de que antes no le importaba por estar cegada de amor por él, creyó que si se esmeraba y hacia lo posible para que él se enamorara de ella, haría esa misma mirada, dulce y cálida como cuando escuchaba o pronunciaba el nombre de Candy. Ahora era un tema del cual debía preocuparse, ya se había ido una vez, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo haría nuevamente? Y más cuando parecía que su única intención era salvar su carrera en el teatro que establecer la fecha de la boda._

 _Tomo el periódico de ese día con el intento distraerse de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, quería ver alguna reseña que involucrara el exitoso regreso de Terry en su papel de Romeo de la producción Straford. Había una pequeña reseña en donde glorificaban su interpretación y que esperaban fervientemente su presencia en las demás funciones que tendría la temporada. Al seguir hojeando encontró el rostro de Candy en una de las fotos, sonriente, alegre, prendada del joven apuesto que la escoltaba. Leyó cuidadosamente la nota, mencionando la identidad de aquel joven, empresario, médico y líder del clan Ardley._

-"Dios, ¿Qué pasaría si Terry lee esto?"-el ruido de la puerta la alerto y oculto el periódico debajo de la manta que cubría su regazo.

- **Buenos días Susana, lamento no poder quedarme a desayunar, quede de ir al teatro para seguir ensayando** -en realidad no quería decirle que solamente él ensayaría, hacia lo posible para no compartir el mismo espacio que ella y adentrarse a una incómoda conversación.

- **De acuerdo, no te preocupes** -contesto en un intento de no sonar nerviosa, aunque su voz temblara ligeramente.

- **¿Estas bien, te ves un poco pálida?** -cuestiono al ver el semblante de la joven y notar que nuevamente, desde su regreso no lo presionaba sutilmente a quedarse.

- **Estoy bien, no te preocupes** -respondió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sostenerle la mirada y no desviarla hacia su regazo en donde tenía oculto la foto de aquella joven que había renunciado a él a cambio de su vida.

- **Si no te sientes bien, dile a tu madre que te traiga al médico, ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos en la noche** \- así eran los breves momentos que compartía con él, viviendo en el mismo departamento, durmiendo en cuartos distintos, pero por primera vez se alegraba que fuera así.

- **No puedo dejar que lea esto** -saco el periódico del escondite viendo de nuevo la nota y el rostro deslumbrante de aquel amor al que Terry había renunciado, resignado, devastado- **Ella se ve feliz, pero no me puedo arriesgar, ¿y si es capaz de ir por ella, a luchar por ella?, no creo que acepte fácilmente que ella lo esté olvidando** -no quería ni deseaba reprocharle nada a Candy, cuando en realidad le debía todo y deseaba fervientemente que fuera feliz, pero sin Terry.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto Candy, horas después de haber despedido a Anthony desde su ventana se dirigía al cuarto de enfermeras en donde se re integraría nuevamente con ellas, sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus compañeras alrededor de la mesa, quien al saber que era ella la que entraba se le acercaron velozmente._

- **¡Candy!, qué suerte tienes, acompañaste al Ángel del Hospital a la Gala** -decían con reproche y envidia pero sin la intención de agredirla.

- **Yo, este…¿Cómo lo saben?** -no tenía las palabras exactas para justificarse pero aun así quería saber cómo se habían enterado.

- **Ustedes, salieron en el periódico de hoy-** una de sus compañeras le extendió el diario en donde vio su rostro, se veía tan galante, apuesto y varonil, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al desear que estuviera nuevamente cerca, se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba terriblemente.

- **Salió muy guapo en esa foto** -comento uno de ellas.

- **En mi tiempo libre comprare el periódico para tener esa foto** -argumento otra, sin que nadie más se fijara que Candy seguía absorta viendo aquella foto en donde salía junto a él.

- **Cómprame uno a mí** -

- **Y también a mí** -los pedidos se hicieron llegar hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando una agitada y angustiada enfermera, todas se quedaron en silencio esperando que fuera una emergencia y que debían de actuar.

- **Chicas, tengo malas noticias** -no pudo continuar hasta poder recuperar el aliento- **El Doctor Brower tomo vacaciones indefinidas** -de inmediato los gritos de incredulidad se hicieron presentes al igual que las lágrimas.

- **Candy, ¿es verdad eso?** -aquella pregunta hizo reaccionar a la rubia, quien asintió lentamente y con pesar.

- **¡No!** -aquel grito se escuchó afuera de la sala logrando que el médico que pasaba por ese pasillo saltara del susto.

* * *

 _Habiendo terminado el desayuno y haber visto la nota publicada en el periódico, los hermanos Cornwell salían ansiosos de la mansión de los Ardley hacia el consorcio para preguntarle a su primo, con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido esa noche después de que Patty les había comentado que Anthony se había llevado a Candy en brazos, en un principio se preocuparon, pero después pensaron que no era tan malo el panorama, sino al contrario, tenían la esperanza de que el terco de su primo se diera cuenta de lo importante que era ella, que definitivamente no debía renunciar y si hubo algún suceso de por medio, estaban preparados para escucharlo._

- **Joven Alistair, Joven Archibald buenos días** -saludo George al interceptarlos en la entrada de la mansión.

- **Buenos días George** -saludaron los jóvenes al unísono.

- **¿Van a algún lado?** -cuestiono curioso al notar lo apresurado que estaban.

- **Sí, iremos al consorcio para ver a Anthony** \- respondió Stear esperando que con eso pudiera finalizar la conversación.

- **Lamento decirles que el Joven Brower no está en el consorcio** -argumento con serenidad, todo lo contrario al asombro que se reflejó en el rostro de los jóvenes.

- **¿Entonces está en el hospital?** -cuestiono Archie, pensando que sería más difícil hablar con él si estaba en medio de una emergencia.

- **No, él salió de la ciudad** -aquello hizo que el temor de ambos se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos. Totalmente pálido y sin decir ninguna palabra, Archie entro de nuevo a la mansión, mientras que Stear miro a George y luego a su hermano para después seguirlo.

- **Tía Abuela** \- el chico elegante abrió la puerta del estudio en donde se encontraba la longeva dama tomando una taza de té.

- **¡Archibald, tus modales!** -exclamo, molesta por aquella falta y por perturbar su tranquilidad.

- **Tía Abuela, ¿usted sabia?** -el menor de los Cornwell esperaba una respuesta aunque esas palabras eran insuficientes para Elroy para comprender a que se referia.

- **¿Pero de que estas hablando?** -cuestiono y vio que tanto Stear y George habían ingresado a la habitación.

- **De Anthony tía, de que salió de Chicago, ¿acaso él?** -ahora fue Stear quien explico con más detalle la razón por la cual estaban alarmados. La tía abuela vio a George quien solo asintió, comprendiendo que cierto asunto había iniciado. Respiro hondo, decidida a que no manejaría ese asunto ella sola, ya que después de todo, no era su idea.

- **George, dile a William que venga en la noche, dile que si no lo hace, estos chicos lo arruinaran todo** -ordeno la elegante dama haciendo que sus sobrinos tuvieran más preguntas que respuestas.

- **¿Ha dicho William, el tío abuelo William, ha vuelto?** -cuestiono Stear sin poder reaccionar de la mejor manera ya que recordaba que una de las condiciones para que Anthony estuviera en América era que el tío abuelo siguiera desaparecido, no es que deseara eso, simplemente pensó que era demasiado pronto.

- **¿Arruinarlo, a que se refiere?** -exigió Archie, comprendiendo lo mismo que Stear y que además un nuevo misterio de los Ardley aparecía.

- **De acuerdo madame, haré que sea de suma prioridad su presencia** -comento saliendo del lugar y evitar que los hermanos Cornwell lo detuvieran o lo cuestionaran del asunto que a él no le correspondía comunicarles.

- **¡Tía!** -ambos la llamaron para exigir respuestas.

- **No se hablara de esto hasta en la noche, ahora por favor salgan, necesito reponerme de esta escena** -ambos sabían que no tenía caso discutirlo, podría ser hasta contraproducente, por lo cual solo debían mantenerse pacientes, aunque la curiosidad y la preocupación los carcomiera lentamente al pasar los segundos.

* * *

 _Terry como siempre se miraba en el espejo antes de comenzar la función, recibiendo flores de sus admiradoras, pidiendo conocerlo, él argumentando que no tenía tiempo, ya que después de todo el actuaba por su amor al teatro y no a la fama, sin embargo al enfrentarse cara a cara con admiradoras trataba siempre de ser lo más cordial. El aviso de que entraba en escena en cinco minutos se había dado, levantándose de su lugar, respirando hondo y entrando totalmente a su papel se dirigió atrás del telón. La obra comenzó con el esplendor que siempre, la actuación con Karen, admirable, a pesar de que persistía la curiosidad de saber cómo hubiera sido con Susana como Julieta._

- **Esta chica la he visto** -comento uno de los tramoyistas al leer el periódico a menos de dos metros del actor principal- **Mira Terry, esta chica quería conocerte el día del estreno, al final resulto ser amiga de Karen** -menciono mientras se acercaba para que el pelinegro la viera.

- **Ahora no, estoy a punto de entrar a escena otra vez** -argumento tajante y sin dirigirle la mirada, a lo cual ya toda la compañía estaba acostumbrado a su fría y distante personalidad.

- **¿Quién diría que pertenecía a una familia tan importante?, de haber sabido que era una Ardley y su novio el hombre más poderoso de Chicago, no la hubiera tratado así** -aquellas palabras alertaron al actor, queriendo descartar que fuera su pecosa, cuestiono.

- **¿Cómo has dicho, una Ardley?** -sintió que sudaba frio y sus manos temblaban.

- **Si Candice White Ardley y su acompañante…** -no termino de decir porque el joven le arrebato la publicación de las manos, sintiendo que lo que veía era una ilusión una broma y más al ver la foto de aquel joven que había conocido cuando fue a Chicago.

- **Tony** -susurro en un principio incapaz de distinguir las palabras, tardo varios segundos para que aquellas letras que no parecían tener forma, tuvieran escrito el articulo referente a un evento de caridad- **La noche del sábado en la residencia del alcalde de Chicago se hizo la recepción de La Gala, con el motivo de recaudar fondos para los hospitales, entre los organizadores se encontraba el joven empresario, médico del Hospital Santa Juana y líder actual de los Ardley** \- leyó al artículo, pero al ver aquel nombre sintió que el piso se abrió bajo sus pies siendo absorbido por un remolino- **Anthony Brower Ardley** -sus dedos dejaron que las hojas se resbalaran hasta el piso.

- **Terry es tu turno** -menciono otro de los tramoyistas sin tener idea que había entrado en un estado de shock.

-"¿Qué es esto, una broma?, pero él, él, estaba muerto"-era difícil creerlo, pero al recordar que lo tuvo enfrente, que lo había hospedado en una de sus mansiones y que además lo había retado, ganándole en todo, aun le parecía irreal.

- **Terry, entra** -lo empujo el tramoyista al que le había arrebatado el periódico, estaba preocupado pero esperaban que estando en el escenario reaccionara- **Parece que vio a un muerto** -la escena que estaba a continuación era la del balcón, Romeo llamando a su Julieta para que saliera a recibirlo.

- **Aquellos que no conocen el dolor, ríen del dolor de los otros** -comenzó a recitar de forma mecánica mientras miraba a la nada, haciendo que pocos se desconcertaran al verlo actuar de esa forma, siguió como si se tratara más como un monologo que a una actuación- **Silencio, ¿Qué es esa luz en la ventana?, es el este y Julieta es el sol, aparece rubio sol y mata a la envidiosa Luna** -no pudo continuar ya que aquellas mismas palabras lo relacionaban con el encuentro que tuvo con aquel joven que al parecer había regresado de entre los muertos.

 _ **-"**_ _ **Nada mal, Terry Grandchester"-**_

 _ **-"**_ _ **Me siento ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba más de ti, que patético"-**_

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, tú estas muerto, ella me lo dijo"-pensó sin escuchar los murmullos que se formaban entre el público. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a entremezclarse sintiendo que una avalancha se le venía encima y comenzaba a ahogarlo.

 _Recordó aquella tarde junto a Candy en el zoológico de Londres._

 _ **-"¿Quién es Anthony?"-**_

 _La respuesta de aquel joven resurgía en su mente._

 _ **-"Puede que no te agrade saberlo"-**_

 _Mientras que la voz dulce de Candy comenzaba a mencionarlo con añoro._

 _ **-"Cuando te vi en el barco pensé que te le parecías, pero eres muy distinto"-**_

 _Otra vez aquella voz recalcando sus diferencias, siendo él un hombre poderoso._

 _ **\- "Sería una pena que te vieran ebrio y comprobar que eres un príncipe caído como dicen las revistas"-**_

 _La alegría de su pecosa al mencionar las virtudes del otro._

 _ **-"Anthony era un genio cultivando rosas y era muy generoso"-**_

 _Y también era un genio en otras cosas._

 _ **-"Jaque Mate"-**_

 _Él respondiendo con molestia al ser comparado con alguien que no valía la pena._

 _ **-"Es una suerte, de que no me parezca a él"-**_

 _ **-"Terry"-**_

 _ **-"Un hombre que cultiva rosas, debe ser flaco y débil"-**_

 _Que equivocado estaba, cuando él había sido capaz de noquearlo de un solo golpe en aquella taberna, recordar aquello hicieron que sus piernas no pudieran más, arrodillándolo en medio del escenario._

 _ **-"¿Acaso no te puedes calmar un segundo?"-**_

-"Ese estúpido arrogante, ¿Cómo pudo ser él, de todas las personas en el mundo, porque él?"-

 _Se sintió humillado al recordar que no pudo ganarle en arquería, mientras que él se burlaba de su hígado y su alcoholismo._

 _ **-"¿Cómo te atreves?, Anthony no era ningún débil, era fuerte y muy varonil, era un ser magnífico"-**_

 _No podía olvidar aquella mirada afilada mientras apuntaba su florete a su cuello, para después retirarlo._

 _ **-"Da gracias que soy un caballero"-**_

 _ **-"¡Claro!, ¿Y después que, prefirió quedarse con sus rosas y tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de él"-**_

- **¡Terry!, ¡Terry!** -la voz de Karen a su lado no era suficiente para que el regresara en sí.

-"¿Lo estas Candy, sigues enamorada de él?"-una lágrima comenzó a surcar su mejilla mientras que el nudo en su garganta, evitaba que algún sonido saliera de sus labios.

 **-"No me mires así, tu amor cuidara muy bien de las rosas en América"-**

-"¿Dónde, donde te habías escondido todo este tiempo, porque?"-se cuestionó Terry sin comprender aun como había llegado a esa situación.

 _ **-"Creo que ni siquiera debiste haberte metido en su vida"-**_

 _ **-"Anthony, murió, se cayó…de un caballo"-**_

 _ **-"Mi última pregunta es, cuando restablezcas tu vida, ¿estarías dispuesto a reconsiderar otra alternativa a tu situación con Susana Marlow?"-**_

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué me pidió eso, que intenta lograr?, si en la foto, ellos dos"-no recordaba ver aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante en el rostro de Candy, solo destellos cuando mencionaba el nombre de Anthony o quizás cuando lo recordaba y ella no lo decía abiertamente-"Tú también la amas"- recordó como la vio en el hospital, con una mirada dulce y cálida que no se le puede dar a cualquiera, ella era como su Reina.

 _ **-"A pesar de las adversidades, siempre ha salido adelante"-**_

- **¡Terry!, ¡reacciona!** -Karen continuaba llamándolo, hasta que su mirada suplicante le pidió al staff que hicieran algo, mientras que el público seguía murmurando, ni con todo ese ruido podía regresar.

 _ **-"Terry, no seas tan rudo, Anthony está muerto"-**_

 _ **-"¡Nunca resucitara!"-**_

 _ **- "Me puedes decir Tony, puede que pronto tengas noticias mías, si llegas a recibir una invitación y asistes, sabré que la has elegido"-**_

- **Maldito, tú todavía la amas…** -Terry susurro con el poco aire que tenía, haciendo que Karen viera que finalmente reaccionaba pero ya se había dado la orden de detener la función- **Y ella…** -logro desvanecerse después de que el telón bajo, pero antes de enfrentar la verdad.

* * *

 _Archie no podía ocultar su ansiedad al estar moviendo constantemente su pierna, mientras que Stear solo de vez en cuanto miraba el avance de las manecillas del reloj, pensando que este se había descompuesto porque parecía que los minutos duraban dos, la tía Elroy solo se mantenía quieta mirando el fuego de la chimenea, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la entrada de una mucama los alerto._

- **Madam, ha llegado una visita** -dijo para después hacerse un lado y dejar a entrar a la persona que causo decepción a los hermanos Cornwell al no ser a quien esperaban, sin embargo de inmediato fueron a atenderlo.

- **Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí, sucedió algo?** -pregunto Archie asustado y preocupado tanto por la reacción que pudiera tener su tía abuela, como por la razón que pudo haber causado la presencia del rubio.

- **Lo sentimos tía abuela, es un amigo** -justifico de inmediato Stear esperando no recibir una tremenda reprimenda- **George, ¿puedes llevar a Albert a su casa?, hablaremos después** -George se encontraba detrás de Albert, pero este último no evito reír a carcajadas ante la reacción de los jóvenes.

- **¿Pero porque, si acabo de llegar y me pidieron que viniera?, y que si no venía ustedes lo arruinarían** -comento divertido al ver la expresión desconcertante de los hermanos Cornwell.

- **¿Qué, cómo?** -cuestionaron ambos y se atrevieron a ver a la tía abuela, quien más que molesta, se mostraba inconforme con la aparecía poco elegante y formal de quien sería la cabeza de la familia.

- **Él es William Albert Ardley, el heredero y cabeza de los Ardley** -menciono Elroy aun ante la incredulidad de sus sobrinos que se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

- **¿Él es el tío abuelo?, entonces, ¿recobraste tu memoria?** -cuestiono el joven inventor y a lo cual el rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

- **Pero es muy joven, ¿Y has estado fingiendo estos días?** -pregunto el chico elegante, obteniendo la misma respuesta- **¿Esto es de familia?** -dijo más para sí mismo al encontrar cierta similitud con otro miembro del clan.

- **Bien, en vista de que mi identidad les has sido revelada, es momento de comentarles lo que he estado tramando** -el rubio se fue acercando a su tía, la saludo y tomo asiento enfrente de ella aun dejando libre dos asientos para Stear y Archie, quienes se acercaron intrigados pero aun perplejos por la noticia- **La razón por la cual Anthony no está en Chicago** -los hermanos se miraron uno al otro, pero estaban listos para escuchar aquella travesura a la cual adjuntaría dos cómplices mas.

* * *

 _Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, siendo deslumbrado por la lámpara de aquella desconocida habitación, pero el hermoso rostro de su madre apareció frente a él, no comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había pasado, pero los recuerdos fueron apareciendo como relámpagos haciendo que se enderezara mientras se tomaba de la cabeza logrando que la famosa actriz se preocupara nuevamente._

- **Terry, por favor no te levantes, aun estas delicado** -Eleonor intento recostar nuevamente a su hijo, pero este insistió en mantenerse sentado.

- **Mamá, ¿Pero cómo?** -se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, pero no tenía idea que fuera tan grave como para tener la presencia de su madre, quien siempre estaba ocupada.

- **Te desmayaste a mitad de tu obra, el Doctor dijo que has estado bajo mucha presión y estrés** \- el joven no podía negar todo aquello, además de que a veces se saltaba las comidas, a lo que su cuerpo no pudo resistir fue al descubrimiento que había tenido la noche anterior- **¿Acaso es por Susana, hijo?** -no se sentía capaz de contestar a esa pregunta, quien a pesar era parte del problema, no era del todo su culpa.

- **En realidad yo…** -la puerta se abrió dejándolo sin habla al reconocer quien estaba ingresando a la habitación-Padre-era el Duque de Grandchester, con quien llevaba tiempo sin hablar con él, desde que había abandonado el Colegio San Pablo- **¿Qué significa esto?** -le cuestiono a su madre quien parecía haber sido descubierta de haber cometido un crimen.

- **Tú madre y yo hemos estado al pendiente y preocupados por ti** -fue el Duque quien se encargó de hablar, a pesar de que estaba separado de la actriz y del amor que aun guardaba en su corazón, había algo mucho más grande que lo unía mas que su obligación como Duque, su hijo-T **errence, he venido a ayudarte con el asunto de Susana Marlow** -el joven no sabía que decir y más cuando era la segunda persona inconforme que presentaba a Susana Marlow como un compromiso, como algo ajeno a sus deseos y verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

 _Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que lo vio partir, los suspiros se hacían más presentes y estar trabajando arduamente en el hospital no le ayudaba mucho, por más que quería ocuparse, siempre había un pasillo, una habitación y el patio que siempre la hacía recordarlo, no era tan diferente para las enfermeras, el ánimo decayó un poco e incluso se rumoraba que había otras dos enfermeras incluso una paciente que se quedaron a nada de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ante la decidía, él se había marchado, ella también sería un número más que tenía sentimientos guardados por él, pero ni siquiera tenía tanto valor como sus colegas, a pesar de que se habían comprometido a volverse a ver, no garantizaba que sus sentimientos serian mutuos._

- **Candy, el Dr. Leonard te está buscando** -la ojiverde fue interceptada a lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa melancólica.

- **Buen día Doctor, ¿me mandó llamar?** -dijo al entrar a la oficina y caminar lo suficiente para acercarse al escritorio de su superior.

- **Así es Candy, el día de hoy me llego una solicitud especial para darte un mes de vacaciones** -aquellas palabras lograron que Candy cambiara su expresión de desánimo a alerta.

- **¿Qué, como, acaso hice algo malo?** -cuestiono tratando de rememorar si alguien se había ofendido con sus servicio.

- **No, al contrario, junto con el Dr. Brower hicieron un gran trabajo** -traer ese nombre a la conversación hizo que el corazón de Candy diera un brinco- **Fueron los Ardley, tu familia me hizo esa solicitud, la persona me escribió tan fervientemente que ha sido difícil ignorarlo, además, creo que tus últimas vacaciones no las completaste** -recordar que al regresar de Nueva York se reincorporó al hospital no fue tan fácil de digerir- **Incluso dejo una carta para ti** -le extendió el sobre y la rubia al ver el nombre del remitente hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

- **Es del tío abuelo William** -la tomo aun sin poder entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Anthony previamente le comento que se había puesto en contacto con él, pero no se imaginaba que ella también recibirá noticias de su padre adoptivo.

- **Tus vacaciones son efectivas a partir de mañana, pero si tú decides rechazar esta oportunidad, no habrá ninguna represalia, aun así te las mereces** \- la enfermera agradeció antes de dejar la oficina y posteriormente dirigirse a la banca de siempre para poder leer con atención cada palabra que William Ardley deseaba expresarle.

 _Al caer la noche, Albert vio cómo la pecosa hacia su llegada, le dio la bienvenida, sin embargo ella en vez de responderle con desanimo desde que cierto vecino se había ido de la ciudad, ella estaba en las nubes, tardo varios segundos para darse cuenta que Albert estaba enfrente de ella._

- **Perdón Albert, estaba un poco distraída** -se excusó la joven mientras se acercaba al sofá para sentarse y seguir meditando lo que había solicitado su padre adoptivo.

 **-Candy, ¿estás bien, te preocupa algo?** -aunque él tenía una sospecha de su comportamiento, deseaba que la joven se expresara y dijera su sentir.

- **No sé qué hacer** -decía mientras sacaba el sobre, tomándolo con sus dos manos sobre su regazo.

- **¿Es por lo que dice esa carta?** -la rubia asintió mientras suspiraba mostrándose confundida- **¿Y qué dice exactamente?** -Candy le ofreció el sobre para facilitarle el contendido de aquella carta- **¿Puedo leerla, estas segura?** -aunque originalmente él la había escrito y por lo cual sabia el contenido de esa carta, respetaba la "privacidad" de la ojiverde, ella sin ninguna dificultad, accedió- **Querida y estimada Candy-comenzó a leer aunque la mencionada miraba enfrente sin tener un punto fijo-Primeramente quiero expresar mi orgullo al saber de tu formación como enfermera, sé que no ha sido un camino sencillo, pero sé que para ti cada instante ha valido la pena. El motivo de esta misiva, además de hacer de tu conocimiento mi regreso al clan y disculparme por las dificultades que llego a causarte mi ausencia. Es para de alguna manera compensarte, antes de la fiesta que se estará dando a mi honor, mi petición y deseo es que pases unos días de descanso en Lakewood** -al escuchar el nombre del lugar, Candy apretó la tela de su falda sintiendo por un momento que el aire en la habitación se había reducido **-El lugar en donde pasaste parte de tu infancia, solo lleva lo necesario, el personal de mansión te proveerá de todo lo demás, el día de mañana pasara un chofer para llevarte a la finca. Anhelo con toda mi alma que ese lugar llene tu corazón de hermosos e inolvidables recuerdos, dejando atrás el dolor y la tristeza. Atentamente William Ardley** -Albert doblo y metió la carta al sobre, listo para proseguir con el plan, después de expresar sinceramente su deseo como patriarca y amigo de Candy- **¿Y bien?, ¿no deseas ir?** -

- **Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ese lugar, desde que…** -se detuvo en un intento por detener aquel doloroso recuerdo, pero fue inútil, la cacería de zorros se hacía presente frente a sus ojos.

- **Entiendo, pero debes recordar algo** -Albert logro que lo mirara de frente y secar la lágrima que ella había dejado escapar- **Anthony está bien, él está vivo, él camina, él habla, él respira, él sonríe, su corazón palpita, sé que ese recuerdo ha sido muy doloroso para ti, pero es momento de celebrar y agradecer el presente, ¿no crees?** -

- **Tienes razón, creo que es momento de ir a ese lugar tan especial** –pensaba que también era buena oportunidad de pasar un tiempo fuera del hospital, aunque presentía que Lakewood tendría el mismo efecto, solo lo haría con aquellos recuerdos felices y así superar todo aquello antes de volver a ver a Anthony.

* * *

 _Después de varios minutos, absorta en el paisaje pudo verlo, la mansión Ardley que años atrás había dejado, pero que aun seguía recordando, elegante e imponente. Sin embargo su corazón dio un brinco cuando se acercaban al portal de la propiedad de su familia adoptiva, siendo su distintivo el sello que adornaba la cerradura._

 _He estado en las sombras_

 _El agua es gruesa como un corazón poco profundo_

 _Y tú estabas allí_

- **Disculpe, ¿podría detenerse un momento aquí?, me gustaría recorrer el portal** -dijo y el chofer obedeció apagando el motor, a lo cual Candy no espero a que la ayudara a bajarse.

 _No evito verse envuelta en los recuerdos que la relacionaban con ese portal, los más fuertes y frecuentes en su corazón. Se fue acercando y sentía que lo vivía de nuevo._

 _Y todo fue hermoso_

 _Tan precioso como podía ser_

 _Como todos los demás_

 _ **-"No llores más pecosa"-**_

 _ **-"Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"-**_

 _Desde ese momento, su risa, su sonido favorito en el mundo, si hubiera la manera de escucharlo siempre._

 _Entonces te sentí más cerca_

 _Entonces todo mejoró_

 _Tú me llevaste allí_

 _Otro recuerdo apareció ante ella, la vez que se arrojó a sus brazos al encontrarse de nuevo después de ser obligada a ir a México, era inexplicable como la suerte o el destino logro que llegara con la persona que era dueña de sus pensamientos, era tan grande su deseo y anhelo de volverlo a ver._

 _Sus recuerdos eran algo dolorosos, pero la nostalgia era la protagonista principal._

 _Todo es precioso aquí_

 _Y solo tal vez estoy..._

 _Enamorada_

 _Abordo de nuevo el automóvil, arranco e ingresaron a la propiedad siendo recibidas por el hermoso paisaje, sin importar las veces que estuvo o el tiempo que vivió allí, no evitaba dejarse atrapar por la decoración. Antes del regreso de Anthony, hubo momento que relaciono más Lakewood a un lugar en donde le habían arrancado lo más preciado, siendo el dolor más grande en su vida, pero ahora, los bellos recuerdos tenían más peso en sus pensamientos._

 _¿Puedo enamorarme otra vez?_

 _Quizás tú eres el único al que he necesitado_

 _Para quitar todo este dolor_

 _Descendió en la puerta principal siendo recibida por algunos miembros de la servidumbre, sus ojos se toparon con el pilar donde vio de nuevo a Anthony en su primera fiesta, con su kilt escoces, deslumbrándola, como un príncipe, su corazón sabía que si lo tenía cerca todo estaría bien, su corazón no mentía y lo extrañaba inmensamente._

- **Bienvenida Señorita White** -el saludo y la leve reverencia hicieron que Candy despertara fijándose en un detalle.

- **Pueden llamarme solo Candy, ¿Y Dorothy?** -se sintió apenada por la formalidad de los empleados y ellos asombrados por su humildad.

 _¿Puedes enamorarte de mí?_

 _Y dime que te preocupas por mí_

- **Dorothy tuvo que ir a comprar algunos vivieres para la comida Seño... digo, Candy** \- contesto una mucama joven que no parecía llevar mucho tiempo en la mansión.

- **Cuando regrese, ¿le podrían decir que pase a mi habitación?** -pidió amablemente a lo cual el personal respondió de manera afirmativa- **Gracias** -rompieron filas para seguir con sus actividades.

- **¿Gusta que le ayude con su equipaje**?-cuestiono uno de los mayordomos a pesar de que la joven enfermera llevaba solamente una maleta.

 _Entonces, cuando cierre los ojos_

 _¿Estarás allí?_

 _Para decirme que todo estará bien_

- **No, gracias, vine bastante ligera** -recordó una de las indicaciones de su padre adoptivo, llevar solamente lo necesario- "¿Porque me habrá pedido venir hasta aquí?, estuvo un tiempo ausente, pero gracias a eso..."-cuando entro a la mansión sintió una ya conocida calidez, viendo hacia el salón en donde descendió de las largas escaleras de la mano del joven que se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios de la familia, su primer baile, solos él y ella, ni la tristeza, ni la soledad entraban cuando ellos estaban juntos.

 _¿Puedo enamorarme otra vez?_

 _De esta manera...contigo_

 _Entro a su habitación, idéntica a como la había dejado, sin mirar atrás, con el corazón destrozado y sin el deseo de estar un segundo más allí si ya no vería entrar a su Anthony por la puerta una vez más. Pero esta vez, todo era distinto, había luz y aire fresco que entraba por todo el lugar, que lo hacía ver brillante y alegre._

-"Tal vez me pidió venir ahora, para no ver este lugar con dolor y tristeza, aunque no puede ser solamente por eso"- pensó mientras dejaba su maleta y recorría el lugar con su mirada. Recordando el día que la adoptaron y le asignaron esa habitación, solo la alegría de saber que estaría cerca de Anthony superaba el hecho de tener finalmente una familia. Lo guapo que se veía el día de su cena en la mansión y le ofreció llevar una de las joyas de su madre.

 _Creo que he estado soñando_

 _Que esto es interminable_

 _Lo sé, por supuesto_

 _Se acercó a su ventana y se quedó sin aliento al ver el amplio y hermoso que estaba el jardín, reconociendo a una persona a lo lejos regando las flores._

 _Quizás esta es nuestra parte_

 _Quizás esto puede ser...una cicatriz_

\- **Sr. Whitman** \- susurro sorprendida, sin pasar un minuto más decidió bajar para saludarlo y ver las hermosas rosas de cerca y dar un paseo, parecía que las rosas estaban alegres, como si supieran que la persona que tanto las había amado había vuelto.

 _¿Puedo enamorarme otra vez?_

 _Quizás tú eres el único al que he necesitado_

 _Para quitar todo este dolor_

- **Este lugar** -un ligero nudo en su garganta y una cuantas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al ver el lugar en donde le había revelado la existencia del príncipe de la colina.

 _¿Puedes enamorarte de mí?_

 _Y dime que te preocupas por mí_

 _Casi todo era como aquella vez, cuando se le declaro._

 _ **-"Me gusta Anthony, porque es Anthony"-**_

 _Entonces, cuando cierre los ojos_

 _¿Estarás allí?_

 _Para decirme que todo estará bien_

 _Siempre seria así, a pesar de que él no recordara aquello, ello lo atesoraría por los dos, lo amaba y no podía culparlo por no recordarlo. Era su pasado, ahora su presente, no importaba los años que habían pasado, su corazón resonaba con su presencia, porque Anthony siempre seria Anthony._

 _¿Puedo enamorarme otra vez?_

 _De esta manera...contigo_

- **Candy** -aquella voz la hizo respingar y aterrizar nuevamente en la realidad, se estremeció haciendo que su respiración se detuviera un momento. Temía que fuera producto de su imaginación pero miro hacia atrás, y allí estaba. No pudo evitar temblar un poco, sus mejillas se incendiaron y su corazón retumbaba. Y a pesar de que él no recordara la importancia de ese lugar, ella estaba emocionada, deseando que en el futuro él pudiera sentir lo mismo.

-"Deslumbrante Anthony"-

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Actualice antes de lo esperado. No les puedo prometer actualizar todos los días, ni cada semana, pero hare lo posible que sea cada dos o tres semanas. Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo al cuerpo medico, que como Anthony y Candy hacen lo posible por salvar vidas y que hoy en esta pandemia son los verdaderos héroes. Los queremos.**

 **En fin, ¿que les** **pareció?, ¿emocionadas?, ¿intrigadas?, ¿preocupadas?**

 **Y si lo habían sospechado, así es, Lakewood es el lugar elegido por Albert para que los dos se encuentren, sin duda una mente maestra (y no porque yo la escriba).**

 **No se ustedes, pero siempre me pregunte porque en la obra original el Duque de Grandchester no intervino en la situación de Terry, o ya de plano la escritora quería hacer sufrir al fandom, ¿teorías?.**

 **Agradezco mucho, mucho los comentarios, me animan y me inspiran bastante su pasión por esta pareja, sobre todo por Anthony, quien a pesar de que solo apareció al ultimo, estuvo presente en los pensamientos de varios personajes. ¿Que les pareció esta reacción de Terry, esperaban algo mas impactante y dramático?**

 **Songfic: Falling Again - KLANG**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima.**

 **#Quedateencasa**

 **Besitos.**


	18. Un país con flores de amor

**All For You**

 **Capítulo 17**

" **Un país con flores de amor"**

" _Es algo que no puedo evitar_

 _Una vez más alguien estará llorando, riendo"_

(N/A, notas de la autora)

 **-dialogo-**

"pensamientos"

" _ **recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

 _Narración_

* * *

 _Los siguientes días Anthony comenzó a organizar lo necesario para la noche de celebración que se haría en la mansión de Lakewood, comprendió el esmero de su Tía abuela para que todo quedara a la perfección, cuando en el pasado, él y sus primos realizaban alguna travesura, pero ella nunca se vio afectada por el hecho de que sus fiestas no salieran como ella esperaba. Aquellos días le sirvieron para descansar, tomar tiempo para sí mismo como hace mucho no tenia, o no quería, porque si no tenía su mente ocupada siempre pensaba en ella, aun lo seguía haciendo, pero ahora, idealizando, forzándose en pensar que ese día Candy y el actor de Broadway se encontrarían, y él ya habrá resuelto todo para aferrarse al amor de la ojiverde y ella de nuevo sería feliz, ¿Y él?, se iría para no volver, a pesar de que el recuerdo de aquella noche de La Gala lo invadía y sacudía su corazón, exigiéndose una y otra vez que aquello fue una simple confusión. Todo parecía encaminarse a esos planes, hasta que una mañana, después de su recorrido matutino en automóvil, para acostumbrase al sentido del piloto que se usaba en el continente americano y no estar dependiendo de un chófer, en el jardín de las rosas, en aquel lugar en donde escucho las palabras más hermosas en su vida._

 _-_ _ **"Me gusta Anthony, porque es Anthony"**_ _-_

 _Creyó que el viento susurraba esas palabras en su cabeza, y que le estaba jugando de una manera muy cruel al mostrarle aquella visión, pero ahora, con la hermosa jovencita que día a día se convertía en una encantadora dama. Se mantuvo estático a pesar de sentir que sus manos temblaban, no deseaba que cualquier movimiento en falso destruyera esa visión._

- **Candy** -al ver que ella no se desvaneció, sino al contrario, ella respingo. Un enorme deseo de abrazarla surgió en él, pero su voluntad fue apenas los suficiente para mantenerlo quieto y cuerdo-"¿Pero que hace aquí?"-se preguntó aun sintiendo que su mundo se tambaleaba.

- **Anthony** -la rubia por fin aterrizaba a la realidad, armándose de valor para comprobar de cerca que no se trataba de su imaginación y que el destino nuevamente lograba reunirlos en ese lugar- **No esperaba verte aquí** -le preocupo por un momento la expresión de estupefacción del rubio, como si no le alegrara verla allí.

- **Yo tampoco, ¿pero cómo?** -no lo podía creer, algo en sus planes había cambiado, en algún momento pensó que también estar alejado de ella lograría calmar sus sentimientos, pero era a la vez era un tonto al creer en eso, ya que si pasaron años sin verla, algunos días no haría realmente una diferencia-"Soy un idiota"- se pateó mentalmente, aunque aún seguía intrigado por el por qué ella estaba allí.

- **El tío abuelo me pidió que viniera a tomar unas vacaciones, pero no sé si olvido que tú también estabas aquí o si ya lo sabía** -aquello último menciono más para sí misma, creyendo tal vez que el tío Abuelo al ser alguien mayor, le comenzaba a fallar la memoria.

-"¡Albert!, ¿Acaso fuiste capaz?"-pensó al visualizar la sonrisa burlona de su tío al jugarle aquella travesura.

- **Pero si te molesta, regresare a Chicago hoy mismo** -la rubia decidió al ver que no le causaba ninguna gracia que ella estuviera en Lakewood, tal vez sentía que lo invadía. No dio más de tres pasos hacia la residencia cuando escucho la voz fuerte del ojiazul.

- **¡No!** -en menos de un segundo él se había puesto frente de ella para detenerle el paso- **Tal vez reaccione mal, pero de ninguna manera eres una molestia para mí** -aquellas palabras, tan imperativas y tan sinceras, lograron que el deseo de Candy por tocarlo, sentirlo más cerca, se descontrolara, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener sus propias manos cerca de su pecho, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más seria capaz de retenerse.

- **De acuerdo, entonces me gustaría ver si Dorothy ya regreso** -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir siendo presa del nerviosismo que le causaba esa ansiedad de ver sus labios, aspirar su aroma de cerca y sentir la calidez de su torso-"Dios, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podré resistirlo?"-camino hacia la mansión mientras se cuestionaba por sus deseos y más teniendo en cuenta que esos deseos solo eran despertados por Anthony.

 _Aun sintiendo la presencia del rubio caminando atrás de ella entro a la mansión, pero en cuestión de segundos, a lo lejos, se oyeron unos pasos, siendo la joven mucama que llegaba apresurada para ver a la recién llegada. Al saber que había llegado a la mansión cuando regreso de hacer las compras lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la puerta principal. La alegría se hizo presente en ambas al reconocerse a pesar de los años que habían pasado._

- **Candy** -dijo con voz entrecortada mientras que el llanto apareció nuevamente e hizo un vano intento ocultarlo con su mano para ahogar un sollozo. La muchacha que tenía enfrente había dejado atrás a la niña que tiempo años antes trajo alegría a esa mansión.

- **Dorothy** -emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que siempre intento ayudarla cuando fue solicitada en la casa de los Legan. Lucia casi exactamente igual, pero más alta, con facciones de una mujer adulta y con la madurez que siempre la caracterizo.

- **Pero mírate, ya eres toda una señorita** -fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se soltaron y tomo las manos de la rubia para admirarla de pies a cabeza logrando con un leve sonrojo y una apenada sonrisa se deshiciera de las lágrimas derramadas.

- **No es para tanto, en cambio a ti te han favorecido los años** -ambas rieron ante el intercambio de halagos, que no se dieron cuenta que Anthony fue interceptado por uno de los sirvientes y que en voz baja le anunciaba que le había llegado una carta junto con el chofer que había traído a la Srta White. El rubio agradeció al mismo tiempo que recibía un sobre de manera discreta y dándole una rápida orden antes de que se retirara sigilosamente.

- **¿Qué les parece si se ponen al corriente?** -cuestiono el rubio esperando no ser inoportuno en aquel reencuentro- **Pedí que llevaran algo de té a tu habitación, además debes estar cansada del viaje** -se dirigió a la ojiverde quien de repente se sintió cohibida al mostrarse de esa manera, pero al final pudo recobrar su confianza con una sonrisa- **En tu caso Dorothy, no te preocupes, tómense el tiempo que quieran** -la mucama asintió muy animada ante la generosa oferta- **Si necesitan algo, estaré en el estudio** -sonrió y se retiró sin mostrarse ansioso por saber que líneas estaban escritas en esa carta.

- **Vamos Candy, quiero que me cuentes todo** -Dorothy llamo la atención de la rubia quien se había quedado atrapada viendo hacia donde se dirigía Anthony. Ella regreso su atención a su amiga y asintió alegremente.

* * *

 _El joven médico llego al enorme estudio que le pertenecía al líder clan, era una habitación grande con un gran ventanal al fondo, justo detrás del escritorio y la silla de estilo victoriano que hacían juego con todos los muebles del estudio, era algo que se conservaba desde generaciones. Justo después de sentarse tomo un largo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para ver el contenido de esa carta._

" _Mi muy estimado Anthony"_

 _"Espero que te encuentres bien al lado de las rosas que tanto amas y que seguramente has extrañado, por eso te he preparado la sorpresa de enviarte una rosa muy valiosa, sé que la cuidaras bien y permitirás que te ayude en lo que sea posible en la grandiosa fiesta que me estas preparando. Sé que no dejaras que ella se quede con los recuerdos más tristes de Lakewood que aun la atormentan, y no dejaras perder esta oportunidad de crear hermosos momentos que tal vez el día de mañana ya no sean posibles y te arrepientas de ello, solo vívelos como si el mundo fuera únicamente Lakewood, no temas en dejarte llevar, no ignores los deseos que tu corazón grita alocadamente y que dolorosamente has decidido silenciar, permite que tu niño interno salga una vez más._

 _"Atte: Tu tío favorito, William Albert Ardley"_

- **Albert** -vocifero al sentirse atrapado en la situación- **Esto ya lo tenías planeado desde un principio** -dijo entre dientes, recordando y entendiendo la calma de su tío por tomar su lugar y después de un día para otro la prisa para que él fuera a Lakewood, alejándolo momentáneamente de Candy, sin permitir que ambos se fueran al mismo tiempo, porque de esa manera él hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por resistirse, negarse, ¿pero ahora?, se sentía incapaz, ¿y para que engañarse?, deseaba verla, y Albert sabia de esa gran debilidad.

* * *

 _Dorothy puso la bandeja con el juego de té y unas galletas que serían el aperitivo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación de la ojiverde, donde entraba la brisa y la luz natural a través de la ventana._

- **Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos, ni siquiera te despediste** -a pesar de que no sonaba a un reproche, Candy se sintió culpable al recordar dicho suceso- **Solo dejaste una nota diciendo que habías decidido irte, pero no te culpo, era un momento muy difícil** -recordó el rostro sombrío de aquella niña que había perdido lo más preciado que tenía, haciendo dudar a cualquiera que alguna vez ese rostro fue iluminado con una sonrisa.

- **Realmente lo lamento, eran demasiadas despedidas para mí en ese entonces** -aquellos últimos días sentía que el aire en Lakewood era denso y que era difícil respirar, fue demasiado doloroso permanecer en ese lugar cuando Anthony ya no iba estar allí.

- **Pero cuéntame, quiero saber todo lo que hiciste en Londres cuando te enviaron al Colegio San Pablo** -con el afán de alejarla de aquella melancolía decidió cambiar de tema y de paso saber lo que había vivido su amiga fuera de Lakewood.

 _Candy hablo con detalle desde su viaje en barco, la confusión en su primer encuentro con Terry, sus días en el colegio, su amiga Paty, la llegada de Annie, los insultos de Elisa, su creciente amistad con Terry, el festival de Mayo al cual injustamente no pudo asistir, su viaje a Escocia, su primer beso, la trampa por la cual se separó de Terry, su viaje de polizonte de regreso, su ingreso a la escuela de enfermeras, su breve encuentro con Terry, y él fin de su relación debido a que el actor tomaría la responsabilidad de cuidar a Susana._

- **Y fue cuando regrese a Chicago cuando me entere que Anthony estaba vivo** -pero a pesar de aquellas dificultades, sentía una suavidad y una calidez traspasar su cuerpo al recordar ese día- **Sin embargo, él no me recordaba** -aquello fue una sorpresa más para Dorothy quien no había dejado de asombrarse y algunas veces indignarse por las calamidades que la rubia le había confesado.

- **Oh Candy, lo lamento, yo aún sigo perpleja al ver que el joven Anthony sigue vivo, cuando llego a Lakewood como todo un joven adulto, mucha gente que llevamos años trabajando aquí nos emocionamos, nos dio tanta alegría, aunque aún nos cuestionamos por qué estuvimos envueltos en esa mentira** -argumento la joven mucama recordando la llegada del ojiazul a la mansión y la conmoción que provoco en la servidumbre.

- **Creo que en parte soy culpable** -respondió cabizbaja la ojiverde.

- **¡No digas eso!, para nada fue tu culpa, tu no tomaste la decisión de que fingieran su muerte** -Dorothy exclamo mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia en señal de apoyo- **Ahora no puedes atormentarte pensando en eso, cuando él está de regreso y por lo poco que vi, no creo que le seas indiferente** -dijo pícaramente mientras guiñaba su ojo.

- **¡Dorothy!** -un súbito sonrojo cubrió totalmente el rostro de Candy, logrando que Dorothy soltara una carcajada.

- **A pesar de todo, él siempre estuvo vivo en tu corazón y tal vez el destino los reunió de nuevo, sin importar decisiones ajenas que llegaron a separarlos** -aquellas palabras logrando que el optimismo de Candy renaciera.

- **Gracias Dorothy** -se estaba convenciendo cada vez más en que debía tomar la oportunidad cuando se le estaba presentando, después de todo, tal vez el tío abuelo no se había equivocado en enviarla allí. La campana del reloj resonó en la habitación- **¿Las dos, tan rápido se fue el tiempo?** -cuestiono asombrada.

- **Oh, ya es hora de comer Candy, ven vamos** -la mucama le indico que la siguiera, pero al llegar al comer principal, la rubia se decepciono al no ver a la persona que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos.

- **No hay nadie** -susurro decepcionada, pensando quizá que comería sin ella.

- **Es por aquí Candy** -por otro lado Dorothy se adelantó unos pasos y le indico a la rubia que la siguiera hasta la cocina, en donde el bullicio estaba presente.

- **¡Srta Candy!** -el Sr Whitman la llamo él estando sentado en la larga y modesta mesa que era para el uso de los empleados.

- **¡Sr Whitman!, qué alegría verlo** -había olvidado por completo que lo iba saludar cuando lo vio en el jardín recién que había llegado a la mansión.

- **A mí también Candy, que gusto que puedas estar en Lakewood** -la rubia había notado lo rejuvenecido que se veía aquel jardinero que había visto tiempo atrás, y tenía la sospecha de cual era la razón de aquel cambio. La presencia de cierto joven se hizo presente cuando todos los empleados lo saludaron al verlo entrar de la cocina- **Anda, ve a sentarte a comer** -levanto ligeramente su barbilla para indicarle un lugar libre junto al recién llegado.

- **Candy, hola** -saludo tratando de sonar calmado al verla sentarse a su lado- **Espero que no te moleste que comamos aquí** -

- **Para nada, entre más gente mejor** -respondió la rubia, que a diferencia de La Gala se sentía más cómoda ante la gente que laboraba en la mansión.

- **Al llegar no me gusto comer solo y cuando les ofrecí comer conmigo en el comedor principal se negaron, también lo hicieron cuando les pregunte si podía comer con ellos aquí, pero después de tanta insistencia finalmente pude persuadirlos** -argumento complacido al ser alguien que siempre se salía con la suya.

- **Y creo que al final les encantó la idea** -comento la joven al ver la algarabía de la gente sin temor a la figura de autoridad que representaba Anthony, quien a pesar de todo, él quería conocerlos, comprenderlos y que no lo vieran como una amenaza. Tanto en la comida como en la cena, compartieron la comida, el pan, la bebida, rieron al compartir anécdotas y comentarios ocurrentes. Para Candy, la idea de que Lakewood era un lugar lleno de tristezas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

* * *

 _A pesar de ser una cama mucho más cómoda que la suya en Chicago, Candy no dejaba de removerse sobre ella, giraba para dormir de un lado, pero segundos después cambiaba de posición, hasta que finalmente acepto que no podía conciliar el sueño, el hecho de regresar a Lakewood, el lugar que años atrás había dejado en medio de lágrimas, y que ahora, el regreso de cierto joven de inolvidable mirada estuviera habitando aquel lugar, trayendo alegría y vida en cada rincón, la tenía entusiasmada, tanto que su corazón seguía galopando y no lograba calmarse para que Morfeo hiciera su visita habitual._

- **Aun no pudo creer que estoy aquí** -dijo mientras fijaba su mirada al techo de su cama de dosel- **Tampoco puedo creer que él está aquí** -la sonrisa de Anthony que había compartido horas antes en la comida se hizo presente en sus recuerdos- **Creo que no podré dormir si sigo así** -se levantó abruptamente de su cama, se puso su bata, encendió una lámpara y se acercó a la puerta, aunque dudo en un momento abrirla- **Basta Candy, ya eres mayor, no existen esos fantasmas** -recordó la broma que le habían hecho la primera vez que había pisado la mansión. Tomo aire, sostuvo fuertemente la lámpara y con ello el valor de salir de su habitación, iría a la cocina para prepararse alguna infusión que le ayudara conciliar el sueño, sin embargo al bajar las escaleras, noto que la habitación en donde alguna vez la tía abuela la había mandado a estudiar el árbol familiar de los Ardley, estaba prendida al verse la luz traspasar por debajo de las puertas- **¿Habrán olvidado apagar las luces?** -se preguntó y decidió dirigirse primero a ese lugar y hacer aquello que tal vez omitieron las mucamas, pero al ingresar su corazón dio un salto al ver que no estaba solo.

- **Candy, ¿Qué pasa, sucede algo?** -Anthony había dejado leer y puso su libro en una mesa que tenía enfrente.

- **No, yo, lo que pensé es que alguien había olvidado apagar las luces** -estaba nerviosa, no esperaba encontrarse con el rubio precisamente cuando no dejaba de pensar en él y no la dejaban dormir, no podía calmar esa emoción. Por otro lado, el ojiazul la miro extrañado al verla con su bata, pero al dirigir su vista al reloj de la sala, se levantó alarmado.

- **¡¿Tan tarde es?! Por Dios, no me di cuenta** -exclamo avergonzado.

- **Seguramente estabas leyendo algo muy interesante** -Candy trato de apaciguarlo, pero incluso para ella, le parecía adorable verlo con esa expresión.

- **Creo que así fue** -respondió resignado, había comenzado a leer para distraerse del hecho de que Candy se encontraba en la mansión y que eso tal vez le robaría el sueño, pero tanto se había adentrado en la lectura, que tampoco Morfeo había acudido en su auxilio- **Entonces, ¿no puedes dormir?** -cuestiono tratando de averiguar el por qué la pecosa deambularía tan tarde en la mansión.

- **No, por eso estaba por ir a la cocina para prepararme un té, pero fue cuando vi las luces encendidas** -explico mientras que su corazón gritaba que él era el causante de su insomnio.

- **Sé de algo mucho mejor** -Anthony se fue acercando a ella curveando sus labios en una sonrisa. Mientras que Candy se quedó estática al sentirse atrapada por la mirada del joven, sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando la distancia se fue acortando, quedando finalmente frente a frente, apago las luces, sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar cuando él puso sus manos en sus hombros. Se sintió incapaz de mirarlo de frente ante la tenue luz que emitía su lámpara, miraba a cualquier lugar frenéticamente, balbuceando sin emitir ningún sonido, cuando intento finalmente de formar una palabra, Anthony la giro para que ella le diera la espalda- **Vamos a la cocina** -comenzó a empujarla, agradeciendo que Anthony no lograra ver su expresión contrariada, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera congelado.

-"¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?"- no evito cuestionarse con decepción y pesar- **¿Y qué era lo que estabas leyendo?** \- pregunto al sentarse en la mesa que había compartido horas atrás y que estaba algunos metros de la estufa en donde Anthony puso una olla mediana para calentar su contenido.

- **Una obra, El Cyrano de Bergerac, es francés** -comento al ver que comenzaba a hervir, era el momento de agregar un ingrediente más y bajar la flama para que se calentara unos minutos más.

- **Una obra** -menciono en voz baja para sí misma, recordando brevemente que las únicas obras que conocía era por Terry, el Rey Lear y Romeo y Julieta- **¿Y de qué trata?** -cuestiono mientras que Anthony apagaba la estufa.

- **De un poeta hábil, inteligente que se había enamorado de una joven, Roxane, pero ella no correspondía sus sentimientos porque estaba enamorada de un chico más agraciado** -decía mientras cuidadosamente vertía el contenido de la olla en dos tazas.

- **¡Que triste!** -exclamo empatizando totalmente con el protagonista de esa obra.

- **Más triste aun, cuando Cyrano es quien escribe unas hermosas cartas de amor para Roxane, pero a nombre del chico apuesto, pensando que esa era la única manera de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella** -se acercó a la mesa con las dos tazas, acercando una hacia ella mientras se sentaba.

- **Pero entonces, ¿ella no se enamoraría de quien escribió realmente esas cartas, ella lo descubrirá?** -cuestiono intrigada por querer saber cómo terminara esa historia. Anthony suspiro justo después de beber un pequeño sorbo corroborando que estaba a buena temperatura.

- **Aun no llego a esa parte** -el libro estaba en francés, era un idioma que no utilizaba frecuentemente pero que sin duda necesitaba dominarlo y no únicamente para leer rápidamente el libro sobre la vida de Cyrano.

- **Oh, entiendo** -Candy respondió justo antes de beber un sorbo de su taza, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente ante el sabor de aquella bebida- **Es leche con canela, esta delicioso** -dijo antes de saborear nuevamente el contenido.

- **Es lo mejor que me ha funcionado para conciliar el sueño, además la leche que venden por aquí es muy buena** -para el rubio, era una bebida que lo remontaba a sus primeros días en Escocia, incapaz de dormir siendo dominado por la ansiedad- **¿Y has pensando lo que quieres hacer en tus vacaciones?** -cuestiono interesado por saber qué era lo que tenía la pecosa en mente.

- **Quiero ayudarte con los preparativos de la fiesta para el tío abuelo** -comento totalmente decidida, a lo cual era algo que Anthony ya se esperaba.

- **Supongo que lo harás aunque me niegue y te diga que son tus vacaciones** -argumento el rubio con un leve reproche hacia Candy por no querer disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

- **Es correcto, además quiero ir un día al Hogar de Pony, visitar a la Srta Pony, la hermana Maria, a los niños, trepar al padre árbol** -menciono con entusiasmo, trayendo a cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- **¿Es el lugar en donde creciste, verdad?** -cuestiono sintiéndose embelesado por la sonrisa que mostraba Candy cuando se refería a ese lugar tan especial.

- **Sí, recuerdo cuando no podía dormir y no me atrevía a despertar a nadie, iba a la ventana y me ponía a contar las estrellas, como nunca podía terminar siempre terminaba dormida** -era nostálgico recordar aquella niña que creía que podía contar todas las estrellas en el cielo, cuando en realidad no había un número exacto.

- **¿Quieres que te muestre algo?** -cuestiono repentinamente el ojiazul, logrando que Candy regresará nuevamente a la realidad.

 _La ojiverde se mantuvo cerca de Anthony recorriendo la mansión, hasta que llegaron a la parte de arriba, recorriendo un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación que no recordaba haber visitado antes, pero si reconoció a quien le pertenecía._

- **Es la habitación de Stear** -dijo la enfermera al verse adentro junto con el rubio, pero este se separó de ella acercándose a una ventana en donde se encontraba un telescopio. Ella hizo lo mismo, recordando fugazmente que había uno similar, pero más pequeño en la casa del árbol de la mansión Ardley en Chicago.

- **Nuestro interés por la astronomía es lo único que Stear y yo compartimos, siendo Archie el que siempre alegaba que era muy aburrido** -dijo con una sonrisa recordando las quejas de su primo al ver como su hermano y él pasaban horas buscando, observando y admirando las estrellas en el firmamento- **Hay una estrella que es muy fácil encontrar** -menciono mientras tomaba el lente del telescopio y lo apuntaba hasta enfocar el lugar exacto, alejó su mirada de la lente y fijo nuevamente su vista en el cielo- **¿Ves esa estrella, la más brillante de todas?** -cuestiono mientras su dedo apuntaba el lugar exacto, pero para que Candy pudiera verlo aunque fuera un aproximado, tuvo que acercarse a ella.

- **Sí, la veo** -tardo varios segundos pero por fin pudo verla, identifico que esa estrella era la que más brillaba cada vez que miraba al cielo.

- **Ahora, mira más de cerca** -el ojiazul le indico que se asomara a la lente para verlo a través del telescopio, ella sin duda exclamo asombrada- **Cuando era niño y mi madre había fallecido, pensé que ella era esa estrella, la más hermosa y más brillante del cielo, pero tiempo después supe que el nombre de esa estrella era Arturo** -argumento dejando entrever que ella no era la única que tenía otras creencias acerca de las estrellas en la infancia.

-"Yo también pensaba que eras esa estrella"-pensó Candy mientras quitaba su vista de la lente, recordando el cielo nocturno en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres, deseando fervientemente que Anthony fuera esa estrella, brillante, vigilante, así no solo lo sentiría presente únicamente en su corazón.

- **Yo quiero ir** -las palabras de Anthony resonaron en el lugar, a pesar de que Candy dudo por un momento que esas palabras venían de sus recuerdos, de aquel día en la cacería de zorros.

- **¿A dónde, a que te refieres?** -cuestiono esperando no haber escuchado mal, pero la mirada firme ante la tenue luz le confirmo que hablaba seriamente.

- **Al Hogar de Pony, quiero ir al lugar en donde te criaste** -él dijo sinceramente, aunque para Candy, aquellas palabras, nuevamente escucharlas, casi tan exactas, hicieron que le saliera un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de brotar.

 _ **-"¿Lo prometes?"-**_

 _ **-"Prometido"-**_

- **De acuerdo** -ella asintió y sonrió felizmente, logrando que las lágrimas finalmente no se presentaran, aunque aún lo deseaba, pero esta vez seria para llorar de felicidad.

* * *

 _El sonido de las cortinas correrse haciendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su habitación, fue lo que logro que Candy despertara, al momento de abrir los ojos y tomar consciencia en donde estaba, se levantó de golpe recordando los sucesos que había vivido la noche anterior, tocando su pecho sintiendo nuevamente los latidos fuertes de su corazón._

- **Lo siento Candy, pero ya casi iba ser medio día y no despertabas** -se disculpó Dorothy por interrumpir el descanso de la rubia, pero no le parecía buena idea que siguiera así y sin haber comido adecuadamente, no obstante la ojiverde, aún le costaba creer que no estaba en su habitación en La Magnolia.

- **Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?** -susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír, logrando confundir a Dorothy por aquel inesperada reacción- **¡Buenos días Dorothy!** -saludo alegremente apenas percatándose de que su amiga estaba en la habitación.

- **Buenos días Candy, ¿gustas que te ayude a vestirte?** -respondió quitándole importancia al extraño comportamiento de la rubia. Se acercó al enorme ropero abriendo las puertas de par en par, segundos después la hija adoptiva de los Ardley se encontraba a su lado, asombrada por la gran variedad de finos vestidos casuales, en una gama de colores que la favorecían.

- **¡Que hermosos vestidos!** -exclamo asombrada tocando la suavidad de la tela en cada uno, ahora entendía porque en la carta de su padre adoptivo le indicaba que la gente de la mansión se encargaría de proporcionarle lo necesario.

- **¿Cuál te gustaría usar hoy?, sin duda con cualquiera de ellos te verás muy bonita** -guiño su ojo haciéndola recordar la charla previa que habían tenido con respecto a cierto joven de ojos azules.

- **En realidad estaba pensando algo diferente, quiero recorrer el lugar y sería una pena que se arruinara alguno de ellos** -medito con pesar y segundos después se acercó a su maleta que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la habitación, sacando una de sus prendas que además de duradera era cómoda y bastante casual.

- **Candy, no has cambiado nada** -Dorothy puso sus manos sobres sus caderas, mientras que la rubia sacaba su lengua, luego ambas compartieron una sonrisa, era un milagro que años después ese gesto fuera posible en esa habitación.

 _Con una polera de rayas rojas y blancas, y su pantalón de pechera, salió al jardín mientras estiraba sus brazos y recibía los rayos del sol, respirando el aire fresco, con un leve y agradable aroma a rosas, cerró sus ojos e inhalo profundamente para poder llenar sus pulmones de aquella fragancia. Al abrirlos y observar a su alrededor, su mirada se topó con la persona que convertían aquellos días, en un verdadero sueño. Anthony con su pantalón casual color verde oscuro y una camisa color hueso de manga larga, que comenzaba arremangársela mientras hablaba con el Sr Whitman, quien parecía leer algunas indicaciones de un cuaderno y a veces hacer algunas correcciones, posteriormente el rubio comenzó a señalar con su dedo varios lugares compartiendo sus ideas, hasta que sus ojos llegaron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la rosa que su tío le había enviado._

- **Hola Candy, ¿pudiste descansar?** -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, por su lado, previamente en la noche, él no paraba de sonreír hasta que finalmente fue vencido por el sueño.

- **Sí, muchas gracias por lo de anoche** -estaba verdaderamente agradecida además de que aquello realmente haya sucedido, no fue del todo desafortunado padecer insomnio.

- **¿Estabas planeado hacer algo?** -cuestiono al verla vestida tan casual, aunque para nada le desagrado verla de esa manera.

- **Sí, antes de ayudarte, quería dar un paseo alrededor** -comento entusiasmada viendo el clima tan agradable que se estaba presentando y los alrededores boscosos indicando que la primavera ya estaba a poco de hacer su entrada.

- **Me parece buena idea, yo también quiero ir** -dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, causando que Candy quisiera saltar de alegría- **¿Quieres ir en caballo?** -pero aquella pregunta le heló la sangre.

- **¡No!** -lo tomo del brazo en el momento que vio que se movió un centímetro pensando que se dirigía al granero. Su respiración comenzó agitarse y a sudar frió.

- **Pero si vamos caminando veremos muy poco** -el agarre se hizo más fuerte y comprendió el temor de la joven, causando que se sintiera un estúpido-"¿En qué rayos pensaba?, ella aun teme que me pase algo"-era difícil saber si se sentía culpable o feliz de que ella se preocupara por él. Sin embargo ambos se alejaron de sus propios pensamientos al ver a uno de los empleados llegar en una bicicleta después de realizar algunos mandados- **¡Eso es!, ¿sabes andar en bicicleta?** -la pregunta logro que ella aflojara su agarre pero aún no se sentía segura de soltarlo.

- **No, pero puedo aprender** -respondió velozmente, todo con tal de que olvidara la idea de montar un caballo, lo evitaría a toda costa- **¡Quiero hacerlo!** -suplico.

 _Por suerte había aprendido andar en una cuando vivía en Escocia, con ella se trasladaba de la casa a la Universidad de Edimburgo y viceversa, era un camino demasiado largo para ir caminando y demasiado corto, como pretencioso ir en un coche, además los paisajes se veían mejor mientras iba pedaleando, se llenaba sus pulmones de aire puro y fresco. Mientras que para Candy la única interacción más cercana que tuvo con una bicicleta fue en Florida, cuando ayudo a Guillermo a repartir el periódico, si él podía hacerlo, no había razón para que ella no pudiera. Tomo aire antes de subirse a ella, mientras que Anthony hacia lo posible por mantenerla firme._

- **Bien, lo que debes hacer es pedalear lento, agarrar firmemente el manubrio con todas tus fuerzas para que puedas mantener el equilibrio y para poder mantener recta las llantas** -la rubia escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones, no parecía algo tan complicado- **¿Estas lista?** -la joven asintió vehemente- **De acuerdo, te estaré sujetando hasta ver que lo has logrado, ¿de acuerdo?** -Anthony con una mano tomaba el manubrio y con la otra la parrilla que también servía como asiento trasero- **Aquí vamos** -fue la señal para que la ojiverde comenzara a pedalear como le había indicado, al principio sintió que la bicicleta tomaba vida propia, pero de inmediato recordó que debía sujetar fuerte el manubrio. Cuando tuvo más confianza miro hacia el frente sintiendo finalmente que iba en una dirección recta.

- **¡Lo estoy haciendo!** -celebro jubilosa sin detenerse pero al no escuchar respuesta fue cuando se dio cuenta que iba sola- **¿Anthony?** -pregunto temerosa, hasta que escucho a lo lejos su voz.

- **¡Lo estas logrando, vas muy bien!** -acerco sus manos a su cara para lograr que su voz se oyera con más fuerza, sin embargo la voz de la rubia resonó más al momento de que comenzó a perder el equilibro hasta caer al piso- **¡Candy!** -grito justo antes de correr hacia ella.

- **Auch, Guille lo hacía parecer muy fácil** -estaba sentada sobre el piso mientras las ruedas de la bicicleta terminaban de girar ya estando sobre el suelo cuando sintió un dolor en su rodilla derecha.

- **¿Candy, estas bien, te lasti…?** \- no termino de preguntar cuando al examinarla vio alarmado que la sangre de su rodilla traspasaba la mezclilla- **Estas sangrando** -señalo angustiado.

- **No te preocupes, seguro es un simple raspón** -ella intento levantarse, pero Anthony fue más rápido al levantarla y sujetarla en sus brazos.

- **Hay que curarte de inmediato** -dijo seriamente y preocupado, sin percatarse que Candy había trasladado toda su sangre hacia su rostro al verse envuelta en los fuertes brazos del ojiazul, escuchando los acelerados latidos del apuesto médico.

-"Su corazón, late muy rápido"-su calidez y su aroma, la trasladaron a un recuerdo que había perdido, la noche de La Gala, cuando también había escuchado ese sonido y sentir esa calidez, pero solo hasta allí pudo recordar. Llegaron a su habitación, siendo interceptados por Dorothy quien estaba intranquila por saber que había sucedió.

- **Por favor tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios** -pidió el rubio mientras ponía a Candy cuidadosamente en un sillón que formaba parte de la sala de su habitación, la mucama asintió saliendo rápidamente a cumplir con la orden- **Ahora hay que revisar cómo está tu herida** -decía mientras buscaba un objeto en específico en la habitación, pero no estaba teniendo resultados- **¿Tendrás unas tijeras?** -

- **¿Tijeras?** -cuestiono intrigada sin comprender el porqué de esa pregunta.

- **Sí, para cortar y ver tu herida** -seguía buscando con desesperación sin contemplar que estaba siendo exagerado.

- **No lo hagas, estos pantalones aun me pueden servir, llevo tiempo con ellos** -exclamo intentando que Anthony cambiara de parecer y no parecer que la situación era más grave de lo que realmente era- **Me cambiare de ropa** -se levantó del lugar y a modo de reflejo el ojiazul la tomo por la cintura para que se apoyara en él, acercándose al ropero da la joven, quien sin pensarlo mucho tomo el primer vestido que alcanzo- **Anthony** -dijo esperando que él captara la señal.

- **Lo siento, claro, esperare afuera, avísame cuando pueda entrar** -menciono sonrojado y apresurado al dejarla nuevamente en el sillón. Al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Candy se fue cambiando de ropa cuidando que aquel vestido color azul rey con bordados blancos no se manchara.

- **Ya estoy lista** -anuncio y de inmediato el rubio entro con el botiquín en sus manos habiendo interceptado a Dorothy en el camino- **Parece que es un raspón leve, dejara una costra** -argumento dando una primera impresión y con ello intentar calmar la ansiedad del ojiazul.

- **De cualquier forma se debe desinfectar** -se arrodillo frente a ella tocando levemente con sus dedos la piel cerca de la herida logrando que la ojiverde sintiera una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo. Con unas pinzas y un algodón mojado con yodo, comenzó a tratar la herida, al soplar levemente sobre ella, una sensación ya antes conocida por Candy hizo que juntara fuertemente sus muslos intentando calmar la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en medio de ellas- **Lo siento, no debería arder mucho, lo haré con más cuidado** -por su parte, Anthony lamentaba que la sedosa piel de la pecosa se estropeara por aquella herida, se sentía culpable por haberle provocado eso- **Es mi culpa, debí sostenerte hasta que me indicaras que estabas segura** -dijo habiendo pegado una gasa sobre la herida y proceder a guardar todos los utensilios usados para la curación.

- **No, yo fui la descuidada** -se sintió responsable por haber desconfiado de su propia capacidad- **Aun así me gustaría volverlo a intentar** -argumento entendiendo en que había fallado y poner en practica lo aprendido.

- **Definitivamente hoy no será ese día** -así como ella se había preocupado por él por la idea de montar un caballo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo para evitar que se volviera a lastimar. Pero con ello causo que la joven se desanimara, a lo cual se le ocurrió una idea. Ya estando de pie, inclino su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la altura de ella- **¿Aun quieres dar ese paseo?** -cuestiono sonriente y lo suficiente cerca para dejar sin aliento unos segundos a Candy.

 _Los dos nuevamente se encontraban afuera de la mansión, él montando la bicicleta y ella sentada en la parte de atrás sobre la parrilla que tenía incluida la bicicleta, sujetando sus manos sobre esta para no caerse._

- **Bien, allá vamos** -el rubio comenzó a pedalear para primero recorrer los jardines de la mansión, pero en su camino hizo que un bache hiciera que a modo de reflejo Candy lo sujetara de la cintura- **¡Sujétate fuerte!** -eso en vez de molestarlo lo entusiasmo para pedalear con más animo e iniciar su recorrido por las afueras de la mansión. Anthony esperaba fervientemente que la rubia disfrutara del paisaje y lo hermoso que era ese lugar, que ya no relacionara con un lugar lleno de dolor.

-"Es cálido"-sin embargo Candy recargo su mejilla sobre la espalda de Anthony, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose totalmente segura a su lado, siendo su lugar preferido en el mundo.

* * *

 _Esa noche era una más que se agregaba desde que Terry no había vuelto a verla, casi más de una semana y lo único que había sabido de él era de su desmayo justo el día en que ella había leído la noticia de Candy desde Chicago, temiendo que él hubiera ido a verla, días después se enteró que Terry retomo sus funciones con normalidad, pero aun no lo entendía, ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarla?, se cuestionó si verdaderamente habrá visto el mismo artículo que ella con temor había le ocultado y ahora dudaba en quedarse con ella, incluso su propia madre le dijo que tuviera paciencia aunque en el fondo no quería expresar su preocupación. El sonido de su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos._

- **Pase** -dijo recobrando su ánimo esperando que se tratara de Terry, sin embargo fue su madre quien entro a su habitación.

- **Querida, hay un señor que ha venido a verte** -Susana estaba expectante por saber quién era y si tendría alguna noticia de Terry. Al verlo entrar pudo reconocer un aire familiar y el porte de un noble- **Los dejare a solas** -la madre de Susana estaba por irse, sin embargo la voz de aquel hombre la detuvo.

- **No señora, usted también quédese, es mejor que hable con las dos de una vez** -menciono firme, haciendo que el color del rostro de la ex actriz desapareciera y le fuera cada vez más difícil respirar, tal vez las noticias que traía de Terry no era las que ella deseaba, pero si las que más miedo tenia escuchar.

 _Por otro lado Terry miraba la iluminada ciudad a través de la ventana desde la habitación del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba su padre. El Duque le había indicado que al finalizar su función lo esperara, pero con ello los pensamientos del actor llegaron nuevamente para atormentarlo, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar todo e irse a Chicago a buscar explicaciones, tomar de las solapas al rubio que había jugado con él y que había regresado del más allá, aun sin entender por qué le pidió terminar su relación son Susana para regresar con Candy, si en la foto que había visto, reconoció esa mirada, de anhelo, de un loco enamorado hacia la pecosa, pero por desgracia tenía que resolver ese asunto primero y su padre necesitaba que se quedara con él, también la compañía Straford para llevar al éxito a Romeo y Julieta. ¿Acaso ser un adulto responsable estaba enterrando cada vez más al rebelde que causaba más de un problema en su juventud?, ademas, si huía dejando incluso el teatro, ¿Que le iba a ofrecer?, ¿Ser nada mas el hijo de un Duque?, ¿Se podía comparar con alguien quien era considerado uno de los hombres mas poderosos del país?_

* * *

 _Pasaron un par de días para que ambos pudieran dirigirse al Hogar de Pony, Anthony manejaba el automóvil siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia quien estaba sosteniendo sobre su regazo un par de cajas rectangulares que sobrepasaban sus piernas. Había estado impresionada de ver al rubio esa mañana esperándola recargado sobre el auto con una deslumbrante sonrisa y unos lentes de sol logrando que se viera mucho más apuesto, haciendo que olvidara por completo preguntar que era lo que contenían aquellas cajas. Cuando llegaron Anthony fue quien tomo las cajas en sus manos para que Candy pudiera bajar, cuando se ofreció a sostenerlas de nuevo, el joven caballerosamente se negó, segundos después la rubia se sorprendo de no ver a ninguno de los niños afuera, se acercaron a la casa, llamando a la puerta y fueron recibidos por una sonriente Srta Pony._

- **Candy, ¡qué alegría verte!** -estaba feliz por su visita pero también sorprendida al ver que no llegaba sola- **Pero pasen, Hermana María, Candy vino de visita** -la llamo para que viniera desde la cocina, mostrando la misma reacción que la más longeva mostró al ver a Candy con compañía.

- **Candy, que agradable sorpresa** -saludo la Hermana Maria, esperando que la rubia presentara al apuesto joven que venía a su lado quien tenía colgado sus lentes en el cuello de su camisa color palo de rosa.

- **Oh cierto, él es Anthony Brower, pertenece a la familia Ardley** -al presentarlo, ambas damas se miraron una a la otra recordando un detalle que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta y la razón por la que años atrás Candy estaba sumida en una depresión.

- **Hola, es un placer conocerlas, les traje unos postres para ustedes y los niños, ¿me pueden indicar dónde puedo dejarlos?** -cuestiono el joven notando la confusión de ambas, intentando no sentirse incómodo.

- **Por aquí, acompáñame** \- respondió la Hermana María guiándolo hacia la cocina.

- **Candy, ¿ese muchacho no…?** -pregunto con angustia la Srta Pony no entendiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

- **Le explicare más tarde** -le comento rápidamente al ver que tanto Antnony y la Hermana María regresaban al lobby- **¿Por cierto, donde están los niños?** -cuestiono la ojiverde, a lo cual todos fueron salieron de la casa, comenzando escuchar desde lejos los gritos y las risas de los niños, quienes al distinguir quien había llegaron corrieron más rápido- **¡Clint!** -grito al mismo tiempo que el mapache se había lanzado a su brazos- **¡Miena!** -llamo al ver que corría hacia ellos, pero en vez de acercase a ella se lanzó hacia Anthony causando que pegara un grito de sorpresa mientras lo tiraba al piso y le hacía mimos haciendo que el rubio no parara de reír.

- **Ja,ja,ja, ¡Basta!, ¡me haces cosquillas!** -el rubio logro sentarse mientras no dejaba de acariciar a Miena.

-"¿Sabrá que él es Anthony, quien le salvo la vida?"-se cuestionó recordando aquella vez que gracias a la Dulce Candy, la creación de Anthony, Miena fue salvada de las manos del Sr Watson-"Cierto, él no recuerda la Dulce Candy"-pensó con pesar, sonriendo con tristeza.

- **Así que tú eres Miena, eres preciosa** -dijo mientras se abrazaban y no dejaba de jugar con ella hasta que llegaron los niños, curiosos por saber quién era el hombre que acompañaba a Candy- **Hola niños, yo soy Anthony Brower** -al levantarse se presentó ante ellos y de inmediato los niños murmuraron entre ellos que parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento o si se trataba del novio de Candy, y si era así, se preguntaban que le había visto a la chica revoltosa, cosa que la rubia alcanzo a escuchar y comenzaba enfadarse- **Candy, ¿Qué te parece si hablas con la Srta Pony y la Hermana María y yo juego con los niños?** -el ojiazul la tomo de los hombros tratando de calmarla. La rubia accediendo entrando con sus madres, con las cuales hablo acerca de la situación de Anthony, mientras se podía ver desde el exterior jugando con los niños Luz Verde-Luz Roja 123, era divertido ver como se congelaban cada vez que uno de los niños que estaba en el padre árbol miraba hacia atrás para ver quien se había movido y sacarlo del juego.

- **Es un alivio saber que el joven Anthony se encuentra bien** -la Srta Pony quería restarle importancia el hecho de que todo fue planeado para alejarlos, estaba agradecida con Dios que el joven había regresado a la vida de Candy.

- **Y se ve que se lleva muy bien con los niños** -menciono la Hermana María al verlo reír junto a los niños.

- **Por cierto Hermana María, ¿podrías traerle eso?** -indico la mayor a lo cual la aludida entendió a que se refería.

- **Si** -se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a un estante donde tenían una pequeña colección de libros, sacando entre ellos uno de los más delgados extendiéndoselo a Candy- **La Srta Pony lo hizo para ti para cuando vinieras a visitarnos** -

- **¿Qué será?** -cuestiono entusiasmada, su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir ese pequeño álbum y encontrar recortes de periódicos con el rostro de Terry.

- **Tan buen actor en tan poco tiempo** -dijo la Srta Pony admirada por el talento del joven.

- **Pony, es una de sus admiradoras** -secundo la Hermana María, pero al ver que Candy no decía absolutamente nada, se quedaron preocupadas por no saber qué cosas pasaban por la mente de la pecosa.

-"Terry, con todo esto, había olvidado nuestro rompimiento, creo que me siento mal por no tenerte en mi mente siempre, cuando en mi corazón ya hay alguien más, lo siento"-nuevamente la culpa por no darle el valor que creía que merecía esa relación, que aunque estuviera rota, fue importante. Y como si su propio corazón se manifestara, el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente.

- **Adelante** -índico la Srta Pony dejando a un lado su preocupación. Permitiendo que el joven de ojos azules ingresara a la habitación agitado pero con una radiante sonrisa.

- **Srta Pony, Hermana Maria, Candy por favor vengan, les tengo una sorpresa** -dijo alegremente esperando la reacción de las tres. No paso más de un minuto cuando los cuatro estaban de nuevo afuera, viendo como varios coches se estacionaron afuera de la propiedad y un par de mucamas se acercaban al hogar.

- **¿Y todo esto?** -cuestiono sin comprender la Hermana María.

- **Iremos de paseo** -el rubio al decir aquello los niños gritaron eufóricos, entusiasmados por ir a un lugar diferente al Hogar de Pony- **También quiero que ustedes vengan** -se acercó a las madres de Candy.

- **Pero nosotras no podemos dejar el Hogar a solas, hay que preparar la cena** -explico la Srta Pony anteponiendo sus responsabilidades.

- **Sí, vayan ustedes** -secundo la Hermana María, sin embargo el rubio negó enérgicamente moviendo su cabeza.

- **Por eso traje a unas personas para que nos ayudaran y son de mi total confianza** -las mucamas que también servían en Lakewood hicieron una reverencia mostrándose complacidas por ayudar al joven amo.

- **Está bien, vamos** -acepto finalmente la Srta Pony no solo alegrando a Anthony sino también a los niños del hogar.

 _Candy y Anthony arribaron de nuevo el automóvil, dejando que lo otros choferes llevaran a la Srta Pony y a la Hermana María, y a los demás niños cómodamente en los otros vehículos._

- **Bien, ¿y a dónde vamos?** -cuestiono la pecosa mostrándose altamente curiosa.

- **Es una sorpresa** -dijo al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner los lentes de sol y después poner en marcha el automóvil.

 _Varios minutos después tanto él como los coches que venían detrás se detuvieron en una de las calles del pueblo más cercano. Al bajar la rubia se dio cuenta que ese lugar ya lo conocía y no podía creer que Anthony fuera la persona que precisamente la llevara a ella y a todos los del Hogar allí._

-"Aquí fue donde Anthony y yo pasamos un día juntos"-recordó el paseo que habían tenido después de haber vendido la ternera que él había ganado.

- **¿Qué te parece?, me avisaron que hay una feria en este pueblo** -dijo acercándose a la joven, mientras ella salió de su ensoñación para verlo sin que él se diera cuenta, guardando aun una pequeña esperanza de que él pudiera recordar todo.

 _Te quiero, te quiero_

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que ambos lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 _Los niños comenzaron a correr acercándose a varias atracciones, quedando de acuerdo que cada adulto acompañaría a un grupo de niños. Candy por su parte no paraba de ver al rubio que llevo a los niños que tenía bajo su cargo al lanzamiento de dardos, donde gano varios peluches para las niñas y enseñaba a los niños como mejorar su puntería._

 _Nunca se marchitará la primera vez_

 _Aunque no lo digas, puedo verlo en tus ojos_

 _En ese momento me di cuenta que está empezando todo_

 _Así que dime una cosa cariño_

 _Dime, ¿fuiste feliz?_

 _Después le pidieron que midiera su fuerza en el juego del martillo en donde sin duda logro tocar la campana en el primer intento, adquiriendo un enorme conejo de peluche como premio y que le regalo a una de las niñas del grupo que estaba con la Srta Pony._

 _Si tú eres el sol, entonces yo_

 _Seré una flor sobre la tierra_

 _Me he hecho más fuerte_

 _Porque te siento en mi corazón_

 _Todos se acercaron en donde daban una función de títeres, viendo como Anthony le decía a una de las niñas más pequeñas los animales y personajes que iban apareciendo, juntando sus manitas para que aplaudiera al ritmo de la música._

 _Y oh yo no quiero ser nunca la que mire atrás_

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Yo nunca quise que fueras mi pasado_

 _Intento hacer algunos malabares pero no podía aguantar más de tres pelotas a la vez, logrando burlarse de él mismo pero animando a los niños hacer por lo menos un intento._

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 _Se acercaron a otro lugar en donde estaban mostrando trucos de magia, en donde el mismo rubio fingió mostrarse asombrado a pesar de que él ya sabía de antemano que eran un simples trucos._

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que ambos lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 _El hambre comenzó hacer estragos y los acerco a un lugar en donde vendían salchichas, a lo cual Candy se mostró alarmada, estaba a punto de advertirle que se comía con las manos, cuando vio que Anthony estaba por probar un bocado._

- **¿Quieres una?** -ofreció al ver lo apresurada que se veía la ojiverde por aquel aperitivo- **Esta deliciosa** -dijo finalmente al dar una mordida. Como respuesta ella sonrió al ver que por lo menos había aprendido de nuevo a comer correctamente una salchicha.

 _Sigo buscando paz en mi mente_

 _Es lo que deseo, nada más que eso, cielo_

 _Estoy segura que la encontraré a tu lado_

 _¡Tengo fe en los momentos que pasamos juntos, cariño!_

 _Después de esa deliciosa salchicha les compro a todos un helado. Él se fue acercando a ella con dos conos en sus manos al verla sentada en una de las bancas, le extendió uno y ella felizmente acepto, era de su sabor favorito: chocolate._

- **No deberías gastar tu dinero así** -más que un reproche estaba preocupada por ser una carga para él.

- **¿De qué sirve si no puedo gastarlo en lo que yo quiera?** -cuestiono, haciendo que ella se transportara de nuevo a ese paseo cuando él se había quejado por ser rico pero aun así su tía abuela no le daba lo que él quería.

 _Si tú eres la luna yo seré tu estrella_

 _A partir de aquí..._

 _Podemos hacer que nuestro futuro brille_

 _Consiguió unas pompas de jabón y les enseño a los demás como usarla, algunos se divertían en hacerlas y otras en atraparlas._

 _Y oh yo no quiero ser nunca la que mire atrás_

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Yo nunca quise que fueras mi pasado_

- **Hay que subir a la calesita** -se escucho de un niño y fue secundado por los demás.

- **Sí, subamos todos** -dijo esto para indicarle tanto a la Srta Pony como a la Hermana María que ellas estaban incluidas para subirse al juego, a lo cual ya no podían negarse al ver a todos los niños tan entusiasmados- **Queremos dos vueltas** -pidió efusivamente al técnico que manejaba la calesita.

-"Dos vueltas, significa: Un país con flores de amor"-la ojiverde recordó sin poder imaginar que Anthony pudiera haber recordado eso tambien, tenía que deshacerse de esa loca idea.

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 _Todos los niños estaban emocionados al estar todos arriba de la atracción, mientras que Candy subía a uno de los caballos junto con un pequeño niño, Anthony estando de pie mientras ayudaba a una niña mucho más mayor a sostenerse fuerte del caballo. Lo mismo hicieron la Srta Pony y la Hermana María, ya los niños que tenían más edad para estar solos lo estaban disfrutando de sobremanera. Y recordó, que alguna vez había soñado con aquel momento y fue gracias Anthony que podía hacerlo posible._

 _Tu felicidad es mi felicidad_

 _Ahora ya no quiero llorar más_

 _Sé lo que significa el amor_

 _Me he dado cuenta_

 _Lo aceptaré todo y estaremos bien_

 _Aún te quiero_

 _Te quiero_

 _Cuando terminaron las vueltas Anthony ayudo tanto a los niños como a la Srta Pony como la Hermana María bajar cuidadosamente de la calesita, Candy cargo a uno de los niños para ayudarlo a bajar, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de bajar un niño que no pertenecía al hogar corrió rápidamente para escoger el caballo del color que quería montar a pesar de los reclamos de su madre, descuidadamente alcanzo a empujar a Candy, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos a esperar el golpe._

 _Y oh yo no quiero ser nunca la que mire atrás_

 _Pero no llego a tocar al piso, se atrevió abrir sus ojos y notar que estaba siendo envuelta por unos brazos de los cuales no deseaba despegarse, aferrándose impetuosamente a él._

- **Te tengo** -escucho cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada y esa sonrisa que veía siempre en sus sueños.

 _Y oh yo nunca he querido ser parte de tu pasado_

 _Sus pies seguían sin tocar el piso cuando él la giro para poder bajarla, sin embargo ella aún se sentía que flotaba en el aire._

 _Cariño_

 _Oh...no_

 _¡No!¡No!_

 _Todo parecía regresar a la normalidad cuando los niños comenzaron a pedir la atención del rubio para seguir recorriendo todas las atracciones._

 _Y oh yo no quiero ser nunca la que mire atrás_

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Yo nunca quise que fueras mi pasado_

 _Sin embargo el corazón de Candy seguía acelerado, no solo por estar en los brazos de Anthony, sentir que en ellos se sentía plenamente segura, si no por los momentos que estaba pasando con él desde que había pisado de nuevo Lakewood._

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 _Le agradecía a Dios y a él por existir, por estar allí, deseando fervientemente estar más tiempo a su lado y que esos sueños que siempre había tenido con él finalmente fueran una realidad._

 _Cariño, no te vayas y rompas mi corazón_

 _Nunca te rindas hasta que ambos lo intentemos_

 _Te quiero_

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Como han estado?, este capitulo estuvo largo, al inicio dude mucho en empezarlo porque creí que no tendría mucho contenido, pero se fue como hilo de media, pero esta pareja, en verdad ayuda mucho, cumpliendo las fantasías de esta autora y las que faltan.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios, espero que ustedes se encuentren bien, encerrados, manteniendo la sana distancia. Una disculpa también por la tardanza pero también, no se, si por el estrés sufrí de dolores de cabeza, pensando que era migraña, entonces pues trate de calmarme. ¿Han padecido de algo similar?.**

 **La verdad si con este capitulo no se enamoraron mucho mas de Anthony, neta no se que estoy haciendo mal, uno se enamora mas de él al escribirlo, las autoras que me leen ¿me entienden verdad?**

 **Si se preguntan por Tom, saldrá, después, igual que Annie con Adam, aunque me estoy adentrando mas en la pareja principal, ¿y en Terry?, pobre hombre, espero que comprendan porque no se puede ir tan fácilmente de Nueva York.**

 **Y Albert, ¿les dije traía algo entre manos?, él sabia que Anthony+Candy+Lakewood= es la combinación ganadora.**

 **Songfic: Still Lovin' You - Namie Amuro**

 **No olviden que si quieren seguir mas esta historia pueden darle like a la pagina de Facebook ALL FOR YOU - FFCC y la pueden buscar también como** **allforyoucandyFF.**

 **Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.**

 **#Quedateencasa**

 **Besitos.**


End file.
